


A la croisée des destins

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 114,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA...<br/>Dean est arrêté suite à des combats clandestins...Poursuivi par son passé d'enfant martyr, il fuit...Un procureur va lui donner une dernière chance, un stage à St Gerry Hall, un hôpital psychiatrique....Sa route va alors croiser celle d'un homme, Castiel, retrouvé après plus de 30 ans de maltraitance, enfermé dans un grenier...<br/>Une rencontre qui va bouleverser 2 existences..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Cage

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION
> 
> Certains chapitres de cette fic pourraient heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes…  
> Je mettrais dès lors un avertissement au début des chapitres qui le nécessiteront…
> 
> Même si cette histoire reste avant tout une fiction… …Si les lieux, les situations, les univers (celui de l’hôpital, de la cage etc…) et les réactions des personnages seront propres à la trame, vous devez, néanmoins savoir que ces types de maltraitance existent…Tout est véridique, Hélas…  
> Ses maltraitances se passent au moment même où vous lisez ses lignes...  
> Certaines d’entre elles restent encore tabous…Enfermant dans la souffrance, la honte et la culpabilité, leur victime, enfant ou adulte…
> 
> Cette réalité existe peut-être à côté de chez vous…  
> Ne restez pas indifférent...SVP…Pour eux  
> Pour ceux que Dean et Castiel représentent dans cette fic…
> 
> Cette fic fut dure à entamer, souvent difficile à écrire.  
> Elle sera probablement dur à lire pour certains d’entre vous mais elle ne sera pas dépourvue de lumière, je vous rassure.  
> J'ai décidé sciemment de ne pas mettre cette fic "Mature" parce que la violence qui est évoquée concerne aussi (et surtout) les jeunes
> 
>  
> 
> Ce premier chapitre sera une introduction en « douceur »

** LA CAGE **

 

 

Ce fut la douleur qui le réveilla…Lancinante… Il se  releva en grimaçant et se mit de la position couchée à la position assise en retenant son souffle et tenant ses côtes…

Il fixa ses mains encore bandées et ensanglantées…Ses mains, sa rage, sa colère…

Une énième descente de flics dans « La Cage » et le revoilà à nouveau enfermé dans une cellule…Il avait eu cette fois-ci la chance de ne pas devoir la partager…Il avait pu du coup dormir quelques heures…

Dormir, c’était un euphémisme…Il dormait plus depuis des années, il somnolait…Ses nuits n’étaient que cauchemars…Relents du passé…Ses visages sur lesquels plusieurs fois par mois, il frappait à perdre haleine.

 

A 28 ans, il n’avait déjà plus d’espoir en l’avenir parce qu’il ne s’en était jamais vu un…Cette vie, sa vie n’était que survie…Si il était toujours vivant, c’était juste parce qu’il lui en avait fait  la promesse…

Maudite promesse… Prison dorée que ses mots glissés à l’oreille d’un frère mort.

Si tu savais, Sammy…Mes souffrances, la mort qui me ronge les veines, tu n’aurais jamais exigé de moi un tel sacrifice

Vivre, vivre pourquoi ? Tu n’es plus là…Je suis seul et je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est de mourir et tu me l’as interdit.

 

Il vivait de petits boulots, juste assez pour pouvoir se payer une chambre meublée paumée….Vide, comme lui l’était…Sombre comme son âme torturée…

Et puis un jour, dans une ruelle, une nouvelle bagarre, un nouvel éclat de rage aveugle et un témoin…Gaby ….

Il le prit sous son aile et lui parla de « La Cage »…Dean n’avait plus rien à perdre mais tellement de rage en lui à faire exploser…

Il accepta…

 

Les combats clandestins dans des caves abandonnées, des boites de nuit, des hangars, des maisons vétustes…

Aucune règle si ce n’était de ne jamais frapper à hauteur d’entre jambe…

Comme unique protection, les mains bandées pour éviter les fractures et une protection faciale de boxe…Le cache dent étant une option…

Pour le reste, tout était permis…

Enfermés dans une cage de 3m sur 3 haute de 2m50…On lâchait les fauves devant un public excité à la vue du sang qui haranguait les combattants…Dressant des billets verts vers le ciel…Payant Dieu pour ce massacre toléré…

 

Il était souvent tombé mais il avait tout aussi souvent vaincu...

« Rage » son surnom lui collait à la peau comme une seconde nature…

Sur chaque visage d’adversaire, il posait ce visage qu’il maudissait parmi tous…Ce visage qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses nuits…

Là, dans cette Cage, il lui était permis de le frapper, de le maudire…De le tuer…

 

Il se retrouvait souvent à califourchon sur son adversaire à le ruer de coup au visage en hurlant sa haine…Il fallait plus d’un homme pour le détacher de sa proie…

Parfois sa rage était telle que dans son regard de folie se mêlait les larmes…La colère et la douleur dans un même masque…

 

Il fascinait « Rage » mais Gaby n’était pas dupe…Il savait que Dean n’espérait en rentrant dans la Cage qu’une seule chose…Tomber sur un combattant qui mettrait fin à cette douleur qui lui brûlait les tripes…

Dean se détestait …

 

 

« Winchester…Debout…Le procureur veut te voir »

Il souffla…

Franck Deveraux…Il leva les yeux au ciel…Il avait croisé sa route lors de sa 1er arrestation…Suite à son 4eme combat et depuis lors, ils se revoyaient trop couramment…Des mises en garde…Quelques jours de prison où à nouveau, Dean déclenchait bagarre sur bagarre…

 

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Franck se leva, raccrocha sa robe au porte-manteau…Il s’assit en expirant bruyamment…

Sur son bureau, le dossier de Dean Winchester…

Il l’ouvrit du bout de l’index en s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil de simili cuir qui grinça…

Il  ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir le sauver…Il sentait la détresse dans sa désinvolture affichée…Il connaissait son passé…

Cette enfance ruinée, cet enfer dans lequel il avait grandi…

Il voulait lui donné une autre image de la vie, autre que celle qu’il s’était construite…

 

Mais pour être sauver, fallait -il encore qu’il le veuille et Dean ne rêvait que de mort…

Il l’était déjà, au fond, depuis si longtemps…

Il jeta un œil sur un autre dossier…La misère avait frappé à d’autres portes…

Il se dit que peut-être les faire se rencontrer pouvait changer la donne.

 

Une dernière chance….Après Dean n’en aurait plus…Franck arrivait en fin de carrière…Il connaissait son remplaçant, ce dernier n’aurait aucune pitié pour son protégé.

Encore quelques mois et Franck prendrait sa retraite…

Il voulait partir avec cette victoire sur le destin…

 

Ses Destins brisés…

 

On frappa à la porte…

Le greffier ouvrit et laissa passer un policier en uniforme suivi d’un jeune homme au t-shirt tâché de sang, au jean déchiré et basket usées…

« Merci, Sergent…Vous pouvez disposer… »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » s’inquiéta ce dernier

« Enlevez lui ses menottes et attendez dehors, s’il vous plait »

Le policier se renfrogna tout en jetant un œil suspicieux sur Dean qui fixait le procureur sans aucune émotion sur son visage…Il lui ôta ses menottes…

Le policier sortit…

 

« Assieds -toi, Dean… »

Ce dernier obtempéra non pas parce qu’il le lui demandait mais parce qu’il était fatigué et que ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.

Franck en vit les marques sur ses traits…L’arcade ouverte, encore et toujours.

La lèvre inférieure fendue…

Il fixa ses mains bandées…

« Ils n’ont pas appelés l’infirmier de garde ? » s’interrogea Franck

« Pas nécessaire » Sa voix était rauque, lointaine…Indifférente…

« Pourquoi Dean ? »

 

Il s’enfonça dans son siège…

« Je t’avais pourtant trouvé un chouette boulot…Matt avait l’air content de toi…Cela avait l’air de te plaire ? »

« Equarrisseur…C’est juste pas mon truc…»

« Tu préfères te retrouver enfermé dans cette fichue cage ?» s’énerva Deveraux

« Je fais ce que je veux…C’est ma vie » gronda-t-il

« Tu appelles ça une vie ? Il y a d’autre moyen de laisser éclater ta rage que de frapper sur des êtres humains »

« Ils n’ont rien d’humain » laissa-t-il tombé en baissant la tête

« Cette Cage, c’est ma liberté »

« Dean » se désola Franck

« N’essayez pas de sauver ce qui ne peut plus l’être, proc…Occupez-vous plutôt de faire en sorte qu’il n’y en ait plus d’autre… »

« Je n’ai jamais cessé d’essayer, Dean…Et je ne t’ai pas attendu pour ça »

« Faut croire que vous n’avez pas été très efficace…Procureur »

 

Dean se frotta la lèvre qui le tiraillait…Franck souffla en se levant…Il ouvrit la porte…

« Allez me chercher une trousse de secours et des anti douleurs… »

Le policier hésita

« Tout de suite.. » tonna Devraux

« Bien » lança l’homme en jetant un œil à l’intérieur du bureau sur Dean qui fixait ses mains, toujours…

Franck referma la porte…Restant dos au jeune homme…

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…Tu vas droit dans le mur… »

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre » murmura Dean

« Il y a des gens qui s’inquiètent pour toi, tu sais…Et j’en fais partie, que tu le veuilles ou non… » Il se retourna « Je te laisserais pas tomber, tu m’entends…Jamais…Je ne vais pas laisser ce passé te voler toute ta vie…Tu es jeune, Dean…Tu as encore un avenir»

« Quelle vie ? Quel avenir ?» Il avait monté le ton « Laissez-moi tranquille…Je n’en ai rien à foutre de votre pitié de merde…Foutez moi la paix »

Franck s’avança

« Qui te parle de pitié ?...Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir souffert, Dean…Le seul à avoir perdu un être cher ?...Tu veux que je te sorte certains de mes dossiers ?...Tu veux que je te montre la misère humaine, tu veux que je te prouve qu’en se battant, on peut s’en sortir »

« Je m’en fous des autres…Vous m’entendez…Je m’en fous » hurla-t-il en se relevant « C’est ma vie…Mon enfer…C’était mon frère…Ils peuvent tous crever…Je ne veux pas m’en sortir…Vous n’avez pas encore compris ça ? »

Enfin, il l’avait dit, crié même…Franck croisa son regard…Dean était au bord des larmes mais il se retint, trop fier…Il se laissa tomber en grimaçant sur le fauteuil…

On frappa à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, le policier entra arme au poing…

« Rangez moi ça, imbécile…Vous vous croyez où ? A Fort Alamo ? » tonna Franck

« J’ai entendu des cris, j’ai cru que… » s’excusa le policier en rangeant son arme…

« Où est la trousse ? »

L’homme sortit et se pencha…Il lui tendit la valisette blanche…

« C’est bon, sortez maintenant… » ordonna Franck

 

 

Il s’approcha de Dean qui s’était soudain muré dans le silence…

Quand Franck lui prit les mains, il se crispa

« Calme…Je vais juste enlever tes bandages et te soigner…Rien d’autre… »

Pendant que Franck défaisait le bandage de sa main droite, Dean s’appuya sur son coude et posa son visage sur la  gauche…

Il avait les doigts, tordus, abimés…Séquelles de nombreuses fractures pour la plupart mal soignées…Ou pas soignées  du tout…

Il en nettoya les écorchures avec du désinfectant…Dean ne broncha pas…

« Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? » murmura Dean

« Je ne fais pas cela que pour toi tu sais ! »

Ils croisèrent leur regard….Dean lui sourit, las…

« Vous savez pourtant que je suis une cause perdue »

« Ca n’existe pas les causes perdues sinon j’aurais choisi un autre métier… »

« Si vous le dites »

Il ferma les yeux, acceptant les soins sans rechigner, ce qui n’était pas une habitude chez lui…Le seul homme dont il accepta la présence à ses côtés étant Gaby…

Mais là, il était juste trop las que pour réagir, se plaindre…Ses cris avaient fini de l’épuiser…

 

Ils ne se dirent rien pendant les quelques minutes que Franck mit à lui soigner ses plaies et ses oedèmes…

Il sourit intérieurement…Ses collègues le verraient accroupi là, à soigner un prisonnier, ils le prendraient pour un fou...Il outrepassait ses droits et ce n’était pas très déontologique mais il s’en foutait…

Ce garçon, il voulait le sauver…Il en valait la peine, il en était sûr…

 

Il se souvint du coup de fil de son ex-femme…

 

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

« Jody ? »

« Salut Franck »

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? » Il sourit en s’accoudant sur son bureau…Il jeta un œil sur l’horloge murale…21h45

« Je vois que tu es toujours au bureau ? » lança-t-elle, il sentit comme un reproche dans sa voix…

Ce travail cause de tous ses bonheurs et de son plus grand malheur aussi…Un divorce après 14 ans de mariage...

Ce boulot qui avait pris toute la place et avait fini par ne plus lui en laisser aucune…

Elle se lassa et le quitta…Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

 

Jody travaillait aux Services Sociaux de la police, c’était comme cela qu’elle avait fait sa connaissance…. Franck de 15 ans son ainé…

Une même passion…L’humain….

Elle tâchait de sauver des âmes et lui des vies…Elle connaissait grâce à son travail, beaucoup de monde et elle n’hésitait pas à refiler un coup de main au procureur quand celui-ci essayait de sauver une vie brisée…

La réinsertion…Un leitmotiv pour ses 2 êtres animés d’un même espoir en l’homme…

Plusieurs de ses « clients » firent des stages d’insertion dans des centres sociaux…

Certains même, fierté de Franck, finirent par être engager dans ses mêmes centres…

Un prêté pour un rendu…Du personnel payé au SMIC mais qui voulait se réinsérer et des centres sociaux qui n’avaient pas les moyens d’engager du personnel alors qu’ils en manquaient cruellement…

 

« Jody ? » finit par lancer Franck

« J’ai lu ton message…. »

Franck tiqua

«Mon message? »

« Celui que tu m’as envoyé le mois passé… »

Franck dodelina de la tête mais ne dit rien…

« J’ai lu son dossier… » Un long silence…

« Si tu veux, j’ai peut-être une place pour lui…Un stage de 6 mois à St Gerry Hall »

« Quoi ? Le centre psychiatrique ? »

« Je pense que vu son passé, c’est le lieu idéal…Enfin, si je puis dire »

Il l’entendait fouiller dans des papiers de l’autre côté du téléphone.

« Ce sont tous des indigents, des oubliés…Ca lui permettrait peut-être de mettre une certaine distance avec sa propre histoire… »

« Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai » souffla Franck en se frottant le visage

« A ce point ? » s’inquiéta Jody « Tu dois me prévenir, Franck…Je ne veux pas de soucis avec Mary, elle me fait confiance…Ne me le fais pas regretter  »

« Non …T’inquiète…Je te tiens au courant…Merci Jody….Merci beaucoup »

« De rien…Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce garçon… »

Un bref silence

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Franck, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira

« Je le sais, oui…Hélas…Mais lui…Lui, c’est différent…Tu comprends ? »

« Oui…Tiens moi au courant…Mais tarde pas trop…J’ai d’autre Franck qui me harcèle….»

Il la savait souriant de l’autre côté de la ligne

« Oui mais c’est moi, ton seul et unique Franck… »

« C’est vrai…C’est toi…Au revoir, Franck…Et fais -moi plaisir…Rentre à la maison… »

« J’allais partir quand tu m’as appelé »

« C’est ça… » Elle rit 

« Bonne nuit»

« Bonne nuit, Jody…Et encore merci pour tout… »

 

Il n’avait pas dû attendre longtemps, Dean fut arrêter 2 jours après.

Il combattait dans « La Cage » …Encore…

Cette Cage qui n’était que le reflet de la sienne, celle qu’il s’était construite dans sa tête et dont il refusait obstinément d’ouvrir la porte…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Il se releva en s’appuyant sur son bureau…Les membres engourdis par sa position accroupie.

« Merci » murmura Dean sans desserrer la mâchoire.

« Pour ce qui est du reste » murmura Deveraux

Dean leva les yeux

« Je demanderais à ce qu’ils t’emmènent aux urgences de à St James… »

« C’est pas nécessaire…. »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis…Là, tu es sous la responsabilité de l’état donc sous la mienne…Tu iras à St James, que tu le veuilles ou non… »

Il alla s’asseoir derrière son bureau, laissant la trousse au sol…

« Tu veux quelques choses contre la douleur ? »

« Non »

Franck prit le dossier à sa droite

« Je vais te proposer quelque chose, Dean »

Ce dernier souffla…

« Encore ! »

« Attends d’abord que je t’explique avant de râler, tu veux ! »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de boulot…Je m’en sors très bien tout seul »

« Oui, je vois ça » ironisa Franck

« Je gagne plus en un combat que vous en un mois de salaire » grinça Dean

« Quand tu gagnes… »

« Je gagne assez que pour en vivre… »

 

Franck s’enfonça dans son siège

« Dans quelques mois, je serais à la retraite…Et devant toi, tu auras un procureur beaucoup moins regardant que moi… …Lui  t’enverra dans des prisons beaucoup moins bien sympa que celle où je t’ai envoyé….Tu ne peux pas comprendre l’enfer que c’est avant d’y avoir mis les pieds, Dean»

« Je me débrouillerais…Je sais me défendre…L’enfer, ça me connait»

« Tu veux le revivre? »

Le visage de Dean se figea et pour la 1er fois depuis qu’il connaissait le jeune homme, il y vit la peur…Elle ne fit que passer comme un voile, mais il en avait assez vu que pour savoir que ses mots avaient fait mouche.

« J’ai une proposition à te faire… »

Dean se renfrogna mais laissa Devraux continuer

« Je t’ai trouvé un stage de 6 mois …Il te sera rémunéré…L’équivalent du SMIC »

« Super » marmonna-t-il

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de St Gerry Hall ? » ne relevant pas la pointe de sarcasme dans le murmure de Dean

Il fit non de la tête

« C’est un hôpital psychiatrique pour les indigents dans le nord de la ville »

« Des indigents ? » s’interrogea Dean

« Des gens dont personne ne se préoccupe…Sans famille, sans argent, sans protection sociale…Abandonnés… » 

« Un mouroir quoi ? »

Franck le foudroya du regard…

« Le personnel fait de son mieux pour leur venir en aide mais ils ont très peu de subsides et ne doivent leur survie qu’à la générosité de quelques riches donateurs »

« Et ? »

« Et ? » tiqua Franck

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez qu’un mec comme moi aille foutre là-bas…Je vous signale que je n’ai aucun diplôme ni aucune expérience pour travailler avec des dingues »

«Ce ne sont pas des dingues» lança Franck en montant la voix…

« C’est un hôpital psychiatrique….Ca m’étonnerait qu’ils soient sains d’esprit » argumenta Dean

« Tu en penses quoi ? » remettant Dean sur le vrai sujet de la conversation.

« J’en pense rien mais j’ai l’impression que j’ai pas trop le choix »

« On a toujours le choix »

Dean tritura ses doigts puis souffla.

« Il commence quand votre stage de merde là ? »

Franck sourit

« Il me suffit d’un coup de fil… »

« On est mardi…Laissez- moi jusqu’à lundi prochain »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je vous le demande…C’est tout »

Franck se pencha sur le bureau

« Tu vas pas combattre quand même? Tu te fous de moi, j’espère »

« Qui vous parle de combat ? »

« Me prends pas pour un con, tu veux… »

Il se leva

« Je téléphone à St Gerry cet après-midi et tu me feras le plaisir de t’y présenter dès demain matin aux 1er heures »

Dean fronça des sourcils, rageur…

« Et prends pas cet air là avec moi, ça ne marche pas… »

« Lundi prochain » gronda Dean

« Demain » tonna Franck

« De toutes manières, vous pourrez pas m’empêcher de faire ce que je veux même piégé chez vos fous »

 

Franck fit le tour de son bureau, furieux…Dean ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère...La veine de son front en pulsait.

« Ecoute moi bien, Dean Winchester…Ceci est ta dernière chance…Si tu ne la saisis pas, tu finiras par te retrouver enfermé entre les grilles d’une cage bien plus terrifiante que celle dans laquelle tu aimes à te vautrer…Je ne veux pas qu’un jour, on me téléphone pour m’annoncer ta mort, tu comprends ça, petit imbécile…Parce que la prison sera ton arrêt de mort et pas de celle dont tu rêves mais de celle que tu fuis depuis des années…» hurla Deveraux « Arrête de te détruire comme ça, putain…Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Dean…Tu m’entends…Tu n’as rien à te reprocher…Ne le laisse pas gagner… »

Toute la colère de Franck était retombée

« Il a déjà gagné » laissa tomber Dean, les larmes aux yeux

« Non, Dean…Tu es vivant…VIVANT »

« Pour Sammy…Juste pour lui et cette stupide promesse » Une larme coula le long de sa joue

« Foutaise, ça…C’est une juste une excuse…Tu es vivant parce que tu le veux»

Il le regarda avec tendresse

« La vie ne s’est pas arrêtée à hier, Dean…Elle a continué à avancer…Tu as juste oublié de marcher avec elle »

« Pourquoi vous ne me foutez pas la paix ? »

« Parce que je suis un emmerdeur »

Dean se rassit en étouffant un rire

« C’est bon…De toutes manières, plus vite je commence, plus vite, j’en aurais fini »

« Promets- moi une dernière chose »

Dean se figea

« Je ne fais plus de promesse…Ne vous fatiguez pas…. »

« Puis –je avoir l’espoir que tu vas arrêter cette folie ? » en indiquant de l’index ses mains meurtries

« Estimez- vous déjà heureux que je fasse votre stage…»

 

Franck soupira

« Essaye au moins de pas te faire prendre cette fois-ci …Et surtout fais attention à toi…» la voix éteinte

Dean l’observa un long moment puis se leva

« Je suis libre ? »

« Tu me signes d’abord ce papier »

Il ouvrit le dossier

« C’est quoi ? » 

« Un contrat avec St Gerry Hall »

« Et si cela me plait pas ou si je conviens pas ? »

« Je ferais en sorte que tout se termine, alors, à l’amiable »

Dean prit le stylo tendu par Deveraux…Il lut le contrat

30h semaine, WE compris…Il ne précisait pas en quoi consisterait son travail mais cela ne le gênait pas…Il avait déjà tout fait dans sa courte vie, même nettoyer les chiottes des usines…Cela ne pouvait pas être pire…

Il signa et reposa le stylo.

« Content »

« Pour toi, oui »

« Je suis libre là ? »

« Le sergent va t’amener à St James et puis au poste pour que tu puisses y récupérer tes affaires…Et puis tu seras libre…Sauf si tu romps ton contrat sans m’en avertir…Ou si tu ne te présentes pas à ton lieu stage et ce, durant les 6 mois de celui-ci »

« Il se passera quoi alors? »

« On se reverra, tu n’aimeras pas ça et moi, non plus »

« Bien »

 

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Dean passa un examen succinct…Une côte flottante fêlée…A l’exception d’anti-douleur, les médecins ne pouvaient rien y faire…

Le sergent le ramena au poste, sans un mot…Il lui fit signer ses papiers de sortie et lui remit ses effets personnels…

Un portefeuille contenant 105 $...Quelques pièces…Les clefs de sa chambre et les clefs de sa voiture…

Son seul bien…Il l’avait hérité de son oncle quand celui-ci décéda quelques années auparavant…Il savait l’adoration que vouait Dean à sa voiture…Il savait qu’entre ses mains, elle ne craignait rien…

Oncle Bobby…Le seul qui se soit jamais montrer un tant soit peu humain avec lui et son frère mais il vivait si loin de tout…Il ne sut jamais rien…Ou plutôt il le sut trop tard…Ce fut un peu cela qui le tua d’ailleurs…

 

Dean ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit…Deveraux lui avait donné l’adresse et le nom de la directrice de St Gerry Hall chez qui il devait se présenter le lendemain…

Il avait de l’appréhension à l’idée de se retrouver enfermé avec tous ses fous…

Il avait peur de s’y sentir à sa place…Partageant sa folie avec la leur.

Il se leva et se servit un whisky…Il jeta un œil sur la rue quasi-déserte…Il grimaça quand l’alcool entra  en contact avec sa lèvre blessée…

 

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

L’Impala se gara en ronronnant devant la grille de St Gerry Hall…La 1er chose qui surprit Dean, furent les bâtiments.

Il s’attendait à voir de hauts murs gris et s’offrait à lui, une vue sur un énorme manoir au fond d’un parc entretenu…Et même si de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir les barreaux aux fenêtres, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire…

Sur le côté, les dépendances…

Dean sortit de sa voiture et sonna

« Oui ? » une voix d’homme au parlophone

« Je m’appelle Dean Winchester…J’ai rendez-vous avec Mary Campbell »

« Un instant s’il vous plait »

Dean jeta à nouveau uncoup d'œil sur le bâtiment…

 

Au 3eme étage, un visage pâle aux traits creusés, front appuyé sur le carreau…

 

Le portail s’ouvrit…Dean s’engouffra dans sa voiture et parcourut l’allée principale jusqu’à la cour centrale…

Le portail se referma…

 

L’homme frappa en cadence son front sur la fenêtre de sa chambre…

« Castiel…Tu vas te faire mal…Arrête maintenant » lança l’infirmier en passant….

 

 

Fin chapitre I

 


	2. Le grenier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention scènes dures dans ce chapitre

Il ouvrit les yeux et frissonna…Il avait froid…La faim le tiraillait…  
Abandonné dans son royaume de poutre et de planche…Il leva ses yeux bleus cernés sur le Velux qui donnait sur un ciel sans nuage…  
Il sourit légèrement, s’imaginant volé comme les oiseaux qui passaient tels des ombres sur sa peau devenue presque transparente…

Il n’était jamais sorti de ses murs…Ce grenier à peine aménagé était son unique lieu de vie depuis plus de 30 ans…  
Un lit sur le côté, usé, souillé dont il sentait les ressorts meurtrirent son dos, meurtrir son âme surtout…  
Tellement, qu’il avait pris l’habitude de dormir par terre…Sur ses planches de bois usées…  
Sur le côté, dans un renfort, un évier de fortune et une toilette chimique…Pendu au mur, un vieux pyjama dépareillé…  
Une petite table basse fixée au sol…  
Une chaise et une simple étagère sur laquelle reposaient quelques livres usés…  
Un miroir en plastique…  
« C’est pour éviter que tu te blesses, mon ange… »

Il tourna son regard vers l’étagère, il se souvient que son enfer avait commencé à partir ce jour maudit où, enfant, l’écoutant lui lire la bible, il lui avait demandé d’apprendre à lire les mots de Dieu…  
Elle accepta…Il était en âge lui dit-elle mais il ne savait pas encore en âge de quoi…

Quand pour la 1er fois, elle leva la main sur lui et qu’il croisa son regard…Il sut…  
Elle lui apprit à lire et à écrire à coup de règle et de gifle.  
Puis ce fut le bâton…  
Elle le frappait jusqu’à en perdre haleine…Essoufflée, elle finissait par lui caresser les cheveux, en lui disant que tout cela, c’était pour son bien…Qu’un jour, il la remercierait…Qu’elle faisait cela par amour…  
Il finit par y croire…Elle était son seul repaire…

 

Adolescence, première découverte de ce corps dont il ne comprenait rien…  
Il était maigre, faible…Elle le nourrissait juste assez pour le maintenir en vie…Pas plus pour éviter qu’il ne lui échappe…Pour éviter surtout qu’il ne finisse par avoir plus de force qu’elle et ne se rebelle…

Pourquoi s’échapper ?…Elle l’avait programmé, tellement soumis…  
Pourquoi fuir vu qu’il ne connaissait rien de ce monde extérieur qu’elle lui décrivait comme l’enfer, alors que l’enfer, c’était ce grenier…Mais cela, il ne le savait pas…  
« Tu vois, mon ange….Je suis là pour te protéger…Tu dois rester ici…A l’abri, je veillerais toujours sur toi… »  
Il aurait voulu devenir sourd pour ne plus entendre cette voix stridente à ses oreilles mais elle était sa seule présence…

 

Parfois un homme ouvrait la trappe…Il ne parlait pas…Ne le regardait même pas…Comme si il lui était invisible…  
Il réparait les toilettes…L’arrivée d’eau…Réparait les dégâts quand la folie de l’ange virait en fureur….  
Quand l’homme voulait sortir de ce corps et voler comme les oiseaux…  
Quand l’humain en lui réveillait l’être soumis…

 

Elle le découvrit un matin s’adonner aux plaisirs solitaires…Il était étonné de découvrir la douceur de cette caresse intime…S’aimer quand personne ne vous aime…  
Quelque chose de doux et de soudain surprenant qui lui apporta un plaisir qui lui était alors inconnu, interdit…A lui pour qui tout n’était que violence…  
Elle dressa la main pour le frapper, encore et toujours…Pour lui, les coups étaient devenu une normalité dans cette vie qui ne l’était pas, mais comment pouvait-il le savoir…C’était sa vie…L’unique qu’il connaissait…

Sa voix perça son silence…  
Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit si fort qu’elle manqua le lui briser…  
Il hurla de douleur, elle le frappa pour qu’il se taise….  
Elle sourit en regardant son intimité mise à nu et y posa la main…Elle lui serra le sexe si violemment et si fort qu’il finit par en perdre connaissance…

 

Les années passèrent et avec elle, la folie s’empara de son âme…Il vivait cloîtrer dans un nouveau grenier, celui qu’il s’était construit dans sa tête et dont il refusa de donner la clef…  
Il parla de moins en moins pour finir par ne plus prononcer un seul mot…Plus elle frappait, plus il s’enfermait dans son silence…  
Il mangeait, buvait, se lavait, se rendait aux toilettes …Conditionné….Une fois par semaine, elle montait un rasoir sur batterie…Une fois par mois, elle lui taillait sans coupe, ses cheveux…Il ne réagissait plus à rien…Enfermé dans sa prison…Elle lui parlait comme on parlait à une poupée désarticulée…Elle le battait moins, de guerre lasse…  
Il ne dormait presque plus…Fixant les murs ou le ciel, le regard vide…  
Parfois elle surgissait en plein milieu de la nuit et se mettait à le battre sans raison pour évacuer cette bile qui lui rongeait l’âme...Il cherchait son regard pour hurler au travers de ceux-ci...  
Pourquoi ?…  
Elle lui répétait comme une éternelle litanie qu’il était le mal et que Dieu guidait sa main pour lui faire retrouver le chemin de la rédemption…

 

Parfois il se réveillait brusquement d’un sommeil agité, Il la découvrait alors coller à lui…Mains sur sa poitrine…Lui souriant…Cette même main descendant jusqu’à son intimité…  
Trop faible pour réagir, trop las, trop fou…Prenant ce geste pour une part de cette vie volée…  
Violée…  
Il la laissait faire et partait, ailes vers ce ciel vers lequel il tendait…Laissant le plaisir le saisir en évitant son regard…  
Ce seul plaisir qui lui était autorisé…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il était seul…Il le savait parce que le soleil se levait et se couchait…6 fois…Compter, il aimait cela…  
Il but mais n’avait rien à manger…  
De maigre, il passa à famélique…  
Sur son visage, on ne voyait plus que le bleu intense de ses yeux fixant le vide….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean entra…Un énorme hall avec 2 grandes volées d’escalier qui donnait vers un palier au 1er étage…  
« Oui…Que puis-je pour vous aider ? »  
Il se tourna…Une femme lui sourit depuis l’accueil…  
Il s’approcha mal à l’aise  
« J’ai rendez-vous avec Madame Campbell »  
« Vous êtes ? »  
« Dean Winchester »  
Elle jeta un œil sur son agenda…  
« Oui, effectivement…Asseyez -vous là » en lui indiquant un banc en face d’elle  
« Je vais la contacter…Elle fait encore sa ronde »

Sa ronde ? pensa Dean….  
Il salua d’un hochement de tête la jeune secrétaire et alla s’asseoir, le pas lourd…

 

Marie Campbell mettait un point d’honneur à saluer tous ses malades et ce, tous les matins…  
Ses patients…  
Même si la plupart d’entre eux semblait ne même pas remarquer sa présence, elle leur adressa tout de même à chacun un mot d’attention  
Ils devaient savoir qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls…  
Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps à leur consacrer, plus de personnels pour s’occuper des cas les plus lourds…  
Les infirmiers devaient jongler entre les soins, les toilettes, les repas…Ils n’avaient pas le temps de s’attacher…Tout était une question de timing…  
Nombres de malade vivaient au rythme d’une journée organisée…le moindre changement pouvait dégénérer en drame…

Son visage se masqua quand elle approcha de sa chambre…Il était debout devant la fenêtre comme toujours…Regardant le ciel, perdu…  
Parfois il y frappait son front en cadence comme pour rythmer une horloge invisible…

« Bonjour, Castiel »

Il ne réagit pas, il ne réagissait jamais…Elle restait persuadée qu’il y avait encore une flamme de vie dans cet être brisé mais elle n’avait ni le temps ni les moyens de l’aider à sortir de sa prison…  
C’était un indigent comme un autre à présent que la presse avait fini d’en faire ses choux gras…  
L’enfant du grenier…  
Il n’avait rien d’un enfant…Les médecins estimaient qu’il devait avoir entre 30 et 35 ans…  
La police lança une recherche sur les enfants disparus suite à la découverte dans le salon d’Elisabeth Mc Lean, d’une photo d’elle serrant dans ses bras un petit garçon apeuré, petit garçon dont le regard en disait plus long que les mots…  
Les analyses ADN confirmèrent qu’il n’y avait aucun lien de parenté entre Elisabeth et lui…  
Qui était-il ?

 

4 mois après sa découverte…On ne savait toujours rien de lui…  
Missouri, une des infirmières avait fini par le surnommer Castiel…  
Il était arrivé un jeudi à St Gerry Hall…Elle estimait que ce nom d’ange lui allait à merveille avec ses yeux proche du divin…  
Marie approuva…L’enfant du grenier devint Castiel, l’inconnu de St Gerry Hall…

 

Son téléphone vibra, elle s’écarta laissant Garth, l’infirmier qui l’accompagnait refermé la porte…

« Oui, Lisa ? »  
Elle ferma les yeux en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds  
« Mon dieu, je l’avais complètement oublié…Faites le patienter dans mon bureau, j’arrive tout de suite »

Elle raccrocha  
« Garth…Termine la ronde pour moi, s’il te plait…Je dois aller faire connaissance avec notre nouveau stagiaire »  
« Bien, Marie»

Elle s’éloigna…Il passa à la chambre suivante…  
Castiel se retourna vers la porte…Le regard vide…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le facteur s’étonna de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses sonneries et ses appels…Mc Lean ne lui ouvrait pas…  
Depuis la mort de son neveu, Ralf, elle vivait quasi recluse dans sa maison…Il ne s’était donc pas inquiété les premiers jours mais là, cela en faisait déjà 5 maintenant…

Il fit le tour de la maison, se penchant sur chaque fenêtre pour essayer de l’apercevoir dans l’énorme capharnaüm qui résumait sa vie…  
Il l’aperçut alors étendue sur le carrelage de sa cuisine…Il tenta d’ouvrir la porte en vain…  
Il brisa un des carreaux et fut pris d’un haut le cœur…L’odeur était épouvantable….  
Elle était visiblement morte depuis plusieurs jours…

Le médecin légiste conclut à une mort accidentelle…le sang sur le coin du meuble de cuisine et le fait qu’on ait trouvé des traces d’huile sur le sol et la semelle de ses pantoufles, laissait à penser qu’elle était tombée en glissant et c’était fracturé le crâne…

On évacua le corps mais personne ne pensa à fouiller la maison…Elle y vivait seule depuis la mort de son mari et de son fils, 37 plus tôt…Un banal accident de la route…

 

Le lendemain…Une bande de jeunes adolescent en mal de sensations fortes décida d’explorer la demeure, la nuit venue…  
Les 5 camarades profitèrent de l’absence de voisinage proche pour éclairer toute la maison…  
Fous rires et cris de panique devant l’horreur des lieux…  
Un chien empaillé, le sien, se tenait debout sur le côté de l’escalier…

« Johnny…Viens, on grimpe »  
Ce dernier abandonna le chien et suivit son compagnon pendant que les 3 autres fouillèrent le rez de chaussée…

 

Du bruit, des cris …Il ne comprenait pas que ce qui lui parvenaient, c’étaient des rires…  
Il ne connaissait pas ce son –là…Il n’en avait jamais entendu de pareil…  
Il leva le regard vers le velux…Le ciel était sombre…

 

« Johnny…Regarde » Il pointa la trappe…  
« Wouah...T’as vu le nombre de verrous…Ouvre, Marty »  
« Comment ? T’as vu comment c’est haut… »

Une échelle sur le côté…Sur roulettes, on aurait dit qu’elle avait été créée express pour ça…  
« Rhooo la classe… »  
Johnny monta suivi de Marty…  
Il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire glisser tous les verrous…Un fil électrique, sectionné et usé, tomba, les saisissant et les faisant rire à nouveau...  
Il jeta un œil par la trappe entre ouverte…Il grimaça, une odeur âcre le pris à la gorge...  
« Ca pue...On y voit rien… »  
« Attend bouge pas, je reviens »

Il l’entendit descendre en courant la volée d’escalier…  
Johnny souleva la trappe plus fort et hurla quand il vit une paire d’yeux brillés à sa hauteur…Il tomba de l’échelle…Se brisant la jambe, il pleurait et criait en même temps…

Les policiers le découvrirent ce 6eme jour…  
Ce fut pour eux un face à face avec l’horreur…Il était tellement amaigri qu’il n’avait plus rien d’humain si ce n’était ses yeux qui allaient traumatisés Johnny pour le restant de ses jours…

 

Il fut transporté dans un état critique à St James…Il resta plusieurs jours dans un semi coma…  
Les médecins se posèrent tous la même question….Comment avait-il fait pour survivre?... Pendant ce temps, la police chercha à savoir qui il était…  
Mc Lean n’avait rien laissé comme explication…Aucune trace de cet inconnu, prisonnier d’un grenier rongé par l’humidité et la crasse…

Il se réveilla pris de panique, plusieurs infirmières durent le maintenir sur son lit, il paniqua encore plus…Un calmant, il s’endormit et quand il sortit de ce sommeil chimique, il se mit à fixer le plafond….Depuis ce jour, il resta figé derrière le mur infranchissable de sa mémoire…

Il mangeait mais il ne fixait pas son assiette, en mettant plus sur lui que dans sa bouche…Ils finirent par le nourrir…  
Il se laissa faire…Tous avaient l’impression qu’il était là sans l'être…  
Il se dirigea seul vers les toilettes, seul vers la salle de bain…  
Il acceptait qu’on l’aide mais refusait qu’on le touche, pouvant aller jusqu’à devenir violent et envers lui et envers les autres…  
Un infirmier inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir de la salle de bain, finit par le retrouver recroquevillé sous l’évier, il tenta le relever…  
Il hurla et le repoussa avec une telle rage qu’il le projeta contre le tranchant de la porte, lui ouvrant l’arcade.

Il fut mis sous tranquillisant et sanglé…

Il regardait ce monde extérieur avec effroi et plus il voyait de gens autour de lui, plus il en ressentait la présence, plus il s’enfonçait dans son grenier…

Ne sachant plus quoi faire et aux vues de son état catatonique, ils firent appel à Campbell…  
Elle entra dans la chambre et s’avança vers lui…Les médecins l’avaient libéré de ses entraves…  
Sa maigreur l’effraya…Il fixait le ciel depuis la fenêtre…  
Elle se plaça à ses côtés, il ne réagit pas…  
« Bonjour, je m’appelle Marie»

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Bonjour » Dean se leva en la saluant d’un signe de tête  
« Excusez -moi pour le retard…J’ai totalement oublié l’heure… »  
« Ne vous excusez pas… »  
Elle s’assit, Dean fit de même...  
« Dean Winchester…C’est ça ? « Elle leva enfin le regard sur lui…  
Et ce qui la surprit immédiatement, ce fut la profonde de son regard…  
Il se sentit percé à jour mais ne dit rien…Le visage doux et chaleureux de Campbell l’en dissuada…  
« Vous êtes ici pourquoi ? »  
« Un stage de 6 mois » répondit un peu sur la défensive, Dean  
« Ce n’est pas cela que je vous demande…C’est le procureur Deveraux qui vous envoie…J’en déduis donc… » Elle suspendit sa phrase  
Il allait parler  
« La vérité…S’il vous plait »  
Il baissa la tête  
« Des combats clandestins »  
« Pardon ? »  
Elle s’enfonça dans son fauteuil.  
« Je me battais pour gagner ma vie…La boxe mais en version, illégal »  
« Je sais ce que sont les combats clandestins…Merci… »  
Elle repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux…  
« Vous avez quel âge ? Si ce n’est pas trop indiscret»  
« 28 ans… »  
« Vous me semblez déjà bien vieux pour votre âge »  
Elle ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit une clef…  
« Je suppose qu’on ne vous a rien dit à propos de St Gerry, ni de comment on comptait vous employer ici»  
« Non, Madame »  
Il se surprit à se montrer si poli mais elle inspirait naturellement le respect…  
« Venez…Je vais vous faire visiter les lieux et vous expliquer plus clairement ce que j’attends de vous…Je vous préviens toute de suite, ça ne sera pas très glorieux comme travail »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne m’effraye »  
« Bien… »  
Elle se leva  
« Suivez-moi »  
Ils marchèrent pendant quelques secondes sans un mot….Dean ne croisa qu’une seule personne, un infirmier qui lui sourit…  
« Je tiens directement à mettre les choses au point…Ici, on appelle les patients par leur prénom pas par des surnoms de type, le dingue, le fou, le cinglé…Ce sont des êtres humains avant toute chose, ce n’est pas parce que plus personne ne s’en inquiète qu’il faut pour autant les déshumanisés »

Dean leva les yeux sur la nuque de Campbell qui le précédait…Le son de sa voix, les mots qu’elle utilisait…Un nouveau monde…

«Ceci est la clef qui donne accès aux réserves…Vous y trouverez tout le matériel nécessaire»  
« Matériel ?»  
« Oui » Elle se tourna vers lui  
« Vous serez en charge de l’entretien des chambres mais seulement celles de l’aile Ouest…Les malades qui s’y trouvent ne représentent aucun danger… »  
« Et l’aile Est ? » osa-t-il glissé  
Elle lui sourit  
« Juste l’aile Ouest…Vous m’avez compris ? »  
« Oui, Madame »  
« Bien… »

Elle tourna à droite et ouvrit à l’aide d’un code, la porte qui donnait sur le réfectoire…  
1967  
«Retenez bien ce numéro… «  
Elle entra suivit de Dean  
« Ici...On donne le déjeuner et le souper pour les malades les plus légers…Les petits déjeuners sont donnés en chambre… »  
Elle continua tout droit et ouvrit une seconde porte avec code  
«Retenez ce code ci…0211 »  
« 0211 ? »  
« Ca donne accès au réfectoire du personnel…On y mange à toute heure ou moment de la journée…Mark est notre cuisinier…Il fait des miracles, vous allez voir »  
Elle lui jeta un regard complice…  
« Je mange ici ? »  
« Les repas font partie de votre contrat »  
« Ah ? » Il sourit, satisfait…  
« Parlant de contrat… »  
Elle stoppa sa marche…  
« 30h …WE compris »  
« Oui, je sais aussi pour le SMIC » continua Dean.  
« Croyez bien que j’aimerais pouvoir vous payer plus et vous engager à temps plein mais nous n’en avons, hélas, pas les moyens… »  
« C’est toujours mieux que rien… »  
« Une partie de nos employés logent dans les dépendances… »  
Elle se tourna face à lui…  
« Si je vous offrais en plus des repas, une chambre dans celle-ci…Vous accepteriez de faire des heures supplémentaires ? » demanda-t-elle un peu gênée  
« C’est à dire? » surprit par sa franchise  
« 35 ou 37 heures semaine »  
Dean fronça les sourcils…Gaby n’allait pas apprécier mais un logement, la nourriture…Un vrai chez lui…  
6 mois, ce n’était pas non plus la fin du monde…  
Il trouvera bien le temps de faire un ou 2 combats dans le mois et puis ce n’était pas comme s’il était son seul poulain…C’était une solide économie sur son mois que les frais d’une chambre en moins…  
« D’accord »  
Elle sourit soulagée  
« Il va sans dire que cela restera entre nous »  
« Entre ses murs, vous voulez dire »  
Elle rit…  
« Venez, je vais vous montrez votre chambre… »  
Elle se tourna et le regarda  
« Merci…Car voyez- vous, les murs de ce manoir nous appartiennent, une légation d’un riche donateur…Mais toute l’infrastructure ne fonctionne que grâce aux dons…Je paie mes employés grâce aux aides minces mais nécessaires fournies par l’état…J’achète les médicaments à moitié prix par l’intermédiaire de l’hôpital St James avec qui nous travaillons en partenariat…J’aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour mes malades mais.. »  
Elle soupira  
« Je peux heureusement compter sur quelques infirmières bénévoles ou dévouées, qui viennent donner un peu de leur temps pour soulager mes employés et s’occuper des patients»

Dean regardait son visage s’éclairer quand elle parlait de son manoir et de ses occupants…  
Lui qui n’avait plus aucun espoir en l’humanité se retrouvait face à tout son contraire….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La chambre était plutôt spacieuse et lumineuse…Il jeta sa besace sur son lit…  
Un mural vide, une télévision…En annexe, un petit coin toilette avec un évier…Les douches communes étaient au fond du couloir…  
Une cafetière et une plaque chauffante ainsi qu’un petit frigo…C’était bien mieux que la plupart des chambres miteuses qu’il avait sous louées auparavant…

« Ca vous convient ? »  
« C’est parfait… »  
«Je vous laisse vous installer et découvrir les lieux…Je vous présenterais à Phil, il s’occupe de l’aile Est…Il vous expliquera en quoi consistera votre travail…. »  
« L’aile Est, je suppose que ce sont les cas les plus dangereux ? »  
Elle sourit, il était curieux…Elle aimait ça, un être curieux était un être ouvert à l’autre…  
« Disons plutôt que ce sont des cas qui pour la plupart sont un peu plus difficile à gérer…Mais je nierais pas qu’il y a parmi eux quelques individus qu’il vaut mieux éviter de croiser si vous tenez à vos couilles, jeune homme »  
Il se retourna surpris…Drôle de langage dans la bouche de Campbell  
« On se retrouve vers midi pour le déjeuner ? »  
« Ok » en souriant encore de sa précédente réplique.  
Elle s’éloigna quand elle l’entendit la héler  
« Oui ? » en se retournant  
« Cessez avec ses vous…Moi, c’est Dean »  
« Bien…Moi, ce sera donc Marie »  
« Non, Madame »  
Il lui sourit et rentra dans sa chambre…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Missouri s’avança plateau en main…Elle le posa sur la table scellée…  
« Tu viens manger, Castiel ? » De la voix plus douce qu’elle put…  
Il obéit sans un regard vers l’infirmière…Elle s’assit à ses côtés le couvrant du sien …  
Il porta sa tartine à sa bouche, sans la regarder…Il fit de même avec son verre, il en renversa une partie…  
« Rhooooo… » Elle rit et lui prit sa serviette sur le plateau…  
« Je vais t’essuyer le menton…Reste calme, c’est juste moi… »  
Elle frotta doucement, le sentant s’enfoncer dans sa chaise…  
Castiel ne supportait pas le contact humain…  
Il avait fini par tolérer, après de multiples efforts et des heures de patience, qu’on puisse ne fusse que le raser sans qu’il ne réagisse dans les cris ou la panique…

 

« Regarde- moi, Castiel… »  
Il tourna son regard vers elle….Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens…Il la voyait…Son regard n’était pas vide…  
Elle lui sourit…Il tiqua comme à son habitude…Tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés…  
Elle était la seule à avoir droit à cet infime contact avec lui…La seule qu’il regardait dans les yeux sans paraitre lointain…Elle seule qui avait droit à ce moment d’intimité si particulier…  
Comme si dans les yeux de l’infirmière, il y trouvait une trace d’humanité à laquelle il voulait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer définitivement…  
Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui poser la main sur son visage...Lui montrer que celle-ci n’était pas faite que pour porter des coups…Lui montrer ce que c’était que la tendresse, lui qui n’avait connu que la violence…

Comment guérir 30 ans de maltraitance physique et psychologique, c’était peine perdue…  
Elle se contenterait donc de ce regard, une victoire en soi…

« Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir ? »  
Il se leva et reprit sa place près de la fenêtre…  
« Comme tu veux…. »  
Elle prit le plateau  
« A ce soir, Castiel »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit son front heurté la vitre….Elle soupira et sortit  
Le cliquetis qui résonne…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean sortit et traversa la cour centrale qui donnait face au Parc…Il jeta un œil à sa voiture, vérifia qu’elle était bien fermée et se dirigea vers l’entrée des dépendances…  
Il sentit comme un picotement dans la nuque, il se retourna…Rien  
Au 3eme étage, un visage collé à la vitre l’observait.  
Il ne le vit pas…  
Castiel se mit à frapper sa tête en cadence sur la fenêtre…

 

Fin chapitre II


	3. A chacun son enfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention  
> chapitre classé « M »  
> Scènes assez crues et dures à venir…

Il tenait fermement sa main froide entre ses doigts…Sam était à la traine, son cartable trop lourd, la fatigue d’une journée d’école et le peu de sommeil de la nuit précédente…  
Son père, John et leur mère, Karen s’étaient encore disputés jusqu’aux aurores…Ivres morts, ils avaient fini par se réconcilier bruyamment à 4h du matin…  
Sammy s’était réfugié dans les bras de son frère, se blottissant du haut de ses 7 ans contre ce torse protecteur qui le serra dans ses bras en lui soufflant des mots de réconfort au creux de l’oreille…

 

Il jeta un regard sur son frère dont le visage se fermait au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient de l’enfer…  
Dean souffla, s’arrêtant pour remettre son sac à dos en place…Il se retourna et sourit à Sam…Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux…  
« Prêt, Caid ? »  
Il opina de la tête en relevant le menton…

Quand ils rentrèrent…Pas un bruit…La télévision était éteinte ce qui signifiait que John n’était pas encore rentré du travail…Vu l’heure indiquée sur la pendule du salon, ça signifiait surtout qu’il était encore une fois resté accroché chez Lilith, un bar à pochetron...  
Dean aida son frère à se débarrasser…Puis il jeta son sac sur le côté…  
« Tu veux quoi ? »  
« Comme toi » Il lui attrapa la main  
« Va falloir que tu arrêtes avec ça, tu sais…T’es grand maintenant »  
Sam le supplia du regard  
« Toi et tes yeux de chien battu ! » Il rit et son cadet fit de même en le tirant vers la cuisine…

Dean grimaça…Sam venait de réveiller son épaule douloureuse…  
Souvenir d’un énième coup…

La cuisine était dans un désordre sans nom…La vaisselle sale traînait dans l’évier depuis des jours…Des cadavres de bouteille jonchaient le sol et la table…  
Un verre brisé, vestige de la dispute de la veille, près de la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière…Cette maudite cour où parfois son père, dans un de ses accès de rage incontrôlée, l’attachait à la niche du chien…l’obligeant à partager celle-ci avec l’animal toute la nuit…  
Au moins, Barjack, lui, l’aimait…Dans cet enfer, il était la seule source de chaleur et de tendresse…  
Il se montrait protecteur vis-à-vis des enfants…Il prenait autant de coup qu’eux…Ils partageaient tous trois, la même souffrance…Le même regard sur ses Hommes….

 

Dean ouvrit le frigo…Presque vide…Une bouteille de lait entamée...Il en sentit le goulot et sourit…  
Il prit un verre qu’il rinça et y versa le liquide blanc…Il entendait son frère tirer la chaise et repousser les bouteilles sur la table….  
« Tiens… »  
« Et toi ? »  
« Je vais prendre de l’eau…Tu sais bien que j’digère pas trop bien le lait…Hum »  
Ce n’était pas un mensonge mais pas tout à fait la vérité non plus…

Il regarda le calendrier sur la porte du frigo…Les heures gribouillées…Sa mère faisait le quart de jour à l’usine…  
Il baissa la tête, il pria pour qu’elle rentre avant lui…Elle avait beau être une alcoolique invétérée, elle prenait systématiquement le parti de ses enfants quand John commençait à s’en prendre à eux…Mais elle passait la moitié de la semaine à travailler de nuit…Son absence était alors un enfer pire que l’enfer…

La porte s’ouvrit…Dean se crispa…Sam se leva et se réfugia contre son frère…  
Rien qu’aux sons de ses pas dans le couloir, Dean savait…Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la colère lui prendre les tripes…  
« Va dans ta chambre, Sammy…Commence tes devoirs…Je viendrais t’aider dans quelques minutes »  
Sam fit non de la tête en suppliant son frère, s’accrochant à son T-shirt…Il savait lui, malgré ses 7 ans, pourquoi Dean lui ordonnait ça…Il allait encore devoir se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les coups et puis les gémissements de son aîné…

« S’il te plait…Sammy…Pour moi » Il lui sourit…Le cadet s’éloigna en pleurant…  
Il longea le mur pour éviter son père…Trop tard, celui-ci l‘attrapa par le col de son pull…  
« On dit pas bonjour » La voix pâteuse et l’haleine fétide  
«B’jour Pa… » apeuré, déjà prêt à lever ses bras pour éviter la gifle ou pire, le poing…  
« Tu vas où ? » Il toussa, gras…la cigarette mêlée à l’alcool…  
« Faire mes devoirs »  
« Ca sert à rien, je te l’ai déjà dit…Tu termineras comme ta bonne à rien de mère…A l’usine »  
« Non…Je serais docteur » affirma fièrement le petit homme…  
John esquissa ce qui sembla être un sourire…  
« Je soignerais Dean et maman »  
Le sourire de John se figea et se mua en un rictus…Dean sentit l’orage arriver…Il se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers le couloir mais c’était déjà trop tard…John cherchait une excuse pour laisser éclater sa frustration…Sam la lui avait servie sur un plateau…  
Le cadet sentit la main du père éclaté sa lèvre supérieure dans une gifle qui lui balança la tête contre le mur…  
« Sale petit morveux »  
Il se mit à pleurer…John recula et d’un revers de la main tenta de le frapper une seconde fois…  
Sa main rencontra l’avant- bras de Dean.  
« Ne le touche pas » Il fusilla son père du regard  
John le fixa un long moment…Yeux dans les yeux…  
« Sammy…Fous le camp »  
Il l’entendait renifler derrière son dos  
« Non, Dean…J’veux pas sans toi »  
« Sammy » la voix de Dean tonna…Sam obtempéra…Il l’entendit grimper en courant les escaliers…Il l’entendit pleurer surtout…  
Il ferma les yeux…Et ce fut l’enfer, à nouveau…

Ce fut la voix de sa mère qui le sortit de sa torpeur…Etendu sur le sol, il avait perdu connaissance sous la violence des coups…Chaque mouvement était une douleur pire que la précédente…  
« Maman » Il se mit à pleurer  
« Mon petit amour à moi »  
Il sentait sa main caressée ses cheveux…  
Elle l’aida à se relever…Dean sentit son haleine…Elle avait bu…Elle aussi…Mais pas encore assez que pour être ivre…  
Il lui sembla mettre une éternité à atteindre le 1er étage…Sa mère avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais au moins, elle était à ses côtés…  
Elle le fit s’asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et l’aida à enlever son T-shirt…  
Dean la vit pleurer…En silence…Devant ce corps marbré de cicatrices et de coups…Elle posa la main sur son flanc…Il grimaça…  
« Mon pauvre amour… »  
Elle s’effondra sur ses genoux, tête sur sa cuisse…  
Dean qui cherchait du réconfort, dût en donner…Il posa la main sur la tête de sa mère…  
« C’est rien, maman »  
Il se tourna sur le côté, Sammy se tenait en larmes dans l’embrasure de la porte…Il frotta d’un revers de la main, le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre toute en essuyant son chagrin de l’autre…  
Dean lut soudain dans son regard, la colère froide…  
Sam ne tiendrait plus sa main dorénavant…Il la poserait sur son épaule…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cela faisait déjà presqu’une semaine que Dean travaillait à St Gerry Hall et il devait bien se l’avouer, il aimait bien son job…Nettoyer n’était certes pas un métier très gratifiant mais ce n’était pas pire qu’un autre boulot même mieux en considérant le fait que le logement et la nourriture étaient inclus dans le contrat…  
D’ailleurs, on y mangeait bien à St Gerry, Mark faisait des miracles avec peu de moyen…  
Dean avait même fini par réussir à dormir quelques heures…Même si il se réveillait toujours en sueur après un éternel et même cauchemar.  
Les murs de ce manoir le rassuraient et ce, malgré la folie qu’ils renfermaient…

Il s'était lié avec Phil, le technicien de surface, comme celui-ci aimait à se faire appeler…Il lui avait expliqué les ficelles du métier…Ce n’était pas très sorcier…  
Un coup de loque une fois par semaine, sinon un simple coup de balai sauf urgences…Vérifier les toilettes, vider les poubelles…  
Nettoyer les douches communes ou individuelles, une fois dans la semaine mais vérifier chaque jour qu’elles soient propres et ne manquent de rien…  
Dean croisait peu de malade…Il nettoyait leur chambre souvent en leur absence…  
Soit ils se trouvaient en salle commune, soit au réfectoire soit dans une de leurs multiples activités organisées souvent par Missouri Moseley, une infirmière volontaire ou par Leyla Fregdes, l’ergothérapeute…

Dean avait sympathisé avec Missouri dès le premier jour, une native de la Nouvelle-Orléans, au fort accent du Sud, à la voix chaude mais autoritaire…  
Veuve depuis 5 ans, le manoir était devenu sa seule famille…  
Les malades l’adoraient…Le personnel encore plus et Marie lui vouait une admiration sans bornes…  
Son physique rond et son visage rayonnant attiraient le soleil…Son rire saccadé donnait vie au manoir…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean était plongé dans ses pensées, yeux dans son café qu’il avait oublié de boire et qui devait être froid maintenant…  
« Salut »  
Il sursauta…Phil tira une chaise et s’installa devant lui…  
« Ca te gêne pas si je m’installe là ? » posant son café et son assiette...2 croissants  
« C’est un peu tard pour me le demander? » sourit Dean  
« Oui… » rit Phil  
« Ca va ? »  
« Ouaip… »  
« T’as déjà fini ? »  
« Putain non…Tu te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as toi avec l’aile Ouest…Un p’tit de flotte et tout est nickel…Chez moi, ils pissent et chient partout…Un vrai bonheur !… »  
« Tu veux demander à changer avec moi ? »  
Phil leva les sourcils puis se mit à rire  
« T’as de la suite dans les idées toi alors…Je me demande bien pourquoi tu tiens tellement à te farcir tous ses dingues ? »  
« Je croyais qu’il fallait éviter de les appeler comme ça » sourit Dean en buvant son café  
Il grimaça mais même froid, il en apprécia la saveur  
« Du côté Ouest, j’veux bien mais chez moi » Il fit tourné son index sur sa tempe.  
« Tu t’es déjà fait agresser ? »  
« Non pas vraiment…la plupart du temps, ils sont sous médocs ou même sanglés pour certains…Et puis y a certaines chambres auxquelles je n’ai pas accès….Je dois attendre que le patient soit sorti pour nettoyer sinon »  
Il fit un geste sur sa gorge  
« Couic…C’est qu’il y a de grands malades là-bas »  
Dean l’écoutait avec curiosité…  
« Un jour, y en a même un qui m’a menacé avec une fourchette… »  
Dean se mit à rire  
« On voit bien que c’est pas dans tes couilles qu’il voulait la planter»  
Dean rit de plus belle devant l’air effaré de Phil…

Il se surprit à s’entendre rire…Il ne l’avait plus fait depuis si longtemps…Il avait l’impression d’entendre l’écho d’un autre…  
Mais c’était bien son rire qui résonnait entre ses murs…Son esprit qui se libérait de ses chaines…  
Il prit soudain peur…Il se leva brusquement faisant grincer sa chaise…  
« Je dois y aller…On se retrouve ce soir pour le souper ? »  
Phil le regarda un peu étonné par sa réaction…  
« Okay… » en lui souriant, interrogateur et légèrement inquiet  
Dean fuit le réfectoire…Il avait fini sa journée pour aujourd’hui…13h30…Il devait changer d’air…  
Il devait replonger dans sa réalité…Tout en marchant, il chercha un numéro sur son répertoire…Un appel  
« Hey, Gab…C’est moi » La voix faussement enjouée, le regard perdu…  
Il fit un salut de la main à la secrétaire à l’accueil et sortit…

Il ouvrit la portière de l’Impala et à nouveau cette impression qu’on l’observait…Il chercha du regard mais Dean n’avait plus une très bonne vue…  
Des années de coups avaient fini par avoir raison d’une partie de sa vision…  
Il haussa les épaules et s’engouffra dans l’habitacle…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Missouri observa un changement dans l’attitude Castiel….Debout, comme toujours, devant la fenêtre, il avait réagi…Ses épaules avaient frémis…Son front se mit à frapper le carreau…  
Elle laissa les draps à moitié déplié sur le lit et s’avança…  
Il fixait intensément un point dans la cour…Elle tiqua et sortit les lunettes de sa poche…  
Elle se colla à la fenêtre…  
Elle l’aperçut près de l’Impala…Elle sourit à son reflet…  
« Il s’appelle Dean »  
Il ne réagit pas  
« Castiel…Regarde-moi »  
Elle posa le bout de son index sous son menton pour le forcer à la regarder…  
« Castiel…Regarde-moi »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Regarde -moi quand je te parles » Elle lui attrapa violemment le menton, cherchant à accrocher ce regard qui la fuyait depuis des mois  
« Ingrat…Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi…C’est comme cela que tu me remercies…En me méprisant….Me manquant de respect… »

Il était assis, genoux recroquevillés sur son torse nu…Tellement maigre que l’on pouvait y voir le dessin de chacune de ses côtes…  
Le dessin de ses vertèbres déchirant sa colonne sur toute sa longueur…

Des années de privation et de souffrance, de maltraitance et de manque de soin l’avaient affaibli au point qu’il ne faisait plus que survivre…Une âme prisonnière d’un vaisseau de peau…  
Il respirait mal depuis plusieurs jours…Ses yeux étaient tellement creusés qu’ils se noyaient dans leurs orbites…  
Un ange en sursis qui ne devrait sa survie qu’à la mort de son cerbère…

 

Elle se releva de sa position accroupie, s’aidant d’une canne en bois de saule qu’elle ne quittait plus…Elle l’utilisait tant pour se déplacer que pour, occasionnellement, le battre…  
Elle avait vieilli, ses cheveux blanchis, sa peau s’était tachetée de marques brunes...Elle n’était plus que haine…La crachant au visage de cet être qui jamais ne lui céda vraiment…  
Elle appuya le bout de sa canne sur son pied droit nu, lui brisant un orteil…

Un rien se brisait chez lui maintenant, l’enfant du grenier était devenu un homme de cristal…  
Il n’eut même plus la force de crier ou de pleurer…  
Il n’avait plus rien d’un enfant, ni d’un adolescent ni même d’un jeune adulte…  
Juste un ersatz d’homme…

Elle lui colla le bout de la canne sous le menton et tenta de le forcer à la regarder…  
« Je vais bientôt mourir » murmura-t-elle en souriant  
Il ne réagit pas…  
« Tu mourras seul, ici, dans ce grenier…Personne ne sait que tu existes…Parce que tu n’es personne….Regarde-moi… » hurla-t-elle  
« Tu es le mal…Personne ne te délivrera »

Elle recula effrayée…Son regard bleu et froid venait de plonger dans le sien…  
« Je t’interdis de me regarder comme ça…Tu m’entends…Baisse le regard » Entre rage et peur…  
Elle avait l’impression qui lui transperçait son âme…Elle dressa sa canne pour le frapper…  
D’un mouvement lent mais précis, il s’en saisit…  
Elle se mit à bafouiller…Il y avait des années qu’il n’avait plus une telle réaction…Mais il était trop faible, elle le repoussa d’un geste et s’écarta…  
Il ferma les yeux attendant les coups, il entendit juste la trappe se refermer….

 

Plus jeune, il lui arrivait souvent de se rebeller…Elle le droguait alors et le sanglait sur son lit, plusieurs jours, le laissant dans ses déjections…Humiliation ultime…  
Le soumettre…Lui l’indomptable…

 

Mais la pire de toutes ses souffrances, ce furent les viols à répétition…  
Quand elle se couchait à ses côtés et le masturbait…Quand il tentait en vain d’empêcher son corps de réagir…  
Quand elle se glissait sur lui et qu’il sentait sa chaleur se mêler à la sienne…  
Elle lui disait que c’était normal…Qu’il ne devait pas avoir peur ni honte…Que c’était cela l’amour…Qu’elle l’aimait malgré qu’il était un être mauvais…  
Mais il savait…Il savait que c’était mal…Il avait appris à cerner le noir de la lumière à travers ses années de solitude…  
Il avait associé ce plaisir à une nouvelle forme de douleur…

Il fermait les yeux…Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le son de sa voix, de ce plaisir qu’elle prenait et qu’elle exprimait bruyamment…  
Il détestait son corps, il le maudissait de se laisser aller aux caresses de ses doigts.  
Il maudissait ce plaisir qui a chaque fois lui traversait le bas ventre et le faisait gémir à son tour…  
Il se détestait…Il était le mal…Il était sale et sali…Il méritait sa peine…Ses souffrances…

Il devint alors deux…Chair et sang…Ame et oiseau…Pour éviter cette compagne étrange qui lui parlait dans sa prison…La Mort…

Il finit par ne plus se rebeller, ne plus rien laisser paraître…  
Il finit par prendre le contrôle de ce corps…Elle et ses caresses aussi intimes fussent-elles, ne le firent plus réagir…  
C’était sa vengeance à lui, aussi infime fut-elle…  
A jamais, suspendu…

 

Il survécut à ses années d’enfer…L’homme, un miracle de résistance …Ou un être pire que l’enfer….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Où était-il à présent, se demanda Missouri…  
« Regarde-moi, Castiel »

Il refusa obstinément de se tourner vers elle…Elle força un peu plus…Mais il refusait de quitter du regard l’Impala qui s’éloignait…Elle le força la fois de trop…  
Un coup violent et il s’ouvrit le front sur le carreau…  
Il ne l’avait pas entendu…Lui non plus…Personne ne pouvait donc entendre sa souffrance muette…  
Il hurla dans sa tête…  
Sous la violence du choc, il tomba sur ses genoux, groggy…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il pénétra dans l’immeuble et grimpa 2 à 2 les marches jusqu’au 4eme…Il ne prenait presque jamais l’ascenseur…Il ne supportait pas d’être enfermé dans cet espace confiné…Il avait l’impression d’y étouffer….

Il toqua…  
« Entre…C’est ouvert »

Gaby était au téléphone, il parlait argent…Pari…Il avait le visage souriant…  
Il se tourna vers Dean et lui fit signe de s’asseoir dans le canapé d’un mouvement de tête…  
Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une bière dans le frigo…Revint et s’effondra dans le fauteuil…Dos à Gaby…  
Il connaissait bien cet appartement pour y avoir passé plusieurs nuits dans la chambre d’ami…  
Quand le combat avec été trop rude, Gaby refusait que ses poulains soient livrés à eux-mêmes…Il les soignait et les retapait chez lui…  
La Cage n’attendait pas…Dean savait bien que dans ce geste, il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’un intérêt commun…  
Gaby pansant leurs plaies et eux, soignés et nourris…Payés aussi…A l’abri…

Il ne les emmenait au dispensaire, plus discret, que quand les blessures s’avèrent trop sérieuses…Il avait beau avoir été ambulancier dans ses jeunes années, ça ne faisait pas de lui un expert en la matière…  
Gaby ne trichait pas…Il mettait toujours carte sur table…C’est ce qui avait plu à Dean…Il savait qu’il n’était que chair à pâté pour lui et ce dernier savait que Dean aimait ça…Hurler sa colère à la force des poings…  
Une collaboration de bonne guerre…  
Même si Gaby devait bien se l’avouer, il aimait bien Dean…

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit…Une femme en nuisette en sortit…Elle salua Dean d’un sourire…  
« Salut, Bibi… »  
« Salut, Rage »  
Elle se refusait d’appeler les poulains de Gaby par leur prénom…Dean ne sut jamais pourquoi et ne chercha jamais à en savoir la raison…  
Il connaissait Gaby depuis des années…Bibi était sa maitresse attitrée…Une jolie métis de 28 ans…  
Gaby aimait la diversité…Bibi savait ne pas être l’unique à partager son lit mais elle savait être sa favorite, ça lui suffisait…  
C’était elle qu'il affichait à son bras, pas une autre…  
« Il parait que tu t’es trouvé un nouveau job? » en se dirigeant vers la cuisine…  
Elle embrassa Gaby au passage…  
« Chez les dingues… »  
« Ouaip…Ca me changea pas trop d’ici » en posant sa bière vide sur la table basse…  
« C’est pas très gentil ça » rit-elle…

Gaby raccrocha…  
« T’irais pas t’habiller toi…T’as vu l’heure ? »  
« Fallait pas me tenir éveiller si longtemps alors mon bébé »  
Elle lui caressa les fesses d’une main, café dans l’autre…Elle lui posa un baiser dans sa nuque ce qui le fit frissonner puis retourna vers la chambre  
« J’vous laisse à vos petites affaires…Moi, je vais prendre une douche… »

Gaby la regarda s’éloigner, sa nuisette transparente dévoilant ses fesses…  
Il se frotta la barbe et retourna vers Dean…  
« Ca va toi ?...Tu n’as pas répondu à mes derniers appels » en reprenant ses esprits…  
« Je t’avais prévenu…Je dois me tenir à carreau sinon c’est la prison qui m’attend…J’ai plus trop envie d’y goûter, tu vois… »  
« Je vois oui....Tu veux retourner dans La Cage, si j’ai bien compris ? »  
« Oui…Il est sympa ce job mais ça fera pas de moi un milliardaire »  
Il baissa la tête….Gaby s’assit face à lui, sur la table basse…  
« Si tu veux…Je t’organise un combat ce WE… »  
Dean releva la tête en lui souriant, le regard vide…  
« Ca va, tu es sûr ? Je peux compter sur toi au moins… »  
« Je t’ai pas relancé pour te faire faux bonds, Gaby…Tu me connais mieux que ça »

Gaby tapa sur sa jambe en se relevant  
« T’es libre quand ? »  
« J’ai mon samedi soir et mon dimanche… »  
« J’avais prévu un combat avec « Jet » samedi soir mais il ne s’est pas encore remis totalement de son dernier face à face avec « The Hill »…Ca te dirait de prendre sa place ? »  
« Il risque de ne pas apprécier… » répliqua Dean en se levant….  
« T’inquiète pas pour ça…Je lui refilerais un combat le WE d’après…Dans l’état où il est, de toutes manières, il me ferait perdre du fric… »  
« Tu sais déjà qui sera mon adversaire ? »  
Gaby se dirigea vers un petit bureau de Ministre en acajou…Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit le 1er tiroir  
« Non…Je te téléphonerais pour te donner le lieu de rendez-vous et son nom dès que je serais quoi…C’est Shark qui organise les combats cette fois et tu le connais…Il aime ménager ses effets… »  
Il fouilla quelques secondes puis se retourna en lui tendant une fine liasse de billet…  
« Tiens… 1500$, C’est ta part pour le dernier combat…T’as oublié de passer la prendre…. »  
Il prit l’argent et sans vérifier le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste…  
« J’étais en tôle au cas où tu l’aurais oublié »  
« Je sais…On a été balancé par un parieur déçu…Il ne recommencera plus » sourit Gaby  
Dean fronça les sourcils  
« Fais pas cette tête…Il n’est pas mort... »  
Il dodelina de la tête…  
« Bon…J’y vais… »  
« Déjà ? » s’étonna Gaby  
« Tu viens à peine d’arriver ? Tu pourrais me parler de ton nouveau job ou de ce Devraux, j’sais pas moi mais… »  
« Mais quoi, Gaby ? On n’est pas pote que je sache… »  
« Je pensais qu’on était plus que des partenaires d’affaire, quand même… »  
« On l’est mais ça fait pas de nous des amis… »  
Il le salua d’un geste de la tête…  
« J’attends ton coup de fil… »  
Il referma la porte pour ne pas laisser à Gaby, le temps de répliquer…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

En sortant, il passa par une petite superette et s’acheta un pack de bière ainsi qu’un magasine porno…  
Il sourit en regardant sa liasse…  
Il s’assit au volant et feuilleta le magasine…Quand il réussit à enfin se mettre en condition….Il mit le contact et se dirigea vers le quartier chaud de la ville…

Dean se payait des prostituées…Il ne savait pas aimer…Aucun préliminaire, aucune attention pour sa partenaire…  
Il en avait fait souffrir plus d’une, il avait décidé qu’elles ne méritaient pas ça, il n’en valait pas la peine….  
Au moins ici, elles savaient à quoi s’en tenir et surtout, il n’y avait rien à construire...  
Le sexe, juste une nécessite physique…Seul ou comme aujourd’hui, à 2….Parfois plus…  
Les filles le connaissaient…  
Certaines ne voulaient plus le voir, d’autres l’acceptèrent comme il était…Il payait bien de surcroit et qui plus est, il était beau garçon…  
Il suffisait de voir les cicatrices sur son corps pour savoir d’où venait cette haine qu’il exprimait dans La Cage avec ses points et dans un lit, avec sauvagerie…

Il s’arrêta chez Monia…Il entra tout en restant à l’écart…Il attendait qu’elles viennent à lui…  
Pour cette fin d’après-midi, ce serait Chacha, une portoricaine autant portée sur la violence que l’était Dean…Il lui sourit…

Ils grimpèrent à l’étage…Une chambre aux couleurs tamisées, bien connue de Dean…  
Elle s’attaqua directement au vif du sujet, elle savait qu’avec lui, rien ne servait de tergiverser…

Elle ôta sa brassière pendant qu’il enlevait son t-shirt…Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur quand elle apercevait toutes marques inscrites à jamais dans sa chair…Mais déjà les mains de Dean se refermait sur sa poitrine…  
Elle plongea sa main dans son pantalon…Il grogna…  
Il la colla sur le lit, lui arrachant son soutien d’une main tandis qu’elle lui baissa son pantalon et son boxer d’une main experte…Arrachant du bout des dents l’ouverture d’un préservatif qu’elle tenait en souriant, grivoise, de l’autre main…

Avec Dean, l’acte était plus proche du viol que de l’acte d’amour…Chacha fixait le plafond, les yeux mi-clos, les mains s’agrippant à son dos finement musclé…Elle aimait ça…Cette violence sourde…

Ce fut rapide comme à l’habitude mais Chacha y trouva son plaisir, comme à chaque fois…Dean lui s’en fichait…Il ne cherchait dans l’acte qu’une forme de délivrance, aucunement la jouissance…

L’affection, l’amour, la tendresse…Il ne savait plus de rien…Avec la mort de Sammy, il avait perdu contact avec cette part de lui…  
Il glissa 150$ sur la table, remonta son pantalon, remit son t-shirt et partit sans un mot…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand il gara l’Impala dans la cour, la nuit commençait à tomber…  
Il sortit, prit son pack de bière et se dirigea vers les dépendances…

 

« Tu viens manger, Castiel »  
Il ne réagit pas…Il regardait Dean qui s’éloignait…  
« Castiel ? » répéta Garth…  
Il le vit se retourner…Il avait un pansement sur le front…là où la chair avait explosé sous le choc…  
Il vint s’asseoir…Il ne bougea pas…Garth sut alors que ce soir, il lui faudrait le nourrir…  
Castiel fixa le mur face à lui tout en mangeant…  
Garth lui parla de sa journée…Il n’espérait pas que ce dernier lui réponde…Castiel était muet…Il n’espérait aucune réaction, seule Missouri avait droit à cette faveur…  
Non, il avait besoin de parler de sa vie, de ses soucis et de ses petits bonheurs et Castiel était le témoin idéal…  
Il ne le contredisait jamais….

 

Dean ne resta pas longtemps au souper, il avala son hamburger en quelques bouchées et quitta la table aussitôt…Phil n’eut même pas le temps de lui parler…

A une table, un peu à l’écart…Missouri était en grandes discussions avec Marie…  
Il se dit que cela devait être sérieux vu le visage fermé de la directrice et celui presque suppliant de l’infirmière…

 

Fin Chapitre III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je posterais un nouveau chapitre samedi prochain


	4. Le bruit du silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ce chapitre contient des moments durs et crus

Le chant des oiseaux…Le bruit de la pluie…les plaques de neige qui se détachaient du toit dans un doux fracas…Le vent entre les tuiles…Le soleil qui faisait vivre par sa chaleur, les poutres de bois...

Le bruit de son silence…

Elle ne venait plus qu’une ou 2 heures par jour, parfois plus, parfois moins, briser son royaume de sa voix criarde…  
Elle ne parlait pas, elle grinçait comme la trappe qu’elle soulevait…  
Cette trappe qu’il essaya un jour de lever, par simple curiosité, et qui le projeta en arrière dans un cri de douleur et de terreur…  
Elle l’avait mise sous tension, redoutant qu’il ne cherche à s’enfuir ...Lui, tellement conditionné qu’il n’en eut même jamais la simple idée…  
Ou peut-être l’eut-il un jour mais l’avait-il oublié...

 

Il descendit son regard du Velux aux murs…Sur ceux-ci, des traits semblant représenter des oiseaux…Le soleil…La lune…Effacés par les années…  
Il dessinait, plus petit…Elle lui supprima cahiers et crayons en même temps que l’apprentissage de la lecture et de l’écriture…  
Elle lui disait qu’il n’avait aucun talent…Elle lui reprochait d’être une déception perpétuelle…  
Il la regardait alors ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle voulait dire par là….  
Qu’était-ce une déception ?  
Elle lui disait qu’il avait de la chance qu’elle s’occupe de lui parce que personne ne voudrait d’un monstre pareil…Elle lui disait qu’il était laid, difforme et idiot…  
Elle lui disait que Dieu l’avait mis sur son chemin pour qu’elle le sauve des enfers…

Dieu…Elle en parlait toujours…Citant la Bible pour justifier tous ses actes…  
Oubliant les chapitres qui parlaient d’amour et de tolérance mais que lui avait lu, quand elle laissait le livre sacré à sa portée, sur l’étagère…Le croyant illettré alors qu’il lisait et retenait tout…

 

Il déchaussa un jour une brique du mur et remarqua qu’avec celle-ci, il pouvait dessiner sur ses murs à vif…  
Ses murs qui intensifiaient tant le froid que la chaleur…Ses murs qui respiraient au rythme de sa vie…  
Elle toléra ce qu’elle aimait à appeler ses gribouillages...  
Un jour, il la dessina…Presque traits pour traits…Quand elle vit son reflet gravé dans la brique, son visage se figea dans la colère…  
Il lui offrait un cadeau, elle lui offrit les coups…

De ce jour, il ne dessina plus…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean reçut enfin un texto de confirmation de Gaby….Il l’attendait devant chez lui, samedi à 18h30…  
Le combat aurait lieu à 21h dans un hangar abandonné à l’écart de la ville…  
Son adversaire serait « Fish »…Dean grimaça…  
Il le connaissait, il l’avait déjà affronté et il avait perdu de peu face à cet homme anguille qui nageait dans « La Cage » comme un poisson dans l’eau…

Il souffla en répondant à Gaby d’un laconique...  
« A demain »

Il remit son téléphone en poche et continua à nettoyer la chambre de Shannon…Une des seules malades qu’il connaissait…  
Elle était assise sur son lit, se basculant en tapant son dos contre le mur dans une cadence qui lui tapait sur les nerfs…  
Bouche entre ouverte qui bavait, elle fixait le vide, droit devant elle, tout le temps de sa présence…  
Il préférait quand les chambres étaient vides et ne lui rappelaient pas qu’il travaillait dans un hôpital psychiatrique au milieu de causes perdues…

 

Il refermait la porte de la réserve quand Marie l’appela…Il se retourna, elle lui sourit  
« Je peux te parler quelques minutes ? »  
« Bien, Madame »  
Elle lui fit la moue….Dean refusait obstinément de l’appeler par son prénom…  
Il la suivit sans un mot…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Missouri lui avait parlé de la réaction de Castiel…Marie lui avait dit qu’elle se faisait des idées...Mais pour en être certaine, elle fit en sorte de vérifier les dires de Moseley, ce n’était pas dans l’habitude de cette infirmière expérimentée de s’avancer comme cela…Encore moins quand il s’agissait de Castiel qui était de loin, son patient favori…

Quand elle vit Dean ranger son matériel ce jeudi -là, elle grimpa à l’étage…  
Elle se rendit jusqu’à la chambre de Castiel et vint à ses côtés…  
Il était toujours au même endroit…Il n’en bougeait quasi jamais si ce n’était pour sa toilette, se nourrir ou pour les soins…  
Il ne réagit pas à sa présence…Il semblait fixé le vide…Perdu dans son silence…  
Quelques secondes et la porte d’entrée du manoir s’ouvrit….Dean apparut…  
Le regard de Castiel se tourna lentement vers lui pour le suivre…

Marie sembla plus soucieuse qu’heureuse de cette réaction….  
Heureuse parce qu’enfin, Castiel réagissait à un élément extérieur autre que Missouri mais soucieuse parce qu’elle ne voyait rien de bon résulter d’une rencontre entre ses 2 êtres brisés…  
Elle en avait fait part à Missouri qui ne se laissa pas démontée…

 

« On ne sait toujours rien de lui…Ni qui il est, ni d’où il vient…On ne connait pas son âge, son nom…Rien de l’enfer qu’il a vécu pendant ses années de captivité…Regardez- le, Marie…Il est comme mort…Si ce garçon ne peut, ne fusse que lui redonner une étincelle de vie, on aura déjà réussi un petit miracle…. »  
« Nous savons toi et moi que des cas comme lui sont sans espoir….Il a trop souffert, trop longtemps et tu as raison sur un point essentiel, on ne connait rien de l’enfer qu’il a vécu…Penses –tu vraiment que risquer de réveiller cela, maintenant, lui sera bénéfique ? »  
« Qui vous parle de réveiller quoi que ce soit!… »  
Elle baissa la tête  
« Je reste persuadée qu’il se rappelle de tout et que son silence n’est qu’une punition qu’il s’inflige…J’en ai connu des Mc Lean et des Winchester…Ils s’en sortent toujours mais leurs victimes, elles, sont détruites à jamais…Toutes croient qu’elles ont mérité leur sort, leur enfer… »  
Elle tordit nerveusement ses mains  
« Vous êtes la patronne…C’est vous qui décidez mais je reste persuadé que ses 2 là sont fait pour se rencontrer »  
« Et si ça ne marche pas, Missouri »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on a perdre ? »  
« Nous rien…Mais eux tout »  
« Ils ont déjà tout perdu » murmura Missouri  
Marie regarda l’infirmière tourner sa tasse de café entre ses mains…  
« Je vais y réfléchir… Je laisserais faire le destin »  
Missouri leva les yeux, surprise  
« Je te ferais part de ma décision dans les jours à venir…En attendant… »  
Elle se leva  
«On a du travail… » Elle lui sourit et quitta la table en prenant sa tasse de thé avec elle…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean s’assit face à Marie…Elle le regarda un long moment…  
« Phil a demandé à pouvoir prendre une semaine de congé…Je ne peux pas le lui refusée, il n’a pas pris de vacances depuis presqu’un an… »  
Il ne broncha pas…  
« Je sais que je t’en demandes beaucoup, Dean…Les heures supplémentaires, les coups de main à Mark » Elle suspendit sa phrase  
« Ca me gêne pas vous savez….Dans le cas contraire, je vous l’aurais dit… »  
« J’y compte bien… »  
Elle lui sourit en s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil.  
« Tu voulais t’occuper de l’aile Est, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Elle vit son visage s’animer  
« Vous voulez que je m’en occupe pendant son absence ? » Trop enjoué.  
« Je pensais le demander à Garth mais.. »  
Dean avait un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle plissa les yeux  
«Pourquoi sembles-tu si enthousiaste quand il s’agit de l’aile Est ? Tu crois que c’est quoi, un cirque où tu vas pouvoir admirer des animaux en cage ?»  
Le ton de sa voix était devenu froid et empreint de colère  
Dean se crispa, vexé sur sa chaise  
« Non… » répliqua-t-il aussi sec…

Il baissa la tête…Contenant sa rage…  
« Tu dois me dire la vérité, Dean….Le pourquoi…Sinon je ne te laisserais pas travailler dans ce bloc et je trouverais quelqu’un d’autre pour le faire…Je refuse de prendre ce risque tant pour mes patients que pour toi… »

Un long silence…

« Mon frère a fini ses jours dans une cellule capitonnée à St Denis » Sa voix semblait lointaine…  
« St Denis ? »  
Marie se pencha sur son bureau  
« Dean ? »  
Il releva les yeux et croisa les siens…Il n’y vit que de la douceur, de la compassion…Dans les siens, la colère contenue et une forme de détresse…  
« Il a étranglé notre mère….Puis il a attendu notre père, assis dans le salon et l’a égorgé… » laissa-t-il tomber froidement…  
« Lors du procès qui a suivi, les psychiatres l’ont déclaré irresponsable…Schizophrène…N’importe quoi…Rien à voir…Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre…Personne ne le pouvait… » laissa-t-il tomber dans un murmure…  
« Il a été transféré à St Denis où il a fini par se donner la mort… Voilà…Elle est là leur vérité…Il n’était pas fou, mon Sammy…Il n’était pas irresponsable…C’était juste une putain de victime comme des milliers d’autre…Oubliées de tous… » hurla-t-il  
Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Marie…  
« Allez-vous faire foutre… » en claquant la porte…

Il avait explosé au mauvais endroit, pour de mauvaises raisons devant la mauvaise personne…  
Il rageait de ce soudain manque de contrôle….De cet instant de faiblesse….

Les pneus de l’Impala grincèrent dans l’allée et Dean disparut pour le restant de la journée…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand il rentra, le silence…  
« Sammy ? T’es là ? »  
Aucune réponse…Il jeta un œil dans le couloir…Son sac était jeté sur la table du Hall…  
Il avait déjà dû rentrer de l’Université…  
Dean accrocha sa veste et remarqua une silhouette étendue dans la cuisine…  
« Sam ? »  
Il prit peur et courut…Sur le sol, sa mère, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entre ouverte, un bout de langue sortant entre ses dents….  
Une forte odeur d’ammoniac qui le fit grimacer….

Dean se pencha sur le corps sans vie…Il remarqua les marques bleues sur son cou…  
« Espèce d’enfoiré…Je vais te massacrer » gronda-t-il  
Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un couteau  
« Où tu es, fils de pute » entre larmes et colère…

Il entra en furie dans le salon…Sam était assis dans le fauteuil, un inquiétant sourire sur son visage taché de sang…Il tenait serré dans sa main droite, un long couteau à la lame rougie…  
« Sammy… » souffla Dean…  
Il suivit son regard qu’il gardait fixe devant lui…

Il lâcha son couteau, eut un haut le cœur, se retourna et vomit…  
Assis par terre, contre le meuble de la télévision, leur père égorgée jusqu’à la colonne…  
Sa tête à moitié détachée de son tronc, pendant sur son épaule…Les yeux figés dans cette peur qu’il leur avait si souvent inspirée…  
Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en pleurant…

« Oh putain, Sammy mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »  
Il s’approcha de lui…Il ne se défaisait pas de cet effrayant rictus gravé sur ses lèvres…  
« Egorgé le porc…Etranglée la truie… »  
Puis il se pencha et plongea dans le regard de son frère…  
« Le Caïd a gagné… » Il lui offrit un vrai sourire

Dean lui ôta le couteau des mains et le posa au sol…Sam se laissa faire, il n’était déjà plus là Dean lui prit le visage entre ses mains, lui posa la tête dans le creux de son cou et se mit à pleurer en le serrant contre lui….  
« Sammy…Mon Sammy…Pardonnes moi…Pardonnes moi…»

Il avait 17 ans…Il mourut 2 ans plus tard après une énième tentative de suicide…Dean tenta bien de le faire transférer dans un autre établissement…  
Mais que pouvait un jeune homme à peine majeur face à la bureaucratie réfractaire de la Justice…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Marie était plongée dans un dossier quand on frappa à la porte  
« Oui...Entrez »  
Dean apparut…Les traits tirés, la mine défaite…  
« Dean » Elle se leva en souriant, inquiète aussi…  
Elle l’aurait bien serré dans ses bras mais elle savait que Dean s’y refuserait…  
« Si vous voulez toujours de moi ….Je suis d’accord…Faudra juste penser à aménager mon horaire pour que je puisse m’occuper de l’aile Ouest en même temps…»  
Sa voix était monocorde et profonde…  
« Suzanne a proposé son aide…Elle s’occupera en partie de l’aile Ouest mais ne pourra pas nous aider le mercredi…C’est son jour de repos…Tu devras juste vérifier qu’elle n’ait rien oublié…»  
« Bien….Je commence quand ? »  
« Phil va t’expliquer ce qu’il y a faire lundi matin…Tu travailleras avec lui »  
Il la salua et s’apprêta à sortir  
« Dean…Je…Je tenais à m’excuser pour mon attitude»  
« Laissez tomber… »  
Il sortit sans lui laisser la chance de s’expliquer…

Elle se rassit et ce dit qu’elle venait peut-être de faire une erreur en forçant ainsi le destin.  
Mais Missouri avait raison sur un autre point  
Ils avaient déjà tout perdu…  
Et puis rien ne disait que ce même destin les ferait se rencontrer…Elle tenta de se conforter à cette idée…

  
« Le sort en est jeté »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand Missouri entra dans la chambre, il n’était pas à la fenêtre comme à son habitude…Un coup d’œil sur le lit…Plus de couverture et elle sut…  
Elle fit le tour de celui-ci…  
Castiel dormait à même le sol comme à son habitude…  
Recroquevillé …Son dessus de pyjama légèrement relevé laissant apparaitre une profonde cicatrice au bas de son dos…La couverture serrée contre son torse…

Missouri s’appuya contre la fenêtre et l’observa… Cet homme-enfant…Homme qu’il n’était pas et enfant qu’il ne fut probablement jamais…  
« Comment peut-on en arriver à de telles extrêmes…L’homme ne cessera donc jamais de m’étonner par cette capacité infinie qu’il a à de repousser la cruauté toujours plus loin dans ses limites…Mon pauvre Castiel, Dieu seul sait les souffrances que tu as dû endurer durant toutes ses années d’enfer… »  
Elle expira en regardant le plafond  
« Vois-tu, c’est dans des moments pareils que je doute de son existence…Comment a-t-il pu laisser faire ça ? Comment peut-il continuer à laisser faire ça ? Combien de Dean et de Castiel souffrent dans l’indifférence générale ? Combien finiront ici ? Combien meurent dans le silence de 4 murs ? De combien devrais-je encore m’occuper ? »

Elle se redressa  
« C’est une quête sans fin et sans espoir …Mais je n’abandonnerais jamais…Il y a encore des âmes à sauver derrière ses corps meurtris… »

Elle se sentit observer…Garth la regardait…Il lui sourit avec tendresse…  
« Ne t’inquiète pas…Je veillerais sur lui… »  
« Je le sais bien…A lundi, Garth… »  
« A lundi, Missouri… »  
Elle quitta la chambre, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur celle-ci et referma la porte sur ses cauchemars…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Regarde » Elle pointa son ventre arrondi…  
« C’est de ta faute….TA FAUTE…. »  
Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’elle lui voulait…Elle hurlait depuis plusieurs minutes…Il se colla contre le mur, jambes rabattues sur son torse…  
« Tu me le paieras…Je vais me débarrasser de ce monstre et puis ce sera à ton tour…»  
Au moins pour cette fois-ci, les cris remplacèrent les coups…

 

Elle revint le surlendemain, le regard vitreux…Pâle…  
« Aucun homme ne voudra plus de moi maintenant… »  
Elle s’approcha de lui…  
Il n’arrivait pas à se relever…Trop faible, trop fatigué…Il la fixa dans les yeux…  
« Mais toi tu m’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Elle s’agenouilla près de lui…  
« Mon belle ange….Toi, tu m’aimes ? »  
Elle lui caressa le visage, il se crispa…  
Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son torse…Il la supplia du regard…  
« Tu es magnifique…Plus beau que dans tous mes rêves… »  
Elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama en lui souriant…  
« Tu m’aimeras toujours, mon ange…Toujours… »  
Il ferma les yeux…Ce jour-là, le plaisir prit le dessus sur sa raison fuyante…

 

Il fut réveillé par son désir soudain…Il regarda sous la couverture…Effrayé, apeuré…La cherchant du regard…Il recula et se cacha plus loin sous le lit, enfuyant son visage sous sa couverture…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean arriva un peu à l’avance…Il se gara devant l’immeuble mais resta dans sa voiture…  
Il avait le trac…Les mains qui tremblaient… L’adrénaline…  
Il fixa le rétroviseur…Et se perdit….  
Un coup sur son parebrise le fit sursauter…Gaby, en costume cravate lui sourit…  
Il descendit sa vitre….  
« Pourquoi tu n’es pas monté ? »  
« Je viens d’arriver… » lui mentit Dean  
« Bon, tu me suis…On en a pas pour longtemps…20 minutes maxi… »  
« Okay… »  
« Je prends la BM ce soir…. »  
Il lui fit un signe de la main…

Il le suivit du regard et aperçut Bibi sur le trottoir d’en face qui le salua de la main…Il ne lui répondit pas…

 

Tout le long du chemin, Dean se surprit à penser au lundi à venir…  
Pourquoi ? Elle avait raison…Pourquoi ?  
Il n’avait pas menti en lui parlant de Sam…Mais l’un n’avait rien à voir avec l’autre…  
En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi…Tout simplement…  
Probablement la curiosité ou plutôt une forme malsaine d’intérêt…  
Quitte à être chez les fous et à se comporter comme tel, autant partager leur univers…

Quel homme censé se laisserait enfermé dans une cage de quelques mètres carrés pour le plaisir de faire couler le sang…Dean n’en avait rien à foutre de l’argent….Ce qu’il voulait, c’était juste trouver un sens à cette souffrance qui le rongeait de l’intérieur…  
La sortir de lui…La décharger sur un autre…  
Partager ce fardeau qui l’étouffait…Cette boule en lui dont il n’arrivait pas à se libérer…

 

La BM de Gaby se gara sur un parking de fortune déjà bien rempli…  
Ce soir, il y aurait 6 combats, Dean serait du 2eme…

Un garde à l’entrée de celui-ci, talkie- walkie à portée de main veillait à ce que chaque personne présente sur les lieux, fut un invité…  
Il reconnut Gaby et lui fit signe de la main…Il salua Dean qui le salua en retour…

Le hangar avait été réaménagé…Une vingtaine d’invité était déjà présent…Ce soir, ils seraient plus de 100…  
La Cage se dressait au milieu de celui-ci…Les spot raccordés aux générateurs de secours éclairaient l’arène centrale faite de sciures de bois tant pour amortir les chocs que pour absorber le sang des combattants…

Une camionnette de glacier transformé en bar à cocktail…La musique à fond….  
Dean sentit ses muscles se tendre…  
Il vit près de la porte d’entrée « The killer »  
Un combattant redouté par tous…2 mètres de muscle….Un vrai mur…Il n’avait connu à ce jour, que 2 défaites…

Gaby salua « Shark » et le félicita pour l’organisation…Dean ne les écoutait pas…Il fixait l’arène…  
Il ferma les yeux et entendit en écho le cri à l’union des spectateurs de ce cirque moderne...  
Rome n’était pas si loin…

 

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, il se retourna sur la défensive  
« Et calmos, Rage…C’est que moi… »  
« Je t’ai déjà dit de plus faire ça, Black J. …Un jour, ça va mal finir »  
Le grand noir se mit à rire…  
« Alors ton séjour en tôle ? »  
« Reposant » en lui souriant  
« Tu combats qui ? » continua Dean.  
« Devine » en jetant un regard vers « The Killer »  
« Ah merde »  
« T’inquiète….Je vais l’éclater » Black J. lui montra fièrement ses biceps…  
« Si tu le dis »  
Gaby lui fit un signe de la tête.  
« J’y vais …Je dois me préparer »  
« Bonne chance »  
« A toi aussi »

 

Assis sur une chaise, Dean observait d’un œil distrait Gaby lui bander chacune de ses mains tout en lui donnant des instructions qu’il n’écoutait pas…Il regarda le rideau qui le séparait de la foule…  
Il entendait les cris de celle-ci encourager « Black J. » puis un énorme cri de déception, à l’unisson…  
Dean savait…Ce même Black J. venait de perdre le combat…  
« Bon, comme d’hab…Tu n’as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t’ai dit…Tu vas encore une fois n’en faire qu’à ta tête… »  
« Gaby…C’est pas mon premier combat » soupira Dean..  
« Oui…Oui…Je sais…Excuse moi de m’inquiéter pour toi, hein ? » bouda Gaby  
« Tu t’inquiètes pas pour moi, tu t’inquiètes pour le fric que tu as misé sur moi… »  
« Bah…C’est presque pareil….Chicane pas sur les mots, tu veux »  
Il lui tapa sur l’épaule lui donnant le signe du départ…  
Dean prit son casque de protection aux couleurs noires et rouges…

 

Il aimait cette sensation….Etre enfin en vie…Exister même si c’était à travers de nouvelles souffrances…  
Il entra dans l’arène…Pieds nu, torse nu…Bermuda noir…Il mit son protège dents…  
Entra sous les hourras, « Fish »…Ce petit asiatique, vif comme l’éclair…Il était habillé façon combattant de boxe thai, à ceci près c’est qu’il était vietnamien….

« Shark » les présenta…Des cris, des bras tendant des billets verts…Un homme habillé tout de blanc qui relevait les paris…  
Au premier coup porté, ceux-ci prendraient fin…

Dean sentit le regard de Gaby, assis au premier rang, Bibi à ses côtés, plus excitée qu’une puce…  
Elle adorait les combats et assistait à pratiquement tous même ceux qui ne mettaient pas en scène un des poulains de Gaby…

 

La musique cessa…Le seul bruit à présent qui résonnait, était celui des hurlements hystériques de la foule…  
Pas de round d’observation…

Fish attaqua le premier…Dean esquiva le coup de pied et frappa du poing dans le dos de son adversaire qui tomba à genoux…Il se pencha pour le frapper à hauteur de nuque mais le jeune vietnamien rua en s’appuyant sur ses mains…  
Ses 2 pieds frappèrent la poitrine de Dean, le faisant reculer en suffoquant…  
Fish d’un bond, lui fit volte- face et le frappa au visage…  
Dean réagit en le frappant à hauteur de tibia du pied…Le vietnamien tomba non sans le frapper, à son tour, de sa jambe valide à hauteur du cou…  
Dean recula sous le choc et rencontra la grille…  
Le public hurla de plus belles…

Le combat était vif et rapide…Tout à la différence du combat précédent qui se fit tout en force, ici tout se faisait presque dans l’élégance…

Après 10 minutes….Fish saignait du nez….Dean de l’arcade…Et ce malgré leurs protections…

Un coup au visage, Fish tituba, Dean en profita pour se jeter sur ses jambes…Il le souleva et le projeta sur son dos…  
Le choc avec le sol lui coupa le souffle…Dean à califourchon, se mit alors à le frapper…Fish tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre en le frappant à hauteur des côtes mais Dean était devenu « Rage »…  
Incontrôlable…Il frappait encore et toujours, encouragé en cela par les cris de la foule…  
Fish finit par ne plus bouger…Dean continuait à faire pleuvoir les coups, lui balançant la tête de gauche à droite…  
Une voix lointaine  
« Rage…Arrête…Tu as gagné… »  
Une étreinte sur ses bras…  
Il se retourna prêt à frapper quand il reconnut « Shark »  
« C’est fini…Tu as gagné…Relax mec »  
Il lui prit la main et lui dressa le bras droit en l’air  
« Vainqueur par chaos…RAAAAAAAGGGGEEEEE »  
Des hurlements mais Dean n’était plus « Rage »…  
Il regarda le médecin se pencher sur Fish…Celui-ci bougea légèrement…Dean soupira…  
Il se tourna et croisa le visage rieur et satisfait de Gaby…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il rentra tôt dans la matinée du dimanche…C’était son jour de repos…Il ne rêvait que de se coucher…Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et son arcade le tiraillait…Il toucha le pansement en grimaçant…  
« Putain… »  
Il releva la tête…Mark…  
« T’as rencontré un bus ? »  
« Non…Un pousse-pousse »  
Mark tiqua…Dean le dépassa en souriant…  
« Tu viens déjeuner ? J’ai fait du pain perdu »  
« Donne- moi 5 minutes » lança Dean en rentrant dans sa chambre…  
Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, sortit une liasse de billet de sa poche et l’y jeta…

Il resta prostré…Une photo de lui et de Sam dans ce même tiroir…Un Noel… Il devait avoir 10 ans à l’époque…Sam, presque 8…  
Il referma le tiroir avec violence, il grimaça…  
Il leva son T-shirt devant la glace….Un œdème sur le côté droit…Il appuya…Rien de casser mais ça lui ferait encore mal quelques jours…  
Il sortit en passant par la cour…

 

Castiel se mit à frapper son front sur la fenêtre…Le sang perla sous le pansement, tâchant la vitre…  
« Bonjour, Castiel »  
La voix de Marie…  
Elle s’approcha et l’observa un long moment…Puis soupira…  
« Armand…Il faudrait penser à lui changer son pansement… »  
« Je me vais m’en occuper»  
« Merci »  
Il se pinça la lèvre…Il allait encore lui falloir faire preuve d’une patience à toutes épreuves….

 

Fin chapitre IV


	5. D'un simple reflet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention scène de viol

 

Il faisait froid et il neigeait sans arrêt depuis le matin…20 cm qui ralentissait leur progression…Dean portait en plus de son sac à dos, le cartable de Sam…Ce dernier grelottait sous son manteau…  
Il avait les yeux creusés….Il était malade depuis plusieurs jours…Dean commençait à s’en inquiéter…

La veille, il avait fouillé la pharmacie…Une boite de paracétamol…C’était mieux que rien….  
Il ne pouvait de toutes manières que compter sur lui-même…Il ne devait rien espérer de ses parents…  
Cela calma la fièvre pour la nuit….Mais au réveil, celle-ci avait repris de plus belle…

« Tu dois te lever, Sammy….Soit courageux…Je vais t’amener à l’infirmerie de l’école…Là, ils pourront te donner quelque chose pour te soigner… »  
Il s’était accroupi près du lit, il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse pour tenter de soulager sa peine…L’embrassa sur ce front chaud…  
John suivit le mouvement de la main de Dean sur le visage de son frère, il regardait ses doigts qui jouaient dans ses cheveux…Trop absorbé par son inquiétude, ce dernier ne l’entendit pas entrer brusquement dans la chambre….Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il sentit déjà la poigne de son père lui saisir le col de son t-shirt qui se déchira sous l’emprise…Il tenta de se débattre mais ce même col l’étranglait…

Son père le tira tel un sac…Dean tentait de se relever mais John avait trop de force…Il retombait aussitôt relevé…  
Il ouvra la porte de la chambre et projeta Dean sur le lit…  
Les yeux de John prirent une teinte étrange…Dean recula sous la peur…Il ne lui avait jamais connu ce regard...  
John lui attrapa le pied et le tira vers lui…Dean se mit à hurler en se débattant…

 

Sam n’avait pas la force de se lever…Karen effondrée dans le divan du salon, ivre, ne se réveilla pas…

John se mit à califourchon sur lui, l’empêchant ainsi de bouger…Coincé sous la masse de ce père qui le regardait avec envie…  
Il le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces…John attrapa ses mains et lui colla les bras, à plat sur le lit…  
« Ainsi dont tu aimes caresser les petites garçons... » lui cracha-t-il au visage…Dean détourna les yeux, paniqué  
« Il est malade…Il a besoin de moi… »  
« Moi aussi je suis malade…Moi aussi j’ai besoin de toi… » grinça John en coinçant les 2 poignets de son fils d’une main…Il recula et Dean se sentit mis à nu par son regard brûlant…  
« Papa…Non…Je t’en supplie….Papa » Il se mit à pleurer…  
Dean n’avait jamais appelé son père ainsi…Il espérait que ses mots le réveillent…Il espérait que ce cauchemar cesse…  
« Sois gentil avec Papa »  
Il recula et se mit à lui caresser l’entre jambe…Dean le supplia entre ses larmes.  
« Papa… »  
« Papa va bien s’occuper de toi » susurra John à son oreille…  
Dean ferma les yeux…La nausée au bord des lèvres quand il sentit son sexe réagir aux caresses de son père  
« Tu vois que je suis un bon père… Avoue que tu aimes ça »  
Son haleine lui donna envie de vomir…Il se donnait envie de vomir…  
Il sentit la main de son père déboutonner son pantalon…Il se débattit à nouveau…De toute la force de ses 12 ans…En vain, même ivre mort, son père était encore trop fort pour qu’il puisse échapper à son emprise…  
Il vit son père regardé son membre dressé…  
« Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père » en se mettant à le masturber à nouveau…  
Ses mots, il les grava à jamais dans sa mémoire…Il cessa de pleurer et de bouger…Il finit par jouir sans plaisir…  
Sa 1er expérience sexuelle fut un viol…Un viol perpétré par son propre père…

Il se pencha à son oreille…  
« A ton tour… »  
Dean se mit à hurler en espérant que sa mère finisse par l’entendre…Mais seul, Sam, enfoui sous ses couvertures, entendait ses plaintes…

« NON….Pitié, papa… » en se débattant  
« C’est à toi de choisir…C’est toi ou Sammy »  
Dean cessa de bouger, le souffle court…  
John sourit tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, les yeux brillant entre l’alcool et le désir…Dean pleurait en silence tout en fixant le plafond…  
Il sentit son sexe contre son torse…Il se mit à trembler en fermant les yeux…  
John lui prit avec violence la main et la plaça de force sur son érection…  
« Montre-moi comme tu m’aimes… »  
Le contact le répugna…Il sentit la bile remontée le long de la gorge…  
« Pense à Sammy »  
La main tremblante, Dean se mit à le caresser avec hésitation et maladresse. Il sanglotait tout en entendant les gémissements rauques de son père…  
Tout à coup, un étrange bruit et John s’effondra sur le matelas, s’affalant aux côtés de Dean…

Sam se tenait debout, sa batte de baseball en aluminium serrée entre les mains…Frissonnant, les larmes aux yeux…Il releva la batte, prêt à frapper une seconde fois…Dean retint son geste…  
Sam la lâcha et s’écroula dans les bras de son frère...  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment...

Dean leva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa mère…Adossée à la porte de la chambre, elle fixait le lit, John, le pantalon baissé puis se tourna vers Dean qui releva le sien, les yeux rougis…  
Il tira son frère par la main…Karen l’entendit vomir dans la salle de bain…

 

Quand ils rentrèrent de l’école, cet après-midi-là, Karen les attendait…Valises en main…  
« Allez chercher vos affaires…On s’en va… »

Dean sentit Sam lui lâcher la main et courir dans les escaliers…Dean resta debout devant elle, laissant tomber le cartable et son sac à dos  
« Maman »  
Elle s’approcha de lui, elle lui posa la main sur sa joue  
« Jamais plus il ne vous touchera…Jamais plus, je vous le promets »  
Il ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse…Se laissant bercer par ce pieux mensonge…

Ils trouvèrent refuge chez une collègue de leur mère aussi paumée qu’elle….  
John vint s’excuser le lendemain…  
2 jours après, sans avoir eu le temps de défaire leur bagage, Karen retourna auprès de lui…  
Même si il le regardait parfois encore avec ce même regard vitreux qui le salissait à chaque fois, le viol de ce matin de Janvier, resta à jamais, un fait unique…Une marque indélébile gravée dans sa chair…

Le lendemain, Dean vola un couteau à cran d’arrêt dans un drugstore… Jamais plus, il ne laisserait cela lui arriver…Jamais…  
Il ne sépara de ce couteau qu’à la mort de ses parents…  
John continua à les battre mais de moins en moins souvent et ce, au fur et à mesure qu’ils grandissaient et prenaient de l’assurance…  
Le 1er coup de poing de Dean l’assomma…Il avait presque 15 ans…Cela sonna la fin des coups…Mais pas celui des insultes et des brimades…

John retourna sa colère contre leur mère…Ni Dean ni Sam ne prirent sa défense…Elle avait choisi son mari aux dépends de ses fils…Ils ne lui pardonnèrent jamais…  
C’était Dean pour Sam et Sam pour Dean…  
A 2 contre le monde…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Phil tapa le code d’accès à l’aile Est…Dean nota les 6 numéros…La grille cliqua et Phil la poussa en soupirant  
« C’est parti »  
Dean poussa le chariot…La porte se referma automatiquement  
« Toujours vérifier qu’elle se referme bien surtout »  
Il secoua la grille pour être sûr  
Il parcourra le petit couloir qui menait vers une autre grille…  
« A ta droite, le bureau de l’ergothérapeute…A ta gauche, le bureau des infirmiers… »  
Il fouilla le trousseau de clef qui pendait à sa ceinture…  
« Celle-ci ouvre cette grille-ci…Tu ne peux pas te tromper, c’est la plus grande »  
Il tourna 2 fois la clef dans la serrure et poussa la grille…Il la referma derrière Dean…  
2 mètres de couloir et puis une longue suite de porte dans un énorme couloir…  
« Y a combien de chambre ? » s’étonna Dean  
« Une cinquantaine mais ici, tu ne dois en nettoyer que 35…Les autres sont dans la 2eme partie du couloir…Dans le virage, après l’autre grille »  
Il pointa le bout du couloir  
« Ca…C’est réservé uniquement aux personnels qualifiés »  
Le couloir, contrairement à celui de l’aile Ouest, n’avait aucune décoration…Les murs étaient peints couleur crème et les chambranles des portes en vert pastel…  
De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir des petits hublots à chaque porte…

« Chaque chambre à un code d’accès »  
Il lui tendit un petit carnet…Devant chaque numéro de chambre, le nom et le code d’accès…  
« Tâche de pas le perdre» lui sourit Phil  
Dean restait silencieux…  
« Tu remarqueras vite que ce n’est pas toujours aussi calme…En général, ça beugle pas mal …On a de la chance aujourd’hui »  
Il avança jusqu’à la 1er porte…  
«1er chose que tu vérifies… »  
Il pointa la 1er page de son carnet  
«La lettre devant le nom… »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Si tu vois –X-, tu n’y rentres que si le patient n’y est pas…Tu peux le savoir en demandant chaque matin le planning à Garth ou Armand…Tu seras comme ça où ils sont, à quelle heure et pour combien de temps… »  
Il jeta un œil au hublot…  
« Chambre 23…Tu remarqueras que le numéro des chambres n’a pas de logique…Tu vas me dire qu’on s’en fout mais bon…Alors ? « En indiquant du menton le carnet que tenait Dean  
« Euh…23….Félicia…A… »  
« -A- ça veut dire que tu peux y aller sans crainte…La pauvre Félicia est pratiquement toujours sanglée quand elle est seule…C’est ça où elle s’arracha la peau jusqu’à l’os…Ils évitent de trop la mettre sous calmants…Ils n’aiment pas trop ça ici… »  
Dean jeta un œil par le hublot…  
« Toujours vérifié que tout est okay avant d’entrer…TOUJOURS » insista Phil  
« T’as parfois de drôle de surprise…Vaut mieux se méfier »  
Il lui indiqua la petite boite à côté de la porte…Lumière rouge…  
Dean tapa le code indiqué sur le carnet…Lumière verte…  
« Tu dois savoir qu’en cas d’urgence…Il y a un système de secours qui permet d’ouvrir toutes les portes depuis le bureau d’accueil…Une précaution… »

Dean fit le tour d’une partie des chambres avec Phil…Ce dernier le présenta à chaque malade quand il était présent…Phil lui montra un planning type…  
« Tu gères ton boulot en fonction de celui-ci…Du moment que les 35 chambres soient nettoyées pour 14h …15h maxi…Ordre de la patronne… »  
« Tu commences à quelle heure ? »  
« A 8h après les 1er petit déjeuners…Tu peux te prendre une pause mais bon, t’as pas toujours le temps…Ca dépend de l’état des chambres »  
Il leva les yeux au plafond  
« Celui de la salle de bain surtout »  
« C’est pas tellement différent de l’aile l’Ouest, tout compte fait….Je comprends pas qu’on ne puisse pas travailler à 2 en switchant de temps à autres »  
« Là, tu as juste vu as les 1er chambres…Ce sont les patients les plus cool…Attends la suite du programme avant de te réjouir…Et puis comme je te l’ai déjà dit, aujourd’hui, ils sont calmes….Je te garantis qu’il y a des jours où la situation est ingérable… »  
Phil regarda sa montre, ils étaient à la bourre…

Effectivement, la suite fut moins réjouissante…  
« Ca…C’est la pire de toute, je te préviens…Le jeu favori de ce cher Edward est de tapisser le mur de ses déjections…Si ça date du matin, ça va encore…Si il a tartiné le mur la veille…Ca va chier » se mit à rire Phil…  
« Jeu de mot de merde » relança Dean en souriant à son tour…  
Un coup d’œil au hublot indiqua qu’il était absent de sa chambre, la numéro 19…Comme prévu…

« Oh putain » lança Dean en portant la main à son visage  
« Parfumé n’est-ce pas… » sourit Phil en lui tapant sur l’épaule l’encourageant par la même à entrer…  
« Y a pas moyens d’aérer ici » En ventilant l’air d’un mouvement de la main….  
« Airco et porte ouverte…C’est ça ou rien…Ici les fenêtres sont scellées et les vitres incassables… »  
« La vache » en regardant les murs de la chambre badigeonner de merde  
« Et encore…Aujourd’hui ça va»  
« Ils ne savent pas le sangler ? »  
« Il se fait dessus…Alors merde dans le lit ou merde sur les murs, ils ont choisi »  
« Sympa pour nous «  
« Parle pour moi…T’es ici que pour une semaine, toi…Moi, j’ai droit à cette déco tous les jours…Tu comprends mon bonheur à présent? »  
« Bah de la merde, j’en ai aussi à l’Ouest…» en riant tout en enfilant ses gants en plastiques...  
« Mais j’avoue que c’est moins artistique « continua-t-il en riant

 

Castiel sursauta légèrement au bruit…Le même qu’il avait entendu quelques mois plus tôt…Il continua à regarder le ciel mais garda en éveil ses sens…  
Il aimait le doux bruit de ce son qui lui était alors inconnu jusqu’il y a peu…Il pencha la tête…  
Avait-il un jour émit le même?

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Elle grimpa l’échelle et s’affala en se prenant sa robe sous son pied à la dernière marche…  
Face contre terre…Il sentit monté en lui, une étrange envie et éclata de rire…  
Il se saisit…Il vit son regard et comprit…  
« Ca t’amuse ? » grinça-t-elle en se relevant…  
« Je vais te faire passer l’envie du rire des malheurs des autres moi…. »  
Il recula, se calla contre le mur…Baissant la tête…  
« Regarde-moi »  
Elle s’approcha tapant sa cravache sur sa jambe, en cadence…Son nouveau jouet maudit…  
« Regarde- moi » hurla-t-elle….Il leva les yeux vers elle…  
« Tu as bien ri ? »  
Il fit non de la tête, le visage apeuré…Fixant la cravache…  
« Qui rira bien, rira le dernier »  
Ce fut une des seules fois où elle frappa au visage…Il sentit la chair de son arcade se déchirer en même temps que le cuir noué, lui en arracha la peau…  
Le sang coula dans son œil, rougissant son champ de vision…  
Il n’eut pas le temps d’y porter la main que déjà un second coup lui zébra l’avant-bras qu’il dressa pour se protéger le visage….  
La suite ne fut que prétexte aux coups…  
Ce fut la seule et unique fois où il osa rire devant elle…Il devait avoir 8 ans…  
La marque dans son sourcil resta à jamais la marque de son rire…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Phil marqua une pause devant la porte 14…  
« Qu’est-ce qui a ? »  
Dean regarda par le hublot…Il le vit debout face à la fenêtre dans son pyjama blanc presque trop grand…Pieds nu…  
Il jeta un œil sur son carnet  
« Castiel… »  
Dean fronça les sourcils  
« L’enfant du grenier » continua Phil.  
« Ca me dit quelque chose »  
« Tu as dû entendre parler de lui y a quelques mois… »  
Il leva un œil vers Phil  
« Quoi ? C’est lui ? » se surprit Dean en regardant par le hublot une seconde fois  
« Mais il a rien d’un gosse ! »  
« Rien d’un adulte non plus d’ailleurs » continua Phil  
« C’est quoi son histoire à lui ? » lança Dean en s’appuyant contre le mur et fixant Phil…  
« On ne sait pas trop…Ce sont des gamins qui l’ont trouvé par hasard en jouant à se faire peur…Ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire…Il n’avait plus que la peau sur les os quand ils sont tombés dessus…C’est un miracle qu’il ait survécu…La propriétaire morte et vivant seule depuis des années, personne n’avait pensé à fouiller la maison… »  
« Comment est-ce possible ? Tu peux pas garder quelqu’un autant d’année sans éveiller un minimum de soupçon quand même » s’étonna Dean

On avait bien fermé les yeux sur sa souffrance à son frère et à lui alors qu’elle se trouvait devant leurs yeux, alors la sienne…Dean le regarda par le hublot, à nouveau…Un long moment…  
« C’est quoi son problème au juste ? »  
« Comme j’t’ai dit…On ne sait pas vraiment…Il ne parle pas, il ne montre aucune émotion excepté parfois la peur…Il passe ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre…Il ne supporte pas les contacts humains…Ils ont mis des semaines à réussir à juste pouvoir le raser et encore avec un rasoir électrique silencieux sinon il partait en vrille…  
« Partait en vrille ? » Il regarda Phil  
« Il se collait contre le mur et frappait tous ceux qui l’approchait…Faut pas croire, il n’en a pas l’air comme ça mais il a de la force ce mec »  
« La force du désespoir » murmura Dean  
« Pardon ? »  
« Non, rien…Viens, on y va…Elle me fout mal à l’aise cette chambre….Plus vite ça sera fait, mieux je me sentirais… »  
« C’est vite fait ici…Il est propre… »  
« Phil !…On parle pas d’un clebs là » s’offusqua Dean  
« C’est pas ce que je voulais dire… » le poussant pour taper le code  
« On cause, on cause et le temps passe…On a encore 10 chambres là »

« Salut, Castiel »  
Phil saluait tous les patients et fit remarquer à Dean qu’ici, c’était une exigence de la patronne…Histoire de ne pas oublier qu’ils étaient avant tous des êtres humains et pas que des numéros…  
« Je te présente Dean, c’est lui qui va s’occuper de ta chambre cette semaine »  
Aucune réaction.  
« Dean ! » insista Phil  
« Ouaih…Salut, Cass » lança Dean avec désinvolture  
« Cass ? »  
« Ca ou autre chose, il s’en fout de toutes manières… »

Il se refusa à le regarder…Il ne dit plus un mot alors que dans chaque chambre, Phil eut droit à son lot de question sur le patient qui l’occupait…  
Il observait Dean qui faisait tout trop vite  
« Dean…Ca va, mec ?...C’est lui qui te fiche mal à l’aise comme ça ? » en regardant Castiel qui n’avait pas bougé de la fenêtre…  
« Fini » en se relevant  
« On y va ! »  
« Bah dit- on mon vieux… » s’étonna Phil en rangeant son plumeau…

Il poussa le chariot vers l’extérieur…Au moment de sortir…  
« T’as oublié le torchon sur la table »  
« Fais chier » ronchonna Dean  
Il s’en saisit mais ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil vers la fenêtre…

Il le regardait…Il croisa son regard dans le reflet de la vitre…Une détresse sans nom qui prit Dean aux tripes…Castiel le fixait…  
Phil les observa…Se regardant par l’intermédiaire d’un reflet…Castiel partageait un lien avec quelqu’un d’autre que Missouri  
Elle avait raison…Il sourit en coin…Il allait pouvoir la savourer sa semaine de congé…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Marie l’avait appelé au bureau, Missouri était là, debout derrière elle, nerveuse…  
« Assieds-toi, Phil »  
Il les regarda un peu inquiet…  
Elle ouvrit un dossier face à elle…  
« Tu savais qu’il te restait une semaine de vacance à prendre»  
« Oui…Je comptais les prendre y a 2 mois mais le projet étant tombé à l’eau… »  
« Hummm » Elle entendit Moseley soupirer  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » lança Phil, à l’affut  
« Ca vous dirait de prendre la semaine prochaine » laissa tomber Missouri  
Marie se retourna en la foudroyant du regard…  
« C’est quoi tout ce cirque ? »  
« Je vais être honnête avec vous, Phil…Missouri, ici présente, aimerait mettre en contact … »  
Elle soupira en s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil  
« Dean Winchester et Castiel »  
Phil écarquilla les yeux  
« Voilà » lança Marie en se tournant vers Missouri  
« Je te l’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée »  
« J’ai pas dit ça » répliqua Phil  
« Ah » se redressa Missouri en croisant les bras…  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que Madame ici présente est persuadé que Dean fait réagir Castiel » l’air pincé  
« Tu l’as vu toi-même…Avoue !»  
Marie se renfrogna  
« C’est vrai ? » tiqua Phil  
« Oui » confirma Missouri  
« Mais Marie veut que ce soit le destin « Elle fit de grands gestes des mains  
«….qui soit le maître du jeu »  
« Et le destin, c’est moi…C’est ça ? » s’interrogea Phil.  
« Plutôt votre semaine de congé »  
« Stop » lança Marie en se prenant la tête  
« Vous vous rendez compte que ce qu’il se passe ici…C’est contre tous les principes même de notre profession…Nous avons des règles à suivre, une déontologie…Même si pour certaine personne ici, elle semble être à géométrie variable… »  
Elle appuya les avant-bras sur son bureau…  
« On ne peut pas comme cela jouer avec les émotions des gens »  
« Si ça peut sortir Castiel de son mutisme »  
« Missouri…Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis… Dean ou pas Dean…Il n’y aura pas de miracle… »  
« Votre manque de foi en l’humanité me désespère, Marie…Je n’ai jamais dit qu’il en ressortirait transformé en Jésus-Christ et qu’il marcherait sur l’eau, je le sais bien ça… Mais si déjà, on arrive à l’ouvrir sur l’extérieur…» Missouri fit le tour du bureau  
« On perd rien à essayer… » Elle prit une mine boudeuse  
« Ca fait plus de 30 ans que je suis infirmière en milieu psychiatrique…Tu pourrais au moins m’accorder un minimum de crédit »  
«Tu lui es trop attachée, Missouri…Fais attention… »  
« Attention à quoi ?  
Phil les regardait débattre devant lui, entre amusement et curiosité  
« Vous espérez quoi au fait ? »  
Marie et Missouri sursautèrent, elles en avaient presqu’oublié sa présence…  
« Missouri espère que Castiel réagira au contact de ce garçon… »  
« …vu qu’il réagit déjà quand il l’aperçoit de sa fenêtre » continua Missouri avec un grand sourire  
« Et si ça marche ?…Vous ferez quoi ?... »  
« Oui, Missouri….Dites -nous avec votre grande expérience…Qu’est-ce qu’on fera ensuite? Vu que Dean n’a aucun des diplômes requis pour jouer à l’apprenti Sigmund Freud….»  
« On laissera les rênes au destin...Il ne sera pas seul, on est là, Marie…»  
« Je risque gros »  
« Tu ne risques rien…Un agent de surface sympathise avec un malade…Ou est le mal là-dedans ? Ce ne serait, de toutes manières, pas la 1er fois qu’un agent extérieur serait un déclencheur positif dans un processus de guérison…Même si par processus de guérison ici, on se contenterait d’un simple sourire…» Elle lui fit un clin d’œil  
Marie s’enfonça dans son siège  
« Après tout, ce n’est que pour une semaine… »  
« Ca vous intéresse pas de savoir si ça m’arrange ou pas, de prendre congé cette semaine-là ? » lança Phil, timidement, en tripotant ses doigts…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Dean »  
Il sursauta…Il ne sut combien de temps, leurs regards s’étaient croisés mais quand il sortit et jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans la chambre, il sut qu’il venait d’y perdre ses certitudes…  
Il avait lu dans les yeux de Castiel la même douleur que celle qu’il avait vue dans les yeux de Sam ou dans le reflet des siens quand il se regardait dans un miroir…  
Ce regard si particulier qu’ont les êtres qui ont vécu le même enfer et qui ne savent pas comment le partager…

« A demain, Cass »  
Il referma la porte…

Dean ne porta aucun intérêt aux autres malades…Il les salua mais aurait été incapable de se rappeler à quoi ils ressemblaient…Phil le laissa dans son silence…Il lui expliqua brièvement les différents cas et les choses auxquelles il devait faire attention pour chacun d’eux…Dean écoutait, enregistrait mais ne réagissait plus…  
Il était resté là-bas….Chambre 14…

 

Ils finirent plus tard que prévu…Dean ne décrocha pas la mâchoire…En refaisant le chemin à sens inverse, il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil sur la porte 14…  
Phil le nota mais ne le releva pas…Dean l’aurait, de toutes manières, nié…

 

Il lui proposa un café, Dean refusa poliment, prétextant un coup de fatigue…  
« Amuse-toi bien…Profites en surtout…Reviens nous en pleine forme » Dean forçait son entrain…Phil joua le jeu  
« Bonne merde pour demain… »  
Il réussit à extirper un sourire à Dean.  
« Salaud »

 

Il traversa la cour et cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux, cherchant le 3eme étage…Même si il ne le vit pas, il le sentit…  
Il croisa son regard sans le vide…  
Castiel posa son front contre la vitre…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

On toqua…  
« Oui…Entrez »  
Phil pénétra dans le bureau…  
« Faudra pas attendre une semaine…Le destin a frappé vite et fort »  
« C’est-à-dire ? » Tout en craignant la réponse  
« Un vrai coup de foudre »  
« Phil » en levant le ton  
« Bah…Je vous assure…Missouri avait raison…Ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer ses 2 là »  
« Bon…Espérons que cela ne nous mènera pas tout droit à la catastrophe »  
« Je trouve ça chouette pour Castiel et Dean moi »  
« Chouette ? » se pinça Marie  
« Ils sont en mille morceaux ses 2 mecs, ça serait cool que chacun soit la colle de l’autre »  
« Très belle image, Phil » en dodelinant de la tête, sans réussir à se départir de son inquiétude grandissante…  
« Bon, j’y vais…A lundi prochain.... »  
« A lundi, Phil et merci pour tout… »  
« Au revoir…Si jamais…N’hésitez pas à m’appeler »  
« Non, ça ira, Phil…Merci…Bonnes vacances… »  
«Merci…Salut »  
Il referma la porte…  
Marie repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front et soupira…Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris ? Elle d’ordinaire si posée et si réfléchie…  
Décidemment Missouri avait mauvaise influence sur elle…Elle ferma les yeux…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean prit son téléphone…Il hésita puis il composa son numéro…Il tomba sur son répondeur…  
« Monsieur le procureur ? C’est Dean…Dean Winchester…J’espérais vous avoir en ligne mais c’est pas grave ….Je tenais juste à vous dire que tout se passait bien ici…..Voilà…Merci d’avoir toujours cru en moi… »  
Il laissa un temps mort  
« …Salut… »  
Il raccrocha…Il se voyait mal demander à un procureur des renseignement sur un malade sous le simple prétexte qu’un échange de regard venait de bouleverser sa vie…  
C’était débile  
D’ailleurs toute cette histoire l’était…Débile…

Il fallait qu’il pense à autre chose…Il sortit avec son magasine porno roulé sous le bras…Un tour de clef et il s’enferma dans la salle de bain commune…

Il sentait l’eau chaude couler sur ses épaules comme une caresse…Il ferma les yeux et se remémora les images du magazine…  
Au moment où il porta la main sur son érection naissante, il revit son visage…  
Couché à ses côtés, ce regard, son haleine, sa voix…  
« Papa va bien s’occuper de toi »  
Il finit par jouir dans un cri de rage, en s’effondrant dans la douche, en larmes…Il se recroquevilla comme un enfant, laissant l’eau le purifier et son chagrin se déverser…

 

Fin chapitre V


	6. Sur un air de Jimmy Hendrix

Le grenier n’était pas isolé, le toit haut et la pièce trop grande que pour garder la chaleur de la cheminée qui en traversait son milieu….  
Il avait trop chaud en été et trop froid en hiver….  
Il en vint à n’aimer que le printemps et l’automne, aux températures plus clémentes…  
Seul entre les murs de sa prison…Dans la peur même de survivre ou de vivre…

L’hiver et le cortège de ses souffrances, le froid permanent, l’humidité qui pénétrait jusqu’au plus profond de sa chair cherchant à saisir le cœur de ses os pour ne plus jamais vouloir le quitter…Les pieds et les mains éternellement gelés….  
Quelques pulls et d’épaisses chaussettes ne suffisaient pas à garder la chaleur de ce corps qui s’échappait chaque jour un peu plus…

Il avait froid, il grelottait…Il porta la main à son visage et regarda la sueur perlée sur le bout de ses doigts.  
Il respirait mal, toussait à s’en arracher les poumons…Il n’en dormait plus, lui qui déjà le faisait si peu…  
Elle était là, assise à l’observer…Il perçut alors dans son regard un mélange de peur et de doute…  
Il était malade depuis plusieurs semaines et rien de ce qu’elle lui donnait ne semblait ne devoir y changer quoi que ce soit…Elle le perdait…  
Lui ne voulait pas guérir…La maladie, il s’y raccrochait comme à un ultime espoir…  
Celui de s’endormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller…

Il se rappela alors que ce fut-là, la seule et unique fois où ses mains se posèrent sur lui sans chercher à lui faire de mal…Pas de coups, pas de caresses aux plaisirs douloureux  
Juste, un pur geste de tendresse…Ephémère….

« Tu dois guérir…Dieu ne peut pas permettre ça, mon ange…»  
Elle lui repoussa la mèche qui lui collait au front…Il frissonna à ce contact nouveau…  
Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front…  
« Je ne le laisserais pas te prendre à moi… » Elle siffla le dernier mot…

Moi…Il n’agissait pas de lui, il s’agissait que d’elle…De son jouet cassé, sa poupée de chair et de sang perdant vie, couleur porcelaine…  
Il le sentit aux mots qu’elle prononça…

Ce n’était pas sa peine ou sa souffrance qui l’avait poussé vers ses gestes de tendresse tant espérer durant ses années d’enfer…  
Non, juste la peur de perdre ce qui lui appartenait…  
Il avait appris à lire dans ses silences, dans ses regards, dans ses gestes…Il ressentait les émotions de l’autre miroir au reflet inversé des siens…

Elle se leva brusquement et sourit dans le vide, un rictus se marquant sur ses lèvres…  
« Pas question » siffla-t-elle  
« Il est à MOI » en regardant le ciel par le Velux semblant s’adresser personnellement à ce Dieu qu’elle semblait tant vénérer…

 

Elle revint quelques heures après avec de cet étrange homme silencieux, cet autre tortionnaire, qui la suivait comme une ombre…Il se pencha sur le lit et le souleva sans ménagement, le jetant sur son épaule aussi facilement qu’il l’aurait fait avec un sac de plume.  
Il y avait si peu de chair sur ce corps meurtri…  
Il prit peur…On l’aurait posé à terre, même sans force, il aurait rampé pour retourner dans sa prison de glace…  
Un couloir…  
Elle lui ouvrit la porte d’une petite pièce aux murs colorés…L’homme le jeta sur le lit...D’un signe de la tête, elle le fit sortir…

Elle posa sur le matelas un pyjama propre et le changea, il n’avait plus la force de le faire lui-même…Il se laissa faire comme la poupée qu’il était devenu entre les mains de sa marionnettiste…  
Il observait chaque détail de la chambre, en enregistrait chaque odeur et chaque centimètre carré…  
Les draps sentaient le frais alors que les siens avaient pris l’odeur de son matelas à jamais souillé…  
Il ferma les yeux et se crispa quand elle lui changea son pantalon mais rien ne se passa…  
Il avait toujours aussi froid…Son souffle était de plus en plus sifflant…Respirer lui devint une douleur, bouger lui devint impossible…

Elle quitta la pièce …Il ne lui causerait aucun soucis, il en était incapable…Et l’homme veillait…

Il ne sut combien de temps dura son absence, il n’avait aucune notion du temps si ce n’était celui du rythme que lui donnait le soleil…  
Il était transit de froid mais apaisé…Cette chambre, un morceau de Paradis qu’il emporterait avec lui dans sa prison….

Elle revint accompagnée d’un homme au teint blafard et à la mine renfrognée…  
Il semblait vieux…Il avait le même regard qu’elle….La même indifférence à son égard…

« Il est comme cela depuis plusieurs jours, Docteur…Je lui ai donné ce que vous m’aviez prescrit mais rien ne semble faire effet »

Le médecin tira une chaise et s’assit ses côtés, il ne réagit pas…Il n’en avait de toutes manières pas la force…  
Il se laissa ausculter, tétanisé tant par les instruments du médecin que par l’homme même…  
La mort aurait dû avoir un visage, elle aurait eu le sien…  
Ce dernier lui souleva son dessus de pyjama…Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle…  
« Ma sœur le battait, elle l’a abandonné chez moi…Je l’ai pris sous ma protection »  
Sa sœur ? Sa protection ?  
Il chercha désespérément à croiser le regard du médecin mais ce dernier ne chercha jamais à entrer en contact avec lui…Ni par les mots ni par les gestes…  
Il ne s’adressait qu’à elle…Juste quelques phrases sans émotion…Indifférent à son enfer…

C’était donc vrai…Il n’était rien…Son existence même n’avait de sens que dans la souffrance qu’il devait endurée…  
Une nouvelle clef tourna dans la serrure de son grenier …

Son regard se figea dans le vide…La pièce n’existait plus…Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre…  
Un oiseau posé sur le rebord semblait le fixer…Il sauva son âme au moment où celle-ci allait s’échapper…

Le corbeau s’envola en même temps qu’il ressentit une vive douleur au bras…  
Il se tourna…L’homme venait d’y planter une aiguille sans ménagement.  
Le liquide qu’il lui injecta sous la peau, le brûla…  
Il réussit à geindre pour exprimer sa douleur…  
« C’est pour ton bien, mon ange » minauda-t-elle en ne cessant de fixer le médecin…Espérant qu’il ne poserait plus aucune question…  
Pourquoi en poserait-il, il portait le même regard d’indifférence sur sa détresse qu’elle le faisait…  
Un malade à soigner rien d’autres, peu importe que celui-ci n’ait plus figure humaine et que son corps ne soit que plaies…

 

L’homme se leva  
« Pour bien faire, il faudrait le faire hospitaliser…Il m’a tout l’air d’avoir les symptômes d’une bronchite chronique… »  
« Chronique ? Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ?»  
« Qu’il a dû déjà avoir dans le passé des infections pulmonaires sévères mais qu’elles ont été mal soignées ou ignorées, ses poumons sont fragilisés…Chronique, c’est-à-dire que le moindre rhume ou la moindre infection du même type qui ne sera pas traitée comme il se doit, le fera rechuter…l’affaiblissant à chaque fois un peu plus…»  
« Je ne peux pas le faire hospitaliser, je n’en ai pas les moyens…» laissa-t-elle tombé dans un murmure  
« Mon mari m’a laissé avec des dettes par-dessus la tête, je n’ai plus d’assurance…Je vous en supplie, Docteur… » le regard humide.  
Il soupira en se tournant vers le lit…  
« Je vais vous faire une ordonnance…Tenez le au chaud, veillez à ce qu’il mange surtout…Si dans 2 jours, vous ne voyez aucune évolution, il faudra envisager sérieusement l’hospitalisation…Au risque de finir par mettre sa vie en danger»  
Elle porta la main à son visage…L’angoisse feinte…  
«Oh mon Dieu… »  
Il posa une main compatissante sur son bras  
« Il est solide, il va s’en sortir...Ayez confiance… »

Ils sortirent et le laissèrent seul…Ils avaient parlé de lui en l’ignorant…Aucun regard, aucun geste autre que cette nouvelle douleur…  
Une nouvelle quinte de toux…Un gout de fer…Il crachait du sang…

 

Il ne resta quelques jours dans cette chambre, dans sa chaleur et sous ses draps qu’il ne quittait que pour aller aux toilettes, soutenu par cet homme qui ne le regardait jamais et ne lui adressait jamais la parole sans qu’elle ne lui en donne l’autorisation.

Elle le soigna sans attention…Lui faisant avaler de force, des petits cachets blancs au gout amer, chaque matin... Cachets qui lui donnaient la nausée et la diarrhée.

La fièvre tomba, il commença à tousser moins et ses mucus perdirent leur teinte rougeâtre…  
Ce furent les seuls 10 jours de sa vie où il connut autre chose que les 4 murs de son royaume sous les toits…  
Le 11eme jour, l’homme le ramena dans son enfer…  
Sur le lit, une couette…  
Sur la table basse, des pulls aux coudes usés…

Il fit plusieurs rechutes les années qui suivirent mais jamais plus, il ne quitta le grenier…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Missouri lui avait tendu son verre et posé sur la table, un petit cachet blanc…  
Une fois par jour, il devait prendre ce comprimé et s’y refusait obstinément…Elle devait user de milles stratagèmes pour le lui faire avaler…  
Elle finissait toujours par se lever, dépitée, en soufflant et allait l’écraser pour le mêler à son eau…Seule manière pour elle de lui faire avaler le moindre médicament...  
Elle voulait tellement que ce geste vienne de lui…Un geste qui lui marquerait sa confiance…Mais il s’y refusait toujours…Ne posant même pas un simple regard sur la source de ses angoisses…

Elle se rappelait qu’il avait violemment agressé Garth quand celui-ci avait tenté de lui faire une injection antitétanique….  
Elle n’insista jamais plus qu’il ne fallut, plus par craindre qu’il ne se blesse que par craindre qu’il ne l’agresse…  
Castiel ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal…Il ne cherchait jamais à faire le mal…  
Il le fuyait ce monstre qui le hantait…  
Il ne se montrait violent que dans la peur, la seule émotion qu’il semblait encore capable d’extérioriser…

Castiel se leva et comme à son habitude, se mit debout devant la fenêtre….Missouri en avait à chaque fois, un pincement au cœur…  
Aujourd’hui, elle n’eut droit à aucun regard de sa part…Juste son éternelle absence…  
Depuis 4 mois, son évolution était quasi inexistante…Il acceptait juste leurs présences ce qui en soi, était déjà une victoire…  
Il trouvait la force de survivre malgré tout…Un miracle pour un être brisé comme il l’était…

Elle soupira et se leva…  
« Il fait beau aujourd’hui…Tu ne veux pas sortir ? »  
Il se mit à se frapper le front sur la vitre  
«Calmes-toi, Castiel…J’ai compris, tu veux rester ici…Bien, c’est toi qui décide…A ce soir alors » dit-elle de la voix la plus douce qu’elle put…  
Il s’arrêta

Il comprenait tout, ressentait tout, elle le savait…Il était enfermé dans sa prison, son refuge et refusait d’en sortir mais il n’était pas totalement imperméable au monde qui l’entourait…Ce refuge qui le protégeait de ce qui l’avait à jamais détruit et pourrait détruire le peu qui lui restait de résistance…  
Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais elle aimait à espérer qu’un jour quelqu’un puisse entrer dans cette prison et en partager les murs…  
Et pourquoi pas à en briser ne fusse qu’un pan…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il se réveilla en grimaçant…Il avait mal à tous ses muscles…Réveil des douleurs de son dernier combat et de sa position dans la douche trop longtemps tenue …  
Il se releva d’un geste pour se retrouver assis sur le rebord du lit…Il se frotta le visage écrasant ses yeux de la paume de ses mains…  
Il enfila un jean, un simple T-shirt et ses baskets…Se lava les dents à la va-vite…  
Il referma la porte sur sa nuit de cauchemar…

 

Il déjeuna en silence, un peu à l’écart de tous…Garth passa à ses côtés, plateau en main…  
« Premier jour en solo ? Ca va aller ? »  
Il leva un regard las dans le sien  
« Ca devrait aller oui…Je pense que Phil m’a tout dit… »  
« Si jamais, n’hésite pas, je suis là »  
« Tu veux m’aider à tenir le plumeau ? »  
Garth se mit à rire  
« Non mais parfois les malades ont de drôles de réactions, surtout dans cette aile-là »  
Il posa le plateau et fouilla sa poche de pantalon d’infirmier…  
« Tu ne seras pas toujours comment réagir surtout durant leurs brusques bouffées de délire…N’essaye rien, y a pas de logique chez eux, en tous les cas, pas la même que chez nous…Donc n’hésite pas à appeler un infirmier, c’est notre boulot de nous occuper d’eux…Contente toi de faire le tien…N’y vois pas là une remarque désobligeante surtout, mais ce n’est pas une garderie d’enfant ici… »  
Dean opina lui faisant comprendre qu’il avait saisi le message et ne s’en offusquait pas.  
Garth luit tendit un papier  
« Tiens, le planning du jour »  
« Merci... » en lui souriant, sincère.  
« Y a pas de quoi….Je te le refilerais à chaque petit déj…Je demanderais à Armand d’en faire autant quand je ne serais pas de service… »  
Dean lui sourit  
« Bon appétit et n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit » en s’éloignant.  
Il le salua de la main, Dean fit pareil en terminant son café.

 

Il ouvrit le planning et la 1er chose qu’il se surprit à chercher fut celui de la chambre 14…Inconsciemment d’ailleurs, il s’en rendit compte quand il remarqua que son regard ne cherchait que le nom de Castiel.  
Il n’y figurait pas…Ca signifiait qu’il serait là…  
Il se secoua la tête  
« Qu’est-ce qui me prend ?»  
Il se gifla intérieurement et termina son petit déjeuner.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il passa par l’infirmier de garde au 1er étage pour récupérer le jeu de clef…Il vérifia à ne pas avoir oublié le précieux carnet…  
Il poussa son chariot les jambes tremblantes…  
Il attendit l’ascenseur avec une certaine appréhension…Grandissante d’ailleurs…  
Les mises en garde de Garth et de Phil avaient fini par l’angoisser lui qui se croyait à l’abri de ce type d’émotion…  
Dean n’était pas doué pour les liens sociaux alors s’imaginer face à un malade en détresse et ne pas savoir quoi faire…Il sortit son planning…Eviter qu’ils soient dans leur chambre, c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire…  
Il respira un grand coup quand les portes s’ouvrirent sur le 3eme étage…  
1er jour…Et premier avertissement, Phil avait raison….Des cris provenaient des chambres…  
Aigus pour certains qui geignaient, gutturales pour d’autres qui hurlaient des insultes à travers leur porte…  
Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine…Il encoda les 6 chiffres et la grille s’ouvrit…

Il passa sans jeter un seul regard vers la salle des infirmiers ou le bureau de Leyla Fredges…Il ne vit donc pas Missouri…  
Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à prier en ce Dieu auquel elle voulut soudain donner une dernière chance.

 

Dean commença par les chambres du fond…Il traçait sa route, n’osant pas regarder vers les chambres d’où s’élevaient les cris et les plaintes…  
Il demandera demain si le port d’un MP3 était autorisé durant son travail…Il n’aimait pas cette technologie moderne dont raffolait tant Sam, Dean était vieux jeux sur certaines choses, cela en faisait partie… Il préférait la radio cassette crépitante de son Impala au lecteur CD qui enlevait le charme du vinyle ou des bandes son.  
Mais ce serait préférable à tous ses cris venus de ce néant qui lui glaçaient le sang…

Il jeta un œil sur son planning affiché sur son chariot…  
Chambre 10…Vide, son occupant était en salle commune avec 4 autres patients du couloir…Salle commune qui était aussi au programme…  
La veille, il n’avait pas eu le temps d’y passer avec Phil, ils l’avaient signalé à Marie qui leur répondit un peu sèchement qu’elle ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise…

 

La routine prit le pas sur l’angoisse qui s’évapora aussi vite qu’elle était venue…Dean chantonnait tout du long et il remarqua soudain que cela eut un effet inattendu….Une partie des hurlements cessa…  
Ce ne fut pas le calme de la veille, certains continuant à geindre mais les cris cessèrent…

Chambre 14, Castiel se retourna, dos à la fenêtre, levant le regard sur la porte de sa chambre, les traits de son visage se creusant, la tête penchée sur le côté…Il écoutait Dean chanter…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 Sam, assis sur son lit, pleurait…Dean arriva se forçant à sourire, il se pencha sur lui, un gant de toilette humide à la main. Il se mit à lui frotter le plus doucement possible, son arcade ouverte, enlevant le sang qui lui brouillait la vue…

Il finit par s’asseoir à son tour, sur le bord du lit, la douleur au bas de son dos le relançant, lui rappelant que lui aussi avait subi la colère de son père…  
Quand il eut fini, il posa le gant de toilette sur la table de nuit et grimpa sur le lit pour venir se coller à son frère en le serrant contre lui…Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans le creux de son épaule….Collés au mur de cette chambre décrépie où lui et Sam trouvaient toujours refuge, l’ainé se mit à fredonner, ce fut d’abord un son rauque qui remonta de sa gorge…Sam ferma alors les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix chaude de ce frère qui se mit à chanter.  
« The river » de Bruce Springsteen…  
Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, touché par la détresse contenue dans les fibrations de cette voix déchirée et déchirante…  
Dean sentit Sam se détendre et s’abandonner au sommeil…Il l’embrassa sur le front et finit par s’endormir à son tour…  
Karen attirée par la mélodie s’était approchée de la chambre sans un bruit, ni un mot…Elle avait glissé le long du mur…Elle rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine et l’écouta…  
Elle n’avait même plus la force de pleurer…Elle regarda le bout du couloir et puis ses poignets…  
Elle n’avait ni le courage de mettre fin à leur calvaire ni celui de mettre fin au sien…  
Elle maudissait sa lâcheté quand la mélodie cessa….Elle se releva et jeta un œil dans la pièce où Dean s’était endormi serrant son frère dans ses bras…  
« Pardon » éternelle plainte sans écho vu que jamais elle ne les sauva 

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il arriva à la chambre d’Edward, il souffla, regarda par le hublot…Sur le planning, il était indiqué qu’il ne serait pas présent à cette heure-ci mais Dean se conformait aux règles…Ici, il ne jouait pas seul…

Quand il ouvrit la porte, l’odeur lui prit la gorge…  
« Putain de merde » lança-t-il entre dégout et envie de rire…  
Il aéra du mieux qu’il put…Edward avait fait un effort, il s’était contenté de peindre de ses excréments que le mur de la salle de bain…  
Cela prit quand même plusieurs minutes à Dean pour tout nettoyer…  
Quand il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec ce même Edward rentrant de sa consultation, accompagné d’Armand…  
Dean se saisit non pas de la rencontre en elle-même mais de l’âge du patient…Il n’y avait aucun indication sur ce point ni sur le planning ni dans le carnet de Phil…  
Edward ne devait pas dépasser les 25 ans et encore, Dean n’en fut pas certain…  
Il était extrêmement élégant dans son pantalon et sa chemise de lin, il avait le port altier qui lui donnait un air de petit bourgeois un peu pédant…Il sourit à Dean en repoussant sa mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front dans un geste des plus féminins…  
Dean recula, le jeune homme à l’air faussement affable et au regard perçant le mit sur ses gardes. Au visage fermé d’Armand, il sut qu’il n’avait pas tort de se méfier de ce patient …

Il comprit dès lors pourquoi l’aile Ouest et l’aile Est n’avait rien de commun…  
Jamais il ne ressentit la maladie dans toute sa dimension psychiatrique comme il le fit à ce moment-là…

Il sentait le regard d’Edward dans son dos quand il sortit…Armand le suivit et ferma la porte…  
Le visage de Dean trahissait son malaise…  
« Méfies toi de lui… »  
« Il est ici pourquoi ? »  
« C’est un pervers…Il a été arrêté pour pédophilie aggravée et déclaré irresponsable…Il ne perçoit pas le mal dans son geste, à ce qu’il parait…Garde ça pour toi » Il se rapprocha en chuchotant  
« Les médecins pensent qu’il ne sortira jamais d’ici… »  
« Il ne devrait pas plutôt être enfermé au bout du couloir ? » s’inquiéta Dean  
« Il n’y a plus de place vacante et de plus, il vient d’une famille friquée » en joignant le geste à la parole.  
« Ils font partie des généreux donateurs qui tiennent Gerry Hall debout… »  
Dean jeta un œil vers la porte  
« Il n’a jamais agressé personne ici ? »  
« Si…Un jeune patient mais il n’y a pas eu de mal heureusement…On est arrivé à temps…Depuis on ne le laisse plus jamais seul avec les autres pensionnaires… »  
Dean fronça les sourcils, rageur  
« Décidemment le fric pourri tout, même ici »  
Il y avait de la déception dans sa voix, de la colère aussi…Il repensait à Sam qui n’avait pas eu la chance, lui d’avoir une famille aisée pour le protéger des murs de sa folie…  
Ce n’était pas son travail à l’usine qui aurait pu lui ouvrir les portes d’un hôpital plus propice à accueillir son frère…  
« Marie n’a pas eu trop le choix, tu sais…Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir…Elle a préféré ce moindre mal au sacrifice de tous les autres »  
« Un gosse de riche dans un hôpital d’indigent, c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité »  
« Je vois ça comme une forme de justice, moi » sourit Armand  
« Allez, j’y vais…La petite Liliana m’attend… »  
« Celle de la chambre 8 ? »  
« Tu as fait sa connaissance ? »  
« Si on peut dire…Elle est restée assise sur sa chaise à parler toute seule tout le temps que j’étais là avec Phil… »  
« Elle est atteint d’autisme atypique »  
«C’est-à-dire »  
« Elle est incapable de communiquer avec le monde extérieur…Par contre, et c’est pour cela qu’elle se trouve dans cette partie si de l’aile, elle accepte le contact physique et ne présente aucun comportement ou réactions violentes, ce qui n’est pas toujours le cas avec les autistes…Elle vit juste dans sa bulle… »  
Il s’apprêtait à partir  
« Et en fait, elle ne parle le pas, elle répète juste toujours les mêmes 10 mots qui n’ont de sens que pour elle… »  
« Ah ? »  
« Bon, j’y vais…Je suis en retard… »  
« Salut et merci….» en poussant son chariot vers la chambre suivante…

Il était presque 13h quand Dean atteint la numéro 14…  
Il lui restait 2 chambres après celle-ci et la salle commune…Il décida de prendre une pause…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il s’assit contre le capot de l’Impala…Le temps de souffler et de se vider la tête…Un café dans la main, il se refusa de lever la tête…  
Il baissa le regard…Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ce patient l’avait-il tant troublé ? Il ne l’avait vu que quelques minutes mais quand il avait croisé son regard, il avait cru y tomber comme dans un trou noir infini…  
Les yeux rivés sur le sol, ses baskets jouant avec le gravier, il se persuada que c’était son passé qui le perturbait tant, un passé un peu pareil au sien même si lui au moins avait eu des mains tendues et puis…Sam…  
Il jeta le restant de son café sur le sol et rentra…  
Castiel ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux…  
Pour la 1er fois depuis son entrée à Gerry Hall, il osa un geste nouveau…Il leva la main et la posa à plat sur la fenêtre tout en y posant son front…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean croisa Suzanne dans le hall d’entrée  
« Bonjour, Dean » en souriant…  
« Salut, Suzie »  
Suzanne était jolie malgré son look année ’50 décalé, elle devait avoir à peu près son âge…Elle était aide-soignante à Gerry hall depuis presque 4 ans…  
Il était évident qu’elle en pinçait pour Dean et ce depuis leur 1er regard dans le réfectoire le lendemain de son arrivée.  
Il était évident aussi qu’elle ne laissait pas Dean indifférent mais il gardait clairement une certaine distance avec elle…  
Dean ne voulait pas lui donner d’espoir parce qu’avec lui, il n’y en avait pas…Il n’y en aurait jamais…Il n’était là que depuis quelques jours et dans quelques mois, il partirait…  
La distance pour éloigner tout ce qui pourrait le blesser ou surtout qu’il pourrait blesser…  
Il ne réussirait qu’à la faire souffrir, incapable qu’il fut jamais de ne partager avec les femmes que l’assouvissement de ses pulsions dans la violence…  
Il avait peur…Peur de cette rage qui sommeillait en lui et qu’il n’exprimait que dans la Cage ou dans un lit…

Il regardait Suzanne, ses cheveux noirs jets coupés au carré façon Louise Brook, ses grands yeux noisette et pestait contre lui-même…Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré vers elle…  
Et plus elle s’approchait, plus il se devait de la fuir…

« Je file, j’ai encore du boulot… »  
Il la dépassa sans un regard  
« Au fait…Merci pour le coup de main »  
« De rien » en se retournant mais il s’était déjà engouffré dans l’ascenseur…  
« Avec plaisir, Dean « termina-t-elle dans un soupir avant de reprendre son chemin…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean reprit son chariot laissé dans le corridor entre les 2 grilles d’entrée…Il jeta un œil sur son planning…Il ferait d’abord les 2 autres chambres…Aucun des 2 patients n’y seraient…Ils étaient à l’atelier d’ergothérapie…  
Dean voulait juste repousser l’échéance chaque fois un peu plus…

A 14h, il se dirigea vers la salle commune…Il y avait une dizaine de patient…Il croisa Melvin, l’aide-soignant de garde…  
« Ce serait mieux si tu revenais d’ici 30 petites minutes…Ils ne seront plus que 3 ou 4…T’auras plus facile pour nettoyer et moi pour les surveiller, ça te dérange pas? »  
Il avait opiné à contre-cœur…  
Il ne lui restait plus que cette fichue chambre 14…

 

Il arrêta le chariot et comme à chaque fois, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil par le hublot…  
Il le vit debout devant la fenêtre, toujours dans son éternel pyjama blanc, pieds nus…

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller »  
Il tapa le code et entra.  
« Salut, Cass »

A sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci bougea…Un pas sur le côté pour se mettre de profil…  
Dean fit comme si il n’avait rien vu mais son corps parlait pour lui…Il était tendu…  
« Putain, Dean…Reprends toi, mec…C’est qu’un dingue comme un autre » Il se répéta ses mots comme une prière tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain…

Il se mit à chantonner en nettoyant le miroir en-dessus de l’évier…Il ne connaissait que cette manière- là, avec la Cage, pour évacuer cette pression qui l’étouffait…  
Cela n’aurait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait fait pareil que la veille mais il était payé pour faire un travail et Dean aimait à respecter ses contrats quels qu’ils soient…  
Dans sa bouche, les paroles de Jimmy Hendrix…

Quand il entra dans la chambre…  
« Hey Joe, I said where you goin' with that gun in your hand”

Castiel était là, à quelques pas de lui, le fixant et le temps lui parut soudain suspendu...

 

Fin chapitre VI


	7. A la croisée des regards

Il avait fui…Fui ce regard trop bleu, trop profond dans lequel pendant un instant il crut se noyer, plongeant dans un abîme sans fond…

Castiel se tenait devant lui, tête penchée sur le côté, attiré par le son de sa voix…  
Lui qui n’avait jamais entendu quelqu’un chanter, lui à qui la musique fut interdite…  
Lui dont le seul son qui lui fut agréable durant ses années de silence, fut le chant des oiseaux…  
Dean était resté bouche bée, happé par la profondeur de ses yeux qui semblait lire dans ses pensées…  
Il avait bafouillé et s’était écarté…Il avait attrapé son chariot et avait fui, laissant un Castiel perdu, seul, au milieu de sa chambre….

Rien, invisible….Même pour cet être qu’il avait observé depuis son arrivée…Cet homme dont il avait croisé le regard…Cet espoir auquel il s’était accroché depuis sa fenêtre….  
Rien que le vide absolu…Elle avait raison…  
Il retourna vers la fenêtre et se mit à se frapper doucement, en cadence, le front sur la vitre….  
Vider son esprit, retrouver le néant dans lequel il aimait se perdre….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean entra dans la salle commune, il n’y avait plus que 3 patients…  
« Ca va, mec ? » Melvin s’approcha ne pouvant éviter de voir le trouble sur le visage de Dean  
« Oui…Oui…Ca va…T’inquiète »  
Il douta de sa réponse mais n’insista pas…  
« Tu peux y aller, je vais rester là…. »  
« Merci…J’en ai pas pour longtemps »  
« Oh…Prends tout ton temps, je suis ici jusqu’à 17h de toutes manières… »  
Dean lui sourit sans le regarder…

Tout le temps qu’il passa dans la salle commune, il ne fit que penser au patient de la chambre 14.  
Il sentait son regard fixé sur lui, en lui…Il ne remarqua pas du coup, qu’un homme d’âge l’observait depuis son arrivée, il le ne vit pas s’approcher et sourire en tendant la main vers lui…

Quand ce dernier lui toucha l’épaule, Dean sur la défensive, surprit dans ses pensées, leva le poing prêt à frapper.  
Il stoppa son geste en voyant l’homme se coller au mur en hurlant…  
Melvin arriva en courant  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? »  
« Rien...Il m’a surpris et j’ai eu un geste un peu brusque… »  
Melvin s’approcha de l’homme  
« Ce n’est rien, Charles…Calme toi…Ce n’est rien…»  
« Méchant…Méchant…Il a voulu frapper Charles » sa tête entre les mains.  
L’infirmier se tourna vers Dean  
« C’est vrai ce qu’il dit ? »  
« Je te l’ai dit, j’ai eu un geste un peu… »  
Il ferma les yeux  
« Je suis désolé….Ca se reproduira plus »  
Melvin le toisa furieux  
« T’as intérêt parce que la prochaine fois, je n’hésiterais pas à le signaler à la patronne….T’es dans un hôpital ici…Tâche de ne pas l’oublier…»  
Il aida Charles à reprendre son calme en lui parlant pour le rassurer…  
« Désolé, mec » lança Dean dans un demi-sourire à Charles  
« Méchant »  
Melvin le fit asseoir un peu à l’écart….Dean sentit le regard des 2 autres patients sur lui…  
Un jeune noir qui n’arrêtait pas de se dandiner sur ses pieds et un homme d’un âge incertain qui ne cessait pas de se gratter la tête en lançant des regards entre lui et le plafond…  
« Qu’est-ce que je fous ici, moi » murmura Dean en rangeant son matériel et sortant sans un regard vers l’arrière…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il referma la porte et s’appuya dos au mur…Quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions...  
Il se redressa …Il fallait qu’il sorte de là…C’est alors qu’il s’aperçut qu’il manquait un spray sur son chariot…  
« Merde »  
Il jeta un œil sur le hublot qui donnait sur la salle commune mais il savait déjà que ce n’était pas là qu’il l’avait oublié…Dans la précipitation, il n’avait pas vérifié son chariot.  
« Mais quel con » en tapant son front sur la porte.  
Il se retourna en soufflant  
Chambre 14…Il lui fallait y retourner…Dean ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas, c’était trop risqué…Il avait déjà assez merdé comme ça pour la journée…

Il laissa son chariot sur le côté et se dirigea vers la chambre…Il jeta un œil dans le hublot et là, perdit toute son assurance…  
Castiel s’était laisser glisser le long du mur, dans le coin, près de la fenêtre…Le regard fixant le vide…

Dean respira un grand coup et tapa le code…Quand il entendit le déclic, Castiel se mit à se balancer sur lui-même…  
« Salut...Désolé, j’ai oublié un truc dans la salle de bain…J’en ai juste pour une seconde… »  
Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers lui…Cela n’aurait rien changé de toutes manières, Castiel n’avait pas réagi quand il entra.  
Le spray était sur l’évier…Il s’en saisit d’un geste rapide et s’apprêtait à sortir…Il hésita un instant et se tourna vers lui.  
«Ca va ? »  
Il s’avança et devant la détresse qui se dégageait de ce corps replié sur lui-même, Dean s’accroupit, sans se poser de question….  
« Eh, Mec» De la voix la plus douce qu’il put...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Eh, Sammy… »  
Il lui releva le menton…Il avait le visage tuméfié, la lèvre fendue…Sur les joues, des larmes mélange de rage et de douleur…  
Dean avait dû s’absenter quelques minutes pour aller faire des courses…Leur mère lui avait laissé un peu d’argent sous son oreille avant de partir travailler, évitant ainsi que John ne s’en empare pour le dépenser dans les bars et se délaissant ainsi d’une corvée dont elle ne s’occupait plus depuis bien longtemps…

Monsieur Gardini tenait une petite épicerie sur le chemin de l’école…Plus jeunes, quand leur mère prenait encore le temps de les accompagner, ils s’arrêtaient souvent chez lui pour acheter ce que Karen oubliait à chaque fois….Pain, lait, céréales…  
Elle finit par ne plus les amener à l’école, ses horaires à l’usine ne le lui permettant plus. Gardini regardait alors Dean, âgé à peine de 8 ans, tiré son petit frère par la main en l’encourageant à avancer…

 

Karen oubliait les courses, oubliait l’argent, oubliait tout dans l’alcool…Sam avait faim mais ne disait rien…Dean se mit alors à voler, aucune autre solution ne s’offrant à lui…  
Il passait devant l’épicerie et chipait sur l’étal, d’un geste vif, une pomme ou une orange…  
Il profitait de l’inattention de Gardini, pour voler des boites de biscuit ou du pain…  
Gardini n’était pas aveugle…Il avait remarqué le manège de Dean mais ne dit rien…

Un matin, il s’écarta de la devanture, laissant croire aux enfants en son absence  
« Tu bouges pas, Sammy…J’arrive »  
Il opinait et attendait son frère  
« Je veux du chocolat»  
« Tu auras ce que je pourrais trouver….Maintenant tais -toi et attends- moi »

La porte se referma derrière lui…Paniqué, il se retourna et tenta de fuir entre les rayons  
« Dean…Viens ici mon grand…Je ne te veux aucun mal » lui lança-t-il avec son fort accent italien…  
Il se tenait là, droit, un sac en papier en main  
« Dorénavant, évite de voler dans ma boutique, veux-tu ? »  
Il lui tendit le sac…  
« C’est pour toi et ton frère »  
Dean n’osa pas s’avancer…Gardini vit alors l’arcade du jeune garçon…A chaque jour, sa plaie…  
« Tu passeras par ici, chaque jour avant d’aller à l’école… »

Et depuis ce jour-là et jusqu’à ses 12 ans, Dean passa chaque matin chez Monsieur Gardini…  
Il fut la seule et unique personne à qui ils purent se confier…  
Plus d’une fois l’épicier menaça Dean de dénoncer ses parents à la police mais l’ainé le suppliait de ne rien en faire…Les services sociaux le sépareraient de son frère, il n’y survivrait pas ni lui, ni son cadet…  
Monsieur Gardini cédait à chaque fois sous les suppliques de Dean et chaque soir, il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir su résisté car chaque matin, ils recroisaient le regard meurtri de ses 2 frères se tenant par la main ou l’épaule, lui rappelant ainsi sa lâcheté…  
Avec ou sans Sam, selon que Dean eut envie de parler ou non…Gardini écoutait, les croyait, les réconfortait…  
Le vieil homme mourut dans son sommeil et avec lui, leur seul rayon de soleil, leur seul réconfort.  
La boutique ferma et Dean dut marcher plusieurs kilomètres pour trouver une nouvelle épicerie…Le propriétaire de celle-ci n’avait rien d’un mécène et son chien, rien d’un ange…

 

Ce fut de là qu’il revint ce jour-là, en courant, craignant le retour de son père avant lui, craignant pour Sam, que la colère de John ne retombe sur lui et qu’il ne soit pas là pour prendre les coups à sa place…

Quand il rentra, son père était effondré dans le fauteuil, endormi, bière renversée sur le sol…Dean jeta un œil vers le haut de l’escalier et comprit…

« Eh, Sammy »  
Il le soigna comme il put…Ils finissaient par ne plus connaître que cette routine de la violence quotidienne…  
Karen et John buvant de plus en plus, ils perdaient de plus en plus le contrôle…  
Ils se battaient couramment, s’insultaient sans arrêt vivant dans une relation de haine- amour au milieu de laquelle les enfants n’avaient pas leur place…

Les frères vivaient dans l’angoisse permanente d’entendre les pas de leur père dans les escaliers…Il levait la main sur sa femme mais c’était le poing qu’il levait sur ses fils…  
Dean et Sam accrochés l’un à l’autre, écoutaient le bruit sourd dans le couloir, priant pour qu’il ne cesse pas devant la porte de leur chambre…  
Parfois, ultime torture, il s’arrêtait et parlait derrière celle-ci, les terrorisant avec sa voix rauque…Il tapotait des doigts sur la clinche et puis s’éloignait…  
Dean se demandait si cette violence-là n’était pas encore plus dure à supporter que celle des coups…

 

Ils n’en dormaient plus…Dean finit par caller la porte avec le dossier de sa chaise de bureau…  
Cela ne dura qu’un temps…John, de rage, la fit exploser…  
Sam se réfugia sous le lit mais Dean n’eut pas la même chance…  
Il le laissa, battu et à moitié inconscient sur le sol, Sam plongeant son regard pétrifié dans le sien à moitié éteint…  
Il ne répara jamais la porte…Elle ne se referma plus jamais entièrement laissant un joint de quelques centimètres sur la lumière du couloir, ajoutant à l’angoisse des pas, celui d’une ombre…

Monsieur Gardini ne fut que le soleil d’un temps et en soignant Sam, Dean se demanda alors s’il n’aurait pas dû céder et permettre à cet homme d’appeler les Services Sociaux…  
Ne valait-il pas mieux être séparés mais sauvés qu’ensemble et brisés…  
Sam répondit à sa question  
« Ne me laisse plus jamais…Promets le moi» en le suppliant du regard  
« Je te le promets, Sammy…Je te laisserais plus jamais »  
Promesse que Dean ne put tenir…Promesse que personne n’aurait jamais pu tenir.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Eh, Cass » répéta Dean  
Il cessa de se balancer et releva les yeux…Il était revenu, il était là devant lui…Dean lui sourit et Castiel ne put s’empêcher, à nouveau, de plonger son désespoir dans le regard de cet homme accroupi devant lui…  
« Tu vas pas rester par terre quand même, hum »  
Il se pencha pour le relever…Mais Castiel, terrorisé par la main tendue, se recroquevilla contre le mur…Détournant les yeux, fixant le plafond…Velux invisible qui s’ouvrit dans son imaginaire…  
Ce regard, cette peur…Dean en perdit son sourire…Il ne les connaissait que trop bien…  
« Eh… » Le plus doucement qu’il put  
« Du calme…Je ne te veux aucun mal…Je veux juste t’aider… »  
Il retenta une approche…Le regard de Castiel fut tellement empli de terreur que Dean en recula…Il avait ouvert la bouche comme pour hurler mais rien n’en sortit…

Dean se releva, la paume tendue en signe de résignation  
« Chuuuuuuuuuuut…Ca va aller…Je m’en vais…Calme toi… »  
Castiel s’était remis à se balancer mais cette fois-ci, il garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Dean…  
« A demain ? »  
Il tiqua…  
«Salut, Cass… » Un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Il prit son spray et referma la porte…  
Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur la chambre et de croiser à nouveau le sien.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Un message sur sa boite vocale…Il jeta un œil distrait…Gaby…  
Il laissa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et se coucha sur son lit, fixant le plafond…  
Le regard terrorisé de Castiel s’y dessina…  
Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et s’endormit…

Il fut réveillé par un bruit sur sa porte…  
« Dean ? Dean, tu es là…C’est Melvin »  
Il jeta un coup d’œil sur son réveil…17 :30  
« Merde » en se relevant…  
On toqua à nouveau  
« Oui, j’arrive….2 secondes »

Il ôta le verrou et ouvrit la porte en baillant.  
« Oh pardon…Je pensais pas te réveiller»  
« Moi non plus » en s’écartant de l’embrasure pour laisser passer Melvin qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulut dire par là, Dean.  
« Si c’est à propos de tantôt….Faut pas t’en faire, ça se reproduira plus… » lança-t-il en ouvrant l’armoire au-dessus de l’évier…  
« Tu veux un café ? »  
« Oui…Volontiers…Merci» en s’asseyant au plan de travail de la petite cuisine américaine  
« Leyla a entendu les cris de Charles » dans un soupir  
Dean prépara le café…  
« Et ? »  
« Elle a voulu savoir ce qu’il s’était passé… »  
« Tu lui as dit quoi? » en allumant le percolateur.  
« Je lui ai dit que tu avais cogné Charles avec le chariot…Par accident »  
« Elle t’a cru ? » en sortant 2 tasses  
« Faut croire »  
Dean se retourna  
« Merci… »  
« Y a pas de quoi…Mais je maintiens ce que je t’ai dit…Tu me refais un coup pareil et je me verrais dans l’obligation de le signaler… »  
« C’est de bonne guerre….Mais tu peux me faire confiance, ça n’arrivera plus »  
« J’y compte bien…Ca me ferait chier de devoir te coller un rapport…T’es un chic type »  
Dean lui sourit  
« On m’a déjà dit beaucoup de chose mais jamais que j’étais un chic type »  
Il servit le café….  
« Pourquoi t’es là, Melvin ? » lança Dean, regard sur les tasses.  
Ce dernier se sentit tout à coup, mal à l’aise…  
« Du lait ? »  
« Non…Noir, merci »  
« Alors » insista Dean  
« C’est à propos… »  
Il le regarda et pointa son œil jaunâtre  
« Hum et alors ? »  
Il se pencha comme fuyant des témoins invisibles  
« C’est vrai que tu es un combattant de la Cage ? »  
Dean se recula en croisant les bras  
« D’où tu sors ça, toi ? »  
« Tout se sait ici… » en prenant sa tasse, yeux baissés  
« En quoi ça pourrait bien t’intéresser de toutes manières ? »  
« J’en veux »  
« Pardon ? » tiqua Dean  
« Je veux être de la partie »  
Dean ne put s’empêcher de rire...Melvin devait peser tout mouillé guère plus de 60 kg et devait approcher la cinquantaine à grands pas…  
« T’aurais aucune chance »  
« Qui te parle de combattre….Je veux assister à un duel» les yeux brillants  
« Pourquoi ? » en prenant sa tasse  
« J’ai vu plusieurs combats de free fight à la télé…Je fais des paris en ligne…Je me suis dit que… »  
« Que Dean pourrait bien te faire cette petite faveur en échange de celle que tu lui as faite aujourd’hui, c’est ça ?» sur un ton glacial  
« C’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire »  
« Non mais c’est ce que tu as pensé… » en reposant sa tasse  
« Fous le camps d’ici, Melvin» la voix posée…  
Il baissa le regard, gêné…  
« Bien…Mais réfléchis y… »

L’infirmier quitta la chambre sans se retourner…Dean soupira…Il jeta un œil sur son téléphone et écouta son message

« Dean ?...C’est Gaby…Tu fais quoi samedi soir ?…Jet a dû rentrer à l’hosto…C’est pas trop grave mais il est hors-jeu pour les 3 semaines à venir…Contactes moi…Bye »

Il raccrocha et en soufflant, composa son numéro…  
« Gaby…C’est Dean…Pour samedi, ça tient toujours ?… »  
Il reprit sa tasse de café…  
« Tu sais qui sera mon adversaire ? »  
Il but une gorgée et fit la moue  
« Non , non…Ca ira…Quelle heure ?... »  
Il marchait de long en large dans sa chambre…  
« J’y serais…ah oui…Gaby…Fais- moi plaisir, rajoute un nom à la liste des invités, tu veux… »  
Il sourit  
« Non, un mec….Melvin »  
Il reposa sa tasse…  
« Merci…A samedi…Oui, toi aussi, Gaby »  
Il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur son lit…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Melvin était sur les marches du perron, il fumait une cigarette, les yeux fermés…Il sentit quelqu’un s’asseoir à ses côtés…  
« Je t’attends ici, samedi soir à 18h… »  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Dean  
« Un combat ? » hésitant  
« Oui » lui sourit Dean, par automatisme  
«Je t’ai fait mettre sur la liste des invités mais à une seule condition »  
« Laquelle ? »  
« J’ai besoin d’infos »  
« Ah ? » Melvin le regarda un peu perplexe  
« Des infos ? »  
« J’ai besoin d’en savoir plus sur l’un de vos patients »  
« Ola… » en se relevant  
« Pas question….Et tu peux m’oublier pour la Cage….T’inquiète, je dirais rien à propos de Charles….J’y tiens à cette place et j’y suis attaché à tous ses malades….Toi, tu t’en fous, dans 6 mois t’es plus là…Moi je compte bien rester ici jusqu’à la fin de ma carrière…Alors compte pas sur moi sur ce coups- là»  
« T’as raison…Laisse tomber…Ca n’en vaut pas la peine… »  
Melvin jeta sa cigarette au sol et l’écrasa du bout de sa chaussure.  
« Je t’attends quand même toujours à 18h samedi…J’ai une dette envers toi et j’aime à les honorer »  
« Tu me dois rien du tout »  
« Alors prends ça comme un cadeau » Il lui sourit  
Melvin, pied sur la 1er marche, le toisa  
« Merci….»  
Il monta les 4 marches…Dean fixa le vide devant lui, avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux…  
« Tu veux savoir quoi sur qui ? » entendit-il derrière lui  
« Laisse tomber, Melvin »  
« Dis-moi qui….Je jugerais par moi-même »

Dean releva la tête vers le 3eme étage du bâtiment  
« C’est à propos de la chambre 14 »  
Il entendit Melvin revenir sur ses pas  
« Tu parles du gars du grenier…Castiel ? »  
Il opina  
« T’as pas besoin de moi pour avoir des infos sur lui…Tu te branches sur le net et tu y trouveras tout ce que tu veux savoir…Mais je te préviens, ce mec, c’est une énigme… »  
Dean se tourna vers Melvin, l’interrogeant du regard  
« Même les toubibs et les psy n’arrivent pas à le cerner…Mais ils sont tous d’accord sur un point »  
Il s’avança en regardant à son tour vers le 3eme  
« Ce mec a vécu un enfer…Je le connais pas bien…Il sort jamais de sa chambre et ce sont toujours Garth et Missouri qui s’occupent de lui…Rarement Armand…C’est qu’il ne se laisse pas approcher facilement le bougre »  
Il respira un grand coup  
«Je me demande si on arrivera un jour à en savoir un peu plus sur lui… »  
Il remonta les marches  
« Je te laisse »  
«Melvin » lança Dean  
« Oui ?»  
« Y a un ordi pour le perso ici ? »  
« Non…Mais si tu veux, je veux bien te prêter mon portable ? »  
« Ce serait sympa…Merci »  
« Je t’apporte ça ce soir…Là, je vais m’occuper des repas »  
« Merci»  
« Pas de quoi »

 

Dean se releva…Il avait faim…Sauter le repas de midi ne fut pas une bonne idée…Il jeta un dernier regard sur le 3eme, il n’arrivait pas à voir si il était là…S’il avait fini par se relever…  
« Faudrait que j’aille voir un ophtalmo moi » en plissant les yeux

Castiel n’avait pas détaché son regard de la scène…A ses côtés, Missouri, un sourire posé sur les lèvres.  
« Il reviendra demain, ne t’inquiète pas…En attendant il faut manger… Viens, ton souper va refroidir  
Elle s’assit  
« Castiel »  
Il baissa le regard et vint s’asseoir, sans un regard pour l’infirmière…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Melvin lui apporta comme promis son portable…Il lui donna son chargeur, ses codes d’accès et partit aussitôt…  
« Je te le rends demain »  
« Gardes le jusque jeudi…Je n’en aurais pas besoin d’ici là… »  
« Merci »  
Il lui fit un signe de la main et sortit…  
Dean s’assit sur son lit, jambes croisées…Il ouvrit une cannette de bière et se mit à pianoter sur le net  
« Googgle…Enfant du grenier…Castiel »

Il sourit à la 1er chose qu’il vit, l’image d’un ange  
« Castiel, ange du jeudi… »

Il n’était pas très à l’aise avec l’informatique, il en connaissait les bases mais n’avait jamais approfondi le sujet…A quoi bon et pour quel usage d’ailleurs?

Il finit par tomber sur des unes de journaux…Du plus sérieux au plus people…  
Il se figea soudain sur une photo prise par une des infirmières de l’hôpital où Castiel avait été admis…  
Elle la vendit à prix d’or, à l’un de ses journaux de bas de gamme. Sa photo, cette photo fit la une plusieurs jours…

Il eut du mal à le reconnaitre tant l’homme qu’il lui apparaissait sur l’écran était maigre, effrayant dans l’enchevêtrement de ses os et de sa chair absente…  
Cela lui rappela les images d’un de ses cours d’histoire où le professeur leur avait montré les rescapés des camps nazi…  
Cela l’avait marqué, il n’avait pu s’empêcher à l’époque de faire un parallèle avec sa propre existence, sa propre prison, ses propres tortures…La propre indifférence du monde devant l’évidence d’un crime sans nom…  
Crime de masses ou de l’ombre…Rien jamais ne sert de leçon…

L’image qu’il avait là, le bouleversa…Il n’y aurait eu ses yeux, il ne l’aurait peut -être même pas reconnu…  
Il était assis sur une chaise fixant la photographe, le regard perdu, semblant se demander qui était cette femme qui le prenait en photo sans même s’inquiéter de savoir qui était l’être humain assis devant son objectif…

Dean resta un long moment sur l’image, plongeant ses yeux dans ce regard de détresse…  
Il sentit sa gorge se nouer…  
Il referma l’écran violemment….  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait…Il se sentait piégé…Irrémédiablement attiré vers cet inconnu…Comme lié à lui par- delà même la raison…

Il vida sa cannette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain…  
Il prit une douche espérant chasser les images de ce visage émacié, de ses yeux trop intenses…  
Mais rien n’y fit…

Il ralluma le portable, pantalon pyjama et nouvelle bière en main…  
Il pianota à la recherche d’une adresse….Celle du grenier, celle de son enfer…

Essayer de comprendre l’incompréhensible…  
Le Pourquoi ?

 

Castiel, couché sous le lit, fixait le mur face à lui…  
Son regard à elle, lui souriant dans un rictus amer et puis soudain, ses yeux verts qui envahirent l’espace et effacèrent les siens…  
Il s’endormit et cette nuit-là, nul cauchemar ne vint perturber son sommeil…

 

Fin chapitre VII


	8. Le livre

Il avait garé l’Impala et en fixait le volant…A sa gauche, la devanture d’un bouquiniste…  
Il sortit de sa voiture en évitant un enfant qui courrait en riant…Un homme, visiblement son père, le suivait, le couvant du regard à quelques pas derrière…  
« Fais attention, Brandon…Tu as failli renverser le monsieur » en adressant un sourire d’excuse à Dean appuyé contre sa portière.  
Il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur…Il poussa la porte du magasin en jetant en dernier regard sur le trottoir où l’homme attrapa l’enfant et le prit dans ses bras tout en l’embrassant…  
Il referma la porte, un bruit de clochettes…L’endroit sentait le vieux livre…Un homme s’approcha lunettes pendant à son cou…  
« Bonjour…Puis-je vous aider ? » en lui souriant

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Madame Nora, avec ses cheveux en éternelle bataille et ses lunettes sur le bord du nez, était bibliothécaire à St Vincent…  
Dean se rendait avec sa classe, une fois par semaine, dans ce petit royaume de l’imaginaire…Il n’aimait pas l’école…Elle était juste un refuge pour son frère et lui…Il y faisait toujours en sorte de rester un élève discret, ne voulant pas attirer le regard sur lui et Sam…Eux et leurs cicatrices…  
Quand son père l’avait frappé trop violemment, il faisait en sorte de tomber dans la cour ou de se cogner…  
Il ne cherchait jamais la bagarre de peur de voir John appelé au bureau du directeur et de devoir en subir les conséquences…  
Les professeurs le prirent pour un maladroit…Sam, moins sujet aux marques au visage, attirait moins l’attention que Dean s’efforçait de toujours tourner que vers lui…

Cela n’empêcha pas un des éducateurs de se poser des questions et de chercher à le faire parler à propos de ses marques qui lui semblaient en rien accidentelles…Dean refusa toujours de se dévoiler restant camper sur ses positions.  
L’éducateur savait mais, comme si le destin s’acharnait, il n’eut pas le temps d’agir…Il fut muter la rentrée suivante dans un autre collège mettant fin au secret espoir de Dean de voir ainsi leurs souffrances cesser…

Madame Nora fut la rencontre de tous les jeudis matins, pour Dean et de tous les vendredis, pour Sam…  
C’était toujours le même rituel, elle prenait un livre, s’enfonçait dans sa chaise, les enfants assis face à elle, à même le sol…Elle repoussait ses lunettes et ouvrait en souriant la 1er page.  
Il n’y avait jamais un bruit quand elle se mettait à lire…Elle avait une voix captivante qui leur faisait vivre les histoires de ses pirates et fantômes dont elle aimait tant à partager les aventures à force de grimace et de mimiques…De tension et d’éclats de rire…Donnant à chaque personnage, une tonalité différente…Elle prenait autant de plaisir à leur lire ses trépidantes aventures qu’eux à les écouter…

Madame Nora avait l’esprit ouvert de ses gens curieux qui aimait à rendre curieux celui des autres…Si Dean n’aimait pas l’école, il adorait le jeudi…Un moment de lumière dans sa vie d’obscurité.  
Il baissait toujours le regard quand elle lui glissait un livre dans son cartable en souriant et lui faisait signe d’un doigt sur ses lèvres, de se taire…

Dean, le soir venu, quand la maison retrouvait un semblant de sérénité, s’amusait alors à faire la lecture à son frère, imitant Madame Nora et ses grands gestes, rendant le sourire à Sam pour quelques minutes…

 

Il grandit et avec l’âge et le passage en classe supérieure, il n’y eut plus de jeudi magique…  
Un nouveau monde s’ouvrit alors à Dean…Celui de la musique…Une après-midi par semaine.  
Sam continua à se rendre à la lecture du vendredi matin et Madame Nora connaissant son lien de parenté avec Dean continua à glisser des livres dans son cartable…  
L’ainé lui faisait la lecture tout en alternant les soirées, avec des ballades fredonnées…  
Il avait une voix douce et grave…Sam adorait le regarder chanter, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre, les yeux fermés, enfermé dans cette liberté nouvelle qu’il partageait avec lui…

Le jour où Dean quitta le collège, à l’aube de ses 15 ans, il s’arrêta chez Madame Nora…Légèrement voutée par l’âge, les cheveux grisonnants, elle n’avait pas vraiment changé…Il n’y avait plus de séances de lecture magique dorénavant à St Vincent mais les enfants entre l’heure du midi, continuaient à se rendre à la bibliothèque, pour écouter la voix douce de la bibliothécaire leur narrer mille contes, tout en mangeant leurs tartines, les yeux émerveillés….

Il s’approcha de l’accueil…Elle lui sourit….Elle l’avait reconnu malgré les années…Il lui rendit son sourire, il venait lui dire merci pour tout en lui tendant, avec maladresse, une boite de chocolat…Il évita de lui signaler qu’il l’avait volée…Elle en avait été tellement touchée qu’elle l’avait embrassé…  
Elle avait senti Dean se crisper à son contact….Elle recula et lui serra doucement le bras en croisant son regard qui se ferma…  
Dean avait rarement reçu de telles marques d’affection…A l’exception de Sam et de lointains souvenirs, de quelques-uns de sa mère, il n’avait jamais connu la chaleur d’une étreinte ou d’un baiser...  
Il ne gardait pas longtemps ses petites amies en grande partie à cause de cela, incapable qu’il était de supporter leurs gestes de tendresses et d’en partager avec elles...Elles se lassaient et finissaient toujours par le fuir…  
Elles avaient au départ trouvé cela sexy, ce côté rebelle et abrupte mais quand elles virent que pour Dean, c’était là, sa vraie nature, elles surent alors qu’avec lui, elles n’auraient jamais d’autre plaisir que de se promener aux côtés d’un bel adonis…Un bel adonis intouchable…

 

Il venait d’avoir 15 ans quand il entra à l’usine comme apprenti…Il lui fallait assurer un avenir pour Sam…Il ne se voyait pas à l’université…Il n’aimait pas les études mais Sam, si…  
Dean n’avait plus peur de son père…Il n’hésitait plus à lui rendre coups pour coups et le cadet commençait à en faire de même…  
Il ne resta bientôt plus que les cris, les insultes, les menaces…L’arme sous clé dans l’armoire de la chambre parentale…  
Sam fuyait dans ses études et Dean, dans la musique…  
Un collègue d’usine lui apprit à jouer de la guitare, les bases…Juste pour accompagner sa voix...  
Dès lors, il ne fut plus rare pendant les quarts, de voir les ouvriers se rendre dans le réfectoire et manger en écoutant Dean chanter…  
Ce fut le seul contact avec l’extérieur qu’il s’autorisait à partager …

Il cessa de chanter pour un public, le jour où son frère fut interné mais il ne put s’empêcher de continuer à le faire pour lui-même…Cela lui était une nécessité pour survivre, un lien avec son frère aussi…  
La musique et la Cage, 2 univers si différents mais chacun une échappatoire qui lui était vitale.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean releva la tête et fixa le bouquiniste…  
« Non, ça ira…C’est gentil…Je jette juste un coup d’œil »  
« Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin d’aide….N’hésitez pas à m’appeler…Je suis à l’arrière »  
« Bien, merci »  
Il fouilla les rayons du regard, mains dans les poches, et puis sur la table centrale, exposés, des livres de seconde main et soudain une couverture qui attira son attention….Il sourit en n’en tournant les pages du bout de l’index…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Il avait pris des oeufs brouillés et un café…Ses pensées fixées sur sa journée et surtout sur l’après midi à venir….  
Garth s’approcha tout sourire  
« Salut…Alors ta 1er journée ? » Il lui demanda d’un regard s’il pouvait s’asseoir.  
Dean lui indiqua du menton, la place devant lui en avalant sa bouchée de patates sautées.  
« Pas trop mal…Merci encore pour le planning….Ca m’a bien aidé »  
« Pas de quoi… » Il fouilla sa poche et lui tendit un papier plié en 4  
« Tiens, celui du jour… »  
« Merci » Il s’en saisit et le posa à ses côtés, il mourait d’envie de le lire mais n’en fit rien  
Il ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe à Garth mais celui-ci avait déjà compris bien avant…Son regard avait tout dit.  
«Il restera dans sa chambre…Il ne la quitte jamais de toutes manières…» en coupant du tranchant de sa fourchette, un morceau de panecake…  
Dean ne réagit pas…Comment savait-il ?…Garth décida d’arrêter là.  
« T’en pense quoi de l’aile Est maintenant ? » en portant sa part de crêpe en bouche  
« Je dois bien avouer que les malades sont un peu plus…. » Il cherchait le mot exactes pour éviter les dingues et fous interdit entre les murs de Gerry Hall  
« Difficiles ? »  
« Non…Pas vraiment…Disons qu’ils sont plus à l’Ouest que les autres »  
Garth se mit à rire  
« Sacré paradoxe, hein ?...Les cas les plus zen sont à l’Ouest et les plus durs à l’Est.. »  
Dean sourit tout en ne quittant pas son assiette des yeux…Il savait où Garth voulait en venir et tentait désespérément d’éviter le sujet…  
« J’ai parlé à Melvin »  
« Hum » Il fit comme si de rien  
« T’as fait connaissance avec Charles ? » en souriant  
« C’était un accident » sur la défensive.  
« T’as pas à te justifier… » en continuant de manger  
« Je trouve même que tu t’en es bien tiré pour ton 1er jour… »  
« Vraiment ?» en avalant sa dernière bouchée…  
« A l’époque, Phil, lui, avait créé une véritable émeute dans la salle commune après seulement une heure entre ses murs » Il rit en se souvenant puis continua à manger devant l’absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis  
« N’oublie pas qu’on est mercredi… » laissa-t-il tomber  
Dean tiqua  
« Suzanne n’est pas là aujourd’hui…Tu dois t’occuper de l’aile Est aussi »  
Le visage de Dean se décomposa  
« Ca va, mec ? » s’inquiéta Garth  
« Merde…J’avais complètement zappé le truc… » en repoussant son assiette, dépité  
« T’avais prévu quelque chose ? »  
« Oui…Enfin non…Rien, laisse tomber… » bafouilla Dean…  
Un silence pesant où il sembla soudain perdu dans ses réflexions.  
« Si tu veux, je peux te refiler un coup de main pendant ma pause…En une heure, à 2, on devrait s’en sortir, non ? »  
Dean releva la tête  
« Je ne peux pas te demander ça, Garth….Tu en fais déjà bien assez pour moi comme ça »  
« Ce sera avec plaisir…Y a un bail que j’ai plus été là-bas, j’en profiterais pour faire un p’tit coucou à certains de mes malades préférés…Ca fera d’une pierre 2 coups »  
Dean savait que Garth mentait…Il n’avait jamais mis un pied dans l’aile Est mais il le laissa dire…Chacun sachant la vérité cachée à l’autre.  
« Disons 13h devant la grille de l’aile Est…Ca te va ? »  
Dean jeta un œil à sa montre…7h45  
Il se leva  
« Je te revaudrais ça, Garth…Parole… »  
« Y a rien à revaloir, mec…Je te l’ai dit…Ca me fait plaisir »  
« J’en doute » sourit Dean en ramassant son plateau  
« A toute…Je file sinon je vais être à la bourre »  
« Eh Dean »  
Il se retourna, Garth lui tendait son planning en dodelinant de la tête  
« A merde…J’allais oublier….Merci »  
Il le fourra dans sa poche arrière de Jean, plateau en déséquilibre dans l’autre main…

Garth le suivit du regard…Il respira un grand coup…Il la sentit s’asseoir à côté d’elle…  
« Salut, Missouri...T’es matinale aujourd’hui… »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean commença cette fois-ci par la salle commune, il n’y avait présent que le jeune noir de la veille, assis sur une chaise…Il fixait la table devant lui, Dean pouvait voir ses jambes bougées sous celle –ci…Il ne pouvait visiblement pas s’en empêcher.

Armand le salua d’un mouvement de tête quand il entra et fit de même quand il sortit…L’infirmier, sans être quelqu’un de désagréable, ne semblait porter d’intérêt qu’aux malades et presqu’aucun à ses collègues…  
Il parlait peu et quand il parlait, il se contentait de dire que le strict minimum…Parfois Dean se demandait à quel point les patients n’avaient pas fini par déteindre sur lui…

Il ouvrit le planning et vit qu’Edward serait absent encore une heure…Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre…Il n’avait plus envie de croiser son chemin, ce patient le mettait mal à l’aise et surtout sur ses gardes…  
Il y avait dans son regard, le mal…Dean crut y revoir la perversité de son père terré derrière ses 2 yeux noisette sans âme…

Il avait fait fort cette fois…Il avait peint de ses déjections et le mur de la salle de bain et celui face à son lit…  
Il se doutait bien qu’Edward y avait vu là, une manière de marquer sa suprématie sur le jeune technicien de surface qu’il était….  
Dean souffla en mettant ses gants de latex…Il se mit à fredonner…Il sourit, il savait qu’il l’écouterait…Il se mit alors à chanter…  
Otis Redding  
“Sitting on the dock of the bay”

 

Castiel se retourna vers la porte…Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux percevoir cette musique étrange qui provenait du couloir…  
Les cris provenant d’une des chambres se mêlaient au son de la mélodie mais il n’entendait que sa voix…Dean…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il claqua la portière…Il se tenait debout devant la maison et hésita un long moment….  
Pourquoi ?  
Dès qu’il avait vu l’adresse s’inscrire sur l’écran de l’ordinateur, il sut qu’il irait là-bas…Quelque chose au plus profond de lui, l’y obligea…Ce regard qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves…  
Cette détresse qui l’appelait sans aucun autre mot que celui qu’il pouvait écouter dans ses silences…  
Il finit par se dire qu’il n’y avait aucune explication à chercher…Qu’il fallait qu’il suive son instinct…  
Il était lié à lui, qu’il le veuille ou non, qu’il l’ait voulu ou non….Qu’il l’ait choisi ou non…Le destin l’avait fait pour lui…Plus vite il comprendrait ce qui le rongeait, plus vite il pourrait y mettre un terme et reprendre le cours de sa vie…  
Si on pouvait appeler cela encore une vie…  
Il regarda ses mains…Samedi, il vivrait…

Il releva les yeux….Une maison morte…De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir tous les carreaux cassées, le délabrement dû au vandalisme et son état d’abandon…  
Il traversa la rue, quasi déserte et inhabitée…  
A l’exception d’une petite maison plein pied à quelques mètres, la vie semblait avoir fui cette partie de la ville…  
Un quartier silencieux, plus proche d’une vision campagnarde que citadine…L’endroit idéal pour cacher un être à la terre entière….  
Arrivée à la grille défoncée, il leva les yeux vers le toit…Dressé en pointe vers le ciel, il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur…  
Toute une vie enfermé là-haut, il ne pouvait pas se l’imaginer…Cela lui sembla impossible…Même lui qui avait vécu l’enfer n’arrivait pas à le concevoir…  
Quel monstre pouvait soumettre un être humain jusqu’à l’âge adulte sans que celui-ci ne trouve jamais le courage de fuir ?  
Par quelle noire magie pouvait-on asservir un être de cette manière-là ?  
Il devait savoir…

 

Le ruban adhésif de la police pendait le long du chambranle…La porte entre ouverte…Il fit la moue…Aux vues des dégâts, il douta de trouver quoique ce soit qui puisse l’aider à comprendre mais dans une profonde inspiration, il poussa la porte…  
Il dut insister car celle-ci resta coincée dans ses gonds rouillés…L’odeur…Mélange d’humidité, de renfermé et d’urine…Les chats avaient élus domicile entre les murs défraichis…  
La 1er chose qu’il vit, fut le chien empaillé qui se tenait près de l’escalier...Il était affublé d’un chapeau ridicule et d’une fausse moustache bleue…  
Dean sourit, les vandales avaient parfois le sens de l’humour…  
Il pénétra dans le salon, un vrai capharnaüm…Il se douta que cela n’était pas là que la conséquence de ses visites impromptues devenues monnaies courantes depuis la découverte de l’enfant du grenier mais bien, les traces de son ancienne propriétaire…  
Sur les murs,écrit d’un jet de bonbonne rouge  
« Bitch »

Il jeta un regard sur la pièce et continua vers la cuisine…Sur le sol, les traces restantes de craie…Les traces de ce corps maudit…Dean ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction…  
Toutes les armoires étaient sans dessus, dessous….  
Il se mit à jurer quand il manqua tomber en marchant sur une cannette…

Il n’y avait aucune trace de vie autre que celle d’Elisabeth Mc Lean….A l’exception de 2 photos…Une femme plutôt jolie avec à ses côtés, un homme au regard vide et un petit garçon tout sourire, accroché au bras de ce qui semblait être son père…La photo était en noir et blanc mais Dean pouvait voir que les yeux de l’enfant était bleu vu la transparence de son regard…Il avait les cheveux clairs, ce qui lui fit dire que ce n’était pas Castiel…  
La seconde photo fut celle d’un homme d’une quarantaine d’année…La bouche pendante et le regard hagard…Il avait l’air d’un grand dadais un peu attardé…  
Dean se frotta les manches de sa veste, par reflex…Il avait l’impression que la crasse lui collait à la peau…La vétusté de la maison semblait dater de bien avant la mort de Mc Lean…  
« La maison d’une folle » murmura Dean dans un soupir en regardant vers le hall…  
Ce qui marqua Dean à cet instant, ce fut le nombre de croix qui pendait dans la maison…Une dans le salon…Une dans la cuisine près de l’évier…Une autre qui dominait le mur du 1er étage.

Il se dirigea vers l’escalier et le pied posé sur la 1ere contremarche, il s’arrêta, pris par l’angoisse…Il souffla en fermant les yeux.  
Il finit dans un élan par monter la vingtaine de marche qui menait à l’étage.

Un long couloir, 4 portes…  
Il jeta un œil sur chacune des pièces…La salle de bain et 3 chambres…La sienne d’abord, vu la robe de nuit encore jetée sur l’édredon…Une vierge sur la table de nuit, un Christ au-dessus du lit.  
Une 2eme chambre, le lit fait…Si ce n’était les tiroirs renversés sur le sol, on aurait dit que plus personne n’y avait dormi depuis des années…  
La 3eme dans le fond…Un lit sans drap, à nu…Les rideaux tirés…  
Dean s’avança, attiré par une énorme malle ouverte…  
Il tiqua…Personne ne semblait avoir voulu y toucher…Pas un seul des vandales qui avaient visité la maison n’y avait porté la main…

Des pyjamas…Tous pliés et rangés…Tous sales et souillés…Dean tendit une main hésitante…Du bout des doigts, il tira sur un bout de tissu informe…Un dessus de pyjama en coton…Dès qu’il le souleva, une odeur âcre le prit à la gorge…  
La malle sentait l’urine séchée…  
« Putain » entre émotion et stupéfaction…  
Il le relâcha et essuya sa main sur son pantalon…

Il ressortit de la chambre avec un poids sur l’estomac….Il leva la tête et vit à quelques mètres, la trappe…  
Il sentit son courage s’évaporer…Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il s’avança et aperçut dans un encadrement, une échelle construite à la façon d’un escabeau géant avec une rampe, sur roulette…  
Il la tira vers lui et la plaça sous la trappe…  
Il grimpa la dizaine d’échelons et se retrouva face à face avec la porte d’un enfer qu’il n’osa tout à coup pas affronter…Il avait perdu toutes ses forces…Ses jambes semblant ne plus vouloir le porter…  
Il repoussa un fil électrique du revers de la main…Puis l’attrapa et en chercha sa provenance, curieux…  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre…Cela répondait en partie à toutes ses questions…  
La trappe avait été piégée en son temps…Il joua avec l’interrupteur…Plus de courant…  
Il posa son épaule et la repoussa violemment…En retombant sur le sol du grenier, il entendit le bruit des verrous qui résonnèrent…  
Il leva la tête sur un toit de bois…Il monta le dernier barreau…  
Il resta figé, torse à mi-chemin…

Une simple pièce au toit haut….Une cheminée de pierre en traversait le centre mais il n’y aperçut aucune ouverture…Elle devait faire 10 mètres de profondeur et tout autant de large…La surface de la maison…Une seule source de lumière, un Velux assez grand de par la taille mais tellement sale que le soleil avait du mal à le percer de ses rayons pour en éclairer la pièce…Il vit sur la colonne de soutien à droite de la trappe, un interrupteur…  
Il prit sur lui et monta…  
Dean se serra la tête entre les mains…30 ans supposés, entre ses murs, comment avait-il fait pour y survivre ?  
Il s’avança, le bois craquait dans un étrange grincement donnant l’impression que le sol allait finir par céder sous ses pieds…  
Derrière la cheminée, contre le mur…Un lit où tout du moins ce qui lui sembla être un lit…  
Les draps étaient chiffonnés, souillés…L’oreiller n’avait pas de taie…  
Il recula quand il aperçut pendant sur les côtés, des sangles ouvertes…  
Son regard se fixa alors sur un bouquet de fleurs séchées posé au pied du lit…Un petit mot y était accroché  
« Pardon »  
Un des visiteurs avait dû venir en ses lieux…Ce grenier où étrangement rien ne fut vandalisé…  
Mais qui avait-il à détruire ?  
A l’exception du lit, il n’y avait qu’une table et une chaise en bois…Et à nouveau, une croix pendant sur la cheminée.  
Une petite étagère le long du mur...Quelques livres qui avaient pris la poussière et l’humidité dont Dean n’arrivait même plus à lire les tranches  
Dans celle du bas, un pyjama de rechange, quelques chaussettes et sous-vêtements usés jusqu’à la corde…Une paire de chaussure sans forme…

Dean fut pris par l’émotion…Il sentit sa gorge se nouer….Imaginant Castiel perdu entre ses 4 murs avec rien d’autre qu’un Velux, fenêtre sur l’extérieur…Il comprit dès lors la raison qui le poussait à passer ses journées debout à celle à de sa chambre à St Gerry hall…

Il fit quelques pas et aperçut alors une petite pièce adjacente comme un renfoncement dans le mur.  
Elle devait faire 2 mètres de large et tout autant de profondeur.  
Une bassine reliée à un robinet qui n’indiquait que l’eau froide…Un essuie de bain dont la couleur d’origine était devenue indéfinissable…Une brique de savon noire…Un w.c chimique…  
Dean sentit une larme lui couler le long de la joue…Il l’essuya d’un mouvement de rage de la paume de sa main…Il ne ressentait plus soudain que de la colère…

Comment un enfant devenu homme avait pu être ignoré du monde extérieur pendant si longtemps ?  
Comment cela se faisait-il que personne n’ait cherché à savoir ? Il devait bien avoir des signes de son existence…On ne pouvait pas de ne pas entendre ses souffrances, les cris qui devaient percés ses murs…

Il se remit à penser à sa propre souffrance et celle de Sam…Le monde était sourd à la douleur…Aveugle à l’évidence…  
De rage, Dean frappa du poing contre le mur fin qui séparait la petite pièce de la chambre…Il passa à travers, sans une marque si ce n’est celle qui venait de se figer à jamais dans sa mémoire…

Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son calme, ses esprits…  
Il se retourna et scruta la pièce, les moindres détails…Et là, il vit l’ombre de dessins tracés sur les murs du fond…Il s’en approcha en fronçant des yeux comme pour mieux voir…Percevoir…Ils étaient presque effacés, bus par les briques.

Il y en avait partout en filigrane….Dean s’accroupit et les regarda…Il tendit la main et les toucha du bout des doigts….Dessins presque incrustés dans la pierre et le bois…  
Il finit par y poser sa main à plat et ferma les yeux…  
Il se releva sans les ouvrir, respira profondément et partit sans se retourner…

Il se mit à courir dans les escaliers, courir dans l’allée, courir jusqu’à sa voiture…Il s’affala sur le siège conducteur, mit le contact et démarra en trombe…  
Tout le chemin du retour il tâcha de retrouver sa respiration et sa maitrise…Partagé entre la rage et l’incompréhension…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il avait décidé que la chambre 14 serait toujours la dernière dont il s’occuperait…Celle dans laquelle dorénavant il passerait le plus de temps, un peu au détriment des autres. Mais vu qu’il essayait de nettoyer les chambres inoccupés, il se sentit moins coupable vis-à-vis des autres patients…

Il jeta un coup d’œil au hublot…Droit comme un « i » devant sa fenêtre….Il se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour être ainsi irrémédiablement toujours figé sur l’extérieur…  
Il fit le code et poussa son chariot en inspirant un grand coup  
« Salut, Cass »

Il le vit réagir, ses épaules se crisper mais il ne se retourna pas…Dean tenta d’accrocher son regard dans le reflet de la vitre mais il n’y vit que son profil…  
Il se sentit déçu et fit la grimace  
« Pauv’con, tu croyais quoi ? » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain…

Il n’était pas dans la pièce que Castiel se retourna lentement, d’abord le regard fixant le sol et aux 1e sons de sa voix, les yeux se relevant vers la porte de la salle de bain…  
Dean avait repris le cours de la chanson d’Otis Redding…

Il nettoyait le miroir inséré dans le mur de la salle de bain quand il sentit qu’on l’observait…  
Il sourit en coin …Il cessa de chanter et se mit sur le côté…  
Castiel était là, à l’entrée de la salle de bain…Front contre le chambranle, la tête penchée à le regarder.  
« T’aimes ça ? » en s’avançant…  
Aux premiers pas, Castiel recula vivement, sur la défensive.  
Dean fit semblant de prendre un torchon sur son chariot…Il le lui montra indiquant par là qu’il ne désirait que ça et aucunement s’approcher de lui…  
Mais Castiel resta planté au milieu de la chambre se refusant à revenir sur ses pas…  
Dean se mit à lui parler, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…Il se sentait juste libre de le faire…  
« T’as l’air d’aimer la musique ?…Je devrais penser à te ramener un MP3, un de ses 4…Tu vas voir c’est une horreur mais bon, t’as l’avantage de pouvoir l’utiliser sur des haut-parleurs, ça évite de se péter les tympans…De toutes manières, y rien de tels que le bon vieux vinyle… »

Il continuait à parler musique, Castiel n’y comprenait rien…MP3, haut- parleur, vinyle…  
Des mots sans importance qui ne signifiaient rien pour lui…Ce qui lui importait en cet instant, c’était cette voix, cet être qui semblait lui parler…Cet être qui lui redonnait de la consistance, une vie, une âme…Une existence propre.  
Il ne lui parlait pas comme si il ne comprenait rien, comme si son cerveau dormait…Il lui parlait comme à un être humain…  
Pas comme Garth qui lui racontait sa vie sans s’inquiéter de la sienne…Non, il sentait dans la voix de Dean, l’envie de partager, d’échanger…

Quand ce dernier revint dans la chambre…Castiel n’avait pas bougé mais pour la 1er fois, Dean vit dans le regard de celui-ci autre chose que de la peur, de la tristesse ou de l’incompréhension….Il y vit de l’intérêt …

« Ah bah, on dirait que la musique a réveillé tes pavillons…C’est bien ça…Je m’en souviendrais… »  
Il s’avança vers Castiel qui cette fois ne recula pas même si par reflex, il serra son bras droit de sa main gauche, le collant le long de son corps.  
Dean s’arrêta à un pas de lui…  
« Je vais en parler avec Marie ou Garth…Voir si je peux apporter un peu de musique ici parce que purée, mec…C’est juste mortel ici…Tu dois te faire chier comme un rat mort là debout toute la journée …Hum »  
Il lui sourit…Castiel tiqua…Un court moment de silence, Dean hésita à lui dire mais…  
« Cet aprèm, je vais aller faire un p’tit tour…Je voulais que tu le saches…Je vais …Je vais… »  
Il bredouilla.  
« Je dois aller voir ton enfer pour mieux le comprendre…Ne me demande pas pourquoi »  
Il se mit à rire tout seul  
« Réflexion idiote vu que tu ne sais pas parler… » Il le regarda, lui et son éternel regard interrogateur et un peu perdu  
« Je me demande si tu comprends un traitre mot de ce que je te raconte d’ailleurs…. » dans un soupir de dépit  
« N’empêche…Je voulais que tu le saches…C’est tout… »  
Castiel ne réagit pas….  
« Bon, allez bouges-toi de là….Sinon je vais être en retard… »  
Il jeta un œil à sa montre…  
« Putain…12h45… »  
Il attrapa son balai…  
« Oust allez… »  
Castiel sembla comprendre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il reprit sa position mais cette fois-ci, en se tenant de profil, observant Dean s’affairer dans l’urgence…  
« Désolé, on papotera plus longtemps demain…Enfin JE papoterais plus longtemps… » en souriant tout en rangeant son chariot  
« Là, je dois m’occuper de l’aile Ouest…Je dois me magner si je veux encore avoir du temps pour… »  
Il jeta un regard sur Castiel  
« Enfin tu sais quoi… »  
Un bref silence, un peu lourd  
« Je dois y aller…J’aimerais pouvoir rester plus, tu sais…A demain ? »  
Castiel se remit en position face à la fenêtre mais cette fois, Dean put croiser son regard dans le reflet de la vitre  
« A demain, Cass »  
Il referma la porte…Un dernier regard par le hublot et Dean poussa son chariot vers la sortie où il aperçut au loin, Garth qui l’attendait…  
Missouri sortit de la chambre de Charles…Elle le savait…Il fallait qu’elle en parle à Marie…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean rentra juste à temps de son étrange périple…Mark allait fermer les cuisines…Il lui tendit un plateau avec des pâtes au gratin et un pudding vanille qui lui avaient mis sur le côté….  
Le réfectoire vide, Dean décida de prendre son repas dans sa chambre…

Il posa le plateau sur son bureau…  
Il ouvrit le petit sac en papier et en sortit un livre…Il prit un stylo à bille et ouvrit la page de garde  
« Propriété de Castiel » et le referma…

Demain, c’était jeudi…Dans 3 jours, Phil serait de retour et cela en serait fini de ses rencontres étranges, Dean ressentit un vif pincement au cœur…  
Il lui faudrait parler à Marie…Se montrer honnête…  
Si elle refusait l’échange avec Phil, il lui demanderait alors l’autorisation d’aller le voir…  
Elle se poserait des questions…Elle lui en poserait….Il lui dira la vérité….La seule vérité…

« On a partagé l’enfer… » même si pour Dean, il était devenu évident que le sien n’avait rien de comparable avec celui de Castiel  
Pas de Sam, pas de Madame Nora, pas de Monsieur Gardini, ni d’école pour fuir ou de musique pour s’évader…Ni même de Devraux ou de Gaby….  
Juste lui et elle, le diable personnifié….

Les douleurs restent pourtant les mêmes et les traces laissées sur leur corps et gravées dans leur âme étaient pareilles…  
Dean voulait être pour Castiel, ses mains tendues qui l’avaient sauvé, lui, de la noyade…

Il espérait qu’un livre en soit le déclencheur et que la musique en soit la toile de fond  
« On va y arriver…Tu vas voir »

Il mangea, prit une douche et s’effondra dans son lit…

Fin chapitre VIII


	9. Quand le destin se mêle à la raison

Dean s’était levé de bonne heure ce jeudi matin…Il prit le livre qu’il glissa avec précaution dans sa ceinture arrière….  
Il savait que Marie irait prendre son petit déjeuner vers 6h30, juste avant la visite matinale des patients …  
Depuis qu’il avait commencé dans l’aile Est, il ne l’avait plus croisé et n’avait pas cherché à le faire…

Quand il entra, elle était déjà là, en grande discussion avec une de ses infirmières…Dean la connaissait de vue mais n’avait aucune idée de son prénom…Il y avait plus d’une vingtaine d’employés à St Gerry Hall, il n’en connaissait qu’une poignée d’entre eux et ne chercha pas à connaitre les autres…

Elle le vit debout avec son plateau à quelques mètres d’elle, il la fixait…Un peu embarrassé…Quelques mots et l’infirmière se leva et quitta la table…Elle l’invita du regard à la rejoindre…

Il posa son plateau, toasts et œufs sur le plat…  
« Bonjour, Dean… »  
« Bonjour» Il sortit le livre et le posa soigneusement à côté de son plateau  
Elle sourit, tout en jetant un œil discret sur la couverture….  
« Assieds-toi »  
« Merci… »  
« Garth m’a dit que tu t’en sortais plutôt bien dans l’aile Est ! »  
« Garth vous a dit ça » le nez dans son assiette  
« Oui » Elle s’enfonça dans sa chaise en tenant sa tasse de café entre ses 2 mains, cherchant la chaleur du liquide pour réchauffer ses doigts toujours froids.  
« Tu voulais me parler ? »  
« Oui…Justement à propos de ça »  
Il posa sa fourchette et la regarda  
« J’aimerais bien continuer mon stage là-bas »  
Marie fixait son café…  
« Pourquoi? »  
« Histoire de changer un peu » en haussant les épaules comment pour donner un ton plus léger à sa demande…  
Elle posa sa tasse  
« Non, Dean…Lundi, Phil reprendra son poste et toi, tu reprendras ta place dans l’aile Ouest…Dans 6 mois, Suzanne aura fini son stage d’aide-soignante et reprendra la place qu’elle t’a cédé… »  
« Et moi, je serais juste bon à jeter, c’est ça ? » Il reprit sa fourchette et perça le jaune de ses œufs qui se répandit lentement dans son assiette…  
« J’ai jamais dit cela, Dean...Je te dis juste que tu ne t’occuperas pas de l’aile Est… »  
« Ni de l’aile Ouest, ça laisse plus guère d’option vu que tous les autres postes sont déjà occupés… »  
Marie parut surprise  
« Tu envisagerais sérieusement de rester ici? »  
Il coupa le blanc trop cuit de ses œufs, se refusant à répondre  
« Y a –t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir et que tu ne veux pas me dire? »  
Elle prit le livre, Dean releva la tête brusquement…Il voulut tendre la main pour le lui reprendre.  
« Touchez pas à ça… »  
Elle recula légèrement mettant trop d’espace entre la table et lui pour qu’il puisse s’en saisir.  
« Vous n’avez pas le droit… » Il avait presque crié ses mots.  
Elle leva le regard sur lui, saisie par le ton de sa voix…Il sentit l’attention des quelques personnes présentes dans la salle se tourner vers leur table.  
« C’est à moi » Dans un murmure  
Elle ouvrit la couverture et lut l’annotation…Aucune réaction sur son visage.  
« Tu comptais le lui donner ? »  
Dean repoussa légèrement son assiette  
« Je voulais vous en demander l’autorisation avant…J’y connais rien moi aux malades comme lui, j’avais peur de faire une connerie »  
Elle s’était faite à l’idée qu’il ne la tutoierait jamais comme si il voulait mettre une distance entre elle et lui …Une forme de respect aussi…  
Elle lui rendit son livre, le visage dubitatif…  
Il le prit et le reposa à la même place…  
Marie reprit sa tasse de café…Un long silence…  
« Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par laisser échapper  
« Pourquoi, quoi ? » en attrapant un toast  
« Pourquoi lui ? »  
Il se perdit dans ses pensées et tout en trempant son toast dans le jaune, il répondit à sa question bien avant les mots, par les traits soudains sur son visage qui se fermèrent.  
« Je ne sais pas vous l’expliquer, c’est comme ça…C’est tout »  
« Missouri appellerait cela le destin » sourit Marie  
« Et vous ? »  
« Je suis médecin psychiatre, je ne crois pas au destin... »  
Il avala une bouchée, soudain absent…Il parla sans la regarder.  
« Quand ma semaine sera finie…Je… »  
« Quoi, Dean ?... »  
« J’aimerais pouvoir continuer à aller lui rendre visite? » Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains posées à présent sur la table, frottant nerveusement le bord de celle-ci.  
« Juste de temps en temps…. » continua-t-il  
Marie s’enfonça dans sa chaise, elle remit du bout de l’index, une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille…Elle voyait combien cela en coutait à Dean de presque quémander cette requête….Fallait-il qu’il soit déjà attaché à cet être perdu et ce, en quelques jours à peine…

« Dans 6 mois, tu ne seras probablement plus des nôtres, Dean…Que deviendra –t-il alors ? »  
« Je continuerais à venir le voir… »  
« Vraiment? …Et si tu trouvais un travail loin d’ici…Ou si par malheur, il devait t’arriver quelque chose »  
Il sentit son regard…Elle savait…  
« …Que deviendra-t-il ? » continua-t-elle  
« Y as-tu seulement songé ? »  
« Je partirais jamais loin d’ici…Je hais cette ville autant que je l’adore….Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de la fuir quand bien même j’en aurais eu la possibilité… »  
Elle croisa les bras…  
« Et pour ça ? » en pointant son propre œil pour signaler la légère coloration autour de celui de Dean.  
« Ne me demandez pas d’arrêter… »  
« Même pour lui ? »  
« A cause de lui » Dean ne pensait pas à Castiel en prononçant ses mots mais à son frère, Sam…A la colère que sa mort provoquait encore en lui et dont la Cage était le seul exutoire.

« Il y a quelqu’un derrière ce silence » murmura-t-il entre ses dents en reprenant ses couverts.  
Elle le regarda, surprise d’entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de Dean.  
Il fixait le vide tout en regardant en direction de Marie, comme si le bleu de ses iris s’inscrivait dans l’absolu.  
« Je cherche plus à comprendre le pourquoi….Je sais juste qu’un lien s’est créé entre lui et moi…J’ai tâché de trouver une explication à tout ça, pensant que notre passé brisé était la seule et unique raison à tout ce foutoir mais ça n’a juste rien à voir… »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien  
« J’ai très peu de bons souvenirs de mon enfance, vous savez…Excepté Sammy, toute ma vie n’a été qu’un enfer dans lequel je patauge encore aujourd’hui…Mais j’ai eu la chance dans toute cette misère d’avoir pu croiser des gens extraordinaires qui par de simples petits gestes m’ont empêché de sombrer totalement…Vous pouvez juger la Cage mais sans elle, je serais mort… »  
« Je ne juge rien, Dean »  
« C’est vrai, j’oubliais…Vous analysez et moi, comme un con, je suis occupé de me vautrer devant vous..."  
« Dean » d’une voix douce  
« Laissez tomber…Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris…Vous avez raison…Dans 6 mois, je ne serais plus là…Et c’est peut-être mieux ainsi…On se ferait du mal tous les 2…Je ne suis pas fait pour me lier, je ne sais pas comment faire et lui est certainement mieux dans son paradis artificiel que dans ce fichu monde de merde qui ne lui a apporté que désillusion »  
Il se leva, prit le livre et le calla dans sa poche arrière.  
« Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire sinon tu ne serais jamais venu jusqu’ici et tu ne te serais pas dévoilé autant »  
Il prit son plateau  
« Foutez moi la paix…Lundi, je reprendrais ma place à l’aile Ouest et Phil la sienne…Point barre…»  
Il se retourna et commença à s’éloigner…  
« Tu peux lui donner le livre, si tu veux, Dean »  
Il s’arrêta un bref instant avant de reprendre son chemin  
« Pour ce qui est du reste » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout en le regardant s’éloigner  
« Je déteste quand le destin se mêle à la raison »

Elle se leva en soupirant…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Dean reçut sa première paie et avec celle-ci, il offrit à son frère un diner dans un restaurant que lui avait conseillé un de ses collègues…Un de ses petits restaurants à l’ambiance familiale sans chichi…Pour Dean et Sam, ce fut une première…  
Une seule fois, pour les 10 ans de Dean, karen leur offrit un Mc Donald…Ils n’y retournèrent plus jamais…Sam avait gardé le petit panier menu enfant ainsi que le cadeau, un mini Dark Vador…  
Dean le retrouva quand il vida les affaires de son frère peu après son internement…Il n’eut pas le cœur à le jeter et désormais, il voyageait avec Dean, dans le coffre de l’Impala…Un petit coffre en fer avec les maigres souvenirs qui lui restait de son frère.

Ils avaient été mangé mexicain…Dean ne se priva de rien et obligea son frère à en faire de même…Il allait avoir bientôt 13 ans et Dean voyait en lui, l’espoir de jour meilleur…  
Maintenant qu’il travaillait, il n’avait plus besoin de sa mère et de son père pour subvenir à leur besoin, il s’en chargerait…  
Karen et John pouvaient boire tout leur salaire, Dean s’en fichait éperdument…Sam ne manquerait plus de rien…  
Même si entre les murs, l’enfer régnait toujours…Dean et son frère avaient à présent trouvé leur paradis…

Cela devint un rituel…A chaque paie, Dean invitait Sam…En retour, Sam travaillait double au collège réussissant brillamment ses études…  
Dean ne perçut jamais la profonde détresse de son cadet…Bien que chacun ressentait la souffrance de l’autre, l’ainé pensait toujours en faire assez que pour éviter à Sam de sombrer à son tour alors que celui-ci se morfondait de voir ce frère travailler et tout sacrifier pour lui…  
Dean s’évertuait à lui dire qu’il faisait cela parce que ça le rendait heureux…Que son bonheur, c’était de partager le sien…Sam comprenait mais la balance entre la raison et la folie qui le maintenait en équilibre finit par pencher…

Ce jour-là, la veille de leur rituel fraternel, Sam rentra de l’Université…John l’attendait, debout dans la cuisine, presqu’à jeun…  
« On doit parler, fils »  
Sam traça sa route, ouvrit le frigo, ragea de ne plus y voir de soda mais que des bières…  
« Tu m’entends »  
« Je ne suis pas sourd » répliqua ce dernier…Il était de mauvaise humeur, il avait raté un examen important ce matin-là et ne savait pas comment annoncer à son frère qu’il risquait de devoir redoubler son année si il ne redressait pas la barre…  
Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Dean qu’il n’en avait pas envie…Plus le courage, trop fatigué...  
« J’ai besoin que tu parles à ton frère »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Ta mère est gravement malade… »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Sammy, c’est ta mère ? » s’offusqua John  
« Ma quoi ? Depuis quand» ricana Sam  
« Les médecins disent qu’elle a une tumeur »  
Sam se servit un verre d’eau…Il eut un pincement au cœur et s’en voulut….Elle ne méritait pas sa pitié  
« Je n’ai pas assez avec ma retraite pour intervenir dans les frais médicaux… »  
« Et l’assurance ? »  
John baissa le regard…Sam se retourna et le fixa  
« L’assurance ? » insista le cadet  
« On l’a résiliée »  
« Quand ? »  
« Quelle importance ? »  
« Vous avez bu toute son importance, c’est ça ?…Buvez la jusqu’à la lie maintenant » grinça Sam  
Il s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand son père le retint par la manche…  
« Tu dois parler à Dean…Toi, il t’écoutera… »  
« Va te faire foutre…Il n’en est pas question…Tu m’entends ! Retourne cuver ta bière »  
Il le repoussa violemment et sortit…Il voulut attraper son sac mais son père le repoussa contre le mur.  
« Pauvre petit crétin…Tu ne veux pas m’aider à sauver ta mère…Bien…Je ferais en sorte que la justice vous y oblige…Vous vivez sous notre toit…On vous loge et on vous nourrit »  
Sam se mit à rire  
« Pardon ?...C’est Dean qui paie la moitié du loyer parce que maman et toi êtes incapable de gérer un seul dollar…C’est lui qui remplit le frigo que tu vides sans jamais le remplir à ton tour….Trop occuper de remplir ton bide d’alcoolique dégénéré… »

Une gifle…Sam se retourna…Sa mère venait de lever la main sur lui…Il porta le bout de ses doigts à sa joue…  
« Je t’interdis de traiter ton père comme ça »  
« Mon père ? Ca…Cette ordure qui a fait de nos vies un enfer et dont toi tu t’es fait le cerbère…Je n’ai qu’un seul père, c’est Dean…. » hurla Sam  
« Ce p’tit con…Tout juste bon à coller des pneus sur des bagnoles à friquard…»  
« Je t’interdis de parler de lui comme ça…»  
« J’en parle comme je veux…C’est mon fils après tout »  
« C’est pas ton fils….T’es pas notre père, tu l’as jamais été…T’es qu’un monstre bouffi par l’alcool»  
« Un monstre qui restera ton père que tu le veuilles ou non ? On ne fuit pas ce que l’on est…Monstre je suis, monstre vous serez… » sourit John en se dirigeant vers le salon  
« Si Dean refuse de débourser un seul dollar pour sa mère…Je ferais appel à un avocat…On verra bien qui aura le dernier mot…Tant que vous serez sous mon toit, vous vous plierez à ma volonté… »  
Il l’entendit ouvrir le buffet sous la télévision et reconnut le tintement du verre si caractéristique des bouteilles d’alcool…  
Karen se passa la main dans les cheveux…Ils étaient gras…Il y avait longtemps qu’elle et John ne connaissaient plus le chemin de la salle de bain…Ils ne le retrouvaient que pour de rares occasions, et celle-ci se faisait de moins en moins fréquentes…

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine…Elle ne vit pas le regard de Sam basculer dans le néant…Cette dispute si futile parmi les milliers d’autres qu’ils avaient déjà eu, son échec, sa peur de décevoir Dean, les années de maltraitance accumulées…Dean toujours devant à prendre les coups pour lui…  
Dean qui ne vivait que pour son cadet, Dean qui en oublia de vivre pour lui, estimant qu’il n’en valait pas la peine…Que la seule chose à présent qui pouvait donner un sens à son existence, était le bonheur de son frère….

C’était à son tour de faire quelque chose pour lui…Il allait le libérer…

 

Quand Dean rentra, Sam le sentit plus qu’il ne le vit…Un cri de colère et puis des pas…Le temps suspendu et puis il sut qu’il était là, près de lui…  
Il aurait voulu lui dire que maintenant tout était fini…Qu’il était libre et qu’il pouvait enfin vivre sa vie…  
Mais quand il croisa son regard avant de sombrer à jamais…Il comprit son erreur…Il venait de tuer son frère…Parce que sa vie, c’était lui et que sans lui, elle n’avait plus d’importance…  
Comment lui dire qu’il n’avait pas sa force…Qu’il était fatigué …Qu’il voulait mourir pour mettre fin à cette souffrance qui lui rongeait l’âme.

Il sombra en pensant à ce qu’il avait écrit avec le sang de son père sur le mur…  
« Promets- moi de vivre pour toi… »  
Dean saurait ce que cela voulait dire…  
Un soir de beuverie où son père passa sa rage sur ses fils à coup de canne en bambou, ils se promirent chacun que si l’un d’eux mourrait, l’autre vivrait pour vaincre la malédiction et donner un sens à la vie perdue de l’autre…  
Ils étaient si jeunes quand ils s’étaient fait cette promesse…Elle n’aurait plus eu lieu d’être quelques mois plus tard.  
Mais entre eux, les promesses étaient sacrées et jamais ni Dean ni Sam n’avaient brisée l’une d’elles…C’était leur force, ce lien unique…Leur vérité, leur confiance, leur certitude…

Dean jura de ce jour, au creux de l’oreille de ce frère déjà mort bien qu’encore vivant, que plus jamais il ne ferait une telle promesse…  
Il aurait dû le suivre le jour où il ferma les yeux…  
Depuis il ne faisait que survivre…

Jusqu’à St Gerry Hall….Jusqu’à ce que le destin s’en mêle…

 

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Il poussa son charriot l’air absent, sa discussion avec Marie l’avait abattu…Elle avait raison…  
Dans 6 mois, qu’adviendra-t-il de tout ça ? Dean ne savait jamais de quoi ses lendemains seraient fait.  
Il viendrait un temps où il ne pourra plus combattre dans la Cage soit parce qu’elle aura eu raison de lui, soit parce que Gaby ferait en sorte qu’il ne s’y retrouve plus…  
Dans ce milieu étrange fait de violence, de sang et d’argent, il n’en demeurait pas moins des règles à respecter et l’une d’elle voulait que quand un combattant était mis à l’écart nul autre « entraineur » ne le reprenne dans son écurie au risque de se voir bannir à son tour…

Castiel méritait mieux qu’un être perdu, sans avenir, sans espoir…Il avait vécu l’enfer, ce n’était pas pour se réveiller dans celui d’un autre…

Il était presque 13h quand il s’arrêta devant la chambre 14…Il jeta distraitement un œil au hublot et l’aperçut…Il tapa le code et entra…  
Il ne le salua pas…Il voulait éviter tout contact…Il se dirigea droit sur la salle de bain, sans un mot, sans un regard…

Castiel avait guetté le son de sa voix mais Dean ne chanta pas…  
Il avait attendu qu’il entre mais Dean ne dit rien et ne le regarda même pas…  
Pourquoi ?  
Qu’avait-il fait de mal qui le mette ainsi en colère contre lui ?

Dean nettoyait la cuvette des WC quand il entendit un bruit sourd, cadencé…Il tiqua et se releva  
« Cass ? »  
Il posa son torchon, se releva et stoppa net dans l’embrassure de la porte….  
Castiel se frappait la tête contre la fenêtre…

Dean s’avança vers lui, le plus calmement possible alors qu’à l’intérieur de lui, tout le poussait à courir pour l’écarter de la vitre…  
« Hey, Cass… »  
Il s’approcha de plus en plus et finit par se retrouver à ses côtés…  
« Cass…C’est moi, Dean… »

Le bruit cessa…Il garda le front contre la vitre et tourna son visage légèrement vers sa gauche…Dean tout contre la vitre, fit de même…  
Leur regard se rencontra…Dean lui sourit…  
« T’es con…Tu sais que ce que tu fais là, ça s’appelle du chantage… »  
Castiel tiqua tout en gardant la tête contre la fenêtre…

Dean se noya encore une fois dans ses yeux…Buvait sa détresse…Il recula et s’assit sur le rebord du lit. Il soupira.  
« Dans 2 jours, je ne pourrais plus venir ici, Cass… » Sa voix se fit rauque  
« Phil va reprendre sa routine et moi, la mienne…On ne se verra probablement plus… »  
Il baissa le regard pour éviter le sien  
« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur, tu sais…On se connait même pas et pourtant…Toi et tes putains de yeux qui me parlent » Il riait mais la tristesse en tintait le son.  
« Marie ne veut pas que je revienne ici….Elle pense que c’est une mauvaise idée…Au fond, elle n’a pas peut-être pas tort…Dans moins de 6 mois, mon stage sera fini et je partirais…Je ne veux pas que l’on s’attache tous les 2 »  
Il se mit à rire tout seul  
« On m’entendrait parler là… »  
Il releva la tête en riant et tomba sur ceux de Castiel qui plongèrent dans les siens…Il n’y vit que du désespoir…  
Castiel avait tout compris…  
« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t’en supplie…Tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles… »  
Il se leva du lit  
« Je n’aurais jamais dû demander à venir ici…Je suis puni par où j’ai péché…Curiosité, orgueil, je sais plus lequel correspond le mieux » en feignant un sourire qui resta figé.  
Il prit son balai et se mit à brosser la chambre…En ce moment, il avait juste envie de pleurer, lui, Dean « Rage » qui n’avait pratiquement plus versé une larme depuis la mort de Sam…

Il le sentait derrière lui, il sentait son regard qui l’appelait…Lui demandait de se retourner…  
Il n’en fit rien…  
Il l’entendit s’approcher dans son dos  
« Non, Cass » dans un murmure  
Il s’écarta et remit le balai en place…Prit la ramassette et s’accroupit sur les quelques poussières qu’il avait réussi à rassembler en balayant le vide…

Castiel s’approcha et s’accroupit à son tour à quelques pas de lui…Encore trop méfiant que pour pouvoir, vouloir, s’approcher d’un être humain sans crainte…Pour Dean, ce geste fut comme si Castiel s’accrochait à lui…Il jeta un coup d’œil en coin et remarqua qu’il ne le regardait pas, il fixait ses orteils…Les mains croisées devant ses genoux, tenant dans un équilibre précaire…  
On aurait dit un animal soumis…

Mal à l’aise, Dean se releva brusquement en jetant sa ramassette dans le sac poubelle qui pendait à son charriot…  
Il le vit entre le spray et le plumeau.  
« J’ai quelque chose pour toi…Un cadeau…J’aurais dû te le donner samedi mais… »  
Il prit le livre  
« Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait peut-être en parler demain et après-demain…Hum »

Castiel ne bougea pas…  
« Je le pose sur ta table...»  
Il poussa le charriot vers la porte  
« J’espère qu’il te plaira…J’ai pensé à toi en le voyant »  
Il espérait voir Castiel relever la tête mais il resta obstinément accroupi à regarder le sol, enfoncer entre ses 2 épaules…  
« Salut, Cass »  
Il ouvrit la porte  
« A demain »  
Il sortit…Il se passa les 2 mains dans les cheveux et se serra le crâne. Retenir cette boule qui l’étouffait…Tenir…  
Il respira profondément et regarda par le hublot…  
Il repartit sans un regard de Castiel.

Marie avait raison…Si déjà quelques minutes sur quelques jours provoquaient de telles réactions tant chez lui que chez Castiel, ils allaient droit dans le mur.  
Tout était dans l’émotion, dans les regards, les attitudes  
L’absence de mots n’était pas un frein…Cela fit peur à Dean…Cet attachement viscéral qu’il ressentait pour Castiel, ce besoin de le sortir de son silence…De se lier à lui…

Pourquoi ? Il ne fit que se poser cette question et ce depuis leur première rencontre…Ca n’avait rien d’un attrait physique, il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour les hommes et encore moi pour Castiel car il ne le voyait pas comme tel…  
C’était plus fort que tout ce qu’il avait connu…C’était tellement différent de ce qui le liait à Sam…  
Il fallait qu’il sache…Il lui fallait une réponse…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse…Marie releva la tête  
« Vous êtes toubib…Aidez-moi….Dites -moi pourquoi je n’arrive pas l’enlever de ma tête ce mec…Pourquoi il me bouffe…Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? »  
Elle le fixa un long moment, percevant sa détresse et son désarroi…  
« Assieds-toi, Dean »  
« Non » sèchement  
« Je veux pas m’asseoir, je veux une réponse… »  
« Tu penses que j’ai toutes les réponses à toutes les questions ? »  
« C’est votre boulot, non ? » hurla presque désespéré Dean  
Un court silence…  
« C’est de t’attacher à quelqu’un qui te fait si peur ou la façon dont cela est arrivé !»  
Il finit par s’effondrer dans le fauteuil contre le mur  
« Les 2, je crois…Depuis…. » Il baissa la tête  
« Depuis Sammy… » Il soupira  
« Je ne voulais plus ressentir ça…Et là… »  
« Ressentir quoi, Dean ? »  
Il se pencha en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête enfouie dans ses mains  
« Ca ne mènera à rien de bon tout ça…Comment voulez-vous que 2 êtres comme nous puissent s’en sortir…J’y connais rien et puis je ne suis pas doué pour tous ses trucs »  
« Quels trucs, Dean « en prenant appui sur son bureau  
« L’humain » laissa-t-il tombé dans un souffle  
« C’est ce que tu penses de toi, Dean ? »  
« J’ai toujours tout foiré de ce côté-là et ce n’est pas maintenant que cela va changer…J’ai pas d’amis parce que je ne sais pas ce que c’est, j’en ai jamais eu…J’ai pas de petites amies parce que je suis incapable de leur donner ce qu’elles veulent…Les gestes de tendresse, je ne peux pas…Ils n’étaient que pour lui… »  
« Et Castiel ? »  
« Justement… » en s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil, rejetant sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond  
« Quand on voit comment toute cette merde s’est terminée… »  
« Tu as peur de le perdre aussi ? » se surprit à dire, Marie  
Il se mit à rire, ironique  
« C’est ridicule ce que vous dites…Je le connais même pas ce mec…Je ne savais rien de lui avant d’arriver ici…L’enfant du grenier…Ah…J’avais même pas fait attention à cette histoire…J’en avais rien à foutre…Chacun sa merde…Et puis là, bordel…Il a foutu ma misérable vie en l’air, d’un seul regard »  
« Foutre ta vie en l’air, Dean…Ou juste de lui redonner un sens ? »  
Il tiqua  
« Depuis la mort de ton frère, tu cherches un but à ton existence parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu y tiens à cette vie…Tu t’es battu pour la garder… »  
« Je suis encore en vie parce que je le lui ai promis »  
« Dean » soupira Marie  
« Ne te sers pas de ton frère comme excuse à donner à ton envie de survivre…Ne te sers pas de cette raison à laquelle même toi, tu ne crois plus. Ca te fait si mal de vouloir survivre même sans lui ? »  
Dean se releva d’un bond…  
« Quand il est mort, je suis mort avec lui »  
« Quand il est mort, tu t’es senti libre et c’est ça qui te tue, Dean » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt  
« Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien de moi…Vous croyez que de lire un dossier écrit par un bureaucrate de pacotille de merde fait de vous une experte… » Il s’approcha furieux  
« Depuis que Sammy est mort, je prie tous les matins pour ne pas me réveiller le suivant…Je ne suis rien sans lui, vous pouvez comprendre ça ?...Rien…Il était ma seule raison de vivre…J’aurais dû le suivre… »  
« Il t’en aurait laissé l’opportunité, tu ne l’aurais pas saisie, Dean…La rage qui te ronge, ce n’est pas contre toi qu’elle est tournée mais vers lui…Lui qui a cédé et t’a laissé seul…Lui qui a brisé ce lien que tu croyais indéfectible…Tu lui en veux à lui de t’avoir abandonné…D’être mort…De ne pas avoir eu ta force… »  
« La ferme » hurla Dean, en se prenant la tête  
« De quel droit… » Sa voix se brisa  
Marie se leva et fit le tour de son bureau.  
« Dans cette cage, c’est la rage d’un homme acculée qui fait face à une réalité qu’il ne veut pas admettre…Il n’avait pas ta force, Dean…J’ai lu son dossier »  
Il se tourna, le vert de ses yeux brillant de colère  
« Qui vous a permis… » fulmina-t-il  
« C’est un hôpital ici, Dean…Je me dois de savoir à qui j’ai à faire quand j’engage un employé…Il en va du bien être de mes patients»  
Dean ferma les yeux pour tenter d’apaiser la colère qui envahissait tout son être….Marie s’en aperçut, elle recula de quelques pas, faisant mine de se rendre vers le fauteuil  
« Tu n’y es pour rien dans le choix de ton frère…Il serait mort bien plus tôt si tu n’avais pas été là pour lui …Tu dois finir par admettre qu’il y a des êtres qui ne peuvent pas être sauvé, qui ne veulent pas l’être »  
«Sortant de la bouche d’un psychiatre…Ca me fait bien rire » grinça-t-il  
« Je suis psychiatre, Dean…Pas magicienne…Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas tous les guérir mais si déjà, je peux adoucir leurs souffrances, c’est déjà une belle victoire en soi…Les quelques malades qui finissent par s’en sortir, sont mes récompenses…Les autres restent des échecs qui me font douter mais qui me font me battre aussi pour éviter qu’il y en ait d’autres…C’est un cercle vicieux mais je continue…Je me bats pour eux»

Dean sembla soudain se calmer, la tempête le quittant aussi vite qu’elle l’avait envahie  
« Vous pensez qu’on a une chance avec lui ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle  
« Je pense que tu es sa chance »  
Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte…Il s’arrêta au moment de l’ouvrir, main sur la clinche.  
« Ne me reparlez plus jamais de mon frère comme vous l’avez fait aujourd’hui où vous ne me verrez plus ici…Je ne suis pas un de vos patients, docteur…Et laissez tomber pour Cass…J’arrête tout samedi…»  
Il referma la porte sur une Marie dépitée…

Fin chapitre IX


	10. Libre

 

Il se gara sur le bas-côté de la route et resta, assis là, plusieurs minutes à fixer l’horizon…Les mots de Marie s’entrechoquant dans un écho sans fin.  
Un poids sur ses épaules glissa lentement mais irrémédiablement…  
« Sammy » Il posa son front sur ses mains qui serraient le volant et se mit à pleurer…  
Pleurer comme il ne l’avait plus fait depuis ce jour fatidique où l’hôpital St James l’appela pour annoncer que son frère avait mis fin à ses jours…

Les veines ouvertes à hauteur du cou…Sam s’était égorgé d’un seul geste, net et précis…  
Son sang se mélangeant à celui de la douche dans lequel l’infirmier le retrouva assis sous le jet tiède…  
On ne sut jamais où il trouva cette lame, qu’importe, il était trop tard…

Dean avait pris sa voiture et avait avalé les kilomètres qui le séparait de son frère, enfermé dans le vide qu’était devenue sa tête…Il ne voyait pas la route, il conduisait à l’instinct…A l’aveugle…Suicidaire à son tour…  
Il aurait aimé, avec le recul, qu’un camion le percute…Que la voiture dérape…Qu’il perde le contrôle enfin…Mourir…Etre libre…Etre avec lui.

Il se parqua et pendant un long moment, hésita devant les grilles…  
Le garde vint vers lui, il le reconnut…  
Au teint pâle de Dean, à son regard fuyant, égaré…Il sut…A presque minuit, seule la mort déplaçait les vivants.

Le surveillant sourit en lui ouvrant la porte, avec cet air désolé qui donna envie à Dean de lui effacer sa pitié d’un revers de la main.  
Il ressentait la rage et la colère, plus que le chagrin…Il restait persuadé que cet hôpital ne fut rien d’autre qu’un mouroir pour son frère…Persuadé qu’il aurait été mieux soigné ailleurs, qu’il aurait pu être sauvé…Parce que c’était Sam, parce que c’était son frère…Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas l’avoir laisser seul sans aucune explication, sans lui donner une raison à sa folie…  
Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir choisi elle plutôt que lui…

Le docteur Verlinghen s’approcha, le visage fermé…  
« Monsieur Winchester »  
« Où est-il ? » répliqua-t-il froidement  
« On l’a emmené à l’infirmerie dès que la police et le médecin légiste ont constaté le décès…On attend le coroner… »  
Dean se crispa…Décès…Coroner …  
« Je veux le voir… »  
« Monsieur Winchester…Vous devriez attendre que les pompes funèbres »  
« Maintenant » l’interrompit Dean  
« Bien mais je vous préviens…. »  
Dean leva la main pour le faire taire…Ne pas l’entendre…  
« S’il vous plait »  
« Comme vous voulez »

Pendant tout le chemin qui le mena à l’infirmerie, Dean ne cessa de se rappeler ses visites, 2 fois par semaine…  
Le regard vide de Sam, assommé par les médicaments, assommé par sa folie…

Au début, Dean venait tous les jours mais il n’y avait aucun progrès et le voir ainsi, l’éteignait à son tour, il devait se montrer fort pour 2 et ce n’était pas en arrivant la mine défaite que cela les aiderait.  
Il finit par espacer ses visites, devant travailler pour payer les notes d’hôpitaux et puis si c’était pour voir le fantôme de Sam, il préférait fuir ce lieu maudit.  
Ce même rituel, Sam, les yeux fixés dans le vide, un léger rictus sur les lèvres…Est-ce qu’il percevait seulement la présence de Dean ? Est- ce qu’il entendait seulement sa voix ?…Les médecins le persuadèrent que oui, Dean en douta toujours.  
Mais il devait être encore quelque part, dans ce corps…C’était Sam qui tenta de se pendre par 2 fois, Sam qui tenta de se poignarder, Sam qui voulait mourir…  
Pas cet être inerte et sans vie qui se tenait assis là devant lui, tous les lundis et jeudis…

Dean se mit à lui en vouloir de ne pas essayer de s’en sortir…Il se mit à lui en vouloir de se laisser dériver…  
Dean finit par se détester à vouloir que tout cela finisse…Comment pouvait-il espérer le pire ou le meilleur et ne pas juste se contenter d’être son frère comme il l’avait toujours été ?

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la porte teintée de l’infirmerie…Verlinghen chercha la bonne clef dans son trousseau, à cette heure-ci, personne ne se trouvait à l’étage…  
Il ouvrit la lumière et Dean l’aperçut, ce long corps étendu sur la table d’auscultation…Trop grand, ses pieds dépassaient du drap blanc…  
Dean se frotta le visage des 2 mains et resta à distance.  
« Je vous laisse, je vous attends dans le couloir…Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi »  
Dean ne répondit pas, il s’avança vers la table…Verlinghen sortit en refermant la porte…

 

Il fallait qu’il lève le voile, qu’il sache, qu’il soit sûr…Mais il savait déjà….Le bout des doigts de sa main droite émergeait du drap. Dean les toucha du bout des siens…Doigts contre doigts…  
Il les serra d’un coup dans sa main, juste les premières phalanges…Se rappelant ceux qu’ils serraient sur le chemin de l’école, ceux qu’ils tenaient quand ils faisaient face tous les 2 à la colère de leur père…  
Il leva la main inerte, l’avant-bras se dévoila…Il l’emprisonna entre ses 2 mains…Il était si froid ce corps endormi…  
Il finit par relâcher une de ses mains et par trouver le courage de baisser le drap qui lui recouvrait le visage….  
Ses cheveux bruns, son large front, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres presque blanches…Lui…

Il rejeta sa tête vers l’arrière, fixant le plafond…Sammy, son Sammy…Il se mit à pleurer sans le regarder…  
Puis après quelques secondes, il posa les yeux sur ce visage qui lui semblait soudain si apaisé…Il repoussa la mèche qui lui tombait sur le front et laissa sa main sur sa joue devenue froide à présent….La mort…  
« Salaud » murmura-t-il entre ses larmes  
« Espèce de salaud, tu l’as fait…Tu as lâché prise…Tu m’as abandonné…Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?...Pourquoi Sammy ? Pourquoi tu m’as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi partir sans moi ? »

Il se pencha et le releva avec difficulté, en position presque assise puis le serra tout contre lui en le berçant…L’infirmier avait bandé son cou pour en cacher la plaie, cicatrice sur une fin choisie et espérée depuis si longtemps.  
Il y a des êtres qui ont la force de se battre pour survivre.  
Il y a des êtres qui ont la force de vouloir mourir.

 

Sam sentit la colère en lui…Le jour où il porta la main sur sa petite amie, il sut…  
Il sut qu’il serait le miroir de son père….Il sut qu’il n’aurait pas la force de Dean…  
Il ne lui dit pas la raison de sa rupture avec Jessica et Dean ne chercha pas à le savoir…Il voulait juste le bonheur de son frère…Il ne vivait qu’à travers lui.  
Sam aurait voulu lui dire qu’un monstre en lui s’éveillait mais il savait que jamais Dean ne comprendrait…  
Comment peut-on vivre la violence et la douleur et la répercuter à son tour?

C’était cela le fil du rasoir sur lequel marchait Sam…Celui sur lequel il glissa et qui le mena à sa perte…  
Il aurait voulu tout dire à Dean mais son frère n’aurait rien voulu entendre…Il n’aurait jamais pu admettre que son cadet pouvait être une réplique du monstre qui avait détruit leur vie…

Il eut alors cette force puisée au plus profond de lui, au plus profond du regard de son ainé…Cette force d’arrêter tout avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…  
Libérer son frère et par-dessus tout, se libérer lui-même…  
Il avait trouvé la paix et quelque chose en lui, quand la vie s’effaça lentement de son corps, lui disait que son frère trouverait la force d’avancer, trouverait quelqu’un pour l’y aider…  
Il ne mourait pas pour rien…Il mourait pour eux…

Dean sortit le visage blême et le regard rougi mais vide…

3 jours plus tard, il posa l’urne contenant les cendres de son frère dans le columbarium du cimetière de la ville et ne revint plus jamais.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l’arrière…Il ouvrit le coffre et fixa le petit coffret de fer blanc calé près de la roue de secours…  
Il le prit en respirant un grand coup…  
Il le posa sur le capot et en tourna la clef…

Une clef sur son passé, leur passé…  
Une photo, une de seule de lui et son frère ensemble…Un portrait d’école…  
Sam devait avoir 7 ans et lui 9…Déjà son regard était éteint…

Il fouilla dans les quelques babioles sans importance aux yeux de tous mais plus précieux que tout l’or du monde pour lui…  
Le petit Dark Vador en plastique…Quelques billes, cadeau de Mr Gardini…  
Une pièce d’un dollar…  
Un jeu de carte usée…  
Son diplôme…  
Un livre…Madame Nora lui en avait laissé choisir un dans la bibliothèque…De son choix…  
Il avait pris sans hésiter  
« Le prince heureux » d’Oscar Wilde…  
Dean le lui avait lu, ce conte pour enfant…Triste et mélancolique…A l’image de Sam.

 

Il referma violemment le coffret…C’était tout ce qui lui restait de son frère, ça et une photo prise lors de ses 16 ans que Dean gardait précieusement collée au dos de son rétroviseur intérieur…  
Sam souriait sur celle-ci et quand il y réfléchissait bien, il ne l’avait pas vu souvent le faire…Plus il grandissait moins il souriait…Dean se délivrait peu à peu de l’emprise de son père quand Sam lui s’y sentait de plus en plus attiré…Prisonnier.  
Fallait-il qu’il se déteste pour ainsi laisser gagner le monstre sur sa grâce ?

Si Sam n’avait pas sombré plus tôt, ce fut juste pour le vert de ses yeux qui le portait au-delà de lui…Une ancre à laquelle soudain Sam cessa de se raccrocher parce qu’il n’en avait plus le courage ni l’envie…  
Il se laissa glissé, lâcha la main tendue et s’enfonça dans les abysses, sourire aux lèvres…  
Libre enfin.

 

Il avait fallu St Gerry Hall et le regard d’un seul homme pour que le mur que Dean s’était construit depuis tant d’année, s’effrite et ne finisse par s’effondrer sur lui-même…

Il n’y était pour rien…Sam avait son choix depuis longtemps déjà…Les seuls vrais coupable de tout ce gâchis était et resterait à jamais, ses parents….  
Mais aussi l’indifférence qui fermait les yeux. Les fenêtres closes sur les cris…La pitié dans les regards mais aucune dans les gestes…  
Ce sentiment d’abandon quand on se retrouve seul face à l’enfer et qu’on a que la main d’un frère pour tenir, se retenir…

 

Quand il rentra à St Gerry, il faisait nuit…  
Il referma la porte de sa chambre, le cœur vide, l’esprit lourd…L’envie de rien…Il n’avait plus de larmes, plus de force….  
Cette révélation, cette évidence l’avait minée…Il se sentit à ce moment-là, totalement seul…Même à l’image de son frère, il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher…  
Marie avait raison, il aimait la vie mais il lui semblait que celle-ci ne le lui rendait pas…

 

Ce soir-là, il resta longtemps sous la douche…Effacé l’image de Sam, mort, assis la gorge tranchée…  
Retrouvé celle du Sam assis à ses côtés sur leur lit à l’écouter chanter ou narrer les aventures de pirates égarés….L’image de l’innocence brûlée…De destins brisés…

Il en sortit et se regarda nu devant le grand miroir qui prenait toute la hauteur de la porte de la salle de bain commune…D’un revers de la main, il en frotta la buée…  
Il posa les doigts sur ses cicatrices…Fines ou plus profondes….  
Celle sous sa clavicule droite…Taillée dans la chair…Son père l’avait poussé contre la vitrine du vaisselier et en le ramenant vers lui, le tenant par son col d’une main, le poing dressé de l’autre, un morceau de carreau le coupa sur plusieurs centimètres.  
Une cicatrice sous le nombril…La canne qui s’était brisée en 2 et dont une partie se figea en lui sous la violence du coup.  
Chacune de ses cicatrices lui rappela ce passé qu’il ne pourrait, ne voulait pas oublier…Elles étaient une part de lui, de ce qu’il était devenu et deviendrait...  
Elles étaient lui, Dean…

Il se tourna sur le côté…Des traces de ceinture à jamais gravées dans son dos…Chaque coup, un pas en avant.  
Il posa les 2 mains sur le miroir et se regarda droit dans les yeux ….Et le bleu de ce désespoir sans fin, se mêla alors au vert des siens…  
Derrière son silence, il criait…Il l’appelait à l’aide…Dans cet échange de regard, tout était dit…  
Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et sombra dans un demi-sommeil…

Il sursauta quand une voix l’interpella  
« Dean…T’es là ?...C’est Melvin » tout en frappant à l’entrée…  
Il voulait récupérer son ordinateur….Alors que Dean venait de récupérer sa vie…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il l’avait entendu tomber sur le sol pendant qu’elle hurlait et le battait…  
Elle était montée dans le grenier furieuse, son visage marqué par la colère…Il ne sut pas le pourquoi mais il se dit qu’il devait en être la raison…  
Qu’avait-il bien pu faire ? Lui qui ne l’avait plus vu depuis la veille quand elle s’était glissée contre lui…

Il ne sut jamais que la raison de ses coups était le dégout…Elle se maudissait d’avoir céder à ce corps, cette tentation du diable…Pour elle, il restait et resterait à jamais une âme du seigneur à sauver et ce par tous les moyens…Elle avait encore une fois, failli…  
Elle lui disait toujours qu’il avait les yeux de Dieu mais que la malin avait pris possession de sa chair…Et qu’elle devait l’en chasser.  
Sa folie n’avait pas de limite et s’il n’avait eu un tel regard et un tel océan dans celui-ci, nul doute qu’elle aura fini par le tuer…  
Il fut souvent proche de la porte des enfers…Il fermait les yeux et croyait entendre aboyer le cerbère qui en gardait l’entrée…  
Elle lui avait croire que les cris sourds qu’il entendait au loin, c’était le diable qui l’appelait…Le chien du voisin devint le pire de ses cauchemars…

Quand elle se retira, épuisée par les coups donnés, il osa alors tendre le bras…Un petit missel pas plus grand que le creux de sa main.

Elle revint le soir, le visage fermé…Elle fouilla le sol du regard en tenant son cou dénudé, elle tenta de percer le sien mais il resta figé dans l’espace…Il avait appris à faire passer ses émotions au travers de son seul regard…Il ne parlait plus, n’exprimait aucun son si ce n’était celui de la douleur ou de la jouissance volée…  
Au début, elle rageait de ne plus entendre sa voix…Quelques fois dans son sommeil, elle pouvait l’entendre grommeler quelques mots mais même ceux-ci finirent par disparaitre…  
Il ne parlait plus que dans sa tête…Il ne vivait plus que dans celle-ci…  
Le monde extérieur devint pour lui, le néant…  
Debout depuis la haute tour d’ivoire qu’était devenue son âme, il se regardait comme on regardait un inconnu…Séparant le corps de la conscience…

Elle finit par se lever et partit…Il leva son oreiller et toucha du bout des doigts la couverture en cuir usé…La trappe se rouvrit brusquement…  
« Je le savais »  
Elle fonça droit sur lui, il se recroquevilla contre le mur, cachant son visage entre ses bras…  
Elle attrapa le missel qu’elle porta tout contre son cœur…  
« Je t’interdis de poser la main sur ce livre, tu m’as bien compris…Souillure… »

Elle ne le frappa pas…Elle quitta le grenier sans un mot…Il resta dans la même position de longues minutes, jetant un œil en coin sur son oreiller retourné…

Puis elle revint et quand il leva le regard sur elle, il sut…Elle faisait rebondir sur la paume de sa main, la verge en saule qu’elle affectionnait tant…  
La punition de Dieu...Le châtiment divin…Les mots de l’Ancien testament susurrés entre ses dents.

Ce fut la pire de toutes ses colères…Elle le frappa si violemment et si longtemps que la verge se brisa sous les coups et lui arracha tout le bas du dos…Même inconscient, elle continua de le frapper…Le sang éclaboussant sa robe et son visage…  
Avant de s’évanouir, il l’entendit demander pardon à Dieu, l’entendait psalmodier des semblants d’exorcisme….  
Il se réveilla qu’au petit matin, incapable de boucher…Le gout du sang dans la bouche…Il leva les yeux sur l’étagère de son mur…Les livres…Sa liberté…Sa prison…

Elle revint vers le temps de midi, le soigna sans un mot, sans porter aucune attention à ses gémissements…  
Cette nuit de torture ferma à jamais la porte de son grenier…  
Il devint inerte, sans vie…Elle le retrouvait figer dans son silence et son regard vide qui passait à travers elle…  
Il restait ses journées entières dans la même position, accroupi au sol, recroquevillé sur son lit ou adossé au mur du fond à fixer le Velux…La position du matin était celle du soir…Il ne bougeait que pour aller aux toilettes, manger parce qu’elle l’y forçait….Il ne se lavait plus que quand elle lui ordonnait de le faire sous la menace…  
Elle avait ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu, une marionnette dont elle pouvait tirer les ficelles à sa guise…Elle avait mis 30 ans pour y arriver…30 ans pour totalement le briser.  
Le missel fut la fin de sa résistance et le début de sa liberté…Mais aussi le début de ses barreaux à elle car plus jamais, elle n’eut droit à un seul regard de sa part, ses yeux bleus évitant les siens comme des aimants opposés qui se repoussent au lieu de s’attirer….

Elle resta de moins en moins longtemps…Et quand elle prenait plus de temps, elle était souvent accompagnée...  
Elle finit par ne plus lui parler et ne le nourrissait plus que parce qu’il fallait qu’il survive, parce que Dieu le voulait…  
Son jouet avait perdu tout intérêt…Sa vie aussi…

Elle qui allait à l’église tous les jours, ne le fit plus que le dimanche…Elle se murait petit à petit dans sa solitude…Ne s’occupait plus de son intérieur, ne s’occupait plus d’elle…  
Elle ne sortit plus, excepté pour faire ses courses, une fois par semaine…Les gens l’évitaient car depuis quelques mois, sa folie enfouie s’inscrivait sur son visage…  
Elle faisait peur avec ses yeux qui roulaient dans ses orbites mus par son délire mystique…

Sa mort ne fit pleurer personne mais l’enfant du grenier, lui, fit baisser le regard de plus d’un…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il regardait le livre dans le reflet de la fenêtre depuis des heures…La porte s’ouvrit, Missouri apparut avec le plateau repas du soir…  
Elle vit le livre en le posant…Elle sentit Castiel se crisper quand elle s’en saisit…  
Elle sourit et le reposa  
« Tu viens manger, Castiel ? »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Il évita de se rendre au réfectoire trop tôt ce vendredi matin, il voulait éviter Marie…Non pas qu’il lui en voulait, que du contraire, mais il voulait éviter de parler de Sam, de lui…De Castiel surtout.  
Il en avait rêvé cette nuit…Il le voyait accroupi et puis soudain le sol qui cédait et sa main qui le retint, pendu dans le vide, Il crut voir un sourire sur ses lèvres et la main le lâcher…Sur le visage de Castiel, celui de Sam.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut…

Il était plongé dans son cauchemar de la nuit quand il sentit sa présence…  
« Bonjour, Missouri »  
« Bonjour, Dean….Je peux ? » en indiquant la place face à lui.  
Devant l’absence de réaction de ce dernier, elle en conclut que ce fut un oui  
« Comment ça va, il y a longtemps qu’on ne s’est plus parlé ? »  
« Probablement parce que je n’ai rien à dire » en prenant son café  
« De charmante humeur à ce que je vois » en riant…  
« Pardon… » murmura-t-il  
Elle beurra sa tartine tout en lui lançant des œillades  
« Quoi ? » finit par s’énerver Dean  
« C’est toi, le livre ?»  
Il se renfrogna  
« Pourquoi des oiseaux ? »  
« Pourquoi pas…. » répliqua-t-il aussi sec  
« De plus en plus charmant… » Elle ne riait plus…  
Elle trempa sa tartine dans son chocolat chaud et ne dit plus rien…  
« Et ? » finit-il par laisser tomber  
« Et quoi ? »  
« Missouri » souffla Dean exaspéré  
« Et bien, rien… »  
Elle vit la déception s’inscrire sur son visage  
« J’aurais dû m’en douter… »  
« Te douter de quoi, Dean ? »  
« Rien…De toutes manières, cela n’aura bientôt plus d’importance »  
Il termina son café  
« Lundi, je retourne à l’aile Ouest et dans 6 mois, je me casse d’ici... »  
Melvin passa et le salua…Dean lui fit un geste de la main…  
«Tes paroles manquent de conviction, mon garçon » en lui souriant tendrement  
Il repoussa son assiette  
« J’ai rien à lui apporté moi, à ce mec…Il est loin ravagé et je le suis presque autant que lui…Ca ne mènerait à rien tout ça et puis Marie… »  
Il soupira et s’apprêtait à se lever  
« Quoi, Marie ? » Missouri fronça des sourcils  
« Je lui ai demandé pour rester dans l’aile Est le temps de mon stage, elle a refusé » en repoussant sa chaise  
« Elle a peur de ce qui se pourrait se passer dans 6 mois quand je partirais» Il se leva  
Missouri le regardait sans dire un mot  
« Elle a raison…Je ne sais déjà pas de quoi ma vie sera faite demain alors dans 6 mois…»  
Il prit son plateau  
« Et puis je n’ai pas envie de ça pour le moment…Ni pour lui et encore moins pour moi »  
« Pas envie de quoi, Dean ? De t’attacher ?...Tu finiras par le faire, si pas avec lui avec quelqu’un d’autre…L’homme n’est pas fait pour marcher seul… »  
« J’y ai bien réussi moi ? »  
« Y a pas à dire, cela t’a réussi !»  
« J’ai pas à me plaindre »  
« Non, les autres le font pour toi »  
Il se vexa et s’éloigna  
« Salut »

Missouri le suivit du regard puis leva les yeux sur l’horloge murale…7h35.  
Elle se leva en laissant son plateau sur la table.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Dean appréhendait ce face à face avec Castiel…Il n’arrêtait pas de penser que demain, tout cela serait fini et il savait déjà que ça lui manquerait…  
Que ses fichus yeux bleus qui le hantaient, lui manqueraient…

Il parcourut les chambres comme un automate…Il en oublia de saluer les quelques occupants qu’il y croisa…  
Il n’avait même pas envie de chanter…Pas envie de parler.  
Il nettoya la salle commune en sentant sur ses épaules, Garth qui le fixait…  
Quand il voulut sortir, ce dernier l’aborda.  
« Salut »  
« Salut»  
« Armand t’a passé le planning ? »  
« Oui, merci… » en tentant de reprendre son chemin mais Garth fit en sorte de l’empêcher de passer  
« Tu fous quoi là ? J’ai pas le temps, j’ai du boulot »  
« Je me suis occupé des petits déj ce matin »  
« Génial…Tant mieux pour toi »  
Il tenta de forcer le passage, il savait où voulait en venir l’infirmier.  
« Il le fixe mais on dirait qu’il ose pas y toucher »  
« Garth » soupira Dean  
Celui-ci se mit sur le côté  
« Merci » grinça-t-il en ouvrant la porte  
« Je pense que le geste doit venir de toi »  
Dean ne répondit pas et referma la porte derrière lui…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il hésita un long moment devant la chambre 14…Il finit par jeter un coup d’œil par le hublot…  
« Une vraie statue » en tapant le code.  
Il sentit l’angoisse le saisir en entrant  
« Salut, Cass » d’un ton qu’il essaya de rendre le plus neutre possible.  
Il le vit réagir mais fuit, encore une fois…  
Il se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil sur la table et d’y voir le livre, abandonné.

Il le sentit à nouveau, ce regard…Accroupi sur le sol, à nettoyer le bas de la douche, il finit par céder à cet appel muet…  
Il se tourna et releva les yeux.  
Il croisa les siens posés sur lui…Un regard curieux, comme si il regardait juste Dean, travailler…Comme si tout cela était une nouvelle découverte pour lui.  
Il n’y avait plus là, ni détresse, ni désespoir, ni peur…Juste un partage…Dean ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire  
« Ca m’a l’air d’aller mieux aujourd’hui ? » en se relevant  
Castiel fit un pas en arrière mais ne baissa pas le regard.  
« Tu n’aimes pas mon cadeau ? » en regardant vers la table…  
Il vit Castiel se tendre mais ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant.  
Dean poussa son charriot vers la chambre…Castiel recula jusqu’à la fenêtre mais toujours lui faisant face…Observant, scrutant ses moindres gestes, Dean se sentit un peu mal à l’aise…Il préférait encore le Castiel fuyant plutôt que celui qui se tenait devant lui…

Il passa la serpillière et quand il se retourna, Castiel avait repris sa position habituelle…  
Dean en fut presque soulagé.  
« Faut savoir ce que tu veux, mec » se dit-il en lui-même, en haussant les épaules.  
Il prit son spray et son torchon et se dirigea vers la table et là, il ne sut pourquoi, il s’assit…  
Posa son matériel par terre et prit le livre….Il avait vu Castiel bouger…Il l’observait depuis le reflet…  
« Viens là » en lui montrant la chaise qui faisait face au mur.  
Il ne bougea pas…Dean s’installa de manières à se retrouver de côté mais face à la chaise vide.  
«Cass..S’il te plait…Viens t’asseoir ici …Allez » de la voix la plus douce et calme qu’il put…  
Il le sentait réticent, hésitant.  
Il croisa son regard dans la vitre  
« Je suis encore là aujourd’hui et demain…Après je ne pourrais plus te voir…Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire, Cass ? »  
Il le vit se tourner sur le côté  
« C’est juste un livre, mec…Rien de plus… » en le suppliant du regard  
« Allez…Viens t’asseoir… »

Il finit par obtempérer mais comme il le faisait avec les infirmiers, il fuyait son regard en fixant depuis la chaise où il s’était assis les mains sur les genoux, la fenêtre.

Dean se pencha et posa le livre devant lui.  
« C’est pour toi…Ouvre le »  
Il ne réagit pas. Dean insista en le poussant devant lui…Castiel restait obstinément absent.  
Dean tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Il tendit la main le plus lentement possible, pour poser son index sous son menton. Castiel sursauta et se retourna d’un mouvement brusque vers Dean, terrorisé…Les mains se crispant sur son pantalon pyjama.  
Dean prit sur lui de ne pas céder et continua son geste tout en le soutenant du regard.  
Il lui sourit et tenta de le rassurer alors qu’il le sentait s’enfoncer dans sa chaise, sur le qui-vive.  
« Du calme, Cass…C’est juste moi»

Il ne sut combien de temps cet échange dura mais peu lui importait, il voulait que Castiel réagisse…Petit à petit, il le sentit se détendre, sa mâchoire se relâcha…La terreur céda place à la méfiance.  
Il prit le livre et le tendit vers Castiel  
« C’est pour toi, Cass…J’y ai pensé en voyant les dessins sur le mur….Là-bas » en baissant quelques secondes les yeux.  
« Fais-moi plaisir…Prends le »

Il ne lut que l’incompréhension dans ses yeux…  
« Prends »  
Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve…Castiel ne céda pas…C’était déjà en soi une énorme victoire que ce dernier ait accepté ce contact aussi mince fut-il…Dean commençait à se demander s’il ne lui en demandait pas trop.  
Trop et trop vite…Mais il n’avait plus de temps ou si peu.  
« C’est pas grave» finit-il par dire, un peu déçu.  
Il posa le livre devant Castiel et se releva en prenant appui sur ses genoux.  
Castiel resta figé sur sa chaise.

Dean rangea son charriot, pensif  
« Je tacherais de rester plus longtemps demain si tu veux ? »

Il entendit un bruit de chaise derrière lui et n’osa se retourner…Quand il le fit, Castiel avait retrouvé sa place à la fenêtre et le livre n’avait pas bougé de la table.  
Dean soupira…  
« Comme tu veux » en prenant son matériel au sol.  
« Salut, Cass »  
Il sortit sans un regard en arrière…  
Demain serait leur dernier jour….

 

Fin chapitre X


	11. La décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention quelques scènes plus dures dans ce chapitre

Les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, étendu sur son lit, Dean fixait le plafond…Il n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil...Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide sur sa table de chevet et soupira…  
D’un seul mouvement, il se retrouva assis, accoudé sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.  
C’était de lui maintenant que tout dépendait…De sa décision...  
Il se mit soudain à douter de ce qui fut pour lui une évidence quelques jours encore auparavant…

 

Missouri entra dans la chambre 14 pour servir le déjeuner…L’odeur légèrement citronnée qui flottait dans l’air, lui indiquait que Dean y était passé peu de temps avant…Elle sourit en regardant vers la fenêtre où Castiel se tenait droit, comme toujours avait-elle envie de se dire…

Elle posa le plateau sur la table et nota alors l’absence du livre…Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans la pièce, aucune trace.  
Elle releva les yeux vers le reflet de la vitre mais Castiel ne regardait pas dans celui-ci…Elle s’assit, triste et un peu dépitée.  
«Un simple geste aurait pu tout changer, tu sais» murmura-t-elle.  
Il ne réagit pas.  
« Viens manger, Castiel » ne pouvant cacher la déception perceptible dans sa voix  
De tout le repas, elle n’eut droit à aucun regard de sa part…Elle se dit qu’elle n’avait plus eu droit à cet échange si particulier depuis…  
Elle fronça les sourcils en appuyant la tête contre le mur, sur le côté, faisant face à Castiel.  
« Depuis qu’il s’occupe de l’aile Est et de toi…» pensa-t-elle tout haut.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean s’assit sur les marches du perron comme il aimait souvent à le faire après son service…Il se délivrait alors des barreaux et de l’angoisse qui le tenaillait derrière ceux-ci.  
Il avait pris un café en passant par les cuisines, saluant d’un simple sourire, Suzanne qui lisait un magasine en buvant son thé…Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu’il avait déjà disparu…  
Il croisa Missouri dans le hall d’entrée.  
« Dean…Je peux te parler un instant?»  
Il se renfrogna mais s’arrêta pour l’écouter  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ca s’est mal passé avec Castiel, ce matin ? » faisant fi de la mauvaise volonté évidente de son interlocuteur.  
Il tiqua en relevant les yeux.  
« Pardon ? » surpris.  
« Le livre…Tu le lui as repris, n’est-ce pas ?…Que s’est-il passé ? J’ai besoin de le savoir…N’y vois là rien de personnel mais on doit essayer de comprendre ses réactions pour tenter de l’aider et…»  
« J’ai rien repris du tout » l’interrompit, brusquement sur la défensive, Dean  
« J’ai pas pour habitude de reprendre les cadeaux que je donne même si celui à qui je les offre ne semble en avoir rien à carrer »  
Dean crut déceler un semblant de sourire s’inscrire sur les lèvres de Missouri  
« A part toi et moi…Personne n’a eu accès à la chambre »  
« Oui et alors ? »  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux  
« Ca veut dire que c’est lui»  
« ….Ou un infirmier qui passait par là » continua Dean, ne voulant pas s’accrocher à ce mince espoir  
« Je leur ai déjà demandé…Armand a juste jeté un coup d’œil à la chambre, rien d’autre…»  
« Maintenant vous saurez au moins quoi lui offrir pour ses fêtes » lança Dean, grinçant…  
Il s’éloigna, laissant sur place une Missouri abasourdie...  
Il avait envie de hurler de joie tout ayant envie en même temps, d’hurler sa colère et sa frustration…Si proche et demain, tout serait fini…

 

Le regard plongé dans son café, il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna….Gaby…  
Il décrocha en posant sa tasse sur les marches tout en se relevant.  
« Salut, Gab »  
« Salut, Dean…Alors ça va toujours chez les cinglés ? » sur le ton de la boutade  
« Ca va…Tranquille » répondit Dean sans relever la pique lancée par Gaby  
« J’ai le lieu de rendez-vous et le nom de ton adversaire…Tu veux savoir ? »  
« Je devrais? » sourit Dean  
« C’est Billy Joe »  
« Le borgne ? »  
« Ouaip…Lui-même…De retour après 6 mois d’absence…Il est regonflé à bloc le mec, il en veut…Faudra te méfier… »  
Dean fixait sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, le 3ème étage.  
«Dean…T’es là? …T’as entendu ce que je viens de te dire? »  
« J’ai entendu, Gab »  
« Et c’est tout l’effet que cela te fait ? »  
« C’est pas moi qui l’ait rendu borgne à ce que je sache… »  
« Oui bon d’accord, pas vraiment…Mais le mec du public lui aurait pas crevé l’œil de rage si tu lui avais pas fait perdre 5000 $ en le mettant KO…Il pourrait t’en vouloir à cause de ça…C’est le genre d’incident qui donne du mordant »  
« Je devrais juste mordre plus fort que lui alors, et prier pour qu’il n’en devienne pas aveugle »  
Il entendit rire Gaby à l’autre bout du fil  
« Je te retrouve bien là…M’enfin, méfies toi quand même…Il a pris du poids et de la masse…J’ai entendu dire qu’il avait repris l’entraiment et qu’il cassait des mecs comme on casse du p’tit bois.. »  
« Tant mieux pour lui…Ca se passera où ? »  
« Dans un Motel abandonné à 4h d’ici »  
« Putain…4h!... » se lamenta Dean  
« Tu me rejoins devant chez moi, et Bibi et moi, on t’y amènera, ça te va ?…Tu pourras en profiter pour roupiller dans la bagnole, je prendrais le break.. »  
« Impec…T’as pensé à mon petit service ? »  
« Melvin est sur la liste, t’inquiète…Je t’envoie l’adresse par mp…Refile la lui…Ca commencera vers 21h… »  
« Ok…Merci, Gab »  
« Je t’attendrais vers 15h…Ca te va ? »  
« Oui…J’ai rien de prévu de toutes manières »  
« A demain »  
« A d’main, Gab…Salut »  
« Salut et fais gaffe à toi » Il raccrocha.  
Dean resta avec son portable à la main, regard sur le 3eme…Il ne le voyait pas mais quelque chose lui disait que Castiel, lui, le voyait.

 

Après quelque seconde, il glissa son portable dans la poche de son Jean et retourna s’asseoir sur la marche du perron en reprenant son café…  
Il fallait qu’il se vide la tête si il voulait être en forme demain…Billy Joe était un combattant teigneux et Gaby avait raison sur un point, il allait lui en vouloir même si il n’était directement responsable de la perte de son œil, il avait eu 6 mois pour ruminer sa revanche et Dean, lui, sentait bien qu’il avait perdu une partie de cette haine qui le faisait se dresser dans la Cage...En libérant Sam, il s’était aussi libérer en partie de l’emprise de son père…Il n’avait plus la rage.  
Il lui faudrait trouver un autre moteur à cette violence qui sommeillait en lui et qu’il évacuait lors de ses combats, entre ses hauts barreaux qui le protégeaient des autres et qui protégeait les autres de lui.

 

Il sentit une présence dans son dos.  
« Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant, Missouri »  
« Parler de quoi, Dean ? »  
Il se retourna en levant les yeux, surpris, Marie le regardait en souriant avec tendresse.  
Il se leva  
« Marie ? » un peu suspicieux.  
« Je peux te parler un moment ? »  
« C’est le jour ! » laissa tomber Dean en se rasseyant.  
Elle ramena sa jupe vers l’avant et s’assit à ses côtés.  
« J’ai beaucoup réfléchi à nos différentes discussions»  
Il but son café, les yeux fixés sur l’Impala, garée dans l’allée.  
Devant son mutisme, elle fouilla dans la poche de son gilet et en sortit un badge.  
Elle le tourna dans ses doigts  
« Je vais te proposer un marché, Dean…Il sera à prendre ou à laisser »  
« Je n’accep… »  
« Attends que je t’explique d’abord, veux-tu ! » le coupant dans son élan.  
« Ce que je m’apprête à faire là est contraire même à tous mes principes…Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener mais Missouri a raison, il mérite qu’on lui donne une chance, même infinie…J’aime énormément Castiel tout comme beaucoup de personnes ici…Il y a dans ce regard… »  
Elle ne trouva pas les mots et fixa le badge pour essayer de reprendre le fil de ses idées.  
« Les tortures physiques et plus encore, les tortures psychologiques l’ont poussé à se retrancher dans un monde qui lui est propre, cela lui a permis de survivre durant toutes ses années d’enfer mais l’a rendu du coup, hermétique à toutes approches de ce même monde extérieur vers lui…»  
Elle replaça la mèche de cheveux qui tomba sur son visage, d’un geste lent derrière son dos  
« Personne ici, à part Missouri, n’a réussi à établir de contact avec lui…Et puis tu es arrivé… » laissa-t-elle tomber dans un soupir.  
Il se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard.  
« Tu as réussi en quelques jours, ce que Missouri avait mis des mois à réaliser…L’éveiller au monde extérieur…Il t’observe des heures entières comme il doit probablement le faire à l’instant même…Il te regarde et te voit…Et le plus important, c’est que tu fais de même, tu as su voir l’humain avant le patient, tu le vois tel qu’il est. Je pense que notre erreur à tous ici, devant ce cas clinique si unique, devant l’énigme qu’il était et qu’il est toujours, ce fut d’avoir oublié de le regarder au-delà de ce qu’il reflétait…J’en suis la première responsable, je dois bien l’avouer… »  
Elle détourna son regard et fixa, à nouveau, le badge.  
« Avec ton bagage, ce passé marqué dans chacun de tes traits, tu as su le toucher…Vous avez su vous toucher, devrais-je plutôt dire »  
Dean sourit  
« Je vais te faire une proposition et tu vas y réfléchir avant me donner ta réponse… »  
Dean l’interrogea du regard.  
« Ceci est un badge –visiteur- …Tu devras le présenter chaque fois que tu te rendras à l’aile Est…L’infirmier de garde te donnera ou non, l’autorisation de lui rendre visite »  
Elle vit les mains de Dean se contracter sur sa tasse.  
« Elles se font tous les jours entre 15h et 17h du lundi au vendredi et de 15h à 18h30 le week-end…Tu devras choisir 3 ou 4 jours aléatoires sur la semaine et tu ne diras rien à Castiel sur tes choix de jour de visite…Il sera que tu viendras mais jamais quand… »  
Dean ne dit rien, tête penchée entre ses épaules voutées.  
« Tu devras m’informer soit personnellement soit par l’intermédiaire de Garth ou Missouri de tout changement significatif dans son comportement… »  
Elle vit Dean se crisper.  
« Vous me demandez de jouer la balance? » répliqua-t-il, froidement.  
« C’est un hôpital psychiatrique ici, Dean…On est là pour soigner des malades, je te le rappelle…Je ne te demande pas de le balancer comme tu le dis si bien, ni de me rapporter tous vos échanges, c’est loin d’être mon intention, cela sera de l’ordre du privé, le vôtre…Mais tu dois savoir que votre lien est probablement la seule chance qu’il nous reste pour tenter de le sortir de ce mutisme dans lequel il se réfugie »  
Dean se leva en posant son café, fit quelques pas et stoppa, lui tournant le dos  
« Si je comprends bien, vous me donnez l’autorisation de le voir mais sous condition? »  
« Oui, Dean…C’est à prendre ou à laisser…Comme je te l’aie déjà dit»  
« Je ne peux pas accepter ça…J’aurais l’impression de le trahir, il finira par le ressentir et se fermera à jamais…Je vous remercie mais non, je préfère que tout s’arrête maintenant plutôt que de risquer de le perdre définitivement…Comme vous l’avez dit, je le vois comme un humain… »  
Il se retourna vers elle.  
« Et ce que vous me demandez là, ne l’est pas »  
Elle se leva, le visage fermé  
« Il souffre, Dean et on ne sait rien faire pour l’aider…Tu crois qu’il est plus humain de le laisser dans sa détresse? »  
« C’est pourtant ce que vous pensiez pas plus tard qu’hier, non ? » répliqua aussitôt Dean  
« C’est vous qui m’avez dit qu’il était mieux comme ça plutôt qu’avec un mec comme moi qui pourrait l’abandonner à son sort du jour au lendemain…C’est vous qui n’aviez pas confiance en nous » pesta Dean en montant le ton.  
« En vous ? » releva Marie  
Dean se figea  
« Il faut être 2 pour vouloir s’en sortir et y arriver…C’est ça ce fichu lien qui nous unit…Mais vous pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne savez pas ce que c’est que de souffrir et de n’avoir personne à qui parler...Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de vivre en enfer et d’espérer le Paradis…Je le sais parce que vos yeux vous trahissent, trahissent votre bonheur...Les gens ne voient rien parce qu’ils ne veulent rien voir, rien entendre…Les gens savent mais se taisent…Cette indifférence à tuer mon frère…Je ne la laisserais pas tuer Cass, vous m’entendez…Si je le trahis, il en mourra et j’en crèverais » hurla Dean

Un long et pesant silence  
« C’est parce que je ne veux pas faire partie de cette indifférence que je te demande de m’aider, Dean »  
Elle se leva et lui tendit le badge  
« Mes conditions restent les mêmes...Prends le temps de la réflexion…Ne me répond pas dans la colère…On en reparlera lundi…Si d’ici là, tu ne t’es pas décidé, sache que ma proposition tiendra toujours …Mais tant que tu ne n’auras pas fait ton choix, ce badge ne te sera d’aucune utilité, sache le…. »  
Il resta droit et ne dit rien…Refusant le badge tendu…Elle le posa sur la marche…  
« Pense à lui avant de penser à vous… »  
Elle remonta les marches et disparut sans se retourner.

Dean resta plusieurs minutes debout, à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Il finit par s’avancer et se baisser…Il ramassa le badge…  
« Visitor : Winchester Dean …Délivré par Campbell Marie »  
Il le glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon…Il reprit son café et jeta un dernier regard vers le 3eme, lui sourit et rentra…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean était parti, sans un regard…Castiel se retourna tout en portant le bout des doigts de sa main droite à son menton…Il posa le regard vers la table et le livre qui s’y trouvait encore.  
« C’est pour toi, Cass »

Il s’approcha et s’assit, mains sur les genoux. Il fixa la couverture, l’ombre d’un envol d’oiseau sur la lune…  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté et finit par remonter doucement sa main vers la table.  
Il stoppa sa lente avancée en s’arrêtant sur le bord de celle-ci…Il y laissa posé ses doigts, n’osant aller plus loin.

Le souvenir des coups, des cris et la douleur…Plus pesant que cette envie sourde qui le tendait vers le livre.

Il jeta un regard vers la porte…Personne.  
Il finit par laisser ses doigts venir toucher la couverture…Puis posa sa main sur celle-ci…  
Il ferma les yeux et caressa le livre d’un mouvement lent du pouce.  
Il les rouvrit en fixant le plafond.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le Velux et le vol des oiseaux qui passaient au-dessus sa prison…La liberté…  
Il partait avec eux dans l’immensité bleue…Fermant les yeux et écoutant leurs cris et leurs chants au loin…  
Ils partaient chaque automne et revenaient chaque printemps, ses saisons favorites…  
Seuls quelques mésanges et merles restaient fidèles à sa solitude.

Il se réveilla un matin et entendit un cri aigu…Couché sur le sol, enroulé dans sa vieille couverture miteuse, il releva la tête et le vit….Un oisillon, probablement tombé du nid…  
Les mésanges avaient élu domicile dans son royaume…Il les entendait piailler, se battre, virevolter mais les voyait jamais…Ils vivaient dans la même prison mais chacun d’un côté différent de la grille.

Il rampa et posa son visage sur le dos de ses 2 mains, observant le petit être déplumé se débattre sur le sol.  
Il s’aperçut qu’il saignait et que ses cris se faisaient plus sporadiques…L’oisillon se mourait, la chute lui avait été fatale…  
Il le regarda s’éteindre…Yeux dans les yeux…Il s’approcha et l’entoura de sa main, dans un reflex instinctif de protection.

L’accompagner dans ce qu’il découvrit être la mort…

Elle arriva et le vit affalé au sol…Elle posa le petit déjeuner, il se rétracta sur lui-même.  
« Qu’est-ce que… »  
Il vit son pied écraser l’oisillon qui venait de mourir. Il ferma les yeux, horrifié devant le corps qui éclata sous la chaussure  
« Ne t’avise pas de recommencer, tu m’entends !... »  
Elle s’accroupit et lui souleva le menton  
« Ils volent les âmes…T’approche pas d’eux » sur un ton qui se voulait plus doux mais qu’il perçut comme une menace.  
Elle se releva, prit la serviette sur le plateau…Elle enveloppa l’oisillon et le mit dans la poche de son tablier.  
« Viens manger maintenant…Allez, debout » lui ordonna-t-elle

Tout le repas, il fixa le tablier, imaginant le cadavre sans forme…  
« Voleur d’âme » Il sourit intérieurement…Il avait trouvé un moyen de s’échapper de cet enfer.  
Il se mit à adorer ses êtres de liberté…Il fermait les yeux et posait son âme sur leurs ailes et partait avec eux.

Ce fut-là, ce qui le sauva…Il n’avait pas besoin de sortir de ses murs, ils le protégeaient de ce monde extérieur dont elle et son étrange compagnon étaient les seules images qu’il en avait.  
Il était libre à sa manière…

 

Mais depuis quelques mois, depuis cette nuit où son regard croisa celui d’un être nouveau…  
Depuis ce jour où il aperçut ce monde extérieur, ses bruits, ses odeurs…Ses murs s’effritèrent…Laissant pénétrer dans son monde, une nouvelle forme de peur, celle de l’inconnu…  
L’hôpital fut pour lui, une nouvelle prison…Sanglé à ce lit comme il le fut dans son grenier…Piégé dans le regard de cette infirmière qui l’aveugla avec son étrange appareil…

Il vécut cela comme un nouvel enfer…Pire que l’ancien dans lequel il avait fini par trouver sa place…Dans ce monde ci, il n’y en avait pas pour lui.

Les médecins l’observaient comme une curiosité, il retrouvait dans leur regard, le même attrait qu’il avait quand il observait les araignées tisser leur toile…  
Ils admiraient son travail à elle, sa toile et en oubliait l’insecte prit dans celle-ci, lui.

Puis elle arriva, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules…Il sentit son regard mais refusa de le croiser.  
Elle regardait l’insecte piégé…L’être blessé.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne cessa de vouloir le délivrer du cocon dans lequel l’araignée l’avait emprisonné…Mais il s’y sentait protégé et ce malgré les souffrances qu’hurlaient son corps…Ceux qu’hurlaient ses nuits…  
Il savait dans quelle prison, il vivait, il la connaissait dans ses moindres recoins, il avait mis une vie à la construire.  
Il ne voulait pas en abattre les murs pour tomber dans une autre dont il ne connaissait rien…

Ca ne l’empêcha pas de se raccrocher alors à cette femme à la peau noire qui l’effraya la 1er fois qu’il la vit…  
On aurait dit le Satan qu’elle lui avait montré dans sa bible illustrée….Missouri lui sourit et il céda…Il ressentait les choses, plus profondément que les autres…Il sut qu’elle était la face caché de ce monde extérieur, celui qu’elle lui avait montré durant ses années d’obscurantisme.

Il s’autorisa dès lors, ce contact visuel si particulier…Une manière pour lui aussi de dire que derrière ses murs, il était encore vivant.  
Mais ce fut toujours derrière ceux-ci qu’il se réfugiait…Ils étaient sa seule certitude….

Et puis, il eut Dean et quelque chose, en lui, se brisa…

Dès leur 1er échange dans ce long croisé de regard, il sut qu’il avait trouvé la clé de sa prison mais les murs étaient si hauts, si épais…Sa sécurité….Sa vie au-delà de la leur…  
Il ne savait pas comment en sortir, il ne savait même pas si il le voulait…  
L’extérieur, cet inconnu…Elle, ce cerbère qui en gardait encore la porte malgré son absence.  
Serait-il l’en chasser ? Et Dehors, est ce que le monde ressemblait au ciel de sa prison ou sa trappe de son enfer?

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le livre…Il sut en l’ouvrant en son milieu qu’il franchissait là, un 1er pas vers cet inconnu…Tout son corps tremblait…Il sentit l’humidité imprégnée son sous- vêtement…La nausée lui remonter le long de la gorge, un acide brulant.  
La peur, la terreur…

La photo d’un oiseau noir, au plumage reflet du ciel de nuit…  
Castiel avait ouvert le livre et le destin lui offrit l’image d’un corbeau…Messager des Dieux et porteur des âmes.  
Lien entre l’enfer et la terre.

Son visage s’éclaira…Il sentit la chaleur moite envahirent ses yeux…Une larme coula le long de sa joue…Il fixa le regard de l’oiseau qui perçait le sien…  
Il referma brusquement le livre et s’en saisit…Il perdait pieds…  
La tête penchée, il se mit à se balancer sur lui-même…

Une faille dans son mur s’était creusée, une douleur sans nom…Il se leva et cacha le livre sous son oreiller…Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et le vit…Il croisa son regard levé sur le sien…  
Il l’observait, elle et lui…  
Il vola son sourire et puis se laissa glisser le long du mur et se recroquevilla, serrant ses jambes entre ses bras, tête enfouie entre ses genoux.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit sur son lit, serrant sous sa taie, le livre …  
Il rêva d’un vol d’oiseau vers la lune et d’un corbeau aux yeux verts…

Dean se pencha et se saisit du badge…Il ne le trahirait pas…Pas comme ça…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il prit son petit déjeuner mais laissa la moitié sur son plateau…Il avait un nœud dans l’estomac…Il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit même quand sa décision fut prise…Elle ne le libéra pas, elle l’angoissa encore plus  
Car cette décision, ils la prendraient à 2.

Il monta avec son charriot pour la dernière fois au 3eme étage…Normalement Phil ne devait reprendre que le lundi et Dean se demanda toujours pourquoi on ne le laissa pas jusqu’au dimanche…Il aurait bien laissé son jour de repos pour une journée de plus dans l’aile Est.  
Pour revoir Liliana une dernière fois, s’excuser pour la xième fois auprès de Charles qui le fuyait comme la peste…Eviter Edward comme il sut le faire après leur seul et unique face à face…

 

Et puis surtout, cela lui aurait permis d’encore le croiser lui qu’il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais…

Il soupira en ouvrant la première grille et commença sa dernière journée…Il prit son temps, celui de dire au revoir à chacun des malades qu’il croisa…  
Il fit en sorte, en suivant le planning, de les voir tous, autant qu’il le put…N’évitant qu’Edward qui avait encore une fois trouver rien de mieux que de tapisser tous ses murs de ses déjections…  
Il terminait sa semaine en beauté…

Il chanta ce jour-là, pour tous, pour lui…Un morceau de blues…  
Façon désespoir tout en s’accrochant au dernier qui lui restait.

Il arriva devant la chambre 14…Il sortit de sa poche le badge, jeta un coup d’œil par la petite fenêtre et sourit, entre tristesse et tendresse. Il le rangea.  
Il fit le code et entra.  
« Salut, Cass »

Ce dernier ne réagit pas mais Dean n’y fit pas attention, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et nettoya juste le nécessaire, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps, le peu qui lui restait…  
Quand il se retourna, il n’était pas là, il vit en se pencha par la porte ouverte qu’il n’avait pas bougé de la fenêtre et en ressentit étrangement un pincement au cœur. Il entra dans la chambre, regarda dans le reflet de la vitre mais Castiel semblait absent...Fallait-il qu’il le soit justement aujourd’hui, son dernier jour…

Il passa un rapide coup serpillère et puis se redressa…Il posa le tout et se dirigea vers lui.  
Il s’appuya sur le renfoncement de la fenêtre, à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction que lui…Vers nulle part.  
Un long moment de silence où ni l’un ni l’autre n’émit le moindre son…Juste leur respiration, un peu plus irrégulière.  
« Je dois te parler, Cass…Je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire…Mais je n’ai pas d’autre solution…J’ai besoin de savoir… »  
Il détourna légèrement son visage pour regarder le profil de Castiel…Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux et fixait à présent le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Il sortit son badge et le fixa.  
« C’est un laisser passer pour pouvoir venir te voir…Marie m’autorise à te rendre visite…Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? » doucement en lui faisant face.  
« Je pourrais revenir ici» joignant le geste à la parole en pointant le doigt sur le sol.  
« Mais c’est à une condition »  
Il refixa l’extérieur  
« Que je nous trahisse » dans un murmure.  
« Elle veut t’aider, comme tout le monde ici…Elle sait que… »  
Il cherchait ses mots  
« Elle sait pour nous » il rit intérieurement, cela sonnait étrange mais il fallait des mots simples pour qu’il comprenne ce que lui demandait Dean…Est-ce que Castiel avait pris seulement une seule fois, une telle décision de son propre chef, rien n’en fut moins sûr.  
« Elle veut savoir comment tu vas…Et si tu vas aller mieux »  
Il montra le badge à Castiel en le penchant  
« Avec ça, j’ai l’autorisation de venir te voir mais à cette seule condition…Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je vais venir ici que pour ça, tu sais….Je le veux mais pour toi, parce que je veux te voir…Parce que j’aime tes silences qui parlent plus que les mots…Parce que nous 2, c’est juste un truc à part…Mais je veux que tu me donnes ton accord, Cass »  
Il le fixa, suppliant  
« Il faut que tu fasses un geste…J’en ai besoin…Je dois savoir…On doit la prendre à 2 cette décision, tu comprends » insista Dean  
Mais Castiel ne réagit pas  
« Merde, Cass…Tu ne rends pas les choses plus facile, tu sais »  
Il se détourna et rangea son matériel  
«Comme tu veux…Je vais aller rendre le badge à Marie » La voix lointaine, déçu, triste…La colère aussi contre eux, pas contre lui.  
On ne leur avait pas laisser assez de temps…Comment Castiel pouvait-il comprendre ce qu’il se passait ?….Avait –il seulement compris que Dean ne reviendrait plus ?  
Comment communiquer avec un être fermé au monde depuis tant d’années ?…Ses regards en disaient longs, mais ils ne disaient pas tout.  
Il lui aurait fallu plus de temps…Il leur aurait trouvé un moyen de communiquer, rien que tous les 2 mais on ne leur en laissait pas l’opportunité….Dean vivait cela comme un énorme gâchis. Il serra les mains sur son charriot pour ne pas hurler sa rage.

Il s’apprêtait à partir quand il l’entendit bouger. Il n’osa pas se retourner mais quand il le fit Castiel n’était pas derrière lui comme il l’aurait espéré…Il aperçut alors son ombre près du lit. Il tenait le livre entre ses mains.  
Il releva doucement le regard vers Dean et plongea dans le sien.  
« Putain, Cass » Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

Il avait senti la détresse dans la voix de Dean…Il ressentait la peine chez les autres autant qu’elle reflétait la sienne…Il avait observé Dean sans que ce dernier ne semble le remarquer, Dean fixant le badge…Il ressemblait à celui que portait Missouri et Garth, à l’ exception de la couleur.  
Il employait des mots simples, Castiel, le savait, mais il n’arrivait pas à en percer le mystère.  
« Décision » …Que signifiait ce mot ?  
« A 2 » Ces mots-là, il en avait saisi le sens. Dean et lui…Lui et Dean…Peu importe le mot « Trahisse » dont il ressentit la négativité dans la voix de Dean…  
Il allait partir, cela aussi Castiel le comprit…Il fallait qu’il le retienne…  
Le cadeau…  
Il se dirigea vers le lit et tira l’oreiller…Il espérait qu’il comprenne…Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus parler avec les mots…Il ne savait pas comment montrer ce qu’il ressentait parce qu’il n’arrivait pas lui-même à comprendre ses nouvelles émotions.

Le livre…Il leva le regard et plongea dans le sien…Dean avait compris…  
Castiel avait hurlé son « Ne me laisse pas » d’un simple geste qui signifiait plus que les mots.

Dean se frotta nerveusement la nuque en tentant de chasser les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.  
« Bien » Ce fut tout ce qu’il eut le courage de dire pour ne pas s’effondrer.  
« On se retrouve lundi alors ? Hum » en souriant  
Castiel tiqua…  
« A bientôt » en se rappelant les conseils de Marie sur les jours de visite…Ne rien dire, ne pas le laisser dans la certitude, juste dans l’expectative…Pour ne pas le décevoir s’il ne savait pas ou ne pouvait pas venir. Mais avait-il seulement la notion du temps ?  
Il lui sourit…  
« Salut, Cass »

Dean avait compris…Il ne le laisserait pas…Il ne serait plus seul…Une nouvelle faille dans son mur vers la lumière de ses yeux. Castiel avait envie de lui sourire mais il n’osait pas, il ne savait plus le faire, il l’avait fait si peu et il y avait si longtemps.  
La peur était encore trop grande…Elle prenait trop de place…Presque tout l’espace.  
Dean partit mais prit son temps…Il lui jeta un dernier regard…Castiel n’avait pas bougé…Le livre dans les mains, le regard sur l’infini.

Il ferma la porte et s’appuya dos contre celle-ci. Sa décision était prise…  
Castiel l’avait prise pour lui…Pour eux…  
Il se tourna et jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans la chambre…ll n’avait pas bougé mais son regard fixait à présent le vide…  
Castiel était reparti.

Fin chapitre XI


	12. Adieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sera ce qu’on appelle, un chapitre de transition…  
> Il restera dans la lignée de la fic mais amorce un tournant dans l’histoire

 

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond…La vue troublée, la douleur lui emprisonnant la tête…  
Il porta la main à son arcade droite…Un pansement…Il grimaça.  
Il tenta de bouger mais gémit sous la douleur…

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, un bruit de pas se dirigeant vers lui…Gaby, mince sourire perdu dans sa barbe naissante.  
« Salut »

Dean se souvint alors…  
La Cage…Billy Joe…Sa tête qui heurte de plein fouet les barreaux…Les cris en écho et puis le noir…

« Je suis désolé, Gaby » murmura-t-il en mettant son avant-bras sur ses yeux.  
Ce dernier tira une chaise et s’installa près du lit  
« Que s’est-il passé, Dean ? »  
« J’ai perdu…Ce n’est pas la première fois et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière »  
« C’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé »  
Dean tenta de s’asseoir mais il en était incapable…Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Gaby se leva et l’aida en lui tendant la main.

Il s’assit contre le mur, Gaby lui calla un oreiller dans le bas du dos.  
Il laissa Dean reprendre son souffle.  
« Ca va ? »  
« Non…J’ai l’impression de m’avoir été faucher par un train » Les yeux fermés  
« Le toubib a dit que tu n’avais rien de casser…Mais tu vas rester ici cette nuit…Le choc a la tête a été violent, je ne veux pas prendre de risque »  
Dean le remercia d’un sourire.  
Il se rassit sur sa chaise  
« Alors ? »  
« Alors, quoi ? »  
« Dean…S’il te plait…Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu- là avec moi, veux-tu »  
« J’ai juste perdu un combat, Gaby…Ce n’est pas la fin du monde »  
« J’ai perdu presque 8000$ sur ce coups-là»  
« Et tu en as gagné plus du double avec Bitchie » répliqua-t-il aussitôt  
« C’est pas là le problème »

Dean rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Gaby…  
« Tu n’as plus la rage» laissa tomber ce dernier  
Dean baissa le regard sur ses mains aux jointures blessées.  
« Je sais » dans un murmure  
« Que s’est-il passé ? J’ai du mal à te reconnaitre …C’est de travailler chez ses dingues qui te perturbent comme ça ?»  
Il releva les yeux…Gaby tenta d’y lire la raison de son changement.  
Un court silence.

« Je crois que j’ai enfin fait mon deuil… »  
« Le deuil ?…De qui, de ton frère ? »  
Dean opina  
« Rappelle moi d’éviter à mes autres poulains de passer par la case dingos…Ca m’évitera de perdre tous mes meilleurs éléments »  
« Tu m’as pas perdu, Gaby…J’ai jamais dit que j’allais te lâcher »  
« C’est déjà fait »  
Dean tiqua  
« Ce qui te faisait combattre, c’était la rage qui te rongeait…Tu n’aimes pas la Cage, tu ne l’as jamais aimée. Tu avais juste besoin d’un exutoire…Je connais le milieu depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand il faut s’arrêter…Des gars comme Jet, aime ça…Toi, non…Tu n’as jamais vraiment été des nôtres…C’était juste un moyen pour toi d’évacuer ta colère…Je l’ai su dès que le départ »  
« Tu as su quoi ? »  
« Que tu ne resterais pas »  
Il lui sourit, triste  
« J’aurais juste espéré… » Il baissa la tête  
« Quoi, Gaby ? »  
« Rien »  
Il se releva en tapotant le bord du lit  
« Je vais t’apporter de quoi manger…Tache de te reposer »  
Il s’apprêtait à partir  
« Gaby »  
Il se retourna  
« Je suis désolé… »  
« Ne le sois pas…Je préfère que cela se termine comme ça plutôt que par le combat de trop…C’est que je t’aime bien, tu sais…Ca m’aurait fait chier de te voir terminer entre 4 planches ou dans un fauteuil roulant » en tentant de mettre, en vain, de l’ironie dans le ton de sa voix  
« Je pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… »  
« Tu l’as déjà fait» en frottant son pouce et son index.

Il ouvrit la porte  
« Gaby… »  
Il ne se retourna pas  
« On pourra continuer à se voir ? » s’inquiéta Dean  
« Tu sais où j’habite…»  
« Merci » dans un murmure.

 

La porte se referma…Le silence et puis le souvenir des cris…Des coups…  
Les combats…  
Et le regard de Melvin…Toute la soirée, il vit son visage se fermer…Effaré devant les yeux fiévreux des spectateurs, leurs vociférations, leurs exaltations malsaines…Ecoeuré par le sang et la chair éclatée, il se mit l’écart quand il en sentit les éclaboussures de sueur et de ce même sang, mêlés, sur son visage.

Il pensait qu’il serait emporté par la frénésie ambiante, ce fut tout le contraire…Il ne sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde de violence et d’argent.  
La défaite de Dean n’avait fait que rajouter à son dégout…  
Il ne resta pas pour le dernier combat entre The Hill et Monster…Il rentra à Gerry Hall et n’en dormit pas de la nuit.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean avait somnolé tout le trajet, à l’arrière du Break…Recroquevillé sur la banquette…Il se sentait vide...Pas d’adrénaline, pas de colère sourde…Quelque chose en lui s’était brisé…Ou reconstruit.

Le Motel se trouvait à l’extérieur de la ville…Les combats se dérouleraient sur le parking….Les chambres à l’abandon serviraient de vestiaires et protégeraient de leurs murs, la Cage dressée à l’arrière.  
De la ville, on ne pouvait en apercevoir les lumières et le Motel était assez éloigné de la route pour ne pas attirer l’attention…Route de plus, peu fréquentée…

Quand Dean sortit du break, il croisa The Hill…Celui-ci le salua d’un mouvement de tête auquel Dean répondit de même…Il ne l’avait jamais combattu et espérait ne jamais à avoir à le faire…Dean n’avait peur d’aucun combattant mais The Hill l’impressionnait par le calme et la sérénité qui émanaient de lui. Il ne laissait jamais transparaitre ses émotions, ni sa rage, ni sa colère…Il combattait sans en avoir l’air…  
Tous ses adversaires le respectaient parce qu’il respectait tous ses adversaires.

Il prit son sac dans le coffre sous le regard suspicieux de Gaby…Bibi s’éloigna rejoindre un couple de connaissance…Elle marchait en talon aiguille avec sureté sur un sol défoncé par les années d’abandon…Gaby devait bien lui reconnaitre cela, elle avait de la classe.

« Ca va ? »  
« Impec » lui répondit Dean  
« T’es sûr ? »  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » en refermant le coffre  
« Je sais pas…T’as pas l’air dans ton état normal »  
« Pourquoi, j’ai un état normal moi ? » rit Dean  
Gaby fit la moue  
« Suis-moi »

La chambre ne payait pas de mine mais le courant fonctionnait toujours et le matelas méritait encore de porter ce nom.  
Dean jeta son sac sur le lit près de la fenêtre.  
« J’ai encore combien de temps devant moi ? »  
Gaby jeta un œil à sa montre…  
« 2 p’tits heures, je pense…Je vais te laisser…Je dois voir où en est Bitchie…Je reviens...Prépare toi»  
« Je croyais qu’elle était à Vegas ? » en s’asseyant sur le bord du matelas  
« Faut croire qu’elle s’y est brûlée les ailes » Il sourit et sortit

Dean se jeta en arrière sur le lit, fixant le plafond…Pieds au sol, mains derrière la nuque…  
Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il crut apercevoir dans la tâche d’humidité du plafond, le visage de son frère lui souriant…  
« Sammy » dans un soupir.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Torse nu, bermuda de boxe noir, les mains bandées, Dean regardait combattre Bitchie…Une grande brune au regard sombre…Une révoltée…Il lui avait déjà parlé chez Gaby…Ils avaient eu un peu près la même enfance…L’inceste avait partie de la sienne autant que la violence avait partie de celle de Dean.  
A croire que la Cage n’attirait que la misère entre ses grilles.  
Bitchie avait le mètre 70 mais elle en paraissait 10 de plus tant sa stature impressionnait…Ca ne lui enlevait en rien à sa féminité, elle combattait maquillée et les ongles vernis. Musclée mais galbée, elle attirait le regard des hommes. Dean devait bien avouer qu’elle était jolie dans son genre.  
Bichie était le plus ancien combattant encore actif de Gaby... Presque 5 ans dans l’arène…Une des seules femmes à avoir combattu des hommes et la seule à en avoir battu.

Dean l’aimait bien…Si bien que quand il la vit tomber au sol, il bondit de son tabouret et se rua vers la grille…  
Elle leva le regard et lui fit un clin d’œil…Elle essuya du revers de la main, sa lèvre ouverte et sans que Dean n’eut le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passait, elle mit ko son adversaire…Un homme…D’un seul kick au visage.  
Gaby gagna près de 20000$ sur ce combat…Bitchie était celle, avec Dean, qui lui rapportait le plus…  
Elle sortit sous les ovations du public et tapa sur l’épaule de Dean en passant, elle resta accroché à son regard et perdit son sourire.  
« Fais gaffe à toi »  
L’étincelle n’était plus là, elle l’avait vue absente…Dean sut alors que ce combat serait probablement son dernier…

 

Billy Joe arriva par la droite…Dean était déjà dans la Cage…Gaby avait raison, il avait pris de la masse et de l’envergure…Il ne ressemblait plus en rien au combattant sec que Dean avait affronté par le passé…  
Il le regarda, un œil brun et un œil blanc…Il se tourna vers la foule et l’harangua en levant les bras…  
Il se tourna vers Dean et tapa ses 2 poings l’un contre l’autre à hauteur de poitrine en relevant le menton…Le toisant…  
L’arbitre s’avança, les fit se saluer et s’écarta

Il n’y eut pas de ring d’observation….Billy Joe fonça tête baissée sur Dean qui eut juste le temps de la repousser et de le frapper à hauteur des côtes…  
Billy Joe se redressa en souriant…

Gaby, assis aux côtés de Bibi et de Melvin, avait le visage des mauvais jours…Il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son protégé…Le coup qu’il venait de porter manquait de hargne.

Dean ne voulait pas attaquer son adversaire, il le laissa venir à lui. Ce dernier fit semblant de l’attaquer de front mais au moment où Dean voulut parer le coup de poing de face, Billy Joe s’abaissa et glissa sur le côté en se redressant et frappant Dean à hauteur des reins.  
Il n’avait rien vu venir….  
En 6 mois, le borgne avait changé sa manière de combattre…Il était plus vif, plus rapide, plus fort…Compensant son manque de vision par plus d’agilité et de force de frappe.  
Dean tomba sur un genou mais eut le temps de s’écarter avant que son adversaire ne le frappe à hauteur d’épaule.  
Il se jeta sur le flanc et le frappa du pied à hauteur du mollet…Billy Joe grimaça mais sa jambe ne fit que trembler et légèrement fléchir…  
Il se retourna aussitôt et frappa du revers du poing, Dean à la gorge…  
Il se mit à tousser en se relevant et s’écartant.  
Billy Joe en profita pour se ruer sur lui et le frapper au visage…Dean se protégea comme il le put de ses avant-bras.  
Il trouva la force d’attraper la nuque de son adversaire d’une main, le forçant à se pencher et lui assena un coup de genou en pleine poitrine.

Les 2 hommes, le souffle coupé, se mirent à tourner autour de la Cage, tout en ne se quittant pas des yeux.  
Sous les cris de la foule, les invectivant, Billy Joe furieux se rua à nouveau sur lui, cette fois-ci, il zigzagua et Dean ne put l’éviter…Il se sentit soulever du sol et projeté, dos contre les barreaux…  
Billy Joe se mit à lui frapper les côtes, ne lui laissant aucun répit

Gaby se releva sur sa chaise…Melvin était tétanisé….Bibi jubilait…Peu importe les combattants, elle aimait ça, la sueur et le sang.

Dean dans un ultime effort, le frappa des 2 poings à hauteur des clavicules, sous le choc, le borgne fit deux pas un arrière….Dean en profita pour se ruer sur lui et le renverser au sol.  
Mais alors qu’il aurait dû se mettre à le frapper, il vit son reflet dans son œil mort…  
Il n’était plus sous l’emprise de cette rage qui l’aurait fait exploser ce visage sans le voir, il eut un moment d’hésitation dont profita Billy Joe qui se redressa d’un bond et lui assena un coup de tête qui fit éclater son arcade.  
Il le repoussa des 2 pieds, le renversant sur son dos. Dean se releva aussitôt mais le sang qui se mêla à sa vue l’empêchait de voir clairement son adversaire…  
Dean réussit à parer son coup de poing, lui attrapant l’avant- bras et le lui tordant mais déjà Billy Joe le saisit par le cou et frappa du genou sur le flanc.  
Dean lâcha prise, son adversaire en profita pour le soulever de terre et le lancer contre les grilles  
Sa tête heurta si violemment celles-ci que son casque se détacha sous le choc.  
Billy Joe lui saisit les cheveux, Dean tenta de se relever mais à peine à genou, Billy Joe lui frappa le crâne sur la Cage sous les cris de fureur et d’excitation du public qui en redemandait.  
Les jeux du cirque du 21eme siècle…La folie humaine dans ce qu’elle avait de plus vil.

Il vit Gaby qui se levait comme au ralenti…Il entendit les bruits qui résonnaient comme en écho et puis le noir.  
Dean entre ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond et n’y revit plus le visage de Sam…Un homme, penché au-dessus de lui, probablement le médecin, l’auscultait…Et puis à nouveau le noir.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel fixait depuis plusieurs minutes les craquelures qui parsemaient le plafond de sa chambre. Etendu sur son lit, le corps raide et les mains posées sur son ventre, tenant serré entre ses doigts, le livre…La lune éclairant les murs d’un halo pâle…  
Castiel refusait qu’on ferme les stores….La première fois que Garth essaya, il s’était mis à se frapper la tête contre la fenêtre…Il voulait garder cet extérieur à jamais à sa portée.  
Se réveiller de ses cauchemars en ayant pour première vision, cette espace de liberté…Cette vue sur ce monde extérieur qu’il fuyait.  
Parce que ses nuits hantées l’enfonçaient dans le noir et que dehors, la lumière même sombre était sa seule issue.

Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit…Il ne rêva pas cette fois de corbeau aux yeux verts mais d’elle avec ses yeux froids.  
Il se réveilla en sueur, le regard paniqué, le désir serré entre ses jambes…

Il se recroquevilla comme un enfant, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre…  
Il aurait voulu que tout cela s’arrête…Il aurait voulu être comme l’oisillon qu’elle écrasa du pied pour que toutes ses souffrances cessent.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le livre…Il l’ouvrit au hasard…La photo d’un perroquet aux couleurs vives. Il tiqua et posa avec retenue, son doigt sur ses plumes. Rouges comme le sang. Bleus comme le ciel de jour.

Il le referma et se perdit dans sa prison…Celle où volait à présent des corbeaux et des Ara macao en plus des mésanges et des merles. Celle où il aimait à se perdre au risque de ne jamais en revenir…  
Il glissa le livre sous son oreiller et s’endormit.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne…Gaby avait mis des antidouleurs sur la table de chevet...Il en prit 2 et se recoucha le temps que ceux-ci fassent effet.

Il ouvrit la porte…Gaby en t-shirt et pantalon de lin servait le déjeuner à Bibi en short et brassière. Elle revenait visiblement de son jogging matinal.

« Salut, Rage » lança-t-elle en buvant son jus d’orange  
« Salut, Bibi…Tu cours aussi le dimanche ? » en s’approchant de la table.  
Elle opina en lui souriant.  
« Ca va ? » Gaby lui tira une chaise  
« Ca va mieux »  
« Je vous laisse »  
Elle sourit à Dean …Un baiser furtif à Gaby et elle quitta la pièce, les laissant plongés dans le silence.  
Gaby ouvrit le frigo et servit un jus à Dean…Celui-ci assis grimaça en s’appuyant sur le dossier.

« Bon alors…Explique moi ce que tu as fait de Rage, Dean »  
Il leva le regard, surpris  
« Pourquoi ce deuil soudain ?»  
« Il n’est pas soudain, Gaby…Il fallait juste que je l’accepte, c’est tout»  
« Rien que ça » en faisant un geste évaporé de la main

Dean but…Le silence à nouveau pesant…  
« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »  
« Quoi, hormis la Cage ?»  
« Oublie la Cage tu veux…Y a plus de Cage pour toi»  
Dean ferma les yeux, son mal de tête persistait…  
« Je parle de ton avenir, Dean »  
Il s’accouda sur la table…  
« J’ai encore 5 mois pour y penser »  
« Quoi ? Tu comptes rester là-bas ? »  
« Oui…D’abord, j’ai pas trop le choix et puis j’ai… » Il baissa le regard  
« C’est un boulot comme un autre, pas trop mal payer…Et puis on sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être y rester »  
« Voyez-vous ça… » sourit Gaby  
« Elle s’appelle comment ? »  
« Pardon ? » en relevant la tête  
« Bah, la raison de ce soudain revirement… »  
« Y a personne….Y a juste que j’aime ce boulot »  
« Nettoyer les merdes des autres…Permets moi de te dire qu’il y a plus sympa comme job »  
« Ce n’est pas ça, Gaby….J’aime le lieu, ce qu’ils tentent de faire pour ses gens….Ses malades oubliés de tous…»  
« Tu serais pas occupé de te projeter avec ton frère entre ses murs »  
« J’y ai pensé mais non… »  
« Ca me dit toujours pas qui elle est »  
« Pourquoi veux- tu qu’il y ait une femme? » Laissa tomber un Dean, dubitatif  
« Tu as souri plus en quelques jours même en miette que ses derniers mois et puis tu m’as l’air disons plus…serein… »  
« J’ai un but, Gaby…C’est toute la différence…Un but sur le long terme…Un but pour redonner un sens à ma vie si elle n’en a jamais eu un d’ailleurs »

Gaby regarda le visage s’éclairer.  
« Son nom ? »  
« Pourquoi es-tu persuadé que c’est quelqu’un et pas quelque chose… »  
« Parce que je suis Gaby »  
Dean ne put s’empêcher de rire mais un rire de tendresse envers cet homme qui avait su lui tendre la main pour le sortir de la rue, l’aider à canaliser cette haine qui l’aurait mené droit vers la case prison…  
Il le regarda  
« Tu as entendu parler de l’enfant du grenier »  
Gaby s’assit face à Dean et s’enfonça sur sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos. Il réfléchit un court moment.  
« Oui » avec emphase, le visage s’illuminant.  
« Je me souviens…Le mec retrouvé dans un grenier…Il aurait passé plus de 30 ans la dedans…Purée, y a de quoi devenir dingue »  
« Il s’appelle Castiel »

Dean fixa le verre vide…Gaby se leva et se servit un café.  
« C’est lui qui te fiche dans un état pareil ? » en posant la tasse.  
« Lui, moi…Cet hôpital…Ses malades…J’ai l’impression d’avoir enfin trouvé une place…Ma place »  
« Ou juste un refuge…Une sécurité » continua Gaby en s’accoudant.  
« C’est ce que j’ai cru au départ…Mais ce n’est pas ça…Je me sens à utile là -bas, même si mon boulot n’a rien de très gratifiant »  
« C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire » se mit à ricaner Gaby  
« Gaby » souffla Dean  
« Désolé mais je t’imagine mieux en gants de boxe qu’en gants de latex »  
« L’un n’empêche pas l’autre »  
« Dans ton cas, si »  
Dean se tourna vers lui.  
« Tu m’en veux ? »  
« Un peu oui…Mais en même temps, je me dis que c’est un peu ma faute aussi… »  
Dean tiqua  
« T’aurais pas fait ce combat…Les flics t’auraient pas embarqué et tu te serais pas retrouver par la grâce d’un procureur, à récurer les chiottes chez les dingues »  
« Arrête de les traiter de dingues, Gaby… »  
Il leva les bras en signe de soumission  
« Je vois ça comme un geste du destin » Dean tenta de se lever, Gaby l’interrogea du regard, il fixa son café en souriant  
« Vois ça comme tu veux…Moi, je sais juste que je viens de perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments » en se levant  
Il soupira en lui remplissant une tasse  
« Le pire, c’est que je suis content pour toi… »  
Il posa la tasse devant lui  
« Je dois commencer à me faire vieux» en riant  
« Non, t’es juste un chic type, Gaby »  
« T’essaye pas à la flatterie, tu veux…J’ai horreur de ça…Et j’ai déjà bien assez à faire avec mon égo surdimensionné sans que tu en rajoutes une couche»

Leur face à face fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable…Gaby leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et s’éloigna en décrochant…Dean lui sourit et but son café.

Il regarda ses mains abimées  
Qui aurait cru, il y a quelques jours encore que sa vie basculerait à ce point?  
Qu’une simple signature sur un bout de papier transformerait son destin.  
Qu’un simple regard allait briser le mur de son passé et lui faire découvrir sa vérité.

Lui, le combattant enragé qui ne vivait qu’au jour le jour  
Le voilà maintenant raccrochant les gants en regardant vers demain.

Il sourit….Peu importe ce que lui réserverait l’avenir, il se jura d’avancer à présent et de rattraper cette vie qui avait continué sans lui.  
Sam serait avec lui, il faisait partie de sa vie, à jamais mais aujourd’hui, Dean ne se ressentait plus aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de son cadet…Juste un lien indéfectible…  
Un frère à jamais, chair de sa chair…

Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans le bleu des siens.  
Destin.

Gaby revint, le ramenant à cette réalité qui ne serait bientôt plus sienne.  
« Je vais te ramener chez toi » en souriant  
« Bibi nous suivra avec la BM, j’ai un rendez-vous d’affaire, je dois te laisser… »  
« Bien » le cœur serré…Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans un mot.  
Tout était dit.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel vit l’Impala se garer dans l’allée.  
Dean en sortit côté passager. Il serra longuement la main à un autre homme qui s’éloigna vers une autre voiture.  
Dean leur fit un signe de la main. Puis quand la voiture disparut, il leva le visage vers lui.  
Il ne le voyait pas mais il savait que Castiel était là…Il le sentait.  
Il sourit et rentra…Il avait besoin de dormir, de se reposer  
Besoin de réfléchir aussi.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Castiel autre que les regards et les non-dits…Il voulait briser les murs de sa prison comme lui, les lui avait brisés, même si ceux de sa douleur muette devaient être bien plus épais et hauts que ne l’avaient été les siens.

Comment pénétrer dans ce monde construit par un être perdu en son sein depuis probablement plus de 30 ans ?  
Dean avait eu beau fouiller sur le net…Son cas restait unique dans les annales.

 

Il s’arrêta et frappa.  
Melvin ouvrit la porte, la mine défaite, l’œil hagard  
« Dean » entre surprise et tristesse devant son visage tuméfié.  
« Salut, Melvin…Je te dérange pas ? »  
« Non, entre »

Entre 2 cafés, il lui annonça son retrait des combats au grand soulagement de ce dernier.  
Il lui demanda à emprunter son ordinateur portable, Melvin s’empressa de lui donner.  
Il lui parla alors de Castiel.

« Tu devrais en parler avec Leyla Fredges, l’ergothérapeute…A mon avis, c’est la mieux placée pour pouvoir t’aider…Parfois un malade trouve plus de facilité à s’exprimer par le dessin ou les images que par les mots surtout un patient comme Castiel dont on ne sait absolument rien »  
« Tu as raison…Je vais y penser…Merci, Melvin »  
« Pas de quoi » en serrant la main de Dean qui se relevait difficilement du fauteuil.  
« Pour le combat, je suis désolé…J’espère que tu n’avais pas parié sur moi» sourire gêné.  
« T’inquiète dont pas de ça, tu veux… »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean évita le déjeuner et, ainsi les questions qui iraient de pair avec son état. Il lui restait quelques biscuits dans l’armoire et de la bière.  
Ce soir, il se ferait livrer une pizza.  
Il sortit le badge- visiteur et le posa sur la table à côté de l’ordinateur…

Il avait dit à Marie qu’il acceptait les conditions qu’elle avait imposées pour le revoir, parce que Castiel les avait acceptées aussi.  
Elle n’avait pas relevé le sous-entendu, elle se contenta de sourire et Dean de ressortir du bureau.

« C’est le début d’un nouveau chapitre » se dit Dean en s’assoupissant sur son lit.

 

Fin chapitre XII


	13. Perdu

Dean savait que Leyla Fredges serait là, ce lundi matin…Il lui laissa un mot sur le tableau accroché dans le hall d’entrée.  
Un grand panneau où le nom des différents membres du personnel était affiché et sous lequel, les gens épinglaient des petits mots….

« J’ai besoin de vous voir...Urgent…Dean Winchester »

Il ne l’avait pas souvent vue et lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole…Non pas qu’elle lui était antipathique ou qu’il ne le veuille pas mais leurs horaires ne concordaient jamais.  
Elle exerçait quand il travaillait, elle partait quand il avait terminé.  
Elle passait ses après-midis derrière les grilles de l’aile Est auxquelles il n’avait eu accès qu’une semaine et seulement le matin quand elle était enfermé dans son cabinet ou dans la salle d’éveil.

Il la croisait parfois au réfectoire à l’heure du déjeuner mais elle était toujours plongée dans ses dossiers ou parlant avec Marie ou un autre membre du personnel.  
Elle lui souriait parfois, distraitement quand elle passait à ses côtés mais ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre importance, polie mais distante.

 

Il s’était renseigné à son propos…Il voulait savoir, avant d’entrer en contact avec elle, si il y avait une chance qu’elle l’aide, lui un petit employé sans aucune formation et qui plus est, se présentant à elle en tant que simple visiteur…Tous étaient unanimes…Leyla était une ergothérapeute compétente et plutôt libérale…Un peu comme tous les médecins pratiquant à Gerry Hall, d’ailleurs…Marie, tout en maintenant un certain contrôle sur ses praticiens, aimait à les laisser, d’une certaine manière, libres.  
C’était aussi en partie pour cela qu’ils acceptaient d’exercer entre ses murs…Mettre en pratique de nouvelles thérapies, souvent non envahissantes, Marie n’aimant guère qu’on abrutisse ses patients de médicaments…  
Son but était qu’ils retrouvent un certain équilibre, un confort de vie qui leur permettrait de vivre leur maladie avec le plus de sérénité possible.  
Elle espérait secrètement qu’un jour, une thérapie révolutionnaire voit le jour dans son hôpital, ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir enfin respirer et donner une chance à tous ses malades. Elle en aurait alors les moyens.

 

Leyla Fredges exerçait à mi-temps à St Gerry Hall, le reste du temps, elle travaillait à St James au service pédiatrique.  
Elle avait fait de son métier, sa vie et lui avait tout sacrifié.

 

Dean fut réveiller par la sonnerie de son portable…L’ancienne routine reprenait son cours…Il eut un pincement au cœur, en pensant aux patients de l’aile Est mais il sourit en repensant à ceux de l’aile Ouest.  
Il avait fini par s’y attacher à ses êtres oubliés de tous.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il déjeunait quand une ombre se pencha vers lui…Il releva la tête…  
« Bonjour »  
Leyla lui sourit  
« Vous vouliez me voir ? » en tendant le papier qu’il avait accroché au panneau  
Il se leva pour la saluer, maladroitement.  
« Bonjour »  
Elle tira une chaise et s’assit face à lui.  
« On ne se connait pas très bien, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Elle posa un dossier sur la table tout en posant les avant-bras dessus.  
« Non…C’est exact »  
« Je me présente donc…Je suis Leyla Fredges, ergothérapeute à st Gerry Hall depuis bientôt 5 ans»  
« Je suis Dean Winchester…Technicien de surface depuis 3 semaines » sourit Dean en serrant la main tendue.  
Elle tiqua en regardant son œil, légèrement enflé.  
« Que puis-je pour toi, Dean ? » Elle le tutoya en souriant.  
Il repoussa son plateau, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.  
« C’est à propos d’un des malades »  
« Hum »  
Elle s’enfonça dans sa chaise  
« Marie Campbell m’a donné l’autorisation de lui rendre visite en dehors de mes heures de service »  
Elle le regarda et ne dit rien, ce qui eut pour résultat de mettre Dean encore plus mal à l’aise qu’il ne l’était déjà.  
« Il s’appelle Castiel » laissa-t-il tomber  
« Je sais… »  
« Pourquoi ça m’étonne pas… » sourit-t-il, un peu dépité  
« Tu as réussi là où beaucoup ont échoué…Echec dont je fais partie » soupira-t-elle en repoussant le dossier posé devant elle.  
Il releva les yeux sur elle, étonné par sa confession.  
« Tu es le seul avec Missouri à avoir réussi à établir un semblant de contact avec lui…Et je dirais toi plus qu’elle…Il semble s’être réellement attacher à ta personne »  
« Je le suis aussi…Enfin je veux dire attacher à lui, à sa personne » bafouilla-t-il, désespérément.  
« Cela me fait peur, d’une certaine manière, je dois bien l’avouer »  
« Tant mieux…Evitons les liens fusionnels irréfléchis »  
Il ne réagit pas  
« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »  
Il croisa ses mains sur la table  
« J’ai besoin que vous m’aidiez à trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui...Enfin je veux dire, le moyen de lui faire mettre des mots ou des gestes sur ce qu’il ressent »  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’il en a envie ? »  
« Tout…Son regard…Le fait qu’il ait accepté le livre que je lui aie offert…Le fait qu’il m’ait fait comprendre qu’il voulait qu’on continue le chemin ensemble…Je le sens, c’est en moi…Je dis pas que j’arriverais à le guérir…Je pense que rien ne le pourra…Il y a des souffrances qui ne trouvent jamais de guérison mais je sais que je peux l’aider à mieux vivre cette douleur qui le ronge…Je suis passé par là même si nos histoires sont différentes…»  
Il se tordait les doigts sous le regard attentif de Leyla  
« Je ne suis pas médecin, je n’ai pas de formation pour ça…J’ai peur de mal faire…De l’enfoncer encore plus qu’il ne l’est dans son monde…J’ai besoin qu’on m’aide pour que je ne fasse pas de connerie »  
« En temps normal, les séances d’ergothérapie se font en salle d’éveil, voire parfois en chambre, pour des cas comme le sien…Mais toujours en présence du médecin…Là, tu me demandes presque d’exercer à ma place »  
« Je vous demande juste de m’aider »  
« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter…C’est contre toute déontologie et toute logique surtout»  
« Déontologie, vous n’avez tous que ce mot- là à la bouche…Et puis quelle logique ?» laissa tomber Dean  
« Y a pas de logique entre ses murs…Aucunes…Toutes leurs logiques sont illogiques pour nous…Mais là, je sais que je peux l’aider car sa logique est la même que la nôtre mais il ne l’exprime pas de la même manière…Je veux l’aider à s’ouvrir…Je veux l’aider à vivre »  
« Tu n’as pas peur qu’en ouvrant sa boite de pandore, tu ne fasses pis que mieux »  
« C’est un médecin qui dit cela ! » rit Dean, amer  
« Ce refuge qu’il s’est construit durant toutes ses années »  
Elle chercha ses mots…Evitant les termes médicaux rébarbatifs qui braqueraient Dean.  
« Ce refuge le protège de ce monde extérieur qu’il fuit, ce monde extérieur qu’il ne connait pas et qui l’effraye. Tu aimerais le faire passer de ce côté-ci de la barrière…Penses-tu qu’il soit assez armé ou assez fort pour le supporter?...C’est peu quelques mois après plus de 30 ans de mutisme, d’isolement et de violence… »  
« Il a survécu à ses années d’horreur et vous me demandez si il est assez fort ? »  
« Il a survécu grâce à ce monde parallèle qu’il s’est créé mais si tu lui enlèves cette sécurité et qu’il ne trouve plus nulle part où se réfugier en cas d’agression extérieure, on le perdra définitivement et je ne parle pas là que de son esprit… »  
« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi alors ? Que je le laisse dans son silence et son paradis artificiel ? » Dean monta le ton, plus agressif qu’il ne l’aurait voulu  
« Pardon » dans un souffle  
« La véritable question qui se pose ici, Dean, est…Est-ce que tu veux qu’il aille mieux pour lui ou pour toi? »  
Il releva la tête, brusquement...Un long silence…  
« Il mérite d’avoir une seconde chance… Je veux qu’il aille mieux d’abord pour lui…Je veux partager plus qu’un regard avec lui…Je veux qu’il vive…Qu’il s’en sorte…Je veux qu’il sache qu’il a des choses magnifiques là dehors…Je veux qu’il sache qu’il n’y a pas que les coups et la haine…Je veux qu’il sorte de cette chambre, je veux l’emmener voir la mer, les forêts, les villes…Je veux qu’il voit la vie…Je veux qu’il sache qu’il y a des gens bien sur cette terre et pas que des salauds »  
Il baissa le regard  
« Je veux qu’il vive enfin » répéta-t-il.  
Leyla l’avait observé, écouté…Chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes, l’intonation de sa voix  
« Je pense que tu veux foncièrement aider Castiel même si je reste persuadée que tu es en partie guidé par ta propre expérience, que même si tu prétends le contraire, tu veux sauver Castiel parce que tu n’as pas réussi à sauver ton frère »  
Elle le vit se crisper… Marie lui en avait parlé…Il ne dit rien mais son regard figé dans la colère, en disait plus long que les mots.  
« Mais tu y es sincèrement attaché et il est évident que ce sentiment est réciproque sinon nous ne serions pas là, l’un en face de l’autre…Je ne serais pas là, surtout…Je dois bien t’avouer que Marie et moi avions un certain apriori face à cette relation si particulière que tu sembles entretenir avec lui »  
« Ca porte un nom, vous savez » en croisant son regard  
« On appelle cela, l’amitié et pour moi, le fait qu’il soit malade, n’a aucune influence là-dessus…Je veux l’aider parce que je suis son ami et qu’il le sait…Il m’a fait assez confiance que pour se tourner vers moi…Il n’a connu que le noir, je veux lui montrer la lumière, la même que j’ai pu voir quand je croyais qu’il n’y avait plus d’espoir mais pour cela, j’ai besoin de vous…Besoin que vous m’aidiez à le sortir de ses murs…Je vous en supplie…Seul, je n’y arriverais pas »  
Elle sourit et se pencha  
« Je suis venue parce que le fait que tu fasses appel à moi m’a intriguée bien que je me sois douter de la raison qui t’aie poussé à le faire…Je t’ai écouté, Dean et le fait que tu me demandes de l’aide plutôt que d’agir égoïstement me donne à penser qu’il y a, peut-être là, une véritable opportunité qui s’offre à nous de tenter d’aider Castiel…Je vais finir par croire Missouri…Le destin semble vous avoir réuni »  
« Vous allez m’aider ? »  
« Oui » en souriant  
« Mais sous certaines conditions »  
« Vous aussi…. » en s’enfonçant sur sa chaise.  
« Tu viendras me voir après chaque visite pour me faire un rapport…Je te demanderais pas de tout me dire mais au moins de me parler de ses réactions face aux solutions que je te proposerais…Il n’y a que comme cela qu’on pourra être constructif…J’ai moi aussi des comptes à rendre, vois- tu !…On travaille en équipe ici…On est bien d’accord ?»  
« Je comptais vous en parler de toutes manières » opina Dean  
« Bien » en se relevant et reprenant son dossier.  
« Je t’attends à 15h30 à mon cabinet…Sois à l’heure… »  
« Merci »  
« Il n’y a pas de quoi…On est un hôpital ici, on y soigne des malades et toute aide y est le bienvenue…Marie nous laisse cette opportunité, ce qui est loin d’être le cas ailleurs, autant en profiter »  
« Merci »  
« A tantôt, Dean »

 

Il termina son petit-déjeuner entre joie et pincement au cœur…Il ne pourrait pas le voir aujourd’hui mais peu importe…  
Leyla Fredges avait accepté de l’aider, Marie lui avait donné sa chance…Ils y arriveraient…  
Tout n’était plus qu’une question de temps et de patience, et maintenant qu’il savait que même si il perdait son emploi, le badge lui permettrait de continuer à venir le voir, il avait retrouvé espoir…  
Oui, ils y arriveraient…Ca ne pouvait en être autrement….Sinon à quoi bon cet étrange rencontre à mille lieux de son monde.

Il prit une pause-café vers 11h…Appuyé sur le capot de l’Impala, il fixa le 3eme…Il savait qu’il était là, l’observant…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel le fixait, front appuyé sur la vitre…Entre images d’hier et d’aujourd’hui…

Il était arrivé à St Gerry Hall, un jeudi…Marie Campbell l’avait accompagné depuis St James…Ils avaient dû le mettre sous sédatifs…Il refusait de sortir de sa chambre d’hôpital.  
Etendu sur le brancard de l’ambulance avec cette étrange impression de flotter entre 2 mondes, il croisa le sourire de Marie et ferma les yeux.  
Quand il les rouvrit, il le fit sur un plafond blanc.  
Il était libre…Les pieds et les mains détachés alors que depuis des jours, les médecins de St James l’avaient sanglés à son lit à cause de ses multiples crises d’angoisse qui le menaient parfois à se montrer violent envers le personnel mais surtout envers lui-même…  
Se frappant la tête sur la vitre jusqu’à s’en faire exploser la chair.

Il s’était levé et dirigé vers la fenêtre, lentement…Prudemment…  
Elle donnait sur une grande cour et un parc. Où était-il ?  
Castiel pensa rêver…Il n’avait vu de pareilles étendues et maisons que dans les livres, il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Tout cela lui paraissait si irréel…Tellement qu’il finit par croire que ça l’était.  
Que tout ce qu’il vivait là, c’était une partie de sa prison…Une nouvelle forme de délivrance...Une création de son esprit…  
Pendant des mois, il vécut dans sa chambre à St Gerry comme si celle-ci faisait partie de son refuge…Ce monde qu’il s’était créé pour fuir le grenier. Son monde parallèle.

Et puis un jour, Missouri tendit la main vers lui…Il se rétracta sur sa chaise mais elle lui sourit et continua son geste. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup ou la gifle qui briserait les murs de son royaume et le ramènerait à la réalité.  
Juste une douce caresse …Il se détendit…Il ouvrit les yeux dans les siens et pour la 1er fois depuis des années, il osa partager un regard…  
Il découvrait une nouvelle sensation, la douceur…Celle de ses doigts essuyant le léger trait de lait sur ses lèvres, la douceur de ses yeux, caressant son âme.

Il crut alors que ce rêve, cette prison n’en était pas une, mais que c’était une nouvelle réalité qui s’offrait à lui…Et il eut peur comme jamais il n’eut peur auparavant…

Ainsi l’extérieur n’était pas la fureur de Dieu…Ainsi les coups et la violence n’étaient pas les seuls gestes qu’il pouvait comprendre et endurer.  
Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de lever la main sur cette peau sombre, pour lui aussi ressentir ce que c’était que de toucher la peau d’un autre être vivant que celle glacée de sa tortionnaire et de ses corps étrangers qui hantaient ses rêves.

Mais à quoi bon…Tout est éphémère, tout n’est qu’illusion…Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai sinon pourquoi Dieu aurait-il attendu si longtemps ? Etait-il donc à présent, purifié, sauvé ou était-ce seulement là qu’un répit avant un nouvel enfer ?

Comment croire que pendant tant d’année, il avait été oublié de tous…N’avait-il donc aucune valeur pour que nul être de l’extérieur ne s’inquiète de son devenir ?  
Etait-il un être de chair et de sang, personnification du déni de Dieu ?

Il continua dès lors à fuir entre ses murs, il retrouva le chemin de son néant…Celui où rien ne viendrait jamais plus perturber cet univers qu’il s’était créé de toutes pièces…

Il n’accorda son regard qu’à cette femme à la peau noire…Lien entre son moi et son autre…Juste pour ne pas perdre définitivement pieds…Rester accrocher à l’espoir….

 

Et puis, il y eut Dean…Dean dans le regard duquel il vit la même douleur que la sienne…Dans le monde de l’autre, la même violence et pourtant il vivait et souriait…Etait-ce donc possible de survivre à de telles douleurs?  
Dean en était la preuve…  
Il parlait, il chantait comme les oiseaux le sortant de sa prison…  
Il avait des yeux qui le tiraient hors de ses murs.

Mais comment lui dire qu’il avait peur ? Que pour lui ce monde d’où il venait n’était que violence et haine…Comment lui dire qu’il ne savait pas comment sortir de sa réalité pour se perdre dans la leur…Dans la sienne…  
Qu’il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui disait, que les mots qu’il prononçait, n’avaient pas de sens pour lui parce qu’il ne les avait jamais entendus auparavant.  
Qu’il ne comprenait pas cette chaleur qui naissait au fond de lui, cette envie de pleurer, lui qui ne l’avait plus fait depuis si longtemps, lui qui ne se souvenait même plus de sa dernière larme versée.

Ses murs, protections blanches avec cette fenêtre sur l’accalmie…Ses yeux verts, ancres qui l’empêchaient de s’éloigner, de se noyer dans sa réalité virtuelle.

Castiel était un être perdu, marchant sur le fil tranchant de ces 2 réalités….La sienne et la leur mais il savait que si il glissait, la réalité qu’il fuyait le ferait tombé à jamais vers des abysses sans fin d’où nul ne pourrait jamais l’en sortir…  
L’enfer que fut sa vie pendant plus de 30 ans, pesait bien plus lourd que quelques regards et 4 murs.

Il leva la main et la posa sur la vitre, paume à plat, 5 doigts écartés…Il les rétracta tentant de gratter la fenêtre. Creuser les murs de sa prison pour ouvrir celle d’une autre…  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et suivit du regard un couple d’oiseaux.  
Reflet bleu du ciel dans le bleu de son âme.

Quand il fixa à nouveau la cour, Dean n’était plus là…

Toute sa réalité n’était-elle qu’un doux rêve ?…Il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai de ce qu’il avait créé…Ou était la part de l’un et de l’autre ? Y en avait-il seulement une ou tout cela n’était-il que le produit de son imagination ?  
Et si demain il se réveillait sous un toit de bois et sur un plancher dur…Et si demain, elle revenait.

Il fut pris de panique et se rua sous son lit, se recroquevillant…Il ferma les yeux si forts qu’il crut les faire éclater en leurs orbites…  
Ne pas dormir, pour ne pas se réveiller dans son enfer.

La porte s’ouvrit, un bruit de pas, la peur au ventre…  
Les pas se rapprochent, l’être s’agenouille…  
La peau noire…  
« Et bien, Castiel…Il est un peu tôt pour dormir, tu ne penses pas ? » en lui souriant.

Il s’accrocha désespérément à ses yeux. Il ne l’avait plus regardé ainsi depuis l’arrivée de Dean à St Gerry Hall.  
« Castiel » s’inquiéta Missouri  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Elle grimaça en s’asseyant par terre, face à lui, s’adossant au mur…Il ne décrocha pas son regard du sien, s’y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage…  
Elle comprit et resta là, silencieuse…Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais au moins, était-elle à ses côtés, pour à tous prix, le ramener vers elle.  
Il finit par se calmer, elle le vit se décontracter, ses muscles se détendre puis son regard se décrocher.  
Un bref silence.

« Ton diner va être froid...Viens manger, Castiel» Tout en se relevant.  
Debout, collée au mur, elle se sentit soudain vide…Elle avait lu la détresse dans son regard…Une détresse qui lui faisait peur.  
Elle pria pour que Dean réussisse là où tous avaient échoués car chaque nouvelle crise d’angoisse de Castiel devenait de plus en plus profonde.  
Elle craignait qu’un jour personne ne soit là pour rattraper ce regard et l’empêcher de se perdre à jamais.  
Il fallait que Castiel arrive à mettre des mots sur ses souffrances, ses peurs et ses angoisses…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean sonna et attendit…Garth vint lui ouvrir, tout sourire.  
« Salut »  
« Salut » en entrant  
Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil vers la 2eme grille, celle qui menait au couloir, celle qui menait à sa chambre.  
Il se l’imaginait debout, en pyjama blanc, pieds nus, devant sa fenêtre et sourit…Une idée lui traversa l’esprit…Il en ferait part à Leyla…Peut-être…

Il toqua. Un bruit de pas, un tour de clef et la porte s’ouvrit sur le bureau du médecin.  
Il hésita un court instant…Maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencées, il avait soudain peur…  
Leyla s’en aperçut  
« Entre, Dean »

Assis sur la chaise placée devant son bureau, il observa la pièce. Sur le mur arrière, des photos de Leyla avec des membres du personnel, d’autres avec des malades, mains dans la peinture ou dans la terre glaise…Des regards fuyant ou de francs sourires…  
Sur un petit meuble à tiroir, des poupées et des marionnettes.  
Sur le mur de droite, des dessins, certains magnifiques et perturbants, d’autres gribouillis ou tâches qui ne devaient avoir de sens que pour l’artiste qui les avait dessinés ou peints.

Le bureau n’était qu’un amas de dossier et de papier…Un désordre qui lui sembla malgré tout organisé.  
Elle s’assit et lui sourit.  
« J’ai relu le dossier de Castiel après notre petite entrevue de ce matin »  
Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs de bureau et en sortit une farte plastique qu’elle posa devant elle.  
« Que sais-tu de lui, Dean ? »  
Il parut surpris par la question et se tordit sur sa chaise.  
« Je sais ce que j’en ai lu sur le net et ce qu’on m’en a dit…C’est-à-dire pas grand-chose »  
« C’est pas ce que je te demandes »  
Il tiqua en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
« Quoi, vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je sais de lui depuis que je l’ai rencontré, c’est ça ? »  
Elle lui sourit. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains.  
« Je sais qu’il entend et qu’il écoute…Il ne comprend peut être pas tous les mots que je lui dis mais il peut en percevoir le sens…Il ne parle pas mais je suis persuadé, je ne sais pas pourquoi d’ailleurs »  
Il sourit  
«…Je suis persuadé qu’il sait ou savait parler mais qui ne le veut pas ou plus, soit parce que cela lui a été interdit, soit parce qu’il se protège…De toutes manières, il n’a pas besoin de mots pour exprimer sa souffrance, on la lit dans ses yeux…C’est ce qui m’a marqué la première fois que je l’ai vu…Toute cette détresse…C’est là que je me suis dit qu’il n’était pas fou mais juste perdu…»  
« Où se termine la raison et où commence la folie, c’est là, toute la question »  
« Vous pensez qu’il est fou ? » relevant les yeux  
« Fou…J’ai horreur de ce mot, il est interdit entre ses murs, à juste raison d’ailleurs… »  
Elle fixa le dossier  
« Je ne peux poser aucun diagnostique sur ce patient ni personne ici d’ailleurs…C’est une énigme…Un cas unique…Il est évident qu’il reste du domaine psychiatrique mais que dire sur lui, effectivement comme tu le soulignais, parler il le peut mais est-ce qui le veut car physiquement rien ne l’en empêche…Par contre, je pense que ses années de silence ont réduit ses capacités à le faire…La voix est organe avant toute chose et comme tout organe, il a besoin d’être sollicité pour pas mourir…Castiel n’a visiblement plus trouvé de nécessité à user de la parole. Je pense qu’il faudra se pencher sur un autre moyen de communication que celui-là…En tous les cas, au début »  
Elle releva la tête vers Dean  
« Tu dois savoir qu’il n’y aura pas de miracle…Il faut que tu saches que ce sera une thérapie sur le long, le très long terme…Cela peut prendre des mois pour qu’il accepte de faire le moindre geste d’ouverture…Ici, la patience est une vertu qui est mise à rude épreuve…Tu t’en sens capable ?...Tu te sens capable d’accepter qu’il refuse de sortir de sa prison ? »  
« J’ai tout mon temps…Je lui laisserais prendre le sien…Je veux juste être là pour lui…Essayer de l’aider du mieux que je peux… »  
« Bien » en souriant  
« Commençons par parler de ses réactions vis-à-vis de toi, tu veux bien ? »  
« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »  
« Quand et comment est-ce qu’il te regarde ? Les gestes qu’il a eu…Tout ce qui te vient à l’esprit »

Quand il sortit du bureau de Leyla, il se sentit soudain dépassé parce qu’il lui arrivait…Ne faisait-il pas une erreur ?  
Lui qui n’était pas douée pour les relations humaines, lui qui avait du mal à se livrer, de quel droit se permettait-il de vouloir sortir Castiel de son monde ?  
Au fond, n’était-il pas plus heureux là-bas que dans cette réalité que Dean voulait lui faire découvrir?  
Qui était-il pour juger de ce qui était bien ou non pour lui ?  
Il s’appuya contre le mur en soufflant tout en mettant sa main dans sa poche arrière. Il en sortit le badge.  
Il jeta un œil vers la grille qui menait au couloir d’où provenaient les cris et les plaintes des malades. Echos entre les murs.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que je fous, moi ? »  
« Bonjour, Dean »  
Il sursauta. Missouri le fixait.  
« Tu m’as l’air bien soucieux ? »  
Il regarda le badge…Missouri suivit son regard.  
« C’est à cause de Castiel ?»  
« Je commence à penser que Marie avait raison »  
« A quel sujet ? »  
« Je pense que je ne pourrais pas y arriver»  
« Arriver à quoi, Dean ? »  
« Rien »  
« Tu es sa chance comme il est la tienne…Ne cherche pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont… Laisse du temps au temps…Laisse le venir à toi, ne cherche pas à aller vers lui…C’est toujours de cette manière que cela a marché entre vous…Agis et laisse le réagir… »  
« Et si il ne vient jamais »  
« Alors sois juste là pour lui…Un rien peut le faire sombrer à jamais…Il a perdu ses repères en quittant ce grenier…Je pense qu’il n’arrive pas à s’en faire de nouveaux ici…Il est perdu… »  
« Je ne suis rien, Missouri…Rien…Je n’ai plus de famille, je n’ai pas véritablement d’amis parce que je ne sais pas comment faire pour en avoir…J’ai appris à me méfier de tout et de rien…Je n’éprouve même plus la rage, de celle qui me tenait debout…Je me sens vide…Et cette responsabilité…Ce foutu bordel de lien qui me bouffe…Je ne peux pas sauver Castiel puisque je n’arrive même pas à me sauver moi-même »  
« Tu as survécu à l’enfer, à la mort de ton frère…Tu es encore là…Tu es vivant et lui aussi, Dean…Tu t’es battu pour lui, tu ne vas pas l’abandonner maintenant ? »  
« C’est votre boulot de le sortir de son enfer…J’ai déjà bien assez à faire du mien »  
« Je lui dis quoi demain à Castiel ? Que tu ne viendras plus ? Que ce livre auquel il s’accroche sera la dernière chose qu’il aura eu de toi »  
« Mais foutez moi la paix à la fin…Merde quoi… » hurla Dean.  
Garth arriva…  
« Ca va ici ? » devant la mine décomposée de Dean et renfrognée de Missouri  
« Non… » répliqua aussi sec l’infirmière  
« Ne me jugez pas… » fulmina Dean en la pointant du doigt.  
« Tu veux que je te dise… » commença-t-elle  
« Ouvres- moi la porte, Garth…Tout de suite » la coupa Dean  
«….Tu as peur d’échouer avec lui comme tu crois avoir échoué avec ton frère. Mais tu n’as rien à te reprocher, tu avais fait tout ce qu’y était en ton pouvoir pour l’aider…Il y a des gens qu’ils ne veulent pas être sauvés »  
Dean sortit d’un pas rapide  
« Castiel veut être sauvé, tu le sais, tu le sens…Tu es son seul espoir »  
Elle le vit s’engouffrer dans l’ascenseur.  
« Dean » hurla-t-elle.  
« Missouri…Mais qu’est-ce qui te prends ? Tu t’es entendue là ? »  
Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains  
« Mon dieu mais qu’est-ce que je viens de faire ? »  
« Tu devrais demander à changer d’aile...Ressaisis toi, Bon Dieu, je te reconnais plus… Je vais finir par croire ce que disait Marie, tu es beaucoup trop attaché à lui»  
« Ca n’a rien à voir Garth… »  
Elle le regarda, triste  
« Castiel a refait une crise…On va finir par un jour définitivement le perdre » soupira-t-elle  
« Tu l’as dit toi-même, Missouri…Il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas être sauvés »  
Elle s’approcha de la grille et posa sa tête sur les barreaux  
« Il s’est accroché à mon regard pour ne pas sombrer, Garth…Il ne veut pas mourir…Il est juste perdu…Mais si loin »

 

Dean sortit d’un pas rapide…Il respira un grand coup en ouvrant la porte d’entrée…L’après-midi arrivait à sa fin.  
Les mots de Missouri résonnaient encore en lui.  
« Merde » Il hurla de toutes ses forces.  
« Merde » encore et encore.

Il tourna la tête et la leva vers le 3eme. Le visage fermé. Il prit sa voiture et partit…  
Il avait envie, il avait la rage…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il fit la tournée des bars et finit par atterrir chez Lolita, éméché mais pas ivre…  
Il choisit 2 filles, les accompagna dans un hôtel de passe qu’elles connaissaient et les suivit au premier…Il se laissa faire …C’était un de leur client régulier avec ses habitudes.

La blonde baissa doucement son pantalon en souriant à sa compagne, elle lui saisit son sexe déjà dur, le masturba lentement avant de le prendre en bouche où après quelques courtes minutes, il jouit trop vite.  
Elle s’écarta, laissant sa compagne brune prendre le relais.  
Il la coucha sur le lit, prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller et de la laisser ôter ses propres vêtements, prit à peine le temps d’attendre qu’elle lui mette un préservatif, qu’il la pénétra avec violence pendant que la blonde l’embrassait tout en fixant Dean et se déshabillant à son tour.  
Il jouit en lui attrapant le visage et l’embrassa de force, sans ménagement.

Mais étonnamment, ce soir-là, il ne quitta pas la chambre, il se coucha et se laissa bercer par les caresses de ses compagnes d’une nuit.  
Et tout bascula.  
La blonde osa un geste que jamais Dean n’aurait accepté avant…Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et le regarda…Elle lui prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa avec douceur. Geste rare, les prostitués n’embrassent pas, c’était une règle tacite…  
Elle caressa du bout de ses lèvres, ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres à lui qui s’entre ouvrirent pour un vrai baiser.  
La brune s’approcha à son tour, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste maternel. Elle lui plaça un nouveau préservatif avec douceur et regarda sa compagne lui faire l’amour.  
L’amour comme jamais il ne le vécut avant. Dans des gestes tendres et attentifs à ses désirs…Une découverte de sensations encore inconnues, une étrange chaleur le saisit dans le rythme lent de ses va et vient…Il fut emporté par un orgasme comme il n’en avait jamais connu auparavant…Il se tendit, yeux fermés et quand il les rouvrit, elle lui sourit ainsi que sa compagne.  
Il se mit soudain à pleurer comme un enfant, incapable de retenir ses larmes qui l’étouffaient depuis si longtemps, depuis tant d’année…  
Elles s’étendirent à ses côtés, le berçant à nouveau, restant plusieurs heures à le regarder dormir…Ses anges de la nuit qui avaient réveillés l’homme perdu derrière la bête…

 

Fin chapitre XIII


	14. Du bout des doigts

Appuyé sur le capot de l’Impala, garé devant les grilles de St Gerry Hall, mains dans les poches, Dean repensait à tous ce qui l’avait mené jusqu’ici…  
A ce raz de marée qui ravagea sa vie en moins de 3 semaines…A ce destin qui avait redistribué les cartes…

Il avait abandonné la Cage et avec elle, sa rage et une partie de sa culpabilité…Sam était toujours là, dans un coin de sa tête, omniprésent…Une blessure ouverte à jamais qui saignerait à chaque souvenir, parce qu’il le veuille ou non, il continuait à se persuader qu’il aurait dû agir différemment et qu’il aurait peut-être pu sauver son frère…  
Consciemment il savait que Marie et Devraux avaient raison, que c’était le choix de Sam et qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher mais il n’en demeurait pas moins que Sam était sa chair et son sang, qu’il aurait dû être là à ses côtés, qu’il aurait dû se montrer plus attentif à sa dérive.  
Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ses étranges yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, cet appel de détresse qu’il n’avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son frère…Cette envie d’être sauvé au-delà de la folie…  
Dans les yeux de Sam, il le comprit alors, c’était juste déjà des adieux.

Il ne jugerait pas son frère sur ses choix, il ne le jugerait plus…Il était mort et lui vivant. A quoi bon remuer un passé auquel il ne pourrait de toutes manières plus rien changer.  
Il voulait juste éviter de refaire ce qu’il pensait être les mêmes erreurs et c’était là, la raison qui l’avait poussé fuir St Gerry Hall la veille quand il se rendit compte de la responsabilité qu’il venait de prendre. Si lourde de conséquence.

 

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa nuit…A Nina…Ses cheveux blonds lui caressant le visage pendant qu’elle lui faisait l’amour…Lui qui ne connaissait même pas le sens de ses mots…  
Il s’était libéré entre ses bras, il s’était autorisé d’aimer et d’être aimé.  
Quand elle se posa sur lui, il ne la rejeta pas….Un nouveau morceau de sa prison venait de se briser, il le sut au moment même où il décida de rester dans cette chambre plutôt que de se lever et de partir comme il le faisait à chaque fois, sans un regard vers ses compagnes d’une nuit.

Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, Nina était toujours là, seule, sa compagne était partie. Elle dormait, tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux. Elle s’éveilla en ouvrant ses yeux dans les siens  
« Merci » Il l’embrassa sur le front en la serrant contre lui. Précieux cadeau…

Un « fou » pour lui ouvrir l’âme, une prostituée pour lui ouvrir le cœur…Son monde venait de basculer.  
Une gifle du destin pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il tendit le bras et prit son portable. Prévenir St Gerry Hall de son retard en prétextant une panne de réveil, ce qui n’était pas tout à fait faux….  
Il ne voulait pas qu’on croit qu’il avait renoncé….Qu’il avait abandonné…

Sur le chemin du retour, il s’arrêta devant un petit garde meuble où il louait un emplacement depuis la mort de ses parents…Il y avait entreposé quelques souvenirs, ses quelques vêtements de saison, sa collection de Vinyl, de cassettes et ses quelques cd…  
Il y passait souvent des après-midi entières à écouter des vieux morceaux de blues qui lui déchiraient l’âme....Assis sur une caisse en bois, dans la pénombre, le vieux lecteur cassette-cd posé sur une valise…Peu importe le son imparfait, Dean recherchait l’émotion…L’émotion qu’à travers seule la musique, il pouvait ressentir.

Il la vit…Elle était là, appuyée contre le mur, dans sa trousse de protection en cuir noire. Il sourit, un peu triste. C’était son passé qui avait pris là, la poussière…

 

9h45….  
Il remercia Suzanne, qui l’avait dépanné en commençant à nettoyer les chambres de l’aile Ouest. Un sourire et un merci qui furent pour elle la plus belle des récompenses.  
Il termina son service vers 13h.

 

Castiel l’avait regardé sortir de sa voiture…Dean…Il s’accrocha à son regard quand il leva les yeux vers lui.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce besoin de lui ? De sa présence ?  
Il ne comprenait pas cette émotion qui lui serrait la poitrine et sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas poser de mot.

Il avait ressenti ce même trouble face à Missouri. Cette envie de la toucher, cette envie de savoir ce que cela faisait la rencontre avec une autre peau sans en avoir peur ou la bile au bord des lèvres.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Souvenirs de ses doigts, douce chaleur humaine.  
Puis soudain ce sourire jaunâtre se penchant vers lui pour lui prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser humide au goût amer qui lui donna la nausée.  
Il se colla dos au mur, yeux ouverts sur hier…Elle était là, devant lui…Main tendue vers son visage, sourire pincé…Cauchemar éveillé…  
Cette même main qui se pose sur son torse dans une longue caresse froide, elle s’approche encore, il crut sentir son odeur…Il se tendit contre le mur fuyant son regard, fixant le plafond, le Velux…  
Il se fit sur lui, sentant le liquide chaud coulé entre ses jambes…  
Envahi par la honte, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et son regard se perdit…

Missouri ouvrit la porte et le découvrit ainsi…  
A l’odeur, elle sut…Elle posa le plateau repas et vint vers lui.

« Castiel »  
Elle avait juste envie de hurler devant son incapacité à l’aider, à le sortir de son enfer…A quoi bon des années d’étude et d’expérience si devant une telle détresse, elle était incapable du moindre geste.  
Elle sortit et revint quelques minutes après, un pyjama et un sous-vêtement propres dans les mains.  
Elle s’accroupit avec difficulté et tenta d’attraper son regard.  
« Castiel… »

Cette voix, cet appel…Il posa lentement les yeux sur elle...Elle lui sourit, effaçant ainsi la peur qui reflétait dans ce bleu tremblant qui la fixait.  
« Ce n’est pas grave…C’est un accident »  
Elle tendit la main, juste pour la poser sur son genou, tenter un geste de tendresse mais Castiel se recroquevilla sur lui-même, refusant le contact.  
Missouri soupira, un pincement au cœur.  
« Je vais mettre ton pyjama dans la salle de bain, d’accord ? » Sa voix chevrotait légèrement, la peine face cet éternel refus de Castiel.  
Elle se releva en s’appuyant sur ses cuisses.

Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, un peu distraite, elle sursauta…Il se tenait debout devant elle, dans son espace personnel, tête penchée, accrochant son regard.  
Temps suspendu.  
Il leva la main, lentement, avec retenue et la tendit vers elle. Missouri se figea. Mais il arrêta là son geste, en suspend entre son visage et le sien…Elle sentait la chaleur de ses doigts à quelques centimètres de sa joue…  
Il ramena sa main vers lui et son regard se perdit, encore une fois…Missouri le laissa passé en s’écartant…les yeux embrumés…Elle porta la main à sa joue, une larme coula…

 

Il revint quelques minutes après, les cheveux encore humides…Missouri était assise à table…Elle souleva la coupole en plastique de son assiette. Il s’assit sans un regard…

Pendant un instant, elle crut que tout cela ne fut que le produit de son imagination.  
La porte s’ouvrit, apparu Phil…Serpillère à la main…Il salua Missouri qui l’avait appelé juste avant qu’il ne termine son service.  
Elle lui indiqua la fenêtre. Il nettoya dans le silence. Silence brisé seulement par le bruit de la fourchette grinçant sur l’assiette.  
« Merci, Phil»  
« De rien » en sortant.  
Elle se tourna vers Castiel  
« Tu vois, ce n’était pas bien grave… »  
Mais Castiel n’était déjà plus là.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean n’avait pas touché à son plateau repas et se contenta d’une tasse de café…Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressasser ses dernières semaines en boucle…  
Que s’était-il passé ?  
Il n’avait plus l’impression d’être vraiment lui-même, ou était-ce plutôt l’inverse, il se découvrait…Il découvrait le Dean enfoui sous ses couches accumulées de rébellion, de rage, de haine, de dégout de soi, de culpabilité, de questions sans réponse….  
A chaque jour, une page tournée…Il avait l’impression de muer, de sortir d’une lente transformation, de déchirer son cocon…Il en arrachait les couches successives pour atteindre cette lumière qu’il voyait poindre à l’extérieur...Une 2eme naissance…  
Il ne se sentait pas plus léger pour autant…Toute naissance se fait sans douleur…  
Il savait qu’il aurait encore à affronter des vagues de son passé, c’était inévitable…

Mais ce matin en se réveillant dans cette chambre, il réalisa qu’il avait accompli le plus dur pour lui…  
Oser se laisser aimer…S’ouvrir…  
Il avait déposé les billets sur la table basse, avec un peu avec regrets…Il les caressa avec amertume.  
Nina s’approcha et se serra contre lui. Posant sa tête contre son dos, elle le força à se retourner…Elle lui sourit en posant le bout de ses doigts sur les traits abimés de son visage.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Elle s’écarta, prit l’argent et le glissa dans le tiroir de sa commode. Dean s’assit sur le lit et commença en enfiler son pantalon.  
Elle revint vers lui et lui souleva le menton de la main. Un sourire, un regard, une invitation…Un geste de tendresse, pur et sans arrière-pensée.  
Elle se pencha et l’embrassa….  
Aimer…

 

Il se leva et rangea son plateau….Il sortit, jeta un coup d’œil vers l’Impala, regarda sa montre…14h00  
Il leva les yeux vers lui…  
Dans moins d’une heure, il le retrouverait et tout à coup cette perspective lui fit peur, à nouveau.  
Le silence qu’il devrait couvrir, les mots qu’il devrait partager, lui, Dean qui parlait si peu…  
Et si leur relation ne devait à jamais rester qu’un échange de regard ?…S’il refusait à jamais de venir vers lui ou de le laisser venir à lui ?  
Combien de temps supporterait-il ses silences et ses regards fuyants ?  
Il soupira…Il en aviserait en temps voulu…Il fallait laisser les choses se décanter, doucement…Il avait tout son temps…  
Aujourd’hui, il se sentait capable de le prendre car il y aurait un lendemain, un avenir pour lui, un avenir où Castiel aurait sa place qu’il le veuille ou non…

Il rentra et se jeta sur son lit…Fixant le plafond et se souriant à lui-même…Il se sentait libre…Il étendait ses ailes…  
Ses barreaux, ses murs étaient devenus ses remparts…Ils l’avaient sauvés…Ainsi toutes les prisons ne sont-elles pas des enfers…

 

Il avait ouvert la portière- passager de sa voiture et renversa le siège vers l’avant. Il attrapa la protection par sa poignée en faisant claquer sa langue sur ses dents.  
Il entra sous le regard un peu perplexe d’Armand qui sortait fumer sa cigarette, Dean se contenta de lui sourire en continuant son chemin.  
Debout devant les portes de l’ascenseur, il se mit à dandiner sur ses pieds, il avait le trac et se trouvait tout à coup ridicule.  
On aurait dit un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, il se mit à rire tout seul.  
« Un souvenir amusant? »  
Il se retourna…Suzanne…  
« Pas vraiment, non… »  
Il leva le regard sur le point rouge qui indiquait les étages.  
« Tu vas voir Castiel ? »  
« Décidemment tout le monde est au courant ici ? » s’étonna-t-il  
« C’est que c’est plutôt rare un employé qui devient visiteur »  
« Faut un début à tout » Il repoussa sur le bouton, un peu énervé.  
« Tu devrais te calmer, tu sais…On dirait que tu es prêt à exploser » en souriant.  
« C’est un peu le cas »  
Il se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur  
« Tu crois que je fais une connerie ? »  
Elle s’avança  
« Tu es attaché à Castiel et il semble qu’il soit attaché à toi aussi, à sa manière….Je vois pas en quoi partager un tel lien est une connerie…Depuis quand aimer quelqu’un l’est d’ailleurs ? »  
La porte s’ouvrit brisant le silence qui venait de se poser entre eux.  
« Tu as raison… » Il entra.  
« Encore merci pour ce matin….A charge de revanche » en appuyant sur le bouton du 1er  
« C’était avec plaisir » en lui faisant un signe de la main, il y répondit d’un clin d’œil et d’un sourire.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce fut Garth qui lui ouvrit la 1er grille…Il le salua en le faisant entrer et le dirigea vers la salle commune du personnel.  
Il le fit signer le registre  
« Quand tu pars, tu devras repasser par ici, noter l’heure et signer à nouveau »  
« C’est complètement idiot » en prenant le stylo que Garth lui tendit.  
Il parapha et soupira.  
« Ca va aller ? »  
« Ca doit » en reprenant sa protection  
« C’est autorisé ? » en la lui montrant  
« Je ne vois pas de raison de te l’interdire…Tant que les autres patients ne réagissent pas outre mesure » en lui tapant sur l’épaule  
« Prêt ? »  
« Je me sens complètement idiot…J’ai les jambes qui tremblent, la bouche sèche…Alors que merde quoi, c’est juste une visite! »  
« T’inquiète dont pas…Tout va bien se passer…Contente toi d’être toi-même »

 

Il lui ouvrit la 2eme grille et le laissa passer devant.  
« Je serais en salle commune si tu as besoin de moi… »  
« Merci, Garth »  
« De rien »

Il le vit s’éloigner et disparaitre…Il était là, seul au milieu du couloir…Quelques gémissements provenaient des chambres…Il baissa les yeux sur ses baskets et puis s’avança.  
Il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre 14 et soupira, posa la protection contre le mur et leva les yeux vers le hublot.  
Il était là, debout comme à son habitude devant la fenêtre, dans son éternel pyjama blanc, pieds nus.  
Un sourire de tendresse se posa sur ses lèvres. Il ne s’était pas tromper.  
Le voir lui fit perdre tous ses doutes, toute sa peur…Peu importe si il ne se retourne jamais vers lui. Peu importe si il préférait son monde à la réalité…Dean voulait faire partie de sa vie et si Castiel ne voulait pas venir à lui, Dean irait vers lui.  
Il apprendrait la patience, cette vertu qui lui était si peu familière.

Il fit le code et la porte se déverrouilla. Il attrapa la poignée de cuir et entra.  
« Salut, Cass » en posant la protection contre la chaise.

Il leva le regard vers la fenêtre et toute la pression glissa. Il le fixait à travers le reflet et si Dean ne voulait pas tant s’en persuader, il aurait cru percevoir dans ses yeux, un éclat…Une forme de joie mais il se dit que c’était juste ce qu’il voulait y voir, rien de plus, rien d’autre…  
Il baissa le regard en souriant. Il allait devoir apprendre à voir les choses telles qu’elles étaient et pas telles qu’il aimerait qu’elles soient s’il ne voulait pas fausser la donne.

Il releva les yeux, Castiel à nouveau perdu…  
Quelques secondes, pesantes, de silence, de gêne…Et maintenant ?  
Il respira profondément…Il lui fallait arrêter de réfléchir et juste laisser les choses se faire.  
Poser les gestes sans systématiquement en analyser toutes les conséquences possibles.  
Agir à l’instinct, jusqu’ici cela n’avait pas trop mal marché avec Castiel et c’est probablement cela aussi qui avait fait que ce dernier se tourne vers Dean.

Il s’avança vers la fenêtre et se mit à ses côtés. Castiel fixait le vide ou peut-être fixait-il une réalité que seul lui pouvait percevoir…Dean se contenta d’être là, à quelques pas de lui.  
Il pouvait l’entendre respirer, ressentir la chaleur de son corps…  
Il regarda le ciel.  
« Ils annoncent de la pluie pour demain…L’été est bientôt fini…Tant mieux, je préfère l’automne….C’est ma saison favorite… »  
Il sourit pour lui-même.  
« J’aime l’odeur d’humidité qui se mêle aux feuilles …J’adore marcher en les entendant craquer sous mes chaussures, ça me rappelle quand j’étais gamin….Sammy et moi, on s’amusait tout le long du chemin de l’école à projeter les feuilles mortes dans les airs….Tu devrais un jour essayer, tu sais…L’automne, c’est magique pour ça…Toutes ses couleurs…Le vent qui efface tout…Tout qui meurt pour mieux renaître l’année d’après…»

Il se tourna sur le côté et croisa son regard. Castiel l’écoutait, le regardait parler…Front sur la vitre, tête penchée…

 

Il percevait Dean, se laissant bercer par le son grave de sa voix…Il respirait son odeur, sa présence…Sentait sa chaleur…  
Il était là à ses côtés, partageant son espace de liberté sans qu’il n’en éprouve la moindre crainte.  
Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots qu’il disait mais au travers l’émotion que Dean laissait transpiré dans ceux-ci, il en comprit le sens…Il voulait le voir, le regarder…Voir celles-ci s’inscrire sur les traits de son visage, dans le pli de ses yeux.  
Il posa son front sur la vitre et se tourna vers lui. Dean parlait en fixant le ciel.

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Castiel se sentit apaisé…Il n’y avait plus cette détresse dans le vert de ses yeux, juste plus de sérénité…Castiel avait envie de le toucher, vérifier que tout cela n’était pas un mirage dans son désert…Terminer le geste qu’il n’avait osé avec Missouri...  
Touché ses yeux, sa peau…Il tiqua et Dean lui sourit…Et à nouveau la peur, envahissante, maudite, gardienne de sa prison...  
Il détourna le regard et front contre la fenêtre, fixant l’ombre noire dans la cour, il se perdit à nouveau.

 

Pour Dean, ce fut- là déjà, une victoire, aussi mince fut-elle…Elle n’avait certes duré que quelques secondes mais elle importait à ses yeux, Castiel était encore là…  
Il aurait la patience parce qu’il le valait…Ces yeux bleus, il finirait par les garder accrocher aux siens…

Il s’écarta et se dirigea vers la table…Il prit la protection et la posa sur le lit…  
Un bruit de fermeture éclair. Il la sortit lentement, un flot de souvenir le submergea…

Sa guitare…Il l’avait fixée si souvent, enfermée dans son étui de cuir, en écoutant la musique résonner dans l’entrepôt…Se voyant pincer ses cordes mais ne trouvant jamais le courage d’en rejouer.  
Pour qui, pour quoi ? A quoi bon ?

Il aimait la musique, elle lui était vitale, elle l’avait sauvé comme la Cage l’avait fait à sa manière.  
Il chantait encore, c’était sa respiration…  
Cette guitare…Souvenirs de l’usine, des ouvriers attablés qui l’écoutaient et parfois l’accompagnaient.  
Mais surtout et avant tout, c’étaient ses soirées, sur le pas de la porte, quand John et karen s’étaient effondrés ivres morts.  
C’était Sam qui le rejoignait et l’écoutait jouer, partageant en ses instants rares et précieux, leurs souffrances et leurs détresses….  
Il écoutait la voix de son frère se perdre dans la nuit…  
Souvenirs indélébiles…Communion des âmes…

Dean la caressa du bout des doigts…Le bois de sa caisse, usé, abimé comme lui l’était.  
Son index frôla les cordes dans un doux grincement…il sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser…  
Il s’assit sur le lit, tourné vers la fenêtre d’où Castiel n’avait pas bougé…  
Il posa doucement la guitare contre lui et se mit à l’accorder…  
Ensemble de sons qui s’étiraient ou se brisaient…  
« Tu devras te montrer indulgent…Ca fait un bail que j’en ai plus joué…Je suis un peu rouillé…Et puis je me débrouille mais bon, je ne suis pas BB King, non plus…. » en riant pour lui-même.  
Il ferma les yeux et joua quelques notes…Tout sembla lui revenir comme si il avait posé sa guitare contre le mur de cet entrepôt la veille.  
Ses doigts étaient un peu paresseux…Douloureux aussi…La Cage avait laissé des séquelles…Mais peu importe, la musique revivait.

Il se dit qu’il pourrait retrouver toutes ses marques, ici, avec Castiel comme unique public…Muré dans son silence…  
La musique avait été leur premier échange, elle serait leur lien à présent…

 

Dans sa tête, le murmure d’une chanson se fit entendre…Il laissa les accords glisser sous ses doigts…  
« Blowin in the wind » de Bob Dylan.

Au départ, Il ne fit que jouer, n’arrivant pas à chanter…Parce qu’il revoyait Sam, parce qu’il se revoyait lui…  
Parce qu’il pensait soudain à tous ceux qui au moment même où il pinçait les cordes de sa guitare, souffraient en silence ou hurlaient dans l’indifférence.  
Il ferma les yeux, jouant au ressenti, improvisant les notes de l’harmonica absent, tentant de retrouver dans le son de celles-ci, la voix de Dylan, magique et désespérée…

Et puis il se mit à chanter, accompagnant la musique de sa voix grave et profonde.  
Le temps sembla se suspendre…Garth sortit de la salle commune aux premiers sons de guitare et resta là à l’écouter comme bercer par l’écho de sa voix….La musique résonnait dans le couloir…Douce et déchirante…  
Quelques gémissements mais aucuns cris…On dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs…Ici, elle ouvrait les âmes.  
Puis la magie se brisa…Dean avait cessé de jouer…Sa voix s’était éteinte.

Il rouvrit les yeux en caressant la caisse, mince sourire aux coins des lèvres…  
Il releva la tête en relâchant le manche et s’aperçut alors qu’il était là…Castiel.  
Droit, fixant la guitare, tête penchée…

 

Une douleur proche de la douceur…  
Castiel ferma les yeux pour tenter d’y échapper quand soudain la voix de Dean s’éleva.  
Dean…  
Il rouvrit les yeux sur le reflet de la vitre…Il le vit, visage perdu dans ce monde qui lui était inconnu, interdit jusqu’alors…Ce monde dont il ne connaissait aucunes des portes…  
Il se retourna doucement…Il le regarda jouer, chanter…le regarda s’illuminer…  
Yeux fermés, les doigts glissant sur les cordes…Pris par la grâce de l’instant.

Pour la première fois, Castiel sortit de son monde et se laissa attirer par le sien.  
Quand la voix s’éteignit et que la guitare se tut, il se sentit soudain abandonné…Perdu entre ses 2 réalités…La sienne qui la rappelait et celle de Dean qui la fascinait.  
Papillon attiré par la lumière, il avait peur de se brûler les ailes…

Dean croisa son regard posé sur sa guitare, il ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps.  
Castiel releva les yeux dans les siens…Dean y lut l’émotion aux travers des larmes qui embrumait le bleu de ceux-ci devenu voile marin…Mais Castiel ne pleura pas.

Un partage unique qui dura plusieurs secondes où Dean plongea dans l’âme de son vis à vis…Voyant son propre reflet dans ses iris, iris qui reflétaient à leurs tours, leurs regards à l’infini.  
Castiel leva alors doucement la main, Dean n’osa plus bouger ni même respirer…Il sentit la chaleur de ses doigts à quelques centimètres de sa joue, il était incapable de décrocher son regard du sien…  
Il sentit le bout de son index et de son majeur juste sous ses yeux et dut prendre sur lui de retenir l’émotion qui l’envahit soudain, de crainte que Castiel ne suspende son geste et ne disparaisse à nouveau dans sa prison.  
Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue comme une légère caresse. Castiel les retira alors aussi lentement qu’il les y avait posés.  
Il décrocha son regard et retourna vers la fenêtre.

Derrière la porte de la chambre 14, les gémissements reprirent…Garth retourna vers la salle commune en jetant un dernier coup d’œil dans le couloir.

 

Dean reposa sa guitare sur le lit, respira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits, se passa la main dans les cheveux en se levant.  
Il s’approcha de Castiel et resta debout à ses côtés, sans un mot, sans un regard…Chacun fixant sa part d’ombre éclairée par celle de l’autre…  
Chacun dans la proximité rassurante de l’autre…

Il ne vit pas le temps passé parce que le temps n’avait plus lieu d’être…Ce fut Garth qui le sortit de sa torpeur…  
Il ouvrit la porte et ne dit rien…Dean avait sursauté et avait compris sans qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé.  
Il fit un signe de la main à Garth qui quitta la chambre aussitôt.  
Il se tourna vers Castiel mais celui-ci demeura absent. Mais peu lui importait à présent, le geste de Castiel resterait comme un des plus émouvants et les plus touchants que Dean n’eut jamais connu, gravé en lui tout comme ses yeux dans lesquels il aimait à se perdre pour tenter d’y trouver le chemin de son monde.  
Il rangea sa guitare et se retourna une dernière fois vers lui

« Salut, Cass… »

 

Fin Chapitre XIV


	15. Indifférence

 

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent…Tous…Leyla avait beau l’avoir prévenu, Dean ne s’y était pas préparé…N’avait pas voulu s’y préparer.  
Il y avait tellement cru. Il avait tellement voulu y croire surtout, après ce moment de grâce suspendue quand les doigts de Castiel l’avaient effleuré.  
Dean déposa le stylo sur son bureau et s’enfonça dans sa chaise…  
10 jours déjà, il soupira…

 

Il déjeunait, perdu dans ses pensées quand Leyla vint s’asseoir à sa table sans un mot…Il la regarda tirer sa chaise et s’installer en silence…Elle posa ce qu’il prit pour un livre sur la table.  
« Bonjour, Dean »  
Il ne répondit pas, il n’avait pas envie de parler…  
Pour lui dire quoi…Que Castiel ne réagissait plus à sa présence, qu’il restait debout devant sa fenêtre, absent…Qu’il évitait son regard et que ça le bouffait, le tuait à petit feu.  
Pour lui dire qu’il avait envie de chialer à chaque fois qu’il quittait sa chambre parce qu’il avait l’impression de l’avoir définitivement perdu…  
Pour lui dire que ce geste qui l’avait tant bouleversé, ce geste qui lui avait donné tant d’espoir, il ne le voyait plus maintenant que comme un ultime adieu.

Il continuait pourtant à lui rendre visite…Il était revenu le lendemain, le surlendemain et les jours qui suivirent, avec à chaque fois moins d’espoir et plus d’appréhension et partait à chaque fois empli de doute et de désillusion.  
Il laissa passer quelques jours, espérant que son absence troublerait Castiel.  
Quand il revint…Ce fut encore plus douloureux.  
Il jouait, il chantait mais rien n’y fit…Il cherchait en vain son regard dans le reflet de la fenêtre.  
Il commençait à se demander si Castiel n’avait pas fait son choix. Sa réalité plutôt que la sienne.  
La musique ne pouvait pas sauver le monde mais il aurait au moins espérer qu’elle sauve le sien.

Au fil des visites, il commença à partir plus tôt, Garth ou Armand n’avaient plus à le rappeler à l’ordre…  
A quoi bon rester…Castiel n’était plus là…Même son regard avait disparu…  
Quelque chose en lui s’était brisé…

Pourtant Dean, pour ne pas le heurter usait toujours du même rituel, il entrait, le saluait, venait près de lui quelques minutes, lui parlait persuader qu’il l’écoutait.  
Il prenait ensuite sa guitare et pendant quelques minutes lâchait prise, sa voix emplissant le couloir, résonnant entre les murs comme une douce mélopée.  
Les malades semblaient apaisés par la musique. Il ne chantait plus que pour eux puisque celui à qui il dédiait ses après-midi ne semblait plus n’y attacher aucun intérêt.

Il posait ensuite sa guitare sur le lit et revenait aux côtés de Castiel, sans un mot…Il tentait de capter ce regard à présent vide.

 

Castiel n’était plus là…  
Missouri commença à penser qu’elle avait peut-être été dans l’erreur depuis le départ avec lui.  
Elle avait peur maintenant de voir Dean s’effondrer à son tour, lui qui avait enfin réussi à redonner un sens à sa vie.  
Marie avait raison, cette histoire allait détruire 2 êtres que le destin s’acharnait à vouloir briser.  
Elle quitta ce jour-là, Castiel, les larmes aux yeux…Plus aucuns échanges entre eux mais ça ne l’empêchait pourtant pas de ressentir la détresse dans ses yeux bleus qui fixaient les murs comme voulant y disparaitre.

Castiel avait abandonné et personne n’en comprit ni le pourquoi ni le comment.  
C’était un cas si unique…Un malade tellement à part…Une énigme que même Dean n’était pas parvenu à résoudre. Lui, leur unique espoir, celui que pourtant Castiel avait choisi.  
Elle ferma la porte, posa le plateau à moitié vide sur le chariot…Il ne terminait plus aucun de ses repas.

 

Leyla poussa le livre vers Dean.  
« C’est quoi ? Un manuel de psycho pour débutant » grinça-t-il  
« Non…Ouvre le s’il te plait » Elle n’avait pas réagi à son ton agressif.  
Il posa sa tasse en regardant la couverte imitation cuir. Il le ramena vers lui en plaquant sa main droite dessus.  
Il l’ouvrit du bout de l’index.  
Des pages blanches…Il leva un regard interrogateur sur elle.  
« Je veux que tu y écrives tout ce que tu ressens, Dean…Tout ce qui te passe par la tête…Je veux que tu évacues ce qui est occupé de te ronger »  
« C’est un truc de gonzesse, ça…Allez- vous faire foutre » en repoussant le livre vers elle.

Elle le fixa en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise, un long silence, pesant.  
« On t’avait pourtant prévenu, Dean » d’une voix douce mais ferme.  
« Je sais » soupira-t-il, les épaules s’affaissant comme écraser par un poids qu’elles ne pouvaient plus supporter. Il serra sa nuque entre ses mains en soufflant et s’accoudant sur la table.  
« Si seulement je pouvais trouver le moyen de l’aider à exprimer sa souffrance…Mais là, j’ai juste l’impression de ne plus exister pour lui»  
« Il faut encore y croire…Toujours y croire, Dean…On va tenter de trouver une nouvelle approche…On finira bien par trouver la clef» répliqua aussitôt Leyla en se penchant vers lui.  
« Ce n’est pas parce qu’il te semble plus là qu’il ne l’est plus »  
« Il ne me regarde même plus…Il est reste planté devant cette fichue fenêtre de merde, à longueur de journée…Il n’y a même plus de vie dans ses yeux »  
Il baissa la tête  
« J’ai l’impression d’avoir tout fait foiré…Je n’arrête pas de me demander ce que j’ai fait de travers pour qu’on en arrive là »  
« Tu n’as rien à te reprocher…N’oublie pas qu’il est ici parce qu’il est malade, Dean, ce n’est ni un John Doe ni un sans famille qu’on abrite. Tu comprends ça ? »  
« Oui, je sais mais il est pas comme eux » en pointant du doigt la sortie, indiquant par-là, les autres malades.  
« Chaque cas est particulier…Je pense que le problème qu’il y a ici, c’est que tu n’arrives pas à te faire à l’idée que Castiel est ici pour être soigner, qu’il est ici en tant que patient… »  
« Il n’est pas malade, bordel…Ce n’est pas un de vos autistes ou un de vos psychopathes pédophiles» Il avait haussé le ton sans s’en rendre compte.  
« Tant que tu ne te feras pas à cette idée, Dean…On ne pourra pas avancer… »  
Elle fit le geste de se lever, il lui attrapa la main en se relevant légèrement de sa chaise.  
« Vous me lâchez, c’est ça… » la suppliant du regard. Elle se rassit. Il la relâcha en marmonnant des excuses inaudibles.  
« Vous ne voyez pas l’évidence quand elle est en face à vous… »  
Il fixait ses doigts qu’il tordait.  
« Cass est une victime…Il est coincé là-bas parce qu’il est persuadé qu’il en sera toujours une, coupable d’un crime dont il est innocent…Je vous demande qu’une chose moi, juste que vous m’aidiez à lui montrer qu’il est dans l’erreur…»  
Il ne s’adressait plus à elle mais semblait se parler à lui-même.  
« En le regardant comme un malade, vous le faites se regarder comme un coupable…Mais coupable de quoi ? Le malade, c’était elle…Pas lui…C’est juste une âme en mille morceaux perdu dans un corps d’homme. Comment voulez-vous l’aider si vous êtes incapable de comprendre ça »  
Il s’enfonça dans sa chaise.  
«Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ici…Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est que de vivre l’enfer…Celui pire que ceux des coups et des mots qui vous frappent jusqu’au sang, jusqu’aux tripes….L’enfer de L’indifférence…Celui qui vous donne l’impression que tout ce qui vous arrive, c’est de votre faute…Que le coupable, c’est vous…Que les coups, vous les méritez…Cette indifférence dans le regard des autres qui vous pointe du doigt et finit par vous y faire croire…Quand vous vous regardez dans la glace et que vous ne voyez plus que la merde que vous êtes….Votre visage, votre faute…Quand vous finissez par vous dire que vous méritez ce qu’il vous arrive mais qu’une voix en vous, hurle que c’est pas juste, que ce n’est pas la vérité…Quand le regard d’un Sam s’accroche aux vôtres pour vous dire que vous n’êtes pas coupables…. »  
Il respirait fort, mal, la poitrine écrasée…Leyla l’écoutait en silence.  
« Qui lui a dit à lui qu’il n’était coupable de rien ? » en pointant la porte, fixant Castiel dans le vide  
« Vous ?....Il ne veut pas de votre pitié…Il ne demande pas que vous le soignez…Il vous demande juste pourquoi ? Pourquoi pendant plus de 30 ans, personne n’a entendu ses cris, sa souffrance ?….Pourquoi vous l’avez laissé pourrir dans un grenier dans l’indifférence la plus totale ?…Pourquoi voulez-vous qu’il veuille quitter son monde pour le nôtre ? Pour ça » Il engloba la pièce d’un mouvement des bras.  
« Dites- lui…Dites -lui le pourquoi et peut-être vous aurez une chance de le sauver mais ne comptez plus sur moi… Je serais toujours là à ses côtés mais je ne l’obligerais plus à rien…Il a assez souffert comme ça»  
Il se rendit compte à ce moment- là que Marie se tenait debout aux côtés de Leyla. Il se leva, les salua d’un mouvement de tête et partit en laissant son plateau et le livre aux pages blanches sur la table.

Il n’irait pas voir Castiel aujourd’hui, il n’en avait pas la force…Il se sentait vidé…Il devait se faire à cette idée…Castiel, ce n’était ni lui, ni Sam…Leyla avait raison…Castiel restait une victime, personne ne prétendait le contraire mais c’était avant tout un patient, un malade…Il fallait qu’il l’accepte ça avant de vouloir l’aider, pour pouvoir l’aider…

 

Il nettoya toute l’aile Ouest sans un mot, il salua les patients d’un sourire effacé.  
Il partit après son service sans déjeuner. Il évita tous les regards sauf le sien…  
Tout en se dirigeant vers l’Impala, il leva les yeux vers le 3eme…Demain, il le lui dirait…Il lui dirait qu’il n’a jamais été coupable de rien…  
Il eut un pincement au cœur…Et si Marie lui enlevait son attestation ? Et si jamais, hier avait été sa dernière fois…  
Il ouvrit la portière et se tourna…Il lui fit un signe de la main…Paume sur son cœur qu’il tendit ensuite vers lui...  
Même si elle les séparait, il serait toujours là…Même si leurs échanges ne se feraient plus dès lors que de cette manière-là…  
Il ne serait pas cette indifférence qui avait tué son frère, celle qui avait ignoré les cris d’un enfant et celle d’un homme…

 

Il s’arrêta devant chez Gaby, il hésita et redémarra…Il roula sans but, sans musique, sans rien d’autre que le vide.  
Ce furent les phares d’un camion et le bruit d’un klaxon qui le firent revenir à la réalité…  
Il se gara sur le bas-côté et resta là un temps qu’il ne put définir…  
Quand il finit enfin par émerger de sa torpeur, il était déjà presque 19h.

Il fit demi-tour et rentra…Il se rendit directement à sa chambre…Refusant de croiser le moindre membre du personnel.  
Posé contre la porte, le livre aux pages blanches…Il se baissa et ouvrit la 1er page.

« Pour Dean…  
Que l’indifférence ne devienne pas vérité  
Et que la vérité ne devienne pas indifférence.  
Leyla Fredges »

 

Assis sur sa chaise, il ne trouva pas les mots, il rangea le livre et le stylo…  
« 10 jours depuis que Cass est parti… »  
Ce fut tout ce qu’il réussit à écrire…  
Il se leva et sortit…  
Il resta de longues minutes sous la douche, tentant de chasser la tension qui tordait ses muscles…  
Il se regarda nu dans la glace un long moment…Il tendit la main et glissa son doigt sur la buée qui recouvrait son reflet longeant ses cicatrices noyées dans la vapeur…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il fixait la cour, l’Impala qui brillait au soleil, scintillante, les rayons se reflétant dans la rosée qui en recouvrait toute la carrosserie…La pluie avait de cesser de tomber aussi vite qu’elle avait commencé….Une averse de fin d’été…  
Il aimait à poser ses doigts sur la fenêtre pour tenter de toucher ces gouttes qui perlaient sur le carreau…Il les suivait du regard, ses fines rivières d’eau qui voilaient sa vision.  
Il aimait le son de la pluie qui frappait la vitre, projetée par le vent comme si elle cherchait à mourir en perçant l’invisible.

Front contre la fenêtre, il leva les yeux sur le soleil…Dean…Viendrait-il aujourd’hui ? Il le sentait plus distant, plus triste aussi…Il savait en être la cause…  
Il n’aurait pas dû le toucher…Il n’en avait pas le droit…Lui, l’impur, le sali, le maudit…Celui que même elle n’avait pas réussi à purifier.  
En le touchant, il l’avait souillé…  
Le soir venu pourtant, quand il fermait les yeux, quand il plongeait dans ce noir où elle régnait encore, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rêver de lui…  
Elle le frappait et ses yeux verts le soulageaient…Elle le violait et sa voix le réconfortait…Elle le caressait et son sourire lui pardonnait….  
Il tendait alors la main vers lui, frôlant à nouveau ce visage et sa chaleur qui l’apaisait. Il était sa lumière dans cette obscurité.

 

Quel était ce monde dans lequel chaque matin, il s’éveillait ? Où était-il ? Etait-ce cela le monde qu’elle lui décrivait ? Cet enfer aux sourires feints ?  
Et si tout cela n’était qu’illusions ? Et si Missouri, Marie et tous ses êtres qui lui semblaient de chair n’étaient que brume ?  
C’était pour cela qu’il avait tendu la main pour toucher ce mirage, il voulait le faire disparaitre…Sa prison lui manquait, ses oiseaux, son ciel bleu…

Dean, sa voix, la musique, cette douce ivresse qui lui faisait perdre la raison de sa déraison.  
Il avait touché cette réalité et elle ne s’effaça pas sous ses doigts…Et la peur prit toute la place…  
Le grenier, ses murs blancs, ses oiseaux, sa liberté…Dans quel monde était-il vivant ?

Castiel était perdu…Perdu à la croisée des destins.  
Il aurait voulu hurler pour entendre l’écho de sa voix se répercuter contre des murs de pierre et non de papier.  
Mais il avait hurlé si souvent sans jamais avoir de réponse à sa souffrance qu’il avait fini par ne plus hurler que dans sa tête, hurler à en perdre la voix, hurler à en mourir…Hurler dans le silence qui devint son seul cri…  
Il ressentait, vivait, souffrait, pleurait et se parlait dans ses silences…  
Seul ouverture vers ses mondes qui lui étaient devenus inconnus…Ses yeux…

Ses yeux avec lesquelles il refusa de parler dorénavant…Ses yeux qui le trahissaient et le perdaient dans ses vies…  
La pluie, le soleil…Seuls réalités, existant dans chacune de ses prisons…Tous ses visages, ses regards, autant d’ombres sans âme.  
Il aurait voulu que quelqu’un hurle pour lui…Il aurait voulu que Dean soit réel...  
Etait-il réel ?

La porte s’ouvrit…Il baissa les yeux…Il n’avait pas besoin de le savoir là…Son corps le savait…Il sentait sa présence, son odeur…Il entendait sa respiration, son souffle…  
Il ferma les yeux, attendant qu’il vienne à lui…Que cette illusion reprenne sa place à ses côtés pour quelques heures…Mais il ne vint pas vers Castiel qui le savait pourtant là…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean avait jeté un coup d’œil au hublot…Aujourd’hui il n’y aurait que lui…Il avait laissé sa guitare dans sa chambre…

Dans les pages blanches….  
« Même quand la blessure guérit, la cicatrice demeure. »  
de Syrus

Il entra et resta devant la porte, sans dire un mot, sans poser son regard dans ce reflet sans écho. Il attendait, mains dans les poches ne sachant pas quoi en faire.  
Il n’y avait que le bruit de leurs souffles qui comptaient à présent…Les gémissements des malades qui résonnaient nuit et jour dans le couloir, furent murmures dans ce long soupir.

Ils étaient à 2, rien qu’à 2…  
Dean fixait les talons de Castiel…Les pans du pyjama trop longs qui tombaient sur le sol carrelé…Il refusait de porter des pantoufles, il aimait cette douceur froide sous ses pieds…  
Dean se demanda combien de cicatrices cachaient ce corps ?  
La seule qu’il ne vit jamais vu celle qui fendait son arcade sourcilière.  
Mais il savait lui, que les cicatrices ne laissaient pas toutes des marques et que les plus profondes étaient celles qui laissaient des traces invisibles à l’oeil.  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il s’aperçut que Castiel avait bougé…Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer… Il ne voyait plus ses talons mais ses orteils, Castiel s’était retourné…  
Il releva doucement la tête et croisa son regard…Enfin…  
Il ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire, de s’illuminer, Castiel tiqua…  
Ce fut un long échange silencieux. Dean tentant de le garder avec lui.

Il s’avança doucement en enlevant les mains de ses poches. Il pria de tout son être pour que Castiel ne fuie pas.  
Il ne décrocha pas son regard du sien, refusant de perdre cet unique lien qui les unissait…Il s’arrêta à un pas de lui envahissant son espace personnel, il sentait Castiel sur la défensive mais il devait aller jusqu’au bout de son geste…  
Il leva la main doucement, paume ouverte en signe de non- agression…Il vit les yeux de Castiel se mettre à trembler…  
« Chuuuuut…C’est moi, Cass…Dean… »

La main trop proche, il le vit alors se laisser glisser d’un coup le long du mur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tête enfouie entre ses genoux qu’il serrait entre ses bras contre sa poitrine…On aurait dit qu’il voulait s’enfoncer dans le mur, disparaitre dans son propre trou noir.  
Dean s’accroupit à son tour.  
« Cass… » Il lui parla presque dans un murmure.  
« Cass, je t’en prie…Regardes-moi »  
Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux.  
« Cass ? »  
Il le vit se contracter en se berçant.  
Dean se pencha lentement en levant la main. Il ne cessait de le fixer, espérant accrocher son regard caché.

Il la posa sur la tête de Castiel le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas l’effrayer, ne pas le perdre encore...Dean entendit alors pour la première fois, un son sortir de ce corps silencieux.  
Une plainte infime, un gémissement lointain comme des larmes étouffées, brisées…Il en eut la gorge nouée…  
Il crut un instant que ce bruit provenait du couloir, des échos des chambres voisines tant celui-ci lui semblait irréel.  
« Cass…Regardes-moi, je t’en supplie… »

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste lent du pouce.  
« Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal, Cass…Tu m’entends ?...Jamais »  
Il ôta sa main et se laissa glisser sur le côté pour se retrouver assis à côté de lui.  
Il resta là, genoux légèrement pliés, les avant-bras appuyés dessus, la tête contre le mur…  
Il écoutait Castiel respirer…

« Mon père a commencé à boire un peu après la naissance de Sammy…Non pas que c’était un homme sobre avant, mais il buvait avec plus de modération et ne se montrait pas violent à l’époque, juste agressif, il avait l’alcool mauvais, le salaud…J’dis ça mais je n’ai pas énormément de souvenir de ses années là…Je n’ai jamais été très proche de lui…Il n’a jamais rien fait pour qu’on le soit de toutes manières…On était les enfants de notre mère, pas les siens…Il n’a jamais voulu de nous… »  
Il ferma les yeux et soupira  
« Je me souviens par contre de ma première gifle…Pas de celle qui punit mais de celle qui te tombe dessus sans raison…J’allais avoir 5 ans…Je me rappelle du dernier coup aussi, j’en avais 15 ans…J’ai vécu 10 ans d’enfer pur qui m’ont poursuivi pendant des années comme une ombre courant plus vite que moi, me dépassant, me bouffant…Une ombre qui tua mon frère… »

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant la porte devant lui…Triste…Sammy…  
« La peur…C’est ce qui me rongeait le plus…Le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, le son de sa voix éraillée, les cris…Ses rires rauques, brisés par la cigarette….Le bruit des bouteilles qui s’entrechoquent…Ne pas savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire pour éviter les coups alors qu’il n’avait besoin d’aucune excuse pour nous briser les os à Sammy et à moi…Cette peur, elle me réveille encore la nuit...La peur qu’il revienne et que tout recommence…Je sais qu’il est mort, je l’ai vu mort mais ça ne change rien…Son fantôme me hante…Je voudrais pouvoir l’effacer de ma mémoire mais chaque cicatrice me le rappelle, chaque bruit de pas lourd me fait sursauter dans mon lit...Même dans mes rêves, il me poursuit…Il me bat encore et toujours et ses coups me font toujours aussi mal qu’hier »  
Il baissa la tête  
« 10 ans d’enfer contre lesquels je dois me battre encore aujourd’hui mais j’ai réussi…J’ai gagné… Il voulait me briser, il m’a juste rendu plus fort...»  
Il se tourna vers Castiel qui n’avait pas bougé  
« Tu m’as sauvé, Cass...Toi et St Gerry Hall, vous m’avez sauvé…»  
Ils restèrent là, dans le silence…Le temps suspendu…

 

Dean ouvrit le livre aux pages blanches…

« 11eme jour, Cass est revenu…  
Cela fait 2 mois que je suis ici….  
Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même… »  
Il referma le livre et le rangea…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il retourna le voir le lendemain la peur au ventre…Il n’avait rien dit de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, ni à Leyla, ni à Marie…  
Seul témoin, le livre blanc et pour Dean, cela suffisait…Il y a des moments qu’il voulait garder pour eux…  
Il en parlerait à Leyla, un jour, sûrement…..Il tapa le code et entra après avoir jeté un regard par le hublot…  
Castiel, debout devant sa fenêtre…Dean eut un pincement au cœur, il avait perdu du poids et lui semblait soudain bien maigre dans ses vêtements de coton trop grand…

Il avait décidé de changer sa façon de l’aborder…Il n’y aurait plus de rituel pour le sécuriser, Dean se rendit compte que cela confortait Castiel dans ses absences….Il fallait perturber sa vision de ce monde extérieur…Ce monde dicté par les habitudes…Manger, se laver, dormir, s’éveiller, toujours aux mêmes heures, dans les mêmes gestes…  
Pour la plupart des malades, c’était une nécessité. Pour Castiel, c’était juste la preuve que tout cela n’était qu’une projection infinie du même rêve, de la même illusion.  
Dean changeait la donne…

Castiel en vint à l’espérer plus qu’à l’attendre…Et chaque fois que la porte s’ouvrait, ce fut pour lui son instant de grâce de la journée…Castiel découvrait un nouveau sentiment, une nouvelle émotion qui lui était si peu familière…Le bonheur…

Peu importe si tout cela n’était qu’illusion, de toutes celles qu’il avait vécues et qu’il vivrait encore, elle resterait la plus belle parce qu’elle donnait un sens à sa vie…

Et puis, il y eut cette main posée sur ses cheveux et à nouveau cette chaleur, il n’osa pas lever la tête de peur que tout cela ne disparaisse et qu’il ne se retrouve seul, à nouveau.  
Sa voix et les mots, ses mots qui lui parlaient…La souffrance qui en transpirait et qui l’imprégnait…Il ressentait la peine mais aussi la force de Dean…Il le sentait près de lui, contre lui…  
Les illusions n’ont pas d’âme…L’être à côté de lui en avait une…Il ne releva pas la tête parce qu’il eut peur…  
Il avait trouvé son chemin…Cette réalité, la même que celle de son grenier…  
Il était vivant tout comme elle l’était…  
Il avait fui cet enfer depuis si longtemps...Il avait tellement peur de plonger dans un autre.

Le regard de Dean, la croisée des chemins….

 

Il plongea ses yeux dans le reflet de la vitre et se laissa ramener doucement par ceux de Dean.  
Dean qui osa s’avancer vers lui maintenant qu’il lui en avait donné la permission….  
Castiel voulait qu’il le touche à nouveau, il voulait qu’il lui prouve qu’il n’avait pas fait le mauvais choix…Que c’était vrai…Seulement vrai…  
Il marchait sur son chemin de croix, il n’en avait pas encore parcouru toute la distance….  
Il pouvait encore rebrousser chemin, retourner dans son royaume bleu, laisser les oiseaux l’emporter au-delà des murs mais quelque chose en lui, l’attirait vers cette porte, ses yeux verts, ses murs blancs…  
La vie lui hurlait de revenir…Elle lui hurlait qu’il était vivant…  
Il se retourna et regarda cette porte qu’il laissa entre ouverte, il baissa le regard et se tourna vers Dean…  
Il semblait quémander une réponse à ce dernier…

Dean hésita sur celle à donner…Il sentait bien que Castiel hurlait en silence mais il ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots, il devait agir comme tout son corps le lui criait.  
Il s’avança et tendit la main…Castiel s’accrocha à son regard, à ce sourire posé sur ses lèvres…  
A cette illusion qui prenait forme et vie…A l’espoir….

Dean posa lentement sa main sur sa joue comme une mère le ferait pour réconforter son enfant, sans aucune arrière -pensée, juste pour le geste, pour lui faire sentir qu’il était là, qu’il serait toujours là.

Castiel ferma les yeux et Dean vit une larme coulée sur sa joue…  
Castiel s’était réveillé…

 

Fin chapitre XV

 


	16. Renaissance

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et avec eux, l’été céda sa place à l’automne…Une mort lente annonçant un hiver qui préparerait une nouvelle naissance…Une résurrection…

Dean assis sur les marches du perron regardait le parc et ses hauts arbres aux feuilles à présent orangées…  
Cela faisait presque 4 mois qu’il était à St Gerry Hall… 4 mois qui lui parurent une vie tant la sienne avait soudain semblé lui échapper…Et pourtant il devait bien se l’avouer, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Il ne pouvait pas encore dire qu’il était heureux…De toutes manières, il ne connaissait pas la véritable signification de ce mot…Sa vie avait été parsemé d’instant de bonheur, oui, mais perdus dans des infinis de souffrance …Comment être heureux quand votre existence n’a été que blessures et chagrins étouffés…

Il vit le visage de Sammy quand il ferma les yeux en souriant à ce vent doux qui lui caressait le visage…Le vent d’automne et ses odeurs que Dean aimait tant…  
Sammy, ses rares instants de bonheur dans son enfer d’hier…Sammy et son sourire si rare, précieux souvenirs de ce frère qui lui manquait tant…  
Il aurait tant voulu lui montrer qu’il y avait une vie après la mort…Fut-elle physique ou morale, il avait trouvé un moyen de la vaincre…  
Il lui avait suffi d’une main tendue, d’une chance à saisir et d’un regard pour bouleverser toutes ses certitudes…

Sammy…Si seulement il avait pu résister à ses ombres qui le poursuivaient dans ses nuits et ses jours…Si seulement il avait su s’accrocher à la vie comme lui l’avait fait  
Cela lui en avait couté de se battre mais Devraux avait raison…Il était vivant non pas parce qu’il en avait fait la promesse à son frère mais parce qu’il voulait encore y croire…  
Parce que le bonheur, ça ne pouvait pas être seulement pour les autres…Parce que lui aussi y avait droit…Parce qu’il y avait toujours cru…

 

Peu importe ce que lui réservait demain, il marcherait dans le sillon des jours à venir et plus à reculons dans ceux d’hier…  
Hier marqué à jamais dans sa chair mais qui n’était plus un obstacle…Dean avait ouvert sa Cage et avec elle, il avait laissé s’échapper toutes ses rancoeurs, sa rage, sa violence tapie…Il avait laissé entrer la chaleur dans son enfer glacial…

Et la clef fut un regard…Castiel…

Castiel que petit à petit, à force de patience et d’échanges muets, Dean avait réussi à ouvrir aux autres…  
Non pas qu’il avait le même rapport avec eux qu’avec lui, il savait que ce qu’il partageait avec Castiel était unique et que jamais il ne le partagerait avec d’autres mais il était nécessaire qu’il s’ouvre aux autres, à l’extérieur et celui-ci ne se limitait pas à lui, Dean….  
Il y avait Missouri, Garth, Marie et Phil, dans une moindre mesure.

Dean en avait parlé avec Leyla…Etonnamment cela lui en couta…Il aimait ce lien particulier avec Castiel et avait peur de le perdre en l’ouvrant vers son monde.

Quand il rentra dans la chambre accompagné de Missouri, ce fut vers lui que le regard de Castiel s’était d’abord tourné avant même de plonger dans celui de l’infirmière auquel pourtant il avait offert le premier échange à St Gerry Hall…  
Ce serait toujours dorénavant vers lui d’abord que Castiel se tournerait en premier…

Dean avait eu l’idée d’accompagner Missouri pour les repas en chambre 14…Il en avait parlé à Leyla qui avait eu l’accord de Marie…Castiel avait fait de tels progrès en quelques mois au contact de Dean, qu’elles se devaient de saisir cette nouvelle chance…  
Pour beaucoup, le simple fait que Castiel échange un regard soutenu avec un autre être vivant aurait pu paraître insignifiant…Mais dans son cas, cela relevait d’un petit miracle…  
Petits miracles qui se renouvelaient grâce à la patience, le dévouement et surtout l’entêtement de Dean à vouloir sortir définitivement Castiel de son monde.

Les premières fois où il déjeunât en sa compagnie, Missouri à leurs côtés, il n’exigea rien de Castiel…Il le laissa gérer ses émotions…Castiel qui continuait à ne pas regarder ce qu’il mangeait qui ne fixait plus à présent, ni le mur ni la fenêtre, il passait son regard de Dean à Missouri mais toujours en évitant soigneusement de croiser les leurs.

Dean et Missouri parlaient de tout et de rien, prenant à parti Castiel en l’incluant dans la conversation…Ils savaient tout 2 que ce dernier ne devait saisir qu’une partie du sens des mots échangés mais ils voulaient qu’il se rende compte qu’il n’était plus témoin de cette vie mais qu’il allait devoir en devenir acteur…

Dean accompagna aussi Garth…Le contact avec lui fut plus long à établir pour Castiel…Il n’avait ni ce côté maternel que pouvait avoir Missouri, ni ce côté fraternel qu’apportait Dean…  
Il fallait qu’il aborde Castiel d’une autre manière…Il opta pour l’humour…Il racontait ses aventures, toutes aussi délirantes les unes que les autres, Dean ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en rire…  
Son rire qui chaque fois faisait réagir Castiel…Il se raccrochait à ce son…Au pareil effet que le chant des oiseaux…Il en vint à accepter la compagnie de Garth en grande partie à cause de cela, il faisait rire Dean et entendre son rire serrait le cœur de Castiel, lui donnait un éclat nouveau dans le regard que Dean n’avait pas manqué percevoir.

Garth racontait aussi quelques-unes de ses rencontres magiques à St Gerry hall, des malades auxquels il s’était attaché….Certains qui s’en étaient sortis et avec qui il gardait contact…  
Il se tourna vers Castiel, ce jour-là, sans le fixer.

« J’ai fait des rencontres magiques ici, tu sais…Et tu fais partie de celles-là…Le jour où je t’ai vu arrivé ici…Si émacié, si perdu…J’ai su que tu serais un être à part…De ceux qui marquent une vie…Je me suis toujours foutu de ce que les autres disaient de toi, j’ai toujours su moi que tu étais là même dans tes absences…C’est pour cela que je ne t’ai jamais parlé comme à un enfant…Tu n’en as jamais été un pour moi, tout t’a été volé jusqu’à ton innocence même…J’ai jamais vu quelqu’un avec autant de force…Parce qu’il t’en aura fallu de la force, mec, pour traverser tout cet enfer et continuer à te battre envers et contre tout…Tu mérites de vivre parce que la vie te doit bien ça… »  
Dean s’enfonça dans sa chaise, profondément touché par les mots de Garth, prononcés avec douceur, le regard baissé sur ses genoux…Comme une forme de respect vis-à-vis de cet être qui n’avait de leçon à recevoir de personne…Qui pouvaient-ils être tous ici pour le traiter de fou, lui qui avait vécu l’enfer dans le sens le plus pur et démoniaque du terme et qui y avait survécu…

Quand il releva les yeux vers Castiel, celui-ci le regardait….La tête penchée sur le côté, comme à son habitude…Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Garth qui lui sourit avec tendresse…  
« Salut »

 

 

Chaque jour, chaque regard était une victoire…  
Castiel eut plus de mal avec Phil, déjà parce que ce dernier, bien qu’aimant les malades et tachant de les traiter avec humanité, avait énormément de difficulté à établir un contact avec eux, aimant à garder une forme de distance pour éviter de s’y attacher, ce qu’il faisait déjà en maintenant cet espace personnel entre eux et lui…Après tout, il ne faisait pas partie du personnel médicale, lui simple technicien de surface.  
A la demande insistante de Dean, il accepta de faire une exception pour Castiel, il y voyait plus là une part de la thérapie qu’un propre investissement de sa part…  
Dean ne serait pas présent lors de leurs face à face…Il travaillait alors à l’aile Ouest…Marie avait déjà accepté bien des concessions, Dean devait tenir sa part du contrat…  
Il avait confiance en Phil, il l’avait vu agir avec les malades, il trouverait les mots ou les gestes pour amener Castiel à lui…

Phil commença d’abord par rester plus longtemps, par lui parler, par tenter par tous les moyens d’accrocher son regard…Les premiers jours, Castiel refusa tout contact..  
Dean mit cela sur le compte de son absence mais décida, de commun accord avec Leyla, de laisser venir Castiel à Phil…De changer les règles du jeu…  
D’abord pour que Castiel apprenne à s’ouvrir sans le soutien implicite de Dean et surtout apprenne à s’ouvrir à quelqu’un qui lui était moins proche qu’une Missouri ou qu’un Garth…

Phil ne se découragea pas et se surprit même à ne même plus chercher d’explication à son envie d’entrer en contact avec Castiel…Passer plus de temps avec lui, lui parler, l’observer, fit qu’il s’y attacha plus que de raison…  
Castiel avait cela de magique, lui qui n’avait connu que la nuit, attirait le soleil…  
Ils étaient tous comme des papillons autour d’une lampe…Attirés par sa lumière à ceci près que la sienne ne brûlait pas…

Phil poussa son chariot devant la porte et sortit une barre chocolatée de sa poche…Il s’approcha de Castiel et se mit à ses côtés, observant le vent qui soulevait les premières feuilles mortes…  
Il déchira le papier de l’emballage et sentit Castiel bouger…  
Il mordit en savourant le morceau entamé…Il repoussa un bout de celui-ci qui collait à sa lèvre en souriant. Un silence gênant s’installa entre eux…Plus que l’absence de mot, c’est l’absence d’échange qui pesait lourd.  
Phil osa alors un geste qu’il n’aurait jamais fait ou penser faire avec ce malade ni même avec aucun autre d’ailleurs…Il coupa la barre en 2 et en tendit une des moitiés à Castiel…

Celui-ci ne réagit pas…Phil se demandait si il savait seulement ce qu’était une barre chocolatée…Il savait qu’ici, il avait dû déjà manger un gâteau ou boire du lait chocolatée mais une barre, un de ses desserts caramélisés, il était certain que non…

« Castiel » le plus doucement possible en rapprochant la barre de son visage…  
Il détourna la tête…Phil ne se démonta pas…Il posa la barre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et recommença à savourer le sien à coup de soupir de satisfaction…

Il arrivait presque qu’au bout de sa moitié, Castiel n’avait toujours pas réagi et quand il mit le dernier morceau dans sa bouche, il s’aperçut alors que ce dernier l’observait dans le reflet de la fenêtre...  
Il lui sourit et se lécha les doigts  
« Trop bon » d’un air satisfait.

Castiel leva légèrement la main et toucha du bout du doigt la barre…Phil décida de s’éloigner…Il nettoya distraitement la table tout en jetant un œil vers Castiel…  
Il regarda sa montre…Il n’aurait pas fini à 15h aujourd’hui mais sur le coup, il s’en fichait…Castiel venait de prendre sa moitié.  
Il sentit son cœur se serrer et astiqua la table avec un entrain nouveau….

Castiel observa un long moment la barre, la regardant glisser entre ses doigts au fur et à mesure que le chocolat fondait…Il changea de main et lécha ses doigts…  
Phil aurait bien sauté de joie…Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Missouri et Garth vivaient tout cela avec tant d’intensité…Il vivait la même chose…Juste là, en ce moment…  
Un petit pas vers la guérison mais ce pas, ils le devraient à lui, simple technicien de surface…  
Ses enjambées, ils les devraient à un autre homme, simple employé comme lui, Dean Winchester….  
Là où tous avaient échoués, eux avaient réussi…  
Marie avait raison, ils faisaient tous partie d’une même famille avec un même but…Faire en sorte que ses malades soient une part de ce monde et non pas des parias à cacher à la face de celui-ci.  
Au moment où Castiel porta la barre de chocolat à sa bouche, la vie de Phil en fut bouleversée.  
Il était soudain une part de tout cela et non plus un simple témoin…

Il se dit qu’il ne regarderait plus jamais un patient de la même manière…Derrière leurs silences et leurs détresses, il y avait un Castiel qui ne demandait qu’à s’éveiller…  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne le vit pas se retourner…  
Quand il releva la tête, Castiel le fixait…Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire…Il avait du chocolat plein les lèvres…

Il hésita un moment…La barre chocolatée était déjà une victoire en soi, tenter un geste vers lui, ne serait-ce pas le geste, l’erreur à ne pas commettre ?  
Il ne réfléchit pas trop…Ce fut instinctif…Il prit sur son chariot un essuie-tout et s’approcha de Castiel…  
Il essuya sa propre bouche avant, il fit exprès d’y passer sa langue, espérant y laisser une trace sombre, ce qui fut le cas…  
Il montra le papier à Castiel en lui indiquant ses lèvres et puis pointant le doigt vers les siennes…Castiel le regardait, curieux, intrigué…  
Phil leva la main vers son visage, Castiel se rétracta  
« Je vais juste t’essuyer la bouche…Tu as du chocolat partout… »  
Il tiqua, ne semblant pas comprendre les mots mais la voix de Phil lui suffisait…Il le laissa approcher, tendu.  
Phil, tremblant, frotta, en riant nerveusement, la bouche de Castiel et lui montra l’essuie-tout noirci…  
« Je t’en ramènerais un autre demain…Avec des noisettes cette fois, tu vas voir…Tu vas adorer »

Castiel ne réagit pas et retourna à sa fenêtre…  
Phil, à peine son service finit, courut chez Dean…

Ce fut -là, une étape importante de franchie par Castiel…Il n’avait plus besoin de Dean pour s’ouvrir et surtout accepter un geste nouveau venant d’un autre que lui…

Leyla décida qu’il était temps pour elle de rentrer en contact à son tour avec son patient…  
La vraie thérapie allait pouvoir commencer…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean se leva, il respira l’air chauffé par ce soleil d’automne, cet été indien que lui et son frère chérissaient tant…  
Il avait rendez-vous avec Leyla…Il allait la présenter à Castiel….

Castiel avait déjà rencontré l’ergothérapeute mais à l’époque, il avait refusé tout contact, elle n’avait qu’un mi-temps et plus d’une trentaine de patients à traiter…  
Elle avait dû se résoudre à abandonner, à contrecœur et sous l’insistance de Marie…

Là, une nouvelle opportunité s’offrait à elle…  
Elle ferait ses premiers pas avec Dean en espérant que Castiel finisse par accepter sa présence….Jusqu’ici, il s’était ouvert qu’aux personnes qui faisaient partie de son quotidien Qu’en serait –il avec elle ?

 

Dean tapa le code et entra…Dorénavant, il venait voir Castiel comme on venait voir un frère, un ami mais jamais plus comme on venait voir un malade même si il savait que c’était encore le cas…Sa relation avec Castiel allait bien au-delà de tout cela et ce, depuis leur première rencontre.  
Marie avait fini par lever ses conditions…Dean pouvait aller voir Castiel quand il le désirait…Il devait juste signer à chaque fois l’agenda, respecter les horaires de visite et tenir un rapport détaillé de l’évolution de Castiel…C’était de bonne guerre et Dean s’y conforma…  
Lui, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était passé du temps avec lui…Le plus qu’il pouvait…Il sentait que Castiel marchait encore sur le fil du rasoir et qu’un rien, qu’une émotion trop forte pouvait le faire à nouveau basculer, il ne voulait pas le perdre…Jamais…Aux risques de se perdre lui-même…

Castiel se retourna dès que Dean entra…Il plongea son regard dans le sien….Dean lui sourit…  
« Salut, Cass »  
Il n’attendait jamais de réponse, Castiel sembla vouloir demeurer muet, ne cherchant jamais à émettre le moindre son…Il avait appris à vivre de silence et de non-dits…Il ne voyait pas l’utilité de parler.  
Parler ne lui rappela que les souvenirs des coups et des brimades…Le silence l’avait protégé Mais Castiel parlait dans sa tête, énormément…Il ne connaissait pas le silence dans son univers…Il aimait à y répéter les mots nouveaux qu’il entendait et apprenait chaque jour, tentant d’y mettre un sens propre dans son univers mêlé à ce nouveau monde qui s’ouvrait à lui…  
Castiel était un être doué d’une intelligence aiguisée…Ce fut en partie pour cela aussi qu’elle avait arrêté de lui enseigner l’écriture et la lecture…Il avait le cerveau à l’affut et aurait vite fait de comprendre que sa vie n’en était pas une…Juste un leurre…  
Il était convaincu du non fondé de sa condition, elle n’allait pas lui donner les armes pour se rebeller…Les mots, la connaissance…Armes bien plus efficaces que celles qui tuent le corps…  
Elles auraient libéré son esprit comme elles avaient déjà réussi à libérer son âme.

Il avait lu les mots du livre de Dean…Personne n’en sut jamais rien…Persuadé qu’il regardait les pages comme on regardait un trésor d’un autre temps…En fait, les tiroirs de son cerveau s’ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme des lettres et des mots retrouvés…  
Même quand elle cessa de lui enseigner, même quand il n’osa plus ouvrir un seul livre de ceux posés sur son étagère, il voyait encore les images, les mots dans sa tête…Il les écrivait du bout du doigt, invisible sur un mur transparent…  
Il en vint à cesser de les voir…Il répétait alors les mots enfermés dans sa bulle, et les épelait…Jeux quotidiens qui le tenaient en vie, qui faisaient que son cerveau ne lâche pas prise…  
Avec les années, la fatigue, l’usure, sa douce folie, il en vint à tout oublier, à tout plonger dans le noir…  
A quoi bon écrire, lire…Pour qui, pour quoi ?

Il se mit à revivre les mots au travers de ce livre offert…Sans s’en rendre compte, Dean lui avait rendu sa soif de connaissance…Les pans de son cerveau s’ouvraient un à un et les mots enfouis ressurgirent…  
Mais si les mots nouveaux se mêlèrent aux anciens dans la nuance, il fut incapable de retrouver le chemin de la parole….  
Le voulait-il d’ailleurs ?

 

Dean s’écarta et laissa passer Leyla…Castiel n’y porta aucun intérêt, accroché au regard de son compagnon d’âme…  
« Cass….Je te présente Leyla Fredges…Tu l’as déjà rencontré, tu te souviens d’elle ? »  
Il décrocha son regard et retourna à sa fenêtre…  
Dean se tourna vers Leyla, elle lui sourit et s’avança vers Castiel…

Il pouvait sentir son parfum…Il sentait le sucré, les fruits…  
« Bonjour, Castiel…Je suis Leyla… »  
Il ne réagit pas…Dean jeta un œil à cette dernière au travers du reflet…  
Elle s’approcha et vit Castiel se tendre…  
« Je vais te laisser avec Dean…Je voulais juste qu’il me présente à toi…Je reviendrais demain…J’aimerais que l’on apprenne à se connaître, tu veux bien ? »  
Castiel ne bougea pas, absent…  
Elle s’éloigna  
« Au revoir, Castiel »  
Elle serra l’avant-bras de Dean en passant…  
Il observa tout dans le reflet de la vitre…  
« A demain, Leyla »  
« A demain, Dean…Bon après-midi »

Elle sortit…Dean vit directement les épaules de Castiel se détendre…Il s’approcha…  
« Elle est sympa, tu sais…Elle veut juste t’aider »  
Il se tourna vers Dean et le fixa.  
« Tu ne me crois pas ? »  
Il tiqua et Dean ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire…  
« On sort aujourd’hui ? » tenta Dean….

Castiel refusait toujours de sortir de sa chambre…Dean avait pris l’habitude quand il se retrouvait seul avec Castiel de laisser la porte ouverte, indiquant par- là à ce dernier qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre…  
Si au départ, il avait pu lire la peur dans ses yeux bleus, il finit par voir peu à peu celle-ci céder la place à l’indifférence qui céda à son tour sa place, à la curiosité…Surtout quand il regardait passer dans le couloir, Garth ou Armand et parfois Melvin, accompagné d’un malade…

« Tu ne veux pas qu’on sorte faire un tour? » en fixant le parc…  
Dean sentait que les défenses de Castiel cédaient une à une mais il savait aussi qu’elles cédaient à son rythme et Castiel avançait lentement…  
Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, son premier contact avec l’extérieur avait été violent et traumatisant pour lui…  
Cette chambre, c’était sa sécurité…  
Pourtant Dean venait de là, de cet extérieur…Ils entraient tous dans son univers depuis celui alternatif qui se situait de l’autre côté de cette porte…

 

Dean n’insista pas…Il savait qu’un jour, Castiel le suivrait…Il voulait lui laisser le temps car il savait que le jour où cela se produirait, Castiel aurait à jamais abandonné alors son monde pour accepter l’entièreté de celui de Dean…  
Il attendait ce geste avec la force du désespoir mais il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience…

En attendant, il irait s’asseoir et Castiel viendrait le rejoindre comme à chaque fois….Dean lui raconterait sa journée et Castiel le regarderait parler…

«Dimanche, je vais ramener ma guitare…Tu vas voir, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal maintenant…Un vrai pro » en rigolant  
« J’ai appris une chanson rien que pour toi… »  
Castiel tiqua…  
« Tu veux que je t’en chante un morceau ? »  
Les yeux de Castiel brillèrent  
« Impatient hein… » Il rit  
Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux  
« C’est de Donny Hathaway – Bon évidemment ce nom te dit rien mais mon frère aimait beaucoup ce chanteur…Et puis ce morceau…Il nous va bien »

Il se laissa porter par la mélodie qui berçait les mots dans sa tête  
« _Road is long_  
 _With many a winding turn_  
 _That leads us to who knows where_  
 _Who knows where_  
 _But I am strong enough to carry him_  
 _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_ «

Les mots s’élevaient comme une prière…Il y avait longtemps que Dean n’avait plus chanté pour Castiel…Depuis ce moment où il avait cru le perdre…  
Cette chanson, elle était autant pour lui que pour Sammy…

Garth s’était adossé à la porte de la salle commune…Sa voix avait le don de le transporter…  
Leyla était restée figée près de la grille et semblait se raccrocher à celle-ci d’une main, le regard plongé au sol…

Cette chanson, c’était un hymne à l’amour fraternel peu importe les liens du sang…  
C’était une déclaration d’amour à Castiel, à son frère mort…  
Dean ne voyait plus Castiel comme un malade ou un ami mais il semblait s’y être attaché comme à un frère qui l’avait sauvé de la noyade et qu’il devait à présent sauver à son tour.

« He ain’t heavy, he’s my brother »  
Quand sa voix s’éteint, Leyla ouvrit la grille et partit sans se retourner…..  
Garth fit de même…Le silence brisé soudain par les cris des malades que Dean avait réussi à calmer pendant quelques minutes…

 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Castiel le fixait…Dean dut regarder à 2 fois pour être sûr de ce qu’il voyait sur ce visage…Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise…  
Castiel souriait non pas d’un sourire qui lui fendait les lèvres mais d’un de ses sourires qui plisse la jointure…De ce sourire qui éclaire un visage sans pourtant en prendre tout l’espace. Il souriait pour la 1er fois….Il lui souriait à lui…

Il avait compris le sens des paroles, il avait ressenti ceux-ci dans la voix de Dean…  
« J’en déduis que tu as aimé » laissa tomber Dean, la voix prise par l’émotion…

Son sourire se marqua un peu plus puis disparut comme il était venu…S’effaçant de ses lèvres et de ses yeux…  
Il tourna les yeux vers la porte…  
« Tu..tu…tu veux sortir, Cass » bafouilla Dean en se redressant sur le bord de sa chaise…

Il regarda Dean et se leva…Ce dernier fit de même, tachant de ne rien brusquer…  
C’était une chose que Dean attendait depuis si longtemps, il en tremblait…

Il ouvrit la porte…Juste à moitié…Castiel ne bougea pas…  
Dean lui tendit la main…  
« Viens…T’as rien à craindre, je suis là… »  
Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura, tout était suspendu à la respiration de Castiel…Il avait peur, il était terrorisé mais il refusa de reculer ou d’avancer…  
Il fixa la main tendue de Dean…Se demandant la raison de ce geste…  
Comment aurait-il pu la connaitre, on ne lui avait jamais tendu la main, seulement prise de force.

Il finit par faire un pas vers l’avant…Dean se pencha et prit le bout des doigts…Castiel le repoussa aussitôt…  
« Cass…C’est juste moi...Dean » surpris par sa réaction presque agressive.  
Il retenta de lui prendre la main…Mais Castiel le repoussa à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois…Il n’insista pas….  
Dean s’avança et s’appuya sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte entièrement cette fois sur le couloir…  
Il fixa la porte du fond….Castiel était seul, à 2 pas sans aucun regard auquel se raccrocher…  
Dean pria pour qu’il vienne à lui...  
Il était là derrière…Il sentait sa chaleur contre son dos…Il sut qu’aujourd’hui Castiel n’irait pas plus loin…  
C’était déjà tellement plus qu’espérer…Dean s’écarta et ferma la porte…

Il se retourna et d’un geste lent, devenu, un geste si commun entre eux, il posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel en souriant.

« Viens…On va se regarder l’automne par la fenêtre »

 

Fin…


	17. Tu n'es pas le mal

Cela faisait plus de 15 jours maintenant que Dean venait, sporadiquement accompagné de Leyla…Si Castiel ne la fixa jamais, ne lui adressa jamais le moindre regard, il finit par tolérer sa présence…  
Dean l’observait…Il savait qu’il réagissait quand Leyla lui parlait mais Castiel évitait de croiser son regard…Il le tournait toujours vers Dean semblant lui demander la raison de la présence de cette femme à ses côtés…

Dean finit par demander à Leyla de s’asseoir et prit à témoin Castiel…  
« Elle est là pour t’aider, Cass…Tu gardes tout pour toi, là » Il pointa son index sur sa propre tempe.  
Il se tenait debout entre elle et la fenêtre…Castiel tourné mais fixant ses pieds nus…  
Il savait qu’il suivait chacun de ses gestes même si il semblait les ignorer. Il le connaissait maintenant, il savait tout 2 comment l’autre fonctionnait…Ils se ressentaient…

« Tu dois me parler Cass…On doit se parler…Je serais là, avec toi…Je parlerais aussi…On se dira chacun nos vérités, nos secrets, nos douleurs… »

Castiel releva la tête…Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots….Nos vérités ? Quelles vérités ? Pour lui, c’était juste sa vérité…Depuis qu’il était entre ses murs, il avait pu faire la part des choses…  
Il savait ce qu’il avait vécu dans son enfer, il savait ce qu’il vivait ici dans son monde…Il ne voulait plus revivre tous cela même si toutes ses nuits et ses jours étaient hantés par son fantôme….  
Il sentait encore le gout du sang dans sa bouche, il se réveillait encore sous la douleur des coups, les bras levés pour se protéger…Il sentait encore ses mains froides sur son corps…  
Il se réveillait toujours et encore en sursaut ouvrant les yeux sur ce plafond blanc…  
Cela lui serrait le cœur, l’empêchait de respirer mais il n’avait pas à laisser sortir cette douleur, il ne le voulait pas…Il en avait peur…  
Il écoutait Dean…Dean qui voulait partager ses souffrances avec les siennes…  
Pourquoi vouloir revivre tout cela ? Pourquoi ?

Il tiqua en plongeant dans son regard, incrédule…  
« Revivre cela jour après jour, nuit après nuit…Ce n’est plus possible Cass…Il faut que tu nous parles…Il faut te libérer…Tu n’as rien fait de mal…Tu n’es pas le mal… »  
Sa voix était suppliante…Leyla les regardait ses 2 êtres, ils se toisaient, se vivaient, se projetaient dans le miroir de l’autre…  
C’était fusionnel sans être malsain…Une pure rencontre magique…Elle en oublia un instant le médecin qu’elle était…Elle était simple témoin muette…Ils la bouleversaient comme jamais elle ne le fut auparavant…  
Cette rencontre entre ses destins avaient quelque chose de divin et pourtant elle ne croyait pas en Dieu…Dieu qui avait laissé souffrir ses 2 êtres sans réagir…Dieu qui laissait encore souffrir des milliers d’autres comme eux dans l’indifférence des jours qui passaient, et les oubliaient…

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal » répéta Dean  
« On a rien fait de mal… » murmura-t-il en baissant le regard…

Un long moment de silence que Castiel interrompit en s’avançant, il avait ressenti la détresse soudaine de Dean…Il ressentait tout de lui…Il tendit la main et refit ce geste qui avait tant touché ce dernier quelques semaines auparavant…  
Il posa 2 doigts sur son visage, juste sous son œil…Elle vit Dean sourire au contact de ceux-ci, il remerciait Castiel à sa manière…La seule que cet être muet pouvait comprendre pour ce seul geste d’affection qu’il était capable de témoigner….

Elle avait soudain froid et frissonna…  
Castiel se tourna vers elle…Il fixa d’abord ses mains posées sur le rebord du lit puis releva doucement les yeux jusqu’à croiser les siens…  
Elle comprit alors cette fascination qu’avait Missouri et Garth pour ce regard…Il disait tout et tout s’y lisait…Il venait de donner son accord implicite…Non pas pour lui, non pas pour elle mais pour Dean…  
Leyla lui sourit, il retourna à sa fenêtre…

Elle quitta la chambre sans un mot, les laissant tous les 2…Elle se sentait étrangère dans cette chambre…Dean lui sourit….Elle en fit de même ainsi qu’au reflet de Castiel qui pour la seconde fois, lui accorda un regard…

Cette nuit-là, le bleu de ses yeux la poursuivrait.

Dean avait rejoint Castiel près de la fenêtre…Ils ne parlèrent plus de l’après-midi…Ce n’était de toutes manières pas nécessaire, tout avait été dit…

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal…Tu n’es pas le mal »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean retrouva Leyla le lendemain…Elle lui expliqua ce qu’elle comptait faire le jour suivant…  
Une boite et dans celle-ci, des poupées…De type Barbie et Ken mais adaptées…Il se renfrogna…  
« Il ne parle pas…Il est fermé au monde…Il n’y aurait ses yeux, on ne saurait même pas ce qu’il ressent…Je vais tenter de lui faire mettre des gestes sur sa douleur mais j’aurais besoin de toi, Dean… »  
Il avait compris….Il connaissait cette forme de thérapie…Depuis qu’il travaillait à St Gerry Hall et depuis surtout sa rencontre avec Castiel, il s’était informé…Melvin lui prêtait volontiers son ordinateur portable…Il cherchait par tous les moyens à faire sortir Castiel de son monde une fois pour toute…Mais il ne voulait pas faire d’erreur qui ruinerait tous ses efforts…Tous leurs efforts…Il parlait de ses découvertes avec Missouri et Garth, ses 2 complices devenus plus proche depuis qu’ils avaient en commun, Castiel….  
Missouri savait de quoi il en retournait, elle était infirmière depuis assez longtemps pour avoir un avis de poids sur la question même si elle avoua souvent être perplexe devant le cas de ce malade…  
Mais ils y étaient tellement attachés qu’ils recherchaient toutes les solutions…  
Garth partageait ses repas avec Castiel…Dean vint de moins en moins souvent partager ce moment…Le contact était établi et Castiel avait le regard toujours fixé sur les babillages de Garth…  
Tout comme grâce à Missouri, qui à force de patience et de douceur, avait réussi à faire en sorte que Castiel finisse par regarder ce qu’il mangeait.  
« Castiel…Fais attention… » Elle lui pointait du doigt l’assiette, la fourchette jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par le faire de lui-même…Nul ne sut si il regardait vraiment ce qu’il portait à sa bouche mais au moins, il arrivait à se nourrir à présent sans s’en mettre sur tout son pyjama ou la table. C’était un nouveau pas dans sa perception du monde extérieur…

Il avait aussi accepté les présences prolongées de Phil…Ce dernier passa des barres chocolatés aux bonbons…Castiel attendait qu’il le pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou sur la table pour s’en saisir, il n’acceptait pas encore la main tendue…Et ce de personne même pas de Dean…Excepté si celle-ci était levée sur son visage.  
Il refusait tout autre contact sur une autre partie de son corps probablement parce que de toutes les tortures qu’elle lui infligea, son bourreau avait toujours fait en sorte d’éviter de meurtrir ce même visage à quelques rares exceptions près…  
Dean se dit que le jour où Castiel accepterait la main tendue ou d’être serré dans des bras, il aurait là, une victoire écrasante sur ce monstre qui le poursuivait encore comme une ombre…

Il ferma les yeux…Presque 5 mois…Les progrès étaient lent mais il était inscrit dans le temps…Ce qui était acquis, le restait…

« Je commencerais par lui expliquer… »  
Il sursauta, il avait rien écouté…Tout à ses introspections…  
« Tu n’as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t’ai dit » Le ton de sa voix se fit un peu dur  
« Je prends sur mon temps ici, Dean et sur celui des autres patients, j’aimerais que tu accordes au moins un minimum d’intérêt à ce que je dis….C’est important….Tu n’as pas l’air de te rendre compte de ce qui pourrait se passer »  
« Si…Justement et ça me fait peur »  
Il s’appuya vers l’avant, coudes sur ses genoux.  
« Il a fait tellement de progrès…Et si jamais, c’était trop tôt ? » en baissant le regard  
« Dean…Cela fait bientôt 9 mois qu’il est ici….Je pense qu’il est enfin temps de lui donner la chance de vivre…Tant qu’il ne pourra pas extérioriser ses douleurs, tant qu’il restera enfermé avec celles-ci, il n’avancera plus…C’est un poids trop lourd à porter…Tu sais de quoi je parle…Lui n’a pas eu d’exutoire pour exploser sa haine, personne avec qui partager ses souffrances…Je ne te dis pas que cela ne se fera pas sans douleur… »  
Elle s’enfonça dans sa chaise.  
« Il aura jamais autant besoin de toi…Ce qu’il refoule dans son autre monde va lui revenir comme une sorte de boomerang mais c’est le seul moyen pour qu’il affronte son passé et puisse commencer à affronter son avenir…Il est coincé entre rêves, cauchemars et réalités…Grâce à toi, il a compris que ce monde était fictif mais il s’y raccroche encore parce que les traces du passé sont encore là…Traces physiques, traces psychologiques… »  
« Et si il basculait définitivement…Si il n’était pas prêt pour cela…Si il ne l’était jamais » dans un souffle  
« Il a vécu 30 ans de sévices…Il est vivant…Il se bat encore et toujours…Il n’a jamais été aussi prêt Dean…Il l’a toujours été…Il lui manquait juste la main tendue »  
« Main tendue qu’il refuse de saisir » répliqua aussi sec Dean  
« C’est là que tu fais erreur….Le fait même qu’il accepte d’être touché, c’est déjà un pas vers la guérison mais le fait qu’il fasse un geste, comme celui qu’il a fait envers toi…le fait qu’il t’accepte dans sa réalité et qu’il nous la fasse partager d’un regard…Il est prêt Dean mais toi, est-ce que tu l’es ? »  
« Prêt pour quoi ? Me dévoiler à lui ? »  
« Non…Prêt à entendre ce qu’il a à te dire ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Leyla  
« Vous pensez qu’il croit que je vais le rejeter à cause de ce qu’elle lui a fait ? » Il avait haussé le ton  
« Non…Je pense qu’il pourrait avoir peur que tu le rejettes parce qu’il s’est laissé faire »  
« N’importe quoi…Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ?…Personne ne connait sa manière de fonctionner, de penser…Il perçoit probablement pas les choses comme nous…Il s’est créé un monde en 30 ans, un monde qu’on s’apprête à faire voler en éclat…J’ai juste peur que ça le brise à jamais… »  
« C’est un risque qu’il faut courir si on veut avoir l’espoir qu’il guérisse un jour »  
« Faut-il déjà qu’il veuille guérir »  
« Dean » tonna Leyla  
« Tout son parcours ici le montre et tu le sais très bien, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, il veut s’en sortir sinon jamais il ne serait ouvert comme il l’a fait… »  
« Je sais » en baissant la tête.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas…On avancera petit à petit, pas à pas…Il n’est pas question qu’en une seule séance tout soit dit…Laissons le avancer à son rythme… »

Dean grommela entre ses dents et se leva  
« J’y vais…Il m’attend »  
Elle sourit  
« On se retrouve demain vers 14h00…Ca te convient ? »  
« Aies- je le choix ? »  
« Je vais en parler à Marie »  
En parler à Marie lui donnait la réponse…Leyla mettrait sa thérapie en œuvre, avec ou sans son accord…Après tout, c’était lui qui était venu à elle…Lui qui lui avait demandé de l’aide…  
« Bien… »  
Il quitta la pièce non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la boite de poupée…  
Il soupira…Le plus dur serait qu’il devrait se dévoiler aussi…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand cette après-midi là, il entra dans la chambre, Castiel n’était pas debout devant la fenêtre comme à son habitude…Il était assis à table, le livre devant lui…Ouvert sur la photo du corbeau…  
Dean marqua un temps d’arrêt, c’était extrêmement rare de voir Castiel assis, seul…Il avait dû voir cela 3 ou 4 fois hors prise des repas…C’était surtout mauvais signe…  
Il se reprit.  
« Hey, Cass… »  
Il tira la chaise et s’assit à ses côtés…Castiel ne décolla pas ses yeux de l’oiseau sombre…  
Dean sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas…C’était dans des moments pareil qu’il rageait que Castiel ne sache ni parler, ni même s’exprimer par autre chose que son regard…Il voyait à sa position voutée sur sa chaise qu’il n’allait pas bien mais comme il refusait de lever les yeux, il était incapable de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête…  
Il s’appuya contre le mur en le regardant…Espérant qu’il lui revienne comme il le faisait les quelques fois où il se perdait à nouveau dans les méandres de sa mémoire…

Il pouvait passer des heures entières comme cela mais Dean restait à chaque fois…Il se doutait du combat qu’il devait mener contre lui-même…Il attendait qu’il en revienne….Que son regard cherche le sien…Son ancre…La raison qui le poussait à revenir de son obscurité…  
Dean voyait les doigts de Castiel se tordre sur la table…Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour trouver les mots juste…

Il ne savait pas que Castiel revivait un de ses énièmes viols…Plus violent que les autres parce qu’il était là aussi….Cet homme silencieux…Encore une fois…  
Parce qu’il s’était penché sur lui, sanglé et qu’elle l’avait regardé faire sans un mot, le regard brillant…

Elle l’avait attaché après avoir drogué son diner…Elle avait attendu patiemment qu’il se réveille et lui avait souri…  
Il sut quand elle tapa du pied sur le sol et que la trappe s’ouvrit…

Elle s’était approché et lui caressa le visage…L’homme s’approcha à son tour, elle lui donna son accord d’un simple regard…  
Tout ce qu’il retenait à chaque fois de ses viols, c’était la douleur déchirante…Les va et vient de cet être entre ses reins qui ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qu’il faisait…Il assouvissait son désir avec son approbation perverse. Elle se plaisait à regarder tant le plaisir de l’un que la souffrance de l’autre.  
Il plongeait son regard dans le sien, il n’y voyait que le vide…Un autre lui…Un autre elle…On aurait dit un homme sans vie…  
Il serrait ses mains dans les siennes, s’appuyant sur celles-ci pour le pénétrer sans aucun ménagement en lui écartant ses jambes et lui soulevant le bassin de leurs 4 mains…  
Il jouissait dans un bruit rauque et puis se retirait, le laissant blessé sur le lit, pantalon baissé…  
Elle se levait et lui prenait les mains dans les siennes et partait…Le laissant seul avec sa douleur et l’humiliation de sa nudité…

« Cass…Cass »  
Cette voix qui l’appelait…Il leva le regard vers le Velux et l’oiseau vint à nouveau…Noir au plumage bleuté…Le corbeau plongea son regard sombre dans le sien tapant du bec sur la fenêtre…  
Il aimait à penser qu’il essayait de le sauver, de venir le délivrer…L’oiseau s’envola dans un dernier croassement….

« Cass…. »

Ses doigts cessèrent de bouger…Il releva doucement la tête semblant émergé d’un énième cauchemar, pire que les autres, précurseurs de nouveaux à venir…Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean qui fut happé par la soudaine détresse qu’il y vit projetée…  
D’instinct, il se rapprocha de lui…  
D’instinct, il posa ses 2 mains sur son visage…

Castiel se raccrochait désespérément à ses yeux…Dean ne devait pas les lâcher…Il savait Castiel au bord du gouffre, il le sentait…  
L’ouvrir aux autres, lui montrer la vie ailleurs que dans son monde, devait avoir ouvert toutes les portes de sa mémoire…  
Il pouvait les fuir dans son monde d’avant mais aujourd’hui, il était sur le chemin du leur, il n’avait plus nulle part où se réfugier….

Dean posa son front sur le sien…Lui serrant la tête, voulant rentrer à l’intérieur de celle-ci pour en chasser toutes ses douleurs…  
Il sentit soudain les mains de Castiel se raccrocher à ses manches…Désespérément…

« Je suis là, Cass…Je suis là, je te laisserais pas…»  
Il avait envie de pleurer mais il devait se retenir…Ne pas faire passer sa douleur avant la sienne même si il en était la cause…

Il fallait que Castiel mette des mots sur ses souffrances, il fallait qu’il puisse l’aider…Il fallait qu’il sorte de cet enfer…  
Il finirait sinon par en mourir…Par y perdre son âme…  
Elle finirait par gagner…

Quand il se calma, qu’il relâcha son étreinte et s’écarta de Dean, Castiel semblait avoir retrouvé un visage si pas plus serein, plus apaisé…  
Dean lui sourit dans une dernière main sur sa joue...

« On a besoin de Leyla nous 2 »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean croisa cette dernière, assis sur le perron de l’entrée comme il aimait souvent à le faire. Elle partait…  
« A demain, Dean ? »  
Elle s’éloigna  
« Pardon pour cet aprèm » lança-t-il comme une perche

Elle se retourna et revint sur ses pas…Ce n’était pas les mots de Dean qui l’avait retenu mais la manière dont il les avait prononcé…  
« Que s’est-il passé ? »  
Il leva le regard sur elle.  
« Il s’est raccroché à moi comme si il allait se perdre…Je ne sais pas ce que cette salope lui a fait, je pense qu’on ne pourra jamais en mesurer l’horreur…. mais ça va finir par le tuer…. »  
Elle se rapprocha…  
« C’est pour cela qu’on est là, Dean…Il se raccroche parce qu’il s’est enfin ouvert au monde extérieur et que tout ce qu’il vit et a vécu, il n’arrive plus à le fuir….Sa réalité a rejoint sa fiction…C’est le début de sa guérison, Dean…C’est maintenant que tu dois être fort, c’est maintenant qu’il va avoir besoin de nous… »  
« Je ne sais pas si j’en aurais la force….Ca me déchire de le voir comme ça…J’ai l’impression d’être tellement impuissant, inutile… »  
« Sans toi, il serait encore là à nous observer sans nous voir…Vivant dans un monde irréel où il aurait fini par se perdre »  
« Peut-être cela aurait-il mieux valu ! »  
« Si tel avait été le cas, Castiel n’aurait rien fait pour s’en sortir…Il se bat avec la force du désespoir pour vivre…C’est pas le moment de le lâcher, Dean »  
« Je compte pas le faire»  
Leyla posa une main sur son épaule  
« Quand à toi…On est là aussi pour te soutenir…N’oublie pas que tu n’es pas seul, Dean…Tu n’es plus seul… »  
« Je sais » sourit-il en la regardant.  
« A demain, Dean…..Tâche de te reposer…Je sens que ce sera une dure journée pour nous tous »  
« Merci, Leyla….Pour tout »  
« C’est nous qui devrions te remercier Dean…Tu nous as donné une belle leçon d’humilité ici.. »  
Elle s’éloigna d’un pas rapide et assuré….

 

La porte s’ouvrit…Il ne se retourna pas…  
Une tasse de café tendue…Un visage qu’il lui sourit…  
« Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien »  
« Merci, Suzie »  
Elle l’interrogea du regard, puis le voyant replongé dans ses pensées, elle remonta les marches  
« Tu peux rester si tu veux mais je te préviens, je ne serais pas d’une compagnie très agréable… »  
Elle redescendit une marche et s’assit à ses côtés…  
« On a pas besoin de parler si tu ne le veux pas… »  
« Merci »  
Ils restèrent là un temps…Juste l’un et l’autre…

Castiel les observait depuis le 3eme…Il tiqua mais son regard n’exprima rien d’autre que de la curiosité...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean rencontrait de plus en plus souvent Suzanne, il avait fini par la laisser pénétrer son espace de vie mais cela en resta là…Il aimait sa compagnie, il aimait parler avec elle mais il évitait tous les sujets trop personnels…  
Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à tout lui dire…  
Suzanne aurait bientôt fini ses cours…Dean son stage et même si il continuerait à venir à St Gerry pour Castiel, cela ne serait plus pareil…  
Il gardait donc une certaine distance avec elle bien qu’elle lui plaisait…Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il ne sentait pas encore capable de s’investir dans une relation…  
Il avait à peine appris à aimer le corps d’une femme sans le blesser…Il ne savait tout simplement pas, comment aborder l’amour…

De toutes manières, il n’avait pas le temps pour s’y investir…Il ne le partageait qu’entre son travail et Castiel…  
Castiel qui était sa seule et unique priorité…

Suzanne n’était pas dupe mais elle aimait avoir, quitte à ne pas l’avoir lui, un peu de son temps à partager…  
Dean devait bien se l’avouer, ça lui faisait du bien de parler d’autre chose…De vivre autre chose…  
Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête…

 

Ce soir-là, Suzanne vint toquer à sa porte…Dean referma le livre blanc et le rangea dans son tiroir avant de se lever et d’ouvrir  
« Suzie? »  
« Salut…Je te dérange pas ? »  
« Non » un peu gêné par la situation  
« Tu veux rentrer ? »  
Elle vit bien à son attitude tendue que l’invitation était juste polie mais sans envie de réponse positive.  
« Non…C’est gentil, je fais que passer… »  
Il eut un sentiment de malaise entre eux…  
« J’ai reçu des places pour un concert de blues vendredi soir au centre culturel….Ce sont des amateurs mais comme je sais que tu aimes la musique, je me suis dit que cela pourrait t’intéresser »  
Il ne répondit pas parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi répondre…On était mercredi…Tant de chose pouvait arriver d’ici là.  
« Ni vois là aucun piège hein » elle se mit à rire, les joues rosies…  
« Suzie…C’est sympa…Vraiment…d’avoir pensé à moi mais je sais pas si c’est une bonne idée… »  
Il vit son sourire se crisper mais elle ne s’en départit pas…  
« Y a pas de problème…C’était juste histoire de sortir de ses murs »  
Il lui sourit à son tour, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.  
Au fond, cela lui ferait peut être du bien de se changer les idées et en même temps, étrangement, il eut soudain l’impression de trahir d’une certaine façon, Castiel…  
Il se tendit, cette idée lui fit peur…  
« Ecoute….Garde les places et si tu trouves personne d’ici vendredi…Peut-être bien que je t’accompagnerais, ça te va ? »  
Elle retrouva tout son sourire  
« Super…Le concert est à 20h…Si jamais, je t’attendrais dans le hall d’entrée vers 19h… »  
Elle l’interrogea du regard…  
« On fait comme ça… »  
« Génial…Bonne nuit, Dean »  
« Bonne nuit, Suzie et merci d’avoir pensé à moi »  
« A qui veux-tu que je pense d’autre » lui tournant le dos pour cacher sa gêne devant sa soudaine effronterie.  
« Imbécile » résonna dans sa tête…  
Elle entendit la porte se refermer et leva la tête vers le ciel  
« Merci » tout bas entre ses dents.

Dean se colla dos à la porte, poignée encore en main…Merde qu’est ce qui lui arrivait…  
Il ferma les yeux et revit ceux de Castiel…  
Il fallait qu’il pense à autre chose sinon il allait devenir fou…Il l’obsédait et lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités, les siennes…Celle de sa vie…

Il prit son téléphone, chercha son prénom sur le répertoire…  
« Salut, c’est moi….T’es libre ce soir… »  
Il sourit et raccrocha, prit sa veste et sortit…

De l’autre côté du téléphone, Nina sourit…Elle se retourna vers l’homme qui se rhabillait sur le bord du lit…  
Elle allait changer les draps et aérer la pièce…Dean arrivait…  
Il était devenu un client régulier…Il apprenait à aimer, il le faisait de mieux en mieux…  
Nina était devenue sa confidente sur l’oreiller…Elle savait qu’un jour ou l’autre, elle le perdrait….  
Mais là, pendant quelques temps encore, elle rêvait…Elle rêvait d’une vie normale…  
Au fond, elle n’avait rien fait de mal pour en arriver là, juste les aléas de la vie…  
Elle avait au moins la chance de pouvoir choisir ses clients…  
L’homme se leva et l’embrassa sur le front en glissant quelques billets dans sa main…  
Cela la ramena à sa réalité…

Elle soupira, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir…Soutien et porte-jarretelle en dentelle rouge….  
Elle devait mettre du blanc pour son ange brisé.

 

Dean leva les yeux vers le 3eme, il ne savait pas si il était encore debout à cette heure-là…Castiel dormait mal et n’avait pas de cycle régulier de sommeil d’après ce que lui avait dit Garth.  
Il se couchait souvent à même le sol et ses nuits étaient souvent parsemées de cauchemars…  
« A demain, Cass… »

L’Impala démarra et disparut dans l’allée…

Fin chapitre XVII


	18. La force du désespoir

 

Dean fut réveillé par les soupirs de Nina, elle s’était lovée dans le creux de son dos…Il se retourna et lui caressa doucement la joue, elle sourit les yeux clos…  
Il s’était attachée à elle, à ce qu’elle était…Une victime comme une autre…A ceci près, c’est que Nina ne voulait pas s’en sortir, elle avait appris à aimer cette vie….Une victime consentante.  
Depuis quelques années, elle avait ses habitués qu’elle s’était choisi…Son proxénète avait été tué dans une rixe, elle était libre…  
Parfois elle acceptait de travailler en club…Histoire de se refaire une nouvelle clientèle…C’est comme cela qu’elle avait connu Dean…

Elle louait une chambre dans cet hôtel dont elle connaissait le gérant depuis plus de 5 ans…  
Il était marié et n’abusait jamais de sa situation pour quémander ses faveurs…Elle lui reversait 10% par client et payait la femme d’ouvrage 2 fois plus qu’elle ne le devrait, femme d’ouvrage qui s’avérait être la femme de ce même gérant…

Ici, elle était une locataire comme une autre…Une cliente un peu particulière certes mais discrète tout comme les hommes et les quelques femmes qui la fréquentaient…

Dean lui sourit et se leva…Il regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait gris…Il soupira.  
Nina se mit à genoux derrière lui  
« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? »  
« Rien »  
« Tu mens mal »  
Il la sentit sourire sur son épaule.  
« C’est un jour sombre, c’est tout »  
« Tu veux en parler ? »  
« Non …Et puis je dois y aller, je vais être en retard » en se levant…

Elle le suivit du regard…Elle le vit poser discrètement quelques billets sur la commode, sous la reproduction de la statue de la vénus de Milo version Dali qu’elle aimait tant…

Il partit comme il était venu…Un dernier baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, un sourire et la porte qui se referme sur le seul homme qu’elle n’ait jamais appris à aimer…  
Elle s’enfonça dans ses draps, respira son odeur et se rendormit les larmes aux yeux…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean commença son service sans prendre la peine de déjeuner, il avait un nœud dans l’estomac depuis son réveil…Il était incapable d’avaler quoique ce soit, pas même un café...

Il en oublia de saluer les malades…Il finit son service avec une heure d’avance…  
Il rangea son matériel et sortit précipitamment, il fallait qu’il respire…

Assis sur les marches du perron, il finit par lever enfin le regard vers le 3eme étage…Il ne l’avait pas fait à son arrivée…  
Castiel le regardait…Il semblait ressentir la peur de Dean...Son inquiétude grandissante…  
« Castiel...Tu viens manger ? » lança Garth…  
Il toucha à peine à son assiette…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean attendit à la grille que Garth vienne lui ouvrir…Il se mordillait la lèvre, nerveusement…  
Il avait du mal à se calmer…  
« Salut, Dean » en tapant le code…  
« Salut »  
Il se dirigea droit vers le réfectoire pour aller signer le registre des visites…  
« Ca va, mec ?…Tu m’as l’air vachement tendu aujourd’hui »  
Dean soupira et s’assit sur le rebord du bureau.  
« J’ai une trouille pas possible »  
« Tu en as parlé avec Leyla ? »  
« Je dois passer la chercher avant qu’on aille chez Cass »  
« C’est une professionnelle Dean…Une des meilleures…Tu dois lui faire confiance »  
Il s’approcha  
« Tu dois te faire confiance »  
Dean sourit, las…  
« Il est encore si fragile »  
« Ne crois pas ça, Dean…Castiel est tout sauf, fragile…Je peux te l’assurer…Et tu le sais très bien d’ailleurs»

Il se releva  
« J’y vais »  
Il s’apprêtait à sortir  
« Dean »  
Il stoppa mais ne retourna pas…  
« Castiel n’est pas Sam »

Il avait dit ses mots avec appréhension, craignant la réaction de Dean mais il savait que ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher inconsciemment ou consciemment de faire des parallèles qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être…  
Il vit ses épaules se vouter…  
« Je sais, Garth »  
Il referma la porte derrière lui...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Leyla l’attendait, assise derrière son bureau….Quand il entra la première chose qu’il vit, fut la caisse en plastique dans laquelle elle avait disposé les poupées ainsi quelques objets qu’il n’arrivait pas à clairement distinguer…Elle vit son visage se fermer.  
« Dean…Rien ne t’oblige à être présent, tu sais…. »  
« Si, moi… »  
Il s’avança et s’assit….  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
« Pas trop bien »  
Il baissa la tête….Elle pouvait voir le mouvement saccadé de ses jambes, il piétinait le sol…  
Il fixait ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses.  
« De quoi as-tu peur Dean ? » en s’enfonçant dans son siège  
« Vous me faites quoi là, une analyse sur le carreau ? »  
« Non…Mais je veux savoir si je peux compter sur toi…Je sais que tout cela va faire remonter des souvenirs que tu voudrais garder enfoui à jamais…je sais combien il t’en a couté de les affronter un par un et de les vaincre…Mais je sais aussi qu’il y en a que tu refuses de partager… »  
« C’est pas moi qui suis en thérapie que je sache … » répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu  
« J’ai besoin de te savoir avec nous, Dean…Si tu ne t’en sens pas capable, rien ne t’oblige à être présent…Je ne peux pas m’occuper et de lui et de toi en même temps…Tu me comprends? »  
« J’ai promis que je ne le laisserais pas….Et cette fois-ci, je tiendrais ma promesse »  
« Nous y voilà »  
Dean s’enfonça sur sa chaise, le visage fermé.  
« Tu as peur de quoi, Dean… »  
« C’est vous la spécialiste….A vous de le me le dire… » sur un ton qui se voulait neutre  
« Tu ne le perdras pas »  
Il baissa le regard.  
« Tu as peur de quoi au juste…Que le fait de mettre des gestes, des mots sur sa souffrance finissent par le perdre, c’est ça ?»  
Il ne répondit pas...Emmuré dans son silence  
« Dean…. » insista-t-elle.  
« La veille…La veille du jour où Sammy a tué nos parents… » Il leva un regard vide sur Leyla  
« Dean » en se penchant sur son bureau

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam était assis à la table de la cuisine, il chipotait dans son assiette, jouant avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, le regard absent…  
Dean jeta sa veste sur la table du hall et entra…  
« Salut… » en ouvrant le frigo…  
Il ouvrit une cannette de soda et tira une chaise…  
Sam ne réagit pas…  
« Ca va, Sammy ?...Tu t’es encore pris la gueule avec le paternel ? » inquiet.  
« Non » entre ses dents  
« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais »  
« Arrête avec ça, Dean…Je ne suis plus un gamin»  
« Bah alors, arrête d’agir comme tel »  
Sam repoussa son assiette et s’enfonça sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
« Je suis fatigué Dean »  
« Je sais » en s’accoudant sur le bord de la table et jouant avec sa cannette tout en la fixant.  
« J’aurais bientôt mis assez d’argent de côté pour qu’on puisse se tirer d’ici…Je te demande juste de tenir le coup encore quelques mois »  
« Dean » en soupirant  
« Sammy… » en le suppliant du regard.  
« Je pourrais jamais »  
Il posa sa cannette et rapprocha sa chaise de son frère.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Dis le moi, Sammy…Je vois bien que quelque chose te ronge ses derniers temps »  
« C’est rien, Dean…Laisse tomber, j’ai pas envie d’en parler »  
« Tu dois m’en parler, Sammy…On s’était promis de toujours tout se dire…Tu dois pas garder ça en toi, ça va finir par te tuer »  
« Je suis déjà mort, Dean »  
« ARRETE AVEC CA » il se releva d’un coup, faisant grincer la chaise et saisissant Sam.  
« Parle pas comme ça… »  
« Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Dean…Que je vais bien…On sait tous les 2 que c’est faux…On ne va pas bien, ni toi, ni moi…Il a gagné depuis longtemps »  
« NON » en tapant de la main sur la table et l’obligeant à le regarder  
« Il gagnera que si on cède…Et on ne cèdera pas… »  
« J’ai déjà cédé Dean » en baissant le regard  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je la sens en moi, cette colère…Cette envie de frapper et …et… »  
« Et quoi, Sammy ? »  
« Dean…J’aime cette sensation » en plongeant son regard humide dans ceux stupéfait de son frère.  
« C’est de la colère, c’est normal d’aimer ça…Je la ressens aussi…Mais tu dois la retourner en énergie pour te battre, Sammy »  
« Je n’en ai pas ta force, Dean…Tu me demandes de mettre des mots sur ma souffrance…C’est ce que fais…Tu voulais que je te dise ce qui me ronge…C’est ça, Dean…CA » en pleurant…  
« Je ne tiens que par la force du désespoir, Dean…Pour toi, rien que pour toi…Je n’en peux plus de contenir cette rage en moi….Elle me bouffe, elle est occupée de gagner, Dean… »  
« Raconte pas de conneries, Sammy…T’es pas comme lui…Tu seras jamais comme lui… »  
« J’ai étouffé ça en moi depuis des années…Je me suis battu tellement de fois, j’ai tellement aimé ça, la peur sur leur visage… »  
« Tu quoi ? » en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Tu pouvais rien voir, tu croyais que c’était papa »  
« Ne l’appelle pas comme ça devant moi » tonna Dean  
« C’est pourtant le cas…Ce mec, c’est notre père…Papa »  
« SAM »  
« Tu voulais savoir…Tu sais maintenant Dean…Ton petit frère, ton petit ange…C’est juste le portrait du monstre que tu fuis… »  
« Je t’interdis de parler comme ça, tu m’entends…TU N’ES PAS LUI »  
« SI » en se relevant à son tour, dépassant Dean d’une tête…Ce dernier recula, dans le regard de Sam, l’éclat de celui de son père…  
« Je ne le laisserais pas gagner…Tu vaux mieux que ça, Sammy…Ensemble on va y arriver…Je vais te trouver un spécialiste, il pourra t’aider »  
« Quoi ? Comme le psy de l’école »  
« Le quoi ? » se surprit Dean  
« Trop de coups et pour une fois, un regard bienveillant sur moi et je me suis retrouvé devant le psy du collège »  
« Quand ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais parlé ? »  
« Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n’aurais pas compris »  
« Pas compris quoi, Sammy ? Que tu avais besoin d’aide ? »  
« Non…Que le psy ait mis des mots sur ma souffrance »  
Dean fronça les sourcils  
« Qu’est-ce que ce connard t’a dit ? »  
« Rien que je ne savais déjà, Dean »  
« Sam… » insista Dean  
« Que j’étais le digne fils de mon père »

Le digne fils de son père….Cette phrase fit écho dans la tête de Dean…Elle lui rappela cette chambre, ce jour de Janvier…

« Et tu l’as cru ? »  
« J’ai mis des mots sur ce que je ressentais Dean…Je savais ce que j’étais, je le sais depuis toujours »  
« C’est n’importe quoi Sammy et puis je suis certain que tu as transformé les paroles du psy…La violence n’est pas une fatalité, ce n’est pas héréditaire… »  
« 15 ans de violence fait de vous la violence »  
« Foutaise » hurla Dean  
« Tout le monde n’a pas ta force, Dean…J’aurais aimé puiser dans la tienne »  
« Tu le peux toujours Sammy »  
« Il est déjà trop tard….Le diable est en moi… »  
« Ecoute- moi bien » en tentant de rester calme  
« Demain je vais chercher l’adresse d’un spécialiste et on va y aller tous les 2…Comme les frères qu’on est et qu’on sera toujours…Unis…Dans le meilleur comme dans le pire »  
Sam sourit  
« Le meilleur » répéta dépité le cadet  
« Sammy… » en soupirant…  
« Dean…La seule chose que cette vie de merde m’a apporté de bien, c’est toi…Tu es le seul –meilleur- de cette vie… »  
« Tout comme toi, tu l’es pour moi, Sammy…C’est pas là, une bonne raison pour te battre ? »  
« Je n’en ai pas la force, Dean »  
« On l’aura Sammy…On ne le laissera pas gagner, il ne nous enlèvera pas ça… »  
« Merci, Dean »  
« Merci, pourquoi, frérot ? »  
« Merci de m’avoir écouté…J’en avais besoin….Maintenant je sais qui je suis, je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire »  
Le visage de Dean se figea  
« Sammy ? »  
« Ne t’inquiète pas…Je vais suivre ton conseil…Je vais me battre pour nous 2 »  
Dean s’approcha et dans un geste fraternel, embrassa son frère…

Le lendemain, Sammy tua ses parents…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

leyla l’avait écouté sans l’interrompre….Quand il releva la tête, il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« J’ai peur que tout cela finisse par le tuer »  
« Dean…Castiel n’est pas Sam… »  
« Je le sais…Merde…Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça … » en se levant pour cacher sa détresse  
« Tu penses que les mots ne guérissent pas? Que parler tue ?»  
« Je pense que les mots sont les pires armes qui existent sur terre….Les horreurs que mon père et ma mère nous ont fait subir n’étaient rien à côté des blessures laissés par leurs paroles….L’humiliation des mots est bien pire que tout…La marque des coups s’effacent, celle des mots est inscrite là à jamais » en se pointant la tempe.  
« Il a mis dans la tête de Sammy qu’il était un monstre, son reflet…Qu’il finirait comme lui…Qu’il en serait fier…Il était si fragile…J’ai pas su trouver les mots pour lui prouver que ce salaud avait tort »  
« Tu n’étais qu’un enfant, Dean…Ce n’était pas à toi à devoir porter ce fardeau… »  
« Je sais…Mais ça ne change rien… »  
« Tu l’as porté le plus longtemps que tu as pu… »  
« Pas assez longtemps… » en soupirant  
« Si je devais perdre Castiel… »  
« Pourquoi le perdrais-tu ? Il a survécu pendant 30 ans à son calvaire…Tu penses qu’il a résisté si longtemps pour lâcher prise maintenant… »  
« Il attend peut-être justement ça pour enfin lâcher prise » dans un murmure  
« Dean...C’est lui qui est venu vers toi, lui qui est venu vers nous, vers moi…Cette demande vient de lui…Il en a besoin »  
« Lui ou nous ? »  
« Disons qu’on en a tous besoin…Soyons au moins honnête sur ce point-là » en lui souriant.  
« Vous croyez sincèrement que jouer à la poupée va le libérer ? » sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui sonna sarcastique.  
« J’ai vu des enfants hurler leur souffrance à travers ses représentations inertes de leurs bourreaux….Se libérer enfin du poids de leur culpabilité….Castiel ne parle pas, ne veut pas parler ou ne veut plus parler »  
« L’a-t-il seulement jamais fait ? »  
« C’est une thérapie qui a fait ses preuves, Dean…Laissons- lui cette chance »  
« Tu parles d’une chance…. »  
« Il ne passe pas une nuit sans faire de cauchemars, sans fuir sa peur sous son lit…Je ne crois pas que le fait de montrer cette souffrance, de la partager avec nous, lui fera du tort…Si on arrive à lui faire comprendre qu’il n’est coupable de rien…Si on lui fait comprendre que c’était elle le monstre… »  
« Ca changera quoi à son enfer ? » l’interrompit Dean  
« Vous croyez que de savoir que mon père nous tapait dessus, que notre mère buvait jusqu’à plus soif….De savoir qu’on était innocent et eux coupables, a changé quelque chose à notre vie?....Ce qui aurait changé quelque chose à ce moment-là, c’est que quelqu’un nous sorte de cet enfer… »  
« C’est ce que je veux réussir à faire avec lui »  
« C’est pas maintenant qu’il fallait faire ça, c’était il y a 30 ans…Quand personne ne s’est soucié des hurlements et des pleurs qui résonnaient dans ce foutu grenier »  
« Il n’est jamais trop tard »  
« Pour lui, oui…. »  
« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis là, Dean ? »  
« Je crois qu’il peut vivre mieux mais vous et moi, nous savons bien qu’il n’aura jamais une vie normale….Comment voulez-vous qu’il en ait une…Je sais déjà, rien qu’au travers de ses yeux qu’il a subi pire que ce qu’on s’imagine »  
« Tu penses à quoi ? »  
« A rien »  
Il ferma les yeux…Ce jour de Janvier…Maudit jour unique qui le marqua au fer rouge…  
Quand Castiel s’était accroché à ses manches, ce regard…Il le connaissait….  
« C’est pour cela que tu as peur ? »  
« J’ai peur surtout qu’un fait unique chez moi soit devenu une chose banalement horrible pour lui…Et je peux vous certifier que si c’est le cas, il n’aura jamais d’estime pour lui-même...Il doit se sentir sale jusque dans son âme… »  
« Tu penses à quoi ? »  
Il ne répondit pas  
« Je pense à rien… » finit-il par lâcher sous le regard trop pesant de Leyla.  
« Allons-y…. »

Il lui avait fait comprendre entre les lignes, elle n’insista pas…Dean avait l’air plus calme, plus serein, prêt à voir une vérité qui ne lui faisait plus peur à présent…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel était assis et fixait ses mains posées sur ses genoux…Il n’avait pas encore levé les yeux sur les poupées disposées sur la table…  
Dean s’était assis à côté de lui sur le lit…  
Leyla avait tiré une chaise et attendait calmement, adossée au mur que Castiel réagisse, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer…Cela devait venir de lui…  
Venir d’eux…

Les secondes, les minutes défilèrent sans qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé, juste le bruit des respirations qui s’entremêlaient…Dean finit par se lever…Castiel le suivit du regard, discrètement…

Dean fixa les poupées…Elles représentaient des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, de tout âge, toute couleur de cheveux, toute couleur de peau…  
Debout, il finit par tendre la main et se saisit d’une poupée masculine aux cheveux châtains foncés…Il la tenait par les pieds et soupira…Il tendit la main et prit une poupée plus petite, un garçon…Il jeta un regard vers Leyla…  
« Dean » l’interrogea-t-elle  
« Ca va aller… » en souriant.  
Il retourna s’asseoir à côté de Castiel…  
« Mon père… » en lui montrant la poupée homme  
« Si on pouvait lui donner ce nom-là d’ailleurs… » en riant, dépité  
« Il ne nous a jamais aimé, ni moi, ni Sam…On n’était pas désiré…Il voulait juste une vie de couple, rien d’autre…C’est ma mère qui voulait des enfants…Elle aurait mieux fait d’être stérile… » cracha-t-il  
« Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne….Il nous a toujours détesté…Depuis que je suis en âge de me souvenir, il m’a toujours rabaissé, humilié…Mon plus ancien souvenir doit remonter à mes 5 ans, je pense »  
Il parlait tout en fixant la poupée.  
« Il m’a dit qu’il aurait préféré que je crève dans le bide de ma mère …C’était ses mots, j’ai jamais réussi à les oublier…Il m’a frappé pour la première fois à la même époque…. »  
Il porta la main à sa joue, se remémorant soudain la violence et la douleur de cette main sur son visage d’enfant…  
Pour la première fois aussi, le gout du sang dans sa bouche, l’interrogation dans son regard  
Le pourquoi ?  
« Y avait pas de pourquoi, Cass…Il n’y en a jamais…Ils nous détestent parce qu’ils ont juste besoin de vomir cette haine qui les ronge sur quelqu’un… »  
Il se tourna vers Castiel qui regardait la poupée que Dean serrait trop fort entre ses doigts dont les jointures blanchirent….  
« Des gifles, des coups de poing, des coups de pied…Des coups de plus en plus violents… »  
Il prit la poupée enfant et la mit face à l’adulte….  
« Il frappait encore et toujours »  
Il fit le geste avec les poupées….Son père le frappant encore et encore….  
« Nos larmes ne suffisaient pas à le calmer…Il aimait ça…Il frappait encore et toujours jusqu’à ce qu’on reste étendu au sol…A la fin, Sammy et moi, faisions exprès de rester là après quelques coups…Il retournait alors cuver son whisky… »

Un long silence…Leyla n’intervint pas…

Castiel tendit la main et prit la poupée garçon…Il leva les yeux sur Dean.  
« C’est toi…C’est moi...C’est nous… »  
Il lui montra la poupée adulte  
«C’est eux… » dans un murmure

Castiel resta un long moment à observer la poupée…Il semblait avoir compris et les mots et les gestes de Dean mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver le moyen d’exprimer sa douleur à travers ses objets inanimés…Cette douleur si vivante, si ancrée en lui…Ses cauchemars, photos de cette vie passée qui continuaient à tuer ses jours…

Leyle se leva, prit une poupée femme et s’approcha du lit, elle la tendit à Dean, sans un mot.

Il sentit Castiel se crisper…  
« Cass…Si tu ne veux pas, tu ne dois pas le faire…Tu m’as bien compris ?...Il ne t’arrivera rien…Tu es en sécurité ici…Je suis là… »  
Il se pencha pour accrocher son regard  
« Cass….Je suis là »

Ce dernier commença à taper doucement, dans un geste cadencé, la poupée sur son genou….  
Soudain, il attrapa d’un geste vif, la poupée femme…  
Dean sursauta…Castiel n’était plus avec eux…Il jeta un regard paniqué à Leyla qui s’approcha aussitôt.  
« Cass…Eh mec ? » Dean se leva et s’accroupit devant lui…  
« Cass ! »

Il le vit coller la poupée femme sur la poupée garçon…Il les fit se frotter l’un contre l’autre dans un geste désynchronisé.  
Dean comprit…  
Castiel cessa d’un coup et laissa tomber les poupées au sol…Il regardait à présent ses mains…

Et tout à coup, sans que ni Leyla ni Dean ne le sentirent, ni le virent arriver, Castiel se mit à se frapper l’entrejambe avec une violence exacerbée et pour la première fois, entre ses murs, il hurla…  
Il hurla son désespoir, hurla sa douleur, hurla sa haine….Sans une seule larme…Juste de la rage…

Dean dut lui attraper les mains de toutes ses forces pour l’empêcher de se mutiler…  
Il le coucha sur le lit..Castiel se débattait et hurlait avec la force du désespoir…Leyla appuya sur le bouton d’alarme…  
« Cass…Cass…Calme toi…Calme toi…C’est Dean….C’est moi…»  
Il était à présent assis et s’appuyait sur sa poitrine en maintenant ses bras sur le lit  
« Cass, je t’en supplie » murmura Dean à son oreille  
« C’est moi »

Grath entra prêt à intervenir.  
« Restez où vous êtes » hurla Dean…  
Leyla recula vers la table…Garth s’avança jusqu’à un pas du lit et s’arrêta.

 

« Cass » murmura à nouveau Dean…Il cessa d’hurler…Sa respiration était rapide, saccadée…  
« Chuuuuuut…Voilà, c’est bien…Calme toi, je suis là »

Il cessa de se débattre, fixant le plafond…Recherchant un velux qui n’existait plus…  
Le blanc…Plus de poutre…  
Il respira par à-coup et se détendit petit à petit…  
Dean relâcha peu à peu son étreinte et se redressa en position assise sur le lit.

« Cass » Il lui caressa doucement le front, remettant en place sa mèche de cheveux…  
Il répétait les mêmes gestes que ceux qu’il partageait avec Sam…Il n’y aurait plus ni son père, ni son ombre pour l’empêcher de le protéger.  
« Regarde-moi »  
Il chercha à accrocher le regard fuyant de Castiel…  
«Cass…Regarde-moi »  
Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, doucement…Leyla s’avança…Mais Castiel ne bougea pas, se laissant faire sans réagir…Soudain amorphe, inerte, perdu…

Dean lui releva légèrement la tête, l’obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien…  
« Regarde-moi »  
Il avait retrouvé son regard…Il suppliait Dean.  
« Je sais, ça fait mal…Mais elle n’est plus là, Cass…Elle est morte, tu comprends ?....Tu es libre, tu ne dois plus avoir peur…Plus de grenier…Plus de monstre…Plus de coups »  
Castiel ne semblait pas comprendre.  
Morte ? Ca voulait dire quoi ? Elle était pourtant toujours là…Penchée au-dessus de lui, ce sourire qui n’en était pas un, cette douleur qui n’était qu’une…

Plus de coup…Plus de grenier…Plus de Velux…Il n’était plus là non plus, cet homme…Il ne sentait plus son odeur sur sa peau…  
Dean….Juste Dean…Il fixa ses yeux verts…Il était si fatigué…Il ferma les paupières et s’endormit…

 

Dean refusa de quitter la chambre, il voulait être là quand Castiel se réveillerait…Il voulait qu’il aperçoive un visage familier dès qu’il ouvrirait les yeux.

Leyla rassembla les poupées…Garth l’y aida…Elle resta accroupie un long moment en ramassant la poupée garçon et femme au sol.  
La réaction de Castiel l’avait surprise tant par l’intensité de sa violence que par sa soudaineté, son explosion…Elle n’avait jamais vécu une pareille chose en plus de 10 ans de carrière…Elle ne pensait pas que Castiel réagirait dès la 1er séance…  
Il demeurait décidemment un mystère.

On aurait dit qu’une seule image dévoilée par un objet inerte avait ouvert les vannes de 30 ans de douleur, de silence, de haine….  
La haine de soi…Le geste de Castiel en était la preuve, ce n’était pas elle qu’il avait frappé avec tant de rage mais lui…  
Il se détestait…Il faudrait lui apprendre à se réapproprier ce corps, ses émotions…Lui apprendre à s’aimer avec ses blessures mais surtout ses forces….

Elle en avait appris plus sur Castiel en 2 heures qu’en presque 1 an…

Elle se releva et regarda Dean…Dean qui avait tiré une chaise près du lit et s’était assis sur le côté…Couvant Castiel du regard.

Elle s’approcha d’eux. Elle tendit à Dean une petite boite.  
« En cas de problème, appuies sur le bouton rouge, cela déclenchera l’alarme dans la salle des infirmiers… »  
« Je n’en ai pas besoin…Merci »  
« Dean » insista Leyla en lui tendant la boite  
« C’est ça ou tu quittes la chambre…Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu’il refasse une crise et finisse par se blesser ou blesser quelqu’un d’autre…Toi a fortiori…. »  
Il finit par se saisir de la boite sans un regard…  
« Je l’avais dit….Il n’était pas prêt »

Elle fit un pas vers Castiel  
« Il l’est, Dean…Il a laissé enfin sa souffrance s’exprimer…Maintenant c’est à nous de le guider…Il n’a, hélas, pas fini de nous hurler sa douleur »  
« Je serais là » répondit Dean, en se penchant, avant- bras sur ses genoux.  
« On sera là… » continua Leyla

 

Fin chapitre XVIII


	19. Le poids des cicatrices

 

Elle était là, attendant patiemment…Jetant un œil discret sur sa montre, fixant l’Impala par la fenêtre de la porte d’entrée…  
19h15…  
Elle soupira…Le quart d’heure académique était passé….Elle s’apprêta à sortir quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Dean…  
Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire même si elle eut une légère appréhension…Et s’il venait juste lui dire qu’il ne l’accompagnerait pas ? S’il était juste là pour s’excuser, par politesse ?

Mais il avait mis une chemise noire, un pantalon de même couleur…Il sentait l’eau de toilette légèrement musquée…  
Il s’était apprêté…

« Désolé du retard…J’ai perdu la notion du temps » en baissant la tête, le regard embarrassé.  
« C’est pas grave…Tu es là » osa-t-elle timidement.  
« Oui » répondit-il sur le même ton.

On aurait dit 2 adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous…Empruntés, mal à l’aise, maladroits…

« On y va ?...On va finir par arriver en retard » lança Dean en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil sur le 3eme étage…Il faisait déjà sombre…Les jours se raccourcissaient…Dean ne sut si il le regardait ou pas…  
Il avait de nouveau ce pincement au cœur...Cette impression de ne pas avoir droit au bonheur tant que Castiel en était éloigné…Mais en même temps, il se devait d’enfin vivre…  
Il se sentait bien avec Suzanne…Elle ne le jugeait pas, elle le prenait tel qu’il était avec ses failles, ses travers et ses blessures…  
Il lui ouvrit la portière, elle rit en sourdine…Dean, galant…Elle trouva le geste touchant dans sa maladresse…  
Elle repoussa sa robe sous ses fesses et s’assit…Il lui jeta un dernier sourire en refermant la portière.

Ils parlèrent peu dans la voiture…Non pas que Dean ne le voulait pas mais il n’arrêtait pas de penser à Castiel…  
La séance de l’après-midi avec Leyla avait encore été éprouvante et Dean craignait que tout cela ne fut que le sommet de l’iceberg…  
Il savait que Castiel refusait de dévoiler sa plus grande blessure…Il le sentait…Il l’avait vu surtout.  
Il fallait qu’il mette des mots sur ses gestes…  
Il fallait qu’il verse des larmes sur ses souffrances…Il sentait bien que Castiel retenait sa douleur enfermée et qu’elle le rongeait, irrémédiablement…  
Leyla avait fixé la prochaine séance au lundi après-midi…Cela laisserait le temps à Dean de penser à autre chose…  
Demain, il emmènerait sa guitare…Il sentait Castiel au bord de la rupture depuis cette tentative de mutilation et les révélations de l’après-midi…La musique l’apaiserait…Tout comme elle l’apaisait lui…  
Il voulait retrouver leur moment à deux…

Il sentit le regard de Suzanne. Elle savait ce qui le tracassait…Tout l’hôpital était au courant de ce qu’il se passait chambre 14…Tout le monde priait pour que Castiel s’en sorte, pour que Dean résiste…  
Pour que Leyla réalise le miracle qu’ils espéraient tous….La renaissance de l’enfant du grenier.

 

Il se tourna vers elle.  
« Désolé, je ne suis pas d’une compagnie très agréable…Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû venir »  
« Je ne suis pas d’une compagnie très agréable non plus, je dois bien l’avouer…Je suis un peu… » en détournant le regard vers la route  
« Je sais moi aussi » murmura Dean  
« J’ai pas trop l’habitude de ce genre de rendez-vous….En fait, cela doit être une des premières fois » continua-t-il en riant, balançant la tête sous cette évidence…C’était sa première véritable sortie du genre et en plus, il n’en était même pas l’investigateur.  
« Moi non plus…Je te dis pas ce que j’ai dû prendre sur moi pour t’inviter » lança Suzanne, en soupirant.  
« J’avais jamais fait un truc pareil avant »  
« Pourquoi moi ? » s’interrogea Dean  
« Je ne sais pas...Y a des choses qui ne s’explique pas…Je t’ai vu et je me suis dit…Lui »  
Elle rougit et baissa le regard.

Dean sourit…Il connaissait ce sentiment, il était bien placé pour comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait…  
« Merci » en prenant le virage qui menait au centre- ville.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour avoir osé faire le geste que je n’aurais jamais oser faire» en la regardant.  
« Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots et encore moi avec les sentiments, Suzie…Je…Je.. »  
Il soupira  
« Je t’aime bien…Mais tu dois savoir que je suis pas quelqu’un de facile à.. »  
Il sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne…Il serra le volant plus fort.  
« Une chose à la fois, Dean…Je ne te demande pas de m’épouser…Juste de m’accompagner à un concert pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre…On verra bien où cela nous mènera »  
« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des illusions, Suzie…Tu me plais, je t’aime beaucoup mais…. »  
« Mais quoi Dean ? »  
« Je sais pas si je pourrais te donner un jour ce que tu espères de moi »  
« Je te demande rien, Dean…Laissons le temps au temps…Et si rien ne doit se passer alors au moins tachons d’être amis, tu veux bien ? »  
Il opina….  
La pression retomba…

Le restant de la soirée se passa dans la légèreté…  
Le concert bien qu’amateur fut d’excellente facture…Dean chantonnait un air sur 2…Il expliquait l’origine de la plupart des morceaux à Suzanne qui l’écoutait parler avec passion de cet univers musicale qui faisait partie de sa vie…  
La musique l’avait sauvé…Son visage était lumineux.

Quand ils applaudirent à la fin du spectacle, Dean proposa à Suzanne d’aller manger un bout, ce qu’elle accepta avec un enthousiasme un peu trop évident ce qui fit rire Dean et la fit rougir une nouvelle fois…  
Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver jolie dans la simplicité de ses traits, la pureté de ses yeux…  
Soudain toutes ses pensées partirent vers Nina…Il se demanda pourquoi et puis l’évidence…Elle lui avait appris à aimer, tout simplement…  
Leurs longues discussions après le sexe exutoire tant pour elle que pour lui durant lesquels ils s’étaient révélés, tout dit et puis là, l’évidence…Dean manquait de Nina…  
Il était perdu…Nina…Suzie…

Cette dernière vit son visage se figer…  
« Dean ? »  
Il sursauta  
« Pardon » laissa-t-il tomber dans un murmure.  
« Je pensais à quelqu’un »  
« Castiel ? » osa-t-elle  
« Non »

Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant italien au coin de la rue…Quelques tables aux nappes à carreaux rouges…  
Dean était redevenu plus silencieux…Suzanne le regardait mangé sa lasagne…A qui avait-il pensé ? Depuis ce moment-là, il n’était plus le même.  
Elle piqua dans sa salade tomate-mozzarella  
« Ton esprit est avec qui, Dean ? »  
Il releva les yeux dans les siens, surpris par sa question.  
« Sois honnête avec moi, s’il te plait » redoutant la réponse  
« Avec une femme » répondit-il en reposant sa fourchette  
« Je…Je ..Je vois des prostituées, Suzie…Tu dois le savoir…Enfin j’en voyais beaucoup avant… »  
Elle le laissa parler, repoussant son assiette sur le côté.  
« Je ne savais pas aimer…Je préférais payer que de faire souffrir quelqu’un…Je n’avais rien à offrir… »  
« Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »  
Il écarquilla les yeux, interrogateur  
« Tu parles de cela au passé » en appuyant son menton sur sa main droite, bras accoudé au bord de la table.  
« J’ai…J’ai rencontré une prostituée…J’ai même plus envie de parler d’elle comme cela même si je continue à la payer »  
Il avait dit cela avec tristesse.  
« Elle m’a appris à aimer et à respecter le corps d’une femme…A respecter les désirs de l’autre…Elle m’a ouvert et m’a écouté »  
« Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? » la gorge nouée devant l’évidence qui sembla se tracer devant elle.  
« Nina …Mais je ne sais même pas si c’est son vrai prénom » en reprenant sa fourchette.  
« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça…C’est complètement déplacé….Parlons de toi plutôt hum…»  
« Dean » en posant sa main libre sur celle la sienne dont les doigts n’arrêtaient pas de tapoter la table.  
« Tu devrais lui demander son vrai prénom »  
« Suzie »  
« Avant d’envisager un avenir avec moi…Tu devrais déjà savoir quel avenir tu envisages avec elle Dean »  
« Il n’y a pas d’avenir avec elle…Elle aime son boulot…Elle aime sa vie… »  
« Elle te l’a dit ? »  
« Oui.. » en enfournant une part de lasagne  
« Je ne l’aime pas…J’y suis attaché…J’aime ce qu’elle représente pour moi… »  
« Je comprends mais je me demande jusqu’à quel point tu ne l’aimes pas tout court » en lui souriant tristement.  
« Je ne sais pas, Suzie….Je n’ai jamais aimé quelqu’un…Enfin je veux dire… »  
« Oui…Je sais ce que tu veux dire » l’encourageant à parler, lui d’habitude si taciturne.  
« Je ressens des choses pour toi…Je ressens des choses pour elle…Je suis perdu…C’était plus simple quand je ne ressentais rien » en raclant de sa fourchette la sauce tomate de son assiette.  
« Tu as beaucoup changé ses derniers mois…Tellement de chose ont bouleversé ta vie…C’est normal que tu sois un peu perdu…Tu réapprends à vivre »  
« Non, Suzie…J’apprends à vivre » en levant ses yeux dans les siens.  
Là, il avait juste envie de l’embrasser, de connaitre le goût de ses lèvres mais il n’en fit rien. Elle lui sourit, elle avait compris…Son cœur se serra…  
« Si on allait se promener ? » suggéra-t-elle  
« Il fait doux…On devrait en profiter»  
« Bonne idée » sourit Dean.  
« On parlera de tout et de rien ou on parlera pas si tu préfères »  
« Merci » en levant la main pour appeler le serveur.

 

Ils longèrent la rivière sur quelques kilomètres…Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup mais ça leur convenait…Ne sachant plus très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il finit par poser son bras sur ses épaules et elle par lui prendre la taille.

Il la raccompagna jusque chez elle, elle ne vivait pas à St Gerry…  
Elle lui sourit devant la porte et quand il s’approcha, elle lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Elle glissa sa main et lui prit sa joue dans le creux de sa paume.  
« Merci…J’ai passé une excellente soirée »  
« Merci à toi, Suzie »  
« A demain ? »  
« A demain »  
Elle retira sa main en lui caressant de l’index ses lèvres et rentra…  
Dean porta la main à sa bouche…A sa caresse…  
Il aurait aimé l’embrasser…Il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus pensé à Nina suite à leur discussion au restaurant…  
Il n’avait pensé qu’au plaisir d’être avec Suzanne…C’était nouveau pour lui…Ca lui fit d’autant peur que cela le grisait…  
Il semblait tomber amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Nina ouvrit les yeux sur son amant du moment…Un homme d’une quarantaine d’année…Un de ses plus anciens clients…Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, il lui sourit…  
Il avait les yeux émeraudes…Elle lui avait fait l’amour, les yeux plongés dans les siens…Dans ceux de Dean…  
Tout aurait été plus simple en d’autres circonstances…Là, c’était juste un amour impossible…  
Elle se leva, referma la porte de la salle de bain, s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et se mit à pleurer.  
Elle devait mettre fin à tout cela…Elle était et resterait Nina…Elle ne serait plus jamais Joséphine…Plus jamais Jo…Cette gamine du Sud, effrontée qui s’était perdu dans un amour trompeur.  
Elle ne l’aimait pas, elle aimait ce que Jo aurait aimé…Et Jo était morte depuis longtemps.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean avait fini par s’endormir bercé par la respiration de Castiel…Il fut réveillé passé minuit par une main posée sur son épaule…Il sursauta, sur la défensive…  
Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il reconnut Armand.  
« Putain, mec…Evite ce genre de truc la prochaine fois, j’ai failli t’en coller une » dans un murmure.  
« Pardon » en souriant  
« Il est presque 1h du mat, Dean…Tu devrais aller te coucher »  
« Je veux pas le laisser seul »  
« Je serais là…Tu dois te reposer…Il aura encore plus besoin de toi cet après-midi »

Dean jeta un œil sur l’ombre qui sommeillait dans le lit…  
« T’as raison… » en se levant en grimaçant…La position tenue lui avait brisé le dos.  
« Au moindre soucis, tu m’appelles hein ? » se tournant vers Armand  
« Oui, docteur » ironisa ce dernier  
« Merde, pardon, mec… » en se frottant la nuque tant pour soulager son cou douloureux que par gêne, se souvenant qu’Armand était infirmier…Ce dernier lui sourit.  
« J’y vais »  
« Bonne nuit, Dean »  
« Bonne nuit »

 

Il ne retrouva pas le sommeil….Il fixa le plafond en revivant toute la séance…L’explosion de violence aussi soudaine qu’inattendue de Castiel…  
Il connaissait cette sensation….Cette haine, ce dégout de soi…Cette force qu’ont les bourreaux de vous faire croire que c’est votre désir, votre faute…  
Dean avait pu se raccrocher à Sam…A quelques lumières qui avaient parcouru sa vie…  
Comme avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps dans ce grenier, seul avec lui-même pour survivre à tout cela, ça dépassait Dean….Ca dépassait l’entendement…  
Il se recroquevilla…Il ne s’était pas déshabillé…Seules se chaussures trainaient aux pieds du lit…  
Il ferma les yeux et réentendit le hurlement de Castiel…

Il se réveilla en sursaut…Il jeta un œil sur son réveil…5h30

  
Il s’était endormi…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il prit une douche rapide, un petit-déjeuner sur le pouce et commença sa journée de bonne heure…

Ce jour-là, il prit le temps de parler un peu avec lilith…Une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’année qui n’avait jamais de visite…  
Elle avait noyé sa petite sœur…Intentionnellement, pour la sauver…Lilith avait été victime de viol collectif depuis ses 10 ans…Inceste familial et intrafamilial…  
Elle avait sauvé Marie, 2 ans des premiers assauts de son oncle…

On l’avait retrouvé le lendemain, avec le petit corps sans vie dans les bras…Lilith avait 16 ans…Elle était morte en même temps que sa sœur.  
Dean s’était directement attaché à elle…A ce regard vide et pourtant si vivant dans sa détresse.  
Elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas sauf si on la guidait…  
Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu’elle aimait parfois à caresser distraitement.

Dean avait été surpris de voir qu’entre ses murs, l’alcool et la cruauté humaine avaient fait plus de victime que la folie pure qui hantait les âmes.  
Il y avait tellement de Sam en souffrance ici…  
Il avait appris à prendre du recul avec sa propre douleur et à ne rechercher que les souvenirs qui l’avaient fait tenir…  
Lilith n’avait eu personne…Elle s’était raccroché à sa sœur et tout comme Dean, tout comme Sam, devant l’indifférence du monde, ils avaient tenté de sauver les êtres qu’ils aimaient…

La mort était une délivrance comme une autre…Qui pouvait se permettre de les juger ?…Quand on n’a pas vécu l’enfer, on ne peut pas comprendre cette envie d’être le démon qui se cache en nous et cette envie de le fuir dans la mort même…

Dean pensa à Castiel…Lui qui n’avait trouvé comme seul échappatoire qu’une fenêtre et des ailes…Il avait su tuer une part de lui pour se sauver….Et là, on la réveillait, on ouvrait le cercueil du passé.  
Dean eut soudain peur….

 

Il passa chez Leyla avant de se rendre avec elle chez Castiel.  
Il lui avait fait part de ses craintes, de ses doutes…  
« On devrait un peu attendre…Il est encore sous le choc…Ca va trop vite… »  
« Dean…Il faut profiter qu’il se livre maintenant…Il doit parler…Il faut éviter qu’il se perde à nouveau »  
« On va finir par le tuer » soupira Dean  
Elle s’arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 14  
« Si il ne vient pas vers nous, nous ne le forcerons pas, Dean…Il sait comment il doit interagir maintenant…Laissons le faire… »  
Il opina et inconsciemment espéra que Castiel ne bouge pas de sa fenêtre…

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, il était assis sur son lit…Dos à eux, regardant vers l’extérieur…Plongeant le bleu de ses yeux dans celui d’un ciel sans nuage…  
On aurait dit qu’il les attendait…Leyla vit les épaules de Dean s’enfoncer…  
« Bonjour, Castiel » en posant la caisse en plastique sur la chaise…

Dean s’approcha  
« Salut, Cass » en s’asseyant à ses côtés…  
Il se tenait droit, les mains sur ses genoux…On aurait dit une statue pétrifié dans l’instant…  
« Tu veux qu’on parle aujourd’hui ? Simplement, comme hier » en détournant son regard.  
Il ne put s’empêcher de voir la tête de Castiel se baisser et vit ses doigts se tordre sur ses jambes  
« Tu n’y es pas obligé Cass….Tu comprends ce que je dis ?»

Leyla termina de disposer les poupées sur la table, elle sentit soudain son regard posé sur elle…  
Elle se retourna et croisa ses yeux…Le visage à moitié caché par celui de Dean…Elle lui sourit et reposa la caisse sur le sol…  
Elle s’assit et attendit…

Dean était mal à l’aise…Penché sur ses jambes, avant-bras appuyé sur ses genoux, il n’osa pas prononcer un mot…Cette fois-ci, il ne se lèverait pas…Pas question…Le hurlement de Castiel résonnait encore lui…Sa douleur lui perçait encore les tympans…

Les minutes s’écoulèrent….Et puis soudain, Castiel se leva…Dean soupira, dépité…Leyla se redressa sur sa chaise…  
Castiel se tint devant la table un long moment…Observant, sans les regarder vraiment, les poupées sur la table…

Dean se tourna pour suivre ses mouvements…Castiel tendit la main et la laissa en suspend au-dessus d’une poupée adulte-homme mais il se refusa d’aller plus loin et finit par prendre la même poupée que la veille…La femme…Il l’observait, semblant chercher une ressemblance qu’il ne pouvait y retrouver…

Elle n’avait pas le regard sans vie…Il était toujours empli d’une colère qu’elle n’arrivait jamais à assouvir…Comme si en le regardant, elle voyait en lui la cause de tous ses désillusions, de toutes ses frustrations…  
Chaque coup semblait la soulager mais en même temps, l’enrager encore plus.  
Il ne souvenait que de rares journées sans mains levées ou mots crachés…

Elle n’avait jamais posé sur lui un regard de compassion où alors il ne s’en souvenait plus ou ne voulait plus s’en souvenir…A quoi bon…Son corps était la preuve de sa haine…  
Il ne sembla jamais devoir mériter la moindre attention…

Il serra la poupée dans sa main…Il prit alors celle qui représentait le petit garçon…  
Il la regarda de longues minutes…  
Il avait le corps parfait…Le regard vide…Des vêtements de couleur…

Castiel posa la poupée adulte et déshabilla maladroitement la poupée garçon…  
Il semblait y rechercher quelque chose qui ne s’y trouvait pas, son regard se perdit devant la poupée dénudée…  
Il la reposa et leva doucement le dessus de son pyjama.  
Dean se leva et s’approcha…Leyla lui fit signe du regard de s’arrêter…

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur de la cravache sur sa peau…Il toucha du doigt la cicatrice qui lui barrait la hanche droite…  
Il s’était recroquevillé, elle l’avait frappé à la même place dans une cadence infernale qui lui arracha la peau, puis la chair, faisant gicler le sang sur son visage…  
Essoufflée, elle essuya du revers de sa main, ce rouge qui lui avait éclaté jusqu’aux yeux.  
Il la vit claquer la cravache sur sa jambe, le sang tachant sa robe…  
Elle partit le laissant pantelant sur le sol…La hanche ouverte jusqu’à l’os…

Il caressait la cicatrice, se souvenant de la douleur…Son visage se crispa…

Il tourna la tête pour essayer de voir son dos...Il connaissait chacune de ses douleurs gravées en lui…Il en avait encore le gout du sang dans la bouche…  
Il enleva dans un geste brusque et désordonné son dessus de pyjama émettant d’étranges gargouillements.  
Dean regarda désespéré Leyla qui lui fit signe du doigt de ne pas bouger…

Il serra son pyjama entre ses mains, le tordant, semblant vouloir le faire disparaitre en l’enfermant entre ses doigts.  
Dean se perdit dans son dos…Ce dos qui n’était qu’une plaie vivante aux cicatrices fermées…  
Il recula d’un pas…  
Il était zébré de dizaine de coups…Ils avaient dû être profondément ancrés dans sa chair pour laisser de telles marques.  
Au visage de Leyla, il comprit que le spectacle devait être le même sur sa poitrine.

Il vit Castiel lâcher son pyjama et reprendre la poupée- garçon et soudain dans un accès de rage incontrôlé, il saisit la poupée femme et se mit à frapper les poupées l’une contre l’autre…  
La tête de l’une d’elle se détacha…Il ne cessa de frapper, frapper et encore frapper.

Dean voulait aller vers lui mais Leyla lui intima du regard de ne pas bouger…Il ragea intérieurement…Il aurait voulu se ruer vers lui…Lever son T-shirt, montrer ses propres cicatrices…Il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui…Mais qui aurait-il voulu réconforter à ce moment-là ?  
Sa propre détresse ou celle de Castiel ? Probablement les 2…Il voulait juste unir leurs douleurs…

 

Castiel les frappa tellement fort l’une contre l’autre qu’il ne lui resta bientôt plus en main que la jambe de la femme et un garçon sans bras…  
Il était au bord de la rupture quand son regard, épuisé, éreinté, se fixa sur la table…  
Il lâcha les 2 poupées et s’approcha…Les yeux rivés sur la poupée-homme puis son regard glissa sur une autre poupée masculine…Il pâlit et recula soudain.  
Dean sentit qu’il se refermait à nouveau…  
Il était là, debout, torse nu…Portant le poids de ses cicatrices…Tremblant et de froid et de rage…De peur aussi, Dean en était sûr…

Il se pencha, ramassa le dessus de pyjama et s’approcha de Castiel…Il avait la respiration irrégulière…De la sueur perlait sur son front malgré ses frissons.  
Ses yeux brillaient mais il ne céda pas…  
« Cass » de la voix la plus douce qu’il put.  
« Cass…Regardes-moi »  
Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers lui.  
« Viens »  
Il lui indiqua le lit, Castiel s’y assit et se figea.  
Dean secoua le pyjama et fit signe à Castiel de se laisser faire en lui souriant….Il lui enfila son dessus en le regardant mais il avait déjà les yeux perdus et vides…

Dean s’accroupit.  
« Cass…Regardes »  
Il lui toucha le genou pour attirer son attention. Castiel finit par plonger son regard dans le sien.  
Dean leva son T-shirt jusqu’à hauteur de son épaule…Une cicatrice le la lui barrait…Souvenir d’une vitrine explosée.  
Castiel tiqua et après un instant d’hésitation, il tendit la main et du bout de l’index toucha la cicatrice encore marquée profonde dans la chair de Dean.  
Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens…Dans ceux-ci, il put enfin y lire le partage.  
Il n’était pas seul à porter le poids de ses cicatrices.  
Il reposa sa main sur son genou, Dean rabaissa son T-shirt…  
Il lui sourit…Tout était dit…

Il resta assis près de Castiel pendant que Leyla ramassa les poupées…Il eut un pincement au cœur…Il savait mais il ne voulait pas voir…Pas lui, pas Cass…

Leyla quitta la chambre et Dean resta encore quelques minutes avec Castiel, dans le silence.  
Il craignait déjà la prochaine séance…Celle des mots qui se refusaient à cet être brisé qui tentait de se reconstruire à coup de colère éclatée…

Demain est un autre jour…Lundi serait celui du point de non- retour…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il se souvint de la proposition de Suzanne…Il hésita longuement…Ce sera un grand pas vers l’inconnu pour lui…  
Il se regarda dans la glace et souleva à nouveau son T-shirt…Il était temps de les laisser se cicatriser...  
Il y a des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais et laissent à jamais le corps meurtri mais pour espérer qu’elles ne gangrènent pas jusqu’à l’âme même, il fallait enlever les bandages qui les recouvraient et les laisser respirer.  
Elles font mal les douleurs qui se réveillent mais elles font de nous des êtres, vivant…

Suzanne et la douceur de sa voix, la profondeur de son regard…Une chance à saisir pour pouvoir enfin guérir et avancer avec ses mêmes cicatrices.

 

Fin.


	20. Derrière la porte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention  
> scènes très dures dans ce chapitre.

 

Dean était assis sur les marches du perron…La tête serrée entre les mains, bras accoudés sur ses genoux quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit…  
Des pas et puis une odeur qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille…Une effluve…Un parfum…Suzanne…  
Elle s’assit à côté de lui sans dire un mot…Elle voulait juste être là pour lui…  
Il ne dit rien et ne réagit même pas à sa présence, restant enfoui entre ses doigts serrant son crâne pour éviter qu’il n’implose.  
Il refusait de se tourner vers elle...Il ferma les yeux…Et tout à coup, toute la scène lui revint comme si elle défilait à nouveau devant lui. Un film qui passait à l’envers, en boucle…Lui tordant le cœur.  
« Merde »  
Elle s’approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, l’attirant doucement vers elle.  
Il se laissa glisser et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa sa douleur explosée, sa souffrance se libérer…  
Il pleura, en silence, caché entre ses bras mais acceptant ceux de Suzanne qui retenait sa fuite.  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes…Dean dans son chagrin et elle, dans son envie d’être à ses côtés…  
Parce qu’elle voulait porter avec lui, ce fardeau qu’était sa jeunesse volée et soudain celle d’une vie révélée, l’enfer de Castiel…

Il finit par redresser la tête et fixa son Impala sans un mot…..Cherchant à retrouver contenance, refusant de montrer un visage brisé à Suzanne.  
Il essuya ses larmes de la paume de la main tout en passant sur son menton tentant en vain de chasser les traits qui avaient creusés son visage.  
Il respira profondément en se redressant…Tout ce temps, elle resta silencieuse, elle savait, elle sentait que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour le pousser aux confidences, il avait déjà du mal à gérer le fait qu’il avait céder devant elle.

Il se leva, elle resta assise.  
« Je t’offre un verre ? » lança-t-il, soudainement, presque dans un murmure.  
Suzanne sursauta  
« Un verre ? »  
« Oui » sans se retourner  
« D’accord…Je vais chercher mon sac et je te rejoins »  
« Pas besoin de sac…Viens »  
Elle hésita un instant surprise par le ton de Dean mais elle finit par le suivre.  
Il se dirigea vers la portière -conducteur sans un regard vers elle.

Il ne lui parla pas de tout le trajet…Il avait le visage tiré et les yeux rougis…Il mordillait sur sa lèvre pour ne pas craquer à nouveau…  
Il s’arrêta à la sortie de la ville devant un resto routier qui semblait tranquille…C’était ce qu’il recherchait depuis le départ….Un endroit vide et éloigné de tout…  
Fuir loin de St Gerry Hall…Loin de ce qui venait de le marquer à jamais…Loin de cette émotion qui l’avait broyé en quelques minutes et avait fait ressurgir le Dean d’hier…  
Celui qui laissait ses émotions guidées sa vie et celle de son frère. Celui qui avait la force de vivre pour deux…  
Ce Dean qu’il regrettait parfois d’avoir perdu et qu’il venait de retrouver si brusquement. Ce Dean qui faisait partie du Dean qu’il était devenu...

Il choisit une table au fond….Suzanne le suivit sans rien dire…  
Elle se souvint de Leyla qu’elle avait croisé dans le hall et qui l’avait regardé sans la voir…Elle était aussi perdu que Dean l’était à cet instant…Elle sut que tout s’était joué.

Là, assis devant elle, il regardait vers l’extérieur…Vers cet horizon qui le menait vers ce point de non- retour…

« Bonjour » sourit une jeune serveuse, carnet de commande dans les mains  
« Que puis-je vous servir ? »  
« Vous avez de la tarte aux pommes ?» demanda Dean tout en continuant à fixer l’extérieur.  
« Oui » répondit-elle à son reflet  
« J’en prendrais une part avec un café »  
« Bien et pour vous, ce sera ? « en se tournant vers Suzanne qui détourna son regard de Dean et sourit à la jeune fille  
« La même chose s’il vous plait »  
« Bien …2 cafés et 2 parts de tarte »  
Elle s’éloigna aussi discrètement qu’elle était arrivée.  
Dean baissa la tête.  
« Que s’est-il passé ? » osa-t-elle timidement  
« Rien… »  
Il la regarda  
« J’ai juste envie d’être là avec toi, c’est tout »  
« Dean ? »  
« Suzie…S’il te plait » en baissant les yeux  
« Comme tu veux »

La serveuse revint avec la commande.  
« Bon appétit »  
« Merci » sourit Suzanne.  
Dean prit sa fourchette et au moment de couper un morceau de tarte, il la reposa et laissa les mots s’échapper sans qu’à aucun instant, il ne sembla vouloir s’arrêter… Suzanne ne l’interrompit pas.  
Dean semblait ailleurs.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Il avait passé son samedi après-midi aux côtés de Castiel…Il lui avait ramené une barre de chocolat noisette…Phil disait que c’était celles qu’il semblait préférée…  
Il resta près de la fenêtre à partager ce moment si privilégié qui lui avait tant manqué ses derniers jours…  
Etre avec lui, rien qu’avec lui, pour lui…A regarder dans la même direction même si ils ne voyaient pas la même chose.

Il mangea sans aucun regard vers Dean…Sans aucun geste…Il lui semblait absent…  
Dean finit par s’asseoir sur le lit et sortit sa guitare de son étui…Il sentit Castiel se reconnecter, il sourit à son reflet dans la fenêtre…  
« Tu veux quoi aujourd’hui, Cass ? Du rock, du folk, du blues ? »  
Dean joua quelques accords, histoire de retrouver ses sensations…  
Il fit quelques notes et puis les mots s’élevèrent comme une longue litanie.

Les paroles de Johnny Cash résonnèrent dans la chambre faisant écho dans le couloir…  
« Hurt »  
Dean fixait sa guitare, yeux mi-clos, emporté par la mélodie…Quand il releva la tête, Castiel s’était retourné et le fixait...Il retrouva alors ce regard qui lui avait échappé ses derniers jours et ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau.  
Castiel s’avança et vint s’asseoir près de lui, raide, mains sur les cuisses, fixant la fenêtre et Dean se remit à chanter.  
Ce fut une après-midi d’échange de silence perdu dans les mélodies de Johnny Cash…  
Quand Dean finit par poser sa guitare sur le lit à sa droite, il se mit à prier…  
Prier pour que Castiel reste à ses côtés et que ce lundi qu’il redoutait tant n’arrive jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette étrange fusion de longues minutes quand soudain la porte s’ouvrit et Garth entra avec le souper.  
Dean se leva à regret et se tourna vers Castiel qui n’avait pas bougé.  
« Salut, Cass...A lundi ? »  
Il tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. On aurait dit que ceux-ci lui souriaient…  
Garth posa le plateau sur la table et Dean sortit.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain, il se rendit jusqu’à son garde-meuble et écouta ses vieilles cassettes soufflées dans son vieux lecteur, assis sur une de ses valises de souvenir qu’il n’ouvrait jamais…Il ne gardait avec lui que cette boite dans son coffre, cette part de Sam…  
Il but quelques bières dans cet endroit qu’il venait visiter de plus en plus souvent…Il avait presque fait la paix avec son passé, vivait le présent et commençait à envisager un avenir.  
Dans quelques jours, son stage prendrait fin…  
Marie lui avait déjà dit qu’elle ne pourrait pas l’engager mais elle lui proposa de garder sa chambre à St Gerry Hall en échange de quelques menus travaux au manoir et ce, en attendant qu’il trouve un emploi…  
Dean avait accepté…Il avait mis un peu d’argent sur le côté….Ici, il était nourri et logé…Ca lui permettrait ainsi de rester auprès de lui.  
Il ne voulait pas quitter St Gerry….Il ne voulait pas quitter ses malades avec qui, au fil des jours et des mois, il avait réussi à nouer des liens même infimes.  
Il ne voulait pas quitter Garth, Missouri, Leyla, Phil, Armand, Melvin et Marie…  
Il ne voulait pas quitter Suzanne…  
Il ne voulait pas quitter Castiel surtout…

Il accepterait tout ce que Marie lui proposerait pour rester entre ses murs devenu son foyer…  
Ses murs qui l’avaient sauvé et libéré…

Ce soir-là, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil…Il revoyait le regard de Castiel sur cette poupée…Il revoyait ses cicatrices qui marquaient autant son dos que son âme meurtrie à jamais.  
Il craignait ce face à face de Castiel avec lui-même.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Leyla entra suivi de Dean…Il avait le visage fermé…Marqué par la fatigue et l’inquiétude…  
Castiel était debout près de la fenêtre, il avait envie de lui hurler d’y rester…  
Envie de lui dire que rien ne l’obligeait à ouvrir cette porte…Dean se doutait tellement de ce qui se cachait derrière, il avait peur qu’il n’en ait perçu qu’une infime partie…  
Il soupira et s’approcha de lui.  
« Hey, Cass » la voix éraillée.

Il observa du coin de l’œil, Leyla disposer les poupées, elle avait changé la donne et cela ne lui plaisait pas...  
A droite 2 poupées, un garçon et un homme habillés d’un pyjama blanc comme l’était Castiel depuis toujours…  
A gauche, une poupée femme et une poupée homme…  
Elle posa devant ses 2 dernières, d’autres poupées masculines….Dean fit un pas sur le côté…Leyla sentit son regard sur elle….Elle lui sourit, triste…  
Dean n’avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure…C’était juste impensable…D’où Leyla pouvait-elle bien sortir cette possibilité ?….Ce nouveau cauchemar dans cet enfer sans fin…Juste d’un regard posé sur 2 poupées ?

Il la supplia sans un mot…Elle posa 4 poupées et glissa la boite sous la table. Dean lui fit non de la tête…Suppliant à nouveau.  
Quand il se tourna vers Castiel, celui-ci le fixait et Dean se noya dans ses yeux…  
Sur l’instant, il aurait voulu fuir…L’enfer aussi avait ses frontières…Il ne se pouvait pas qu’il soit infini…  
Castiel se détourna de Dean et fixa l’extérieur…Il suivit du regard le vol d’un oiseau et quand celui-ci finit par disparaitre à l’horizon, il se retourna vers Leyla…  
Il s’approcha d’un pas hésitant vers la table…Il tiqua quand il vit la disposition des poupées…Son regard resta accroché sur celles qui semblaient le représenter…  
Il tendit une main et après une courte hésitation, prit le garçon.

Dean était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre…Il observait en silence…Serrant ses doigts sur le fin rebord.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent, rythmées par le bruit des respirations…La main tremblante, Castiel finit par attraper la poupée masculine…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Ralph était là debout devant lui avec cet éternel regard absent, cette lèvre inférieure qui pendait légèrement sur une bouche qui lui paraissait énorme….Ralph était grand, très grand…Il devait baisser sa tête quand il approchait de la poutre centrale…  
Il était large aussi…Quand il se mettait devant lui, il captait tout le soleil et ne laissait alors qu’une ombre sur le sol qui avalait la sienne.

Elle s’approcha et lui ordonna de se coucher d’un ton qui ne souffrait qu’on la contredise…  
Il obéit…Elle se pencha sur son lit et lui tira son bas de pyjama…  
Il se rétracta…Il avait déjà eu droit à ses caresses depuis quelques jours, depuis ce jour où elle l’avait vu s’adonner aux plaisirs solitaires, mais elle n’avait jamais été plus loin dans son intimité…Pas encore…  
A la vue de ce corps nu, le regard de Ralph changea et soudain, il sentit le danger…Il tenta de se relever mais elle l’en empêcha…  
Il n’eut pas le temps de la repousser que l’homme avait déjà mis ses mains sur ses épaules, s’y appuyant de tout son poids…  
Il était trop frêle, une proie trop facile…Encore un enfant surtout…

Elle resta là…A un mètre d’eux comme elle le ferait toujours à l’avenir et ce, jusqu’à la fin.

Il n’oublia jamais cette première fois…Ralph avait à peine pris le temps de baisser son pantalon qu’il avait déjà soulevé le corps du lit…  
Il hurla sous la douleur…Des cris de supplique sous les déchirures que lui infligeait cet homme dont l’odeur de transpiration envahit ses narines…Il avait la tête dans le creux de son cou tout en s’enfonçant sans aucune retenue dans ce corps d’enfant.

Il jouit et se retira d’un coup, ce qui le fit à nouveau hurler tant la douleur était insupportable…La pire qu’il eut jamais ressenti lui qui pourtant pensait avoir tout vécu.  
Ce ne fut là que le commencement d’un enfer pire que l’enfer qu’il vivait déjà.

Ralph revenait tous les mois avec elle…Il subissait et plus il subissait plus il se détesta…  
Elle laissait à Ralph libre recours à tous ses fantasmes et ses envies…  
Il le prenait de dos, de face…Ne prenant jamais aucune précaution, n’ayant jamais un geste d’affection envers lui…Il n’était devenu qu’un simple objet du désir pour cet homme à la force herculéenne qui lui empêchait toute rébellion.

Il finit par se laisser faire…Souffrant en silence au grand désespoir de sa tortionnaire qui jouissait de ses douleurs…  
Les viols continuèrent même à l’âge adulte et ne furent à chaque fois qu’une souffrance sans nom….

Après la visite de Ralph, il restait toujours plusieurs heures sur son ventre, n’arrivant plus à trouver une position qui soulagerait ses blessures intimes.  
Il pensait avoir vécu le pire mais elle sembla vouloir repousser les limites de son enfer au-delà même de ceux-ci.

 

Elle entra ce jour-là, accompagné d’un homme aux cheveux blancs…Il vit son regard brillé dès qu’il posa les yeux sur lui…  
Ce même regard qu’avait Ralph…  
« Alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle sourire en coin  
« Parfait » Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit ce qui sembla lui être du papier vert…  
Elle s’empara de la liasse d’un geste vif  
« Vous avez 30 minutes »  
Elle lui tendit la cravache  
« Si il ne se montre pas assez docile »  
Il la prit en souriant…  
« Je serais discrète » en souriant, témoin s’éloignant dans l’ombre de la poutre centrale.

 

Elle s’était fait installer internet…La perversion l’avait rongé à un tel point, qu’elle rechercha de quoi satisfaire ses fantasmes à n’importe quel prix…  
Elle caressa la croix qui pendait à son cou tout en fixant son écran…  
Ralph la satisfaisait….Elle aimait les voir ensemble…  
Il ne se donnait plus à elle depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait pris le contrôle sur ses désirs…Elle avait trouvé un nouveau moyen d’assouvir les siens…  
Mais Ralph était mort à présent…  
Et ce corps restait inerte face à ses caresses…  
Elle se lécha les lèvres…Dieu lui avait donné un nouveau moyen de dresser son rebelle.

 

L’homme s’avança…Il recula, se collant au mur…  
« Viens là mon beau…Je ne te veux pas de mal…Que du contraire »  
Il la chercha du regard…Mais elle était l’ombre de l’ombre….

L’homme s’approcha en souriant…Assis sur le lit, collé au mur, il attendait l’inévitable…La douleur encore et toujours.  
Mais elle fut différente des autres celle-ci…Elle le dégouta à jamais de lui-même pour peu qu’il était encore possible de se détester plus.

L’homme baissa son pantalon sur son désir.  
« Suce »  
Il ne comprit pas ce qu’il lui voulait…Il le regarda perdu…  
L’homme frappa la cravache sur sa cuisse….  
« SUCE » hurla-t-il en attrapant ses cheveux avec violence, l’obligeant à se pencher sur son sexe.  
L’homme le frappa…Mais il n’était plus un enfant…Il le repoussa des 2 mains…L’homme se mit à rire en titubant, il leva la cravache et le frappa sans relâche évitant soigneusement son visage comme elle le lui avait sommé…  
Mais il ne se laissait plus faire à présent, il attrapa la cravache d’une main et l’arracha d’un geste mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire un autre mouvement qu’un coup de poing lui projeta la tête contre le mur…Il tenta de se redresser…Groggy, il retomba sur le lit…  
L’homme s’approcha, le prit par les cheveux l’obligeant à s’asseoir…  
« Suce maintenant »  
Il lui montra le geste en mettant son doigt dans sa propre bouche et faisant glisser celui-ci avec lenteur entre ses lèvres.  
Il comprit alors ce que l’homme attendait de lui…  
La douleur des coups…Le crâne au bord de l’implosion…Il se dit que cette douleur -là serait peut- être moins pénible que celle que lui infligeait Ralph.

Quand l’homme jouit dans sa bouche, il se retira brusquement….L’homme, les yeux clos, soupira, sourire aux lèvres….  
Il se retourna et vomit…Damné à jamais dans cet enfer, il se réfugia dans son monde…  
A présent, un corps et une âme…L’un mort, l’autre survivante…

 

Les viols firent partie de sa vie dans le grenier…Tous les mois jusqu’à la mort de sa tortionnaire…  
Il avait enfoui ceux-ci si loin dans sa prison…Seul Ralph faisait partie de ses cauchemars mais là, soudain…La porte s’était ouverte violemment…Claquant sur son présent…  
Les souvenirs qui en encombraient l’entrée avaient été repoussés…  
Cette poupée se tenait devant la porte close…Et puis soudain….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel se mit à respirer de manière irrégulière, semblant se noyer dans l’espace…  
Il se rendit compte qu’il avait mimé tous les gestes de son enfer avec les poupées…  
Sans même le réaliser, il venait de se livrer…De livrer cette part de lui qui le rongeait, qui l’empêchait de vivre…  
Il avait ouvert la porte des tréfonds de son inconscient…Il sentit ses jambes vacillées….La pièce tourner sur elle-même.  
Il avait envie de vomir, il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre et brusquement se contracter puis se relâcher dans un spasme violent qui le plia en 2.  
Il se fit sur lui, se vidant de toute cette crasse qui le rongeait de l’intérieur…Tous ses corps étrangers qui avaient violés son intimité.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler sa douleur…Ses années de douleur déchirant ses entrailles…  
Il repoussa le vide, semblant chasser ses corps qui soudain se jetaient tous sur lui…Souvenirs qu’il n’arrivait pas à effacer…

Leyla était bouleversée…Dean pétrifié…  
Castiel n’avait été qu’un esclave toute sa vie…Réduit à rien d’autre qu’une ombre sans importance dont personne ne s’était souciée.  
Il n’était rien, n’avait jamais été rien d’autres que l’objet du désir ou de la folie d’une malade.

Castiel tomba sur ses genoux, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer…  
Son pantalon tâché par l’urine et ses défections…  
Dean se jeta sur lui…Lui prit le visage entre les mains…Castiel n’arrêtait pas d’hurler…D’étranges cris semblant gutturales et presque parfois inaudibles…  
« Cass…Cass…Regardes-moi…C’est fini…FINI »

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et ce fut Ralph qu’il vit face à lui…Ce fut le visage de tous ses bourreaux…  
Il se jeta sur Dean et le renversa au sol…  
A califourchon sur lui, il se mit à le frapper avec une telle violence et une telle force que cela surprit Dean qui le laissa s’acharner sur lui.  
Il vit Leyla sortir le boitier  
« NON… » tout en se protégeant le visage de ses avant-bras  
Il avait l’habitude des coups…Il fallait que Castiel laisse éclater sa rage…Il ne le connaissait que trop bien ce besoin de se libérer quand la colère prend toute la place.

Tout à coup, Castiel laissa son poing suspendu…Son regard se perdit dans celui de Dean…Il recula, horrifié…  
Il se regarda, grimaça en voyant son pantalon souillé…  
Il fixa des yeux incrédules Leyla en regardant ses mains ensanglantées.  
Dean s’assit péniblement…Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son arcade et cracha au sol celui qui avait envahi sa bouche.  
Castiel le fixa apeuré et se recula en rampant contre le mur…  
Dean s’approcha de lui.  
« Cass…C’est rien…Rien du tout » de sa voix la plus douce.  
Il s’accroupit devant lui et plongea ses yeux dans le bleu dilaté par la peur.  
« Cass….Je suis là…Je suis là… »

Ce dernier enferma ses genoux entre ses bras, les serrant le plus possible contre sa poitrine.  
Dean tendit la main vers son visage…Castiel le repoussa violemment mais il insista…  
Castiel se débattit, Dean lui attrapa les poignets.  
« Cass….CA SUFFIT »  
Il se figea, pétrifié par la voix soudain autoritaire de Dean.  
« Regardes moi »  
Castiel fuyait son regard…Il détourna son regard vers Leyla sans la voir.  
Dean relâcha ses bras et l’obligea, en lui prenant le menton, à tourner son visage vers lui.  
« C’est fini, Cass…Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal, tu m’entends….Jamais »  
Castiel ne bougea pas.

Et puis enfin, il céda…  
Dean vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes…Il le prit d’instinct dans ses bras…Castiel se laissa faire, plongeant sa tête au creux du cou de Dean et se mit à déverser son désespoir, sa rage, sa peine, ses douleurs, sa vie de souffrance dans un chagrin qui n’avait jamais réussi à trouver d’autre refuge que dans son âme meurtrie, dans sa prison…Enfermée…  
Il resta désespérément accroché au T-shirt de Dean, le serrant de toutes ses forces…Dean, son ancre…  
« C’est fini…Fini, Cass »  
Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux, le serrant contre lui, lui caressant l’arrière du crâne, lui parlant au creux de l’oreille pour calmer les tremblements qui lui parcouraient tout le corps.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Suzanne avait écouté Dean…Elle sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue et l’essuya d’un revers de la main.  
Dean, lui, ne dit plus rien, fixant la table…Il se leva brusquement et quitta le restaurant, elle ne sut pourquoi mais son intuition lui dit de ne pas le suivre…  
Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul.

Elle tira l’assiette vers elle mais elle n’avait plus d’appétit…  
Elle fixa l’extérieur…Combien de Castiel sont encore prisonnier de leur tortionnaire ? Combien d’enfants sont encore victime de ses viols sans que personne ne s’en inquiète ?  
Pourquoi ?  
C’était la question qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête.  
Pourquoi Dieu pouvait-il laisser faire de telles horreurs sans réagir, ils sont innocents, ils n’ont rien fait de mal ? Ne sont-ils pas ses enfants aussi ? N’est-il pas censé les protéger quand personne ne tend la main vers eux ?

Dean lui avait parlé de la fascination de Castiel pour les oiseaux…Elle aimait à penser, elle croyante, que c’était là, Dieu qui se manifestait…Elle soupira…Dieu qui l’avait regardé souffrir sans rien faire alors…  
Elle attrapa la croix qui pendait sous son T-shirt…  
Le Christ avait lui aussi souffert…Dieu n’a-t-il donc retenu aucune leçon du passé de ses enfants?  
Son œuvre imparfaite, ses monstres nouveaux…

Pourquoi ?

La porte se rouvrit, Dean revint…Elle le regarda s’asseoir…Il avait les traits tirés et son arcade était gonflée…Il ne l’avait pas faite soigner.

Il se mit à manger sa tarte sans lever les yeux de celle-ci, enfournant les morceaux sans appétit.  
Il but son café…Jeta un billet sur la table sans un mot.  
Leyla se leva et le suivit…

Quand il arriva à hauteur de l’Impala, il se retourna et la fixa...Il s’approcha soudain d’elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains en s’emparant de ses lèvres.  
Elle resta un instant sans réaction puis répondit à son baiser. Mélange de douceur et de désespoir…Le gout de Dean…  
Il finit par quitter ses lèvres et la serra dans ses bras…Elle répondit à son étreinte.  
Elle sentit la détresse qui le broyait mais cette fois-ci, il n’était plus seul…  
Il ne le serait plus…

Castiel avait trouvé Dean…Dean avait trouvé Suzanne…  
La vie avait retrouvé ses droits…  
Peut- être…

 

Fin chapitre XX


	21. L'éveil

 

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles à vivre pour Dean. Castiel avait sombré dans une profonde dépression…Il ne quittait plus son lit…Il mangeait peu et que contraint et forcé…Il dormait presque toute la journée…  
Il se mit à perdre du poids mais surtout, et ce qui fit le plus de mal à Dean, il perdit cette étincelle de vie dans ce regard qui avait été pour eux, une passerelle l’un vers l’autre.

 

Dean n’avait officiellement plus de travail. Mais il restait entre les murs de St Gerry Hall, il y faisait de menus réparations de plomberie, d’électricité et même de peinture et de jardinage…Il était agile de ses mains et Marie n’avait pas les moyens d’engager un homme à tout faire et surtout elle ne voulait pas le laisser maintenant…Elle le savait encore fragile malgré les apparences.  
Légalement, Dean louait une chambre à St Gerry, pour une modique somme…Cela ne pourrait durer qu’un temps…St Gerry étant voué à être un hôpital et non pas un lieu de résidence.  
En fait, rien dans les habitudes de Dean ne changea vraiment…Il n’était plus technicien de surface et Marie ne le payait plus, mais n’ayant que des frais d’ordre personnel, et vu que tout était pris en charge par St Gerry, jusqu’à l’entretien des chambres et le linge, Dean s’en sortait très bien.  
Les quelques économies qu’il avait réussi à mettre de côté grâce à la Cage lui suffisaient pour le moment…Il envisagerait le reste, plus tard.

 

Il avait demandé à Marie, l’autorisation de pouvoir rendre visites à quelques-uns des malades avec lesquels il avait construit un lien plus particulier…Elle accepta…Rien en effet, ne pouvait lui interdire les visites, elles étaient autorisées après tout et ce, pour nombres des malades présent entre ses murs même si pour beaucoup d’entre eux, elles étaient inexistantes comme si leur vie avait cessé d’être, le jour où la grille se referma sur leur folie...  
Marie sentait bien, de plus, que Dean en avait besoin…La dépression qui avait saisi Castiel était quelque chose qu’il avait du mal à gérer…Il avait l’impression de l’avoir perdu, encore et Marie percevait dans son regard de la culpabilité mais aussi et surtout de la colère et de cette rage qu’il avait pourtant réussi à canaliser depuis des mois…  
Dean s’en voulait d’avoir insisté autant pour ouvrir Castiel au monde extérieur mais surtout il en voulait à Leyla qui n’avait pas tenu compte de son avis quand il lui avait dit que tout allait trop vite…

Il sentait encore en lui le poids du chagrin et de la détresse de Castiel dans les larmes qu’il avait versées pendant de longues minutes serré contre lui…Il sentait encore la pression de ses doigts tirant sur son T-shirt…  
Il avait surtout senti ses derniers se relâcher et Castiel s’endormir contre lui…  
Le lendemain, tout était fini…  
Depuis des semaines, Dean espérait retrouver ses yeux bleus plongeant dans les siens…En vain.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Après chaque séance, quand Marie parfois accompagné de Leyla, sortait de la chambre14, elle croisait Dean qui attendait assis sur une chaise que Garth avait fait installer pour lui dans le couloir….Il voulait être présent si Castiel se réveillait de son silence, revenait de son absence.  
Mais il n’eut droit qu’aux regards fuyant des 2 médecins…A des réponses évasives sur l’état de santé de Castiel qui se détériorait de jour en jour.  
Elles se refugiaient derrière le secret professionnel pour lui cacher, semblait-il, leur incapacité à sortir Castiel de son inertie, de son envie de s’éteindre.  
Dean entrait toujours avec la gorge nouée devant tout ce gâchis…  
Il rêvait de le revoir à cette fenêtre, il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour retrouver Castiel même muet, même enfermé dans son monde mais vivant à sa manière.  
Il maudissait ce jour où il était rentré en contact avec Leyla.  
Il se maudissait d’avoir encore échoué.

Il avait envie d’hurler parce que, lui, n’arrivait pas à faire un pas en arrière…Pourquoi avait-il réussi à s’en sortir ?…Pourquoi ni Castiel ni Sam n’avaient eu droit à cette chance ?

Il s’avança en attrapant une chaise au passage et vint de mettre à ses côtés…  
Castiel ne dormait pas…Il semblait fixer le vide…Il avait encore maigri…Ses pommettes étaient saillantes…Ses joues creusées…Son regard éteint.  
Il se pencha et comme chaque jour, et ce, depuis ce lundi fatidique, il lui demanda de se battre…De lui revenir…De revenir…  
Mais comme à chaque fois, Castiel restait sans réaction. Dean s’éloignait et plus il s’éloignait plus Castiel s’enfonçait dans les méandres de sa mémoire. A quoi pensait-il ? Que se passait-il derrière les murs de son silence ?  
Dean n’arrivait plus à le percevoir et cela brisa le lien. Dean était là mais sans vraiment l’être.  
La déception, la douleur, la peine, le fatalisme finirent par prendre le pas sur l’espoir qu’il avait mis en cette étrange relation. Il ne le savait pas mais Castiel luttait pour revenir, s’accrochant à la présence de plus en plus distante de Dean. Il avait tellement mal, il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu’il n’était pas mort mais il semblait lutter contre un nouveau mur…Et ce mur, il se devait de l’abattre seul…

 

Dean retrouvait quelques fois Suzanne après une de ses visites…Ils prenaient un café, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais jamais de lui.  
Dean avait fermé cette porte –là et elle ne tâcha jamais de la forcer…Elle savait que cela devait venir de lui.  
Ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine…  
Parfois quelques minutes, comme aujourd’hui au réfectoire, face à face dans le silence.  
Parfois plusieurs heures dans une invitation à la promenade ou juste à être ensemble.

Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus intimes mais Dean n’arrivait pas, ne voulait pas franchir le pas…Il en avait envie pourtant mais il se refusait à cet élan, se l’interdisait…  
Cependant il avait cessé de voir Nina, il le lui avait dit, Suzanne lui avait répondu par un sourire et l’avait embrassé…  
Elle tenta bien une main sur son désir naissant mais il se refusa à elle comme il le faisait à chaque fois.  
Ils assouvissaient leur désir chacun de leur côté en pensant à l’autre…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cela faisait presque 2 mois que Castiel avait sombré…Dean plongé dans son assiette de pâtes n’avait pas vu arriver Garth, perdu qu’il était dans ses pensées….  
Ce dernier tira une chaise et s’assit sans rien demander…  
« Il a mangé…Tout mangé » lança-t-il d’un trait, large sourire aux lèvres  
« Quoi ? » dans un souffle à peine perceptible  
« Il a vide son assiette, de lui-même en plus…Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il a tout bouffé, Dean » presque qu’hilare.  
« Garth » le supplia ce dernier du regard  
« Je te mentirais jamais sur un truc aussi important mon vieux…Jamais…»  
« Oh putain » sourit Dean en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise, se passant les mains dans les cheveux dans un geste reflex.  
« Il a pas abandonné ? » continua-t-il  
« Ca m’en a tout l’air oui » sourit à son tour, Garth  
« De toutes manières, c’était ça ou Marie aurait fini par le faire hospitaliser…. »  
Garth se pencha sur la table  
« Avant de totalement se réjouir, on va attendre encore un peu mais Marie dit que c’est un premier pas important….On en saura plus cet après-midi, je suppose»  
Le visage de Dean se ferma.  
« Tu sais…Ce n’est pas parce qu’elles refusent de te parler de ce qui se passe dans cette chambre qu’il faut pour autant en déduire des choses qui ne sont pas »  
« Secret professionnel, c’est ça » ironisa avec amertume Dean  
« Elles s’en fichaient bien quand je pouvais servir de lien avec Cass »  
« Maintenant qu’il s’est ouvert, c’est aux médecins de prendre la relève…Tu l’as toujours su, Dean…Elles ont toujours été honnêtes avec toi…Tu ne réalises pas les risques qu’elles ont pris en acceptant que tu fasses partie de tout ce processus »  
« Si » soupira Dean  
« Tu es frustré, je le sais mais je te l’avais dit que cela prendrait des mois si pas des années…Dis-toi que sans toi, on y serait jamais arrivé et là, même si rien n’est encore gagné, tu fais partie de sa guérison…Tu en es la pièce maitresse… »  
« Il ne guérira jamais de toutes ses horreurs…Comment veux-tu qu’il le fasse ? » en baissant le ton  
« Tout ce qui lui est arrivé, est au-delà même de l’imaginable….Tu crois atteindre le fond de l’horreur et il t’y enfonce encore plus profond comme si sous l’enfer, il en existait un 2eme encore pire »  
« Je sais, Dean…Mais il faut continuer à y croire »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Si le regard de Castiel continua à être vide, il avait au moins repris du poids, il remangeait presque normalement.  
Marie semblait confiante…Dean voyait souvent Leyla sortir avec une petite boite qui l’intriguait…Son visage était parfois marqué, parfois légèrement souriant…  
Mais aucune des 2 ne lui parla de l’évolution de Castiel.  
Quand il rentrait après eux dans la chambre, il le retrouvait maintenant assis à table, yeux fixant le mur…Tuant Dean à petits feux…  
Il ne semblait ne jamais devoir sortir de cette torpeur et pourtant il interagissait avec Marie et Leyla d’après ce que Dean pouvait en savoir….  
Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il plus de lui à ses côtés ? Pourquoi est-ce que Castiel le rejetait ?  
Dean sentit son cœur se serrer…Ce jour-là, il ne resta pas….  
Il sortit brusquement, prit sa voiture et disparut pour le restant de la journée…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain, il croisa Leyla qui lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu’à son bureau…Elle et Dean ne s’étaient plus beaucoup parlé depuis la fameuse séance du lundi…Des bonjours polis mais distants, l’animosité venant plus de Dean que d’elle qui comprenait la réaction de ce dernier et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« Assieds- toi, Dean » sur son bureau, la boite…  
Il obéit sans grand enthousiasme.  
« Il faut qu’on se parle tous les 2 »  
« Je n’en ai pas envie » en desserrant à peine les dents  
« Je sais que tu m’en veux et je suis sûre que tu t’en veux encore plus…Est-ce que je me trompe ? »  
« Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien vous foutre ?…Ca changera quoi…Je l’ai perdu….On l’a perdu et tout ça, c’est de notre faute…De la mienne surtout, à vouloir absolument le faire sortir de son monde alors qu’il était bien mieux dans le sien que dans le nôtre… »  
« Tu ne penses pas sincèrement ce que tu dis ? »  
« Il est comme mort » la voix brisée.  
« Il est en pleine thérapie, Dean et tu t’obstines à vouloir lui rendre visite après chacune de nos séances…Que t’aies-je déjà dit mille fois ? »  
« Je peux pas » murmura-t-il  
« Tu es viscéralement attaché à lui…Il le sait…Comment penses-tu qu’il réagisse à ton encontre après ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
Il leva brusquement les yeux dans les siens  
« Il…Il…Il m’en veut….C’est ça que vous voulez me dire ? »  
« Dean…Castiel a passé sa vie à se détester…Il n’accorde aucune importance à ce qu’il est…Il s’est raccroché à toi comme à un ultime espoir…Tu le regardais comme un être humain pas comme un malade.. »  
« Je le regarde toujours comme un être humain » répéta Dean  
« Vraiment Dean ? »  
Il la regarda, perdu.  
Elle se pencha sur son bureau et ouvrit la boite.  
« Ce sont des photos, des images, des cartons de jeu d’enfant…Il les a associé pour reconstruire le puzzle de son enfer »  
« Cass ?....Le Castiel amorphe qui ne réagit plus à rien ? » en pointant du doigt la porte semblant l’indiquer au travers de celle-ci.  
« Depuis quelques jours, il a recommencé à réagir…»  
« Mais… » Elle put lire de la détresse dans le regard de Dean.  
« Tu demandes pourquoi il ne le fait pas avec toi, n’est-ce pas ? » en posant le couvercle sur le côté.  
« Il a peur, Dean »  
« Peur ? Mais de quoi…MERDE…J’ai toujours été là pour lui…De quel droit… » Il était furieux et par-dessus tout déçu et amer.  
« Il a peur que tu le rejettes, que tu ne l’aies déjà fait… » en sortant une photo de Dean provenant du dossier que Devraux avait fait suivre à Marie.

Il s’avança en tirant la chaise. Elle sortit une photo de Castiel prise peu après son arrivée à St Gerry Hall, copie de celle que le FBI utilisait pour retrouver une trace de son passé…  
Trace à jamais perdue selon le dernier rapport que reçut par Marie.  
Aucune des recherches n’avait aboutie, Castiel ne semblait n’avoir eu aucune vie avant sa chute en enfer.  
Le FBI en vint même à ne pas exclure la possibilité qu’il ait peut-être été vendu ou abandonné à son bourreau…  
Ils lancèrent des recherches ADN qui là aussi, n’aboutirent à rien.  
Castiel était un fantôme et le FBI n’en faisait plus une priorité depuis longtemps.

« Comment peut-il croire une chose pareille après tout ce qu’on a partagé durant tous ses mois ? »  
« Tu sais à présent qui il est…L’être souillé et perverti qu’il croit être…Il a été rabaissé à moins que terre pendant plus de 30 ans, Dean…Tu espérais quoi ? »  
Un bref silence  
« Je sais pas…Un miracle » dans un murmure.  
« Il a eu lieu…C’est dur pour lui de devoir affronter tout cela seul, tu sais…Parce qu’on a beau être à ses côtés Dean…C’est lui qui a souffert, lui qui a vécu tout cela…Son corps qui a été détruit et son âme qui a été broyée »  
Dean baissa la tête  
« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? »  
« Redevenir celui que tu étais pour lui, Dean…Depuis cette séance, tu n’es plus le même, il le sent…Il croit que tes gestes sont différents parce que tu ne le vois plus tel qu’il était »  
« C’est ridicule » soupira désespéré Dean.  
« Dean…Regardes-moi »  
Il leva les yeux vers elle.  
« On va établir de nouvelles règles….Dorénavant Marie verra Castiel tous les mardis après-midi et je le verrais le jeudi et le vendredi…A partir de demain, tu ne pourras plus lui rendre visite ses jours-là »  
Un éclat de tristesse brisa le regard de Dean.  
« Mais tu pourras continuer à aller le voir les autres jours, comme avant… »  
Elle s’interrompit un instant devant le visage soudain impassible de Dean  
« Parle le lui, Dean…Mais ne lui parle pas comme si il était à prendre en pitié…Il n’en a pas besoin…Il a besoin de te retrouver »  
Elle se leva  
« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de chanter pour lui? »  
Il leva sur elle un regard interrogateur.  
« Tu crois que parce que son regard est vide…Il est mort ?...Tu ne t’es jamais dit que si tu avais perdu en partie Castiel, c’est parce que tu avais changé ta façon d’être avec lui depuis ce fameux lundi ?»

 

Elle avait raison…Il le regardait avec pitié…Il le regardait comme un malade et non plus comme il regardait Castiel…  
Il ne se comportait plus avec lui comme avant parce que ce lundi avait écrasé toutes ses résistances. Il avait réveillé surtout en lui, le Dean protecteur et étouffé le Dean libéré en sa présence.  
Castiel n’avait pas changé…Il lui avait juste tout révélé de son enfer…  
« Merde » laissa-t-il tombé  
« Pourquoi ne me l’avez-vous pas dit plus tôt » sur le ton du reproche  
« Parce que Castiel ne me l’a dit qu’hier »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il a mis une photo d’un mur entre ta photo et la sienne…Ensuite il a tout jeté de rage sur le sol…Il a pris une photo de fenêtre et un oiseau et puis il s’est levé…Il a soulevé son oreiller et m’a montré d’un regard, un livre… »  
« Le livre » Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« Quel imbécile…Mais quel imbécile…»  
« Castiel tient énormément à toi, Dean…Il n’y pas un jour où il n’a pas pris ta photo dans cette boite »  
« On est mardi » soupira-t-il  
« Oui… »  
« Je ne pourrais pas le voir ? »  
« Non, Dean….Pas jusqu’à nouvel ordre mais tu peux continuer à aller lui rendre visite le lundi, le mercredi et le WE aussi »  
« Bien » se résigna-t-il  
« Reste toi-même Dean…C’est de cela qu’il a le plus besoin en ce moment…Pas de ta pitié qui lui donne l’impression de t’avoir perdu et de n’être rien»  
« Merci, Leyla…»  
« On va y arriver, Dean…Ca mettra encore du temps mais un jour, il pourra sortir de ses murs »  
« Vous le pensez sincèrement ? » s’étonna Dean  
« Oui…Bien sûr, il ne quittera jamais St Gerry, c’est une certitude mais je rester persuadée qu’il pourra un jour passer ses grilles et voir ce qu’est la vie à l’extérieur pour quelques heures ou quelques jours…Peu importe le temps que cela prendra… »  
« J’ai tout mon temps »  
« Il a fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques semaines…Garde confiance Dean »  
« La confiance, c’est tout ce qu’il me reste »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce soir-là, Dean invita Suzanne à souper au même restaurant italien que lors de leur première sortie…Elle sourit…  
Il lui ouvrit cette porte qu’il tenait close depuis si longtemps…Elle l’écouta…Il lui parla de Sam, son Sam….De sa jeunesse volée mais il évita de trop en dire, il était sur la défensive, méfiant, attentif aux mots qu’il utilisait…Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour lui.  
Puis il lui parla de Devraux, ce vieux procureur qui l’avait sauvé…Et puis de cette rencontre magique qui avait changé sa vie et renversé tout son passé en quelques mois…  
C’était à présent une chose à laquelle Suzanne s’était déjà faite depuis longtemps, Dean et Castiel seraient liés à jamais. Peu importe où les mènerait leur amour naissant, elle savait qu’elle devrait se faire accepter par Castiel au risque de perdre Dean.

Il la raccompagna en restant taiseux tout le long du trajet. Quand il l’embrassa sur le pas de la porte, elle l’invita à rentrer, chose qu’il s’était toujours refusé de faire quitte à rester de longues minutes sur le perron serré dans ses bras.  
Il hésita un instant  
« Dean » elle lui prit la main et le tira vers l’intérieur…Il se laissa faire…

Ils s’aimèrent maladroitement…Lui dans la peur de mal faire, de lui faire mal et elle dans la peur de le décevoir, de s’égarer dans sa fièvre de lui si longtemps étouffée.  
Elle s’endormit la tête dans le creux de son cou….Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en respirant son odeur.

Au matin, il osa les gestes qu’il avait retenu la veille…Leur plaisir partagé dans un orgasme à l’union…Yeux dans les yeux…  
Il aimait une femme pour la première fois dans son entièreté, dans sa chair et dans son âme….  
Il aimait, tout simplement et cela lui fit mal…Cela lui fit peur…Cela le terrorisa…  
Elle se pencha à son oreille  
« Je t’aime Dean Winchester »  
Il ne lui répondit pas…Il ne savait pas dire ses mots-là…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain après-midi, il prit sa guitare et se rendit chambre 14.  
Castiel était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte.  
Il s’approcha  
« Salut, Cass » en s’asseyant à ses côtés. Un court moment de silence à regarder dans la même direction.  
« J’ai parlé avec Leyla hier…Je t’ai toujours promis que je te dirais tout…Tu te souviens ? »  
Il le regarda mais Castiel ne réagit pas.  
« Elle m’a dit pour moi…Et puis…Toi » Il était mal à l’aise mais il devait lui parler…Lui faire comprendre que rien n’avait changé entre eux…Qu’il était toujours Castiel et lui Dean…  
« Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile…Je suis désolé, Cass….Mais j’avais tellement peur de t’avoir perdu….De t’avoir fait te perdre…C’est de ma faute tout ça…C’est moi qui ait voulu te tirer de ton silence…On a beau me dire que c’était ton choix aussi, j’y arrive pas » en baissant la tête.  
« Je suis désolé »  
Il le sentit bougé…Quand il releva les yeux…Castiel le regardait.  
Enfin…  
« Tu m’as tellement manqué » dans un murmure…Ce fut un élan qu’il ne put refreiner…Il attira Castiel vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Oh putain, Cass »

Soudain il sentit la tête de Castiel se poser dans le creux de son cou comme ce fameux lundi…Mais cette fois-ci, aucune larme…  
Juste une communion…Un échange que Dean attendait depuis si longtemps, un échange qu’il n’espérait plus.  
Castiel s’était réveillé après des années de cauchemar, des mois d’espoir…  
L’éveil aux émotions du cœur et de l’âme…  
Il n’avait plus peur de les vivre…

Elle avait perdu…Elle était définitivement morte…

 

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes…Le temps parut se suspendre et Dean aurait voulu que tout se fige à l’infini…  
Il lui caressait le dos dans un geste de réconfort comme il le faisait avec Sam quand celui-ci s’enfermait dans son silence….. Bras ballant sur ses cuisses, Castiel garda sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou…La sécurité dans un lien indéfectible…  
Dean finit par le repousser doucement sans le quitter du regard.  
Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et Dean ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire…

Il sortit sa guitare de son étui et se mit à gratter doucement quelques notes avant que sa voix éraillée et profonde ne déchire le silence.  
« Hallelujah » s’éleva comme une prière…  
Comme un cri du cœur…  
Comme un cri de l’âme…  
Comme un espoir…  
La lumière existe pour celui qui ose s’y brûler les ailes.

 

Quand il reposa la guitare sur ses cuisses, il sentit l’émotion l’étreindre…Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu’un doigt saisit soudain…  
Il tourna la tête et vit Castiel qui regardait la larme sur le bout de son index.  
Elle coula lentement en mourant sur sa peau…  
Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean et lui sourit…Un vrai sourire qui illumina tout son visage.  
Sa manière à lui de réconforter la peine qui semblait soudain saisir Dean.

Il venait de penser à Sam…A sa vie…A ses derniers mois qui avaient chamboulés toutes ses certitudes.  
A Castiel, là devant lui qu’il voyait sourire…  
Un jour, il rira…Un jour, il sortira de ses murs…  
Dean le fera s’asseoir à ses côtés, dans l’Impala…Il roulerait attentif à ses réactions pour saisir l’envie, la curiosité dans son regard…S’arrêter et partager cette liberté à découvrir…

Il y avait encore un long chemin à parcourir mais peu importe, ils y arriveraient.  
Ils trébucheraient encore, le passé reviendrait encore hanter leurs nuits mais l’avenir était à eux…

Il quitta Castiel quand Missouri entra avec le souper…Il se rendit compte soudain qu’il s’était tenu à l’écart de tout le personnel hospitalier, de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis…La présence de Suzanne dans sa vie n’expliquait pas tout…  
Il ne voulait juste pas parler de Castiel et cela aurait impossible de taire ce sujet avec Missouri, Garth ou même Phil.  
Ils n’avaient rien dit, avaient laissés faire le temps, comprenant la détresse de Dean mais ils se tenaient informés…Ils ne voulaient pas que le jeune homme sombre avec Castiel.

Il lui sourit à se levant tout en rangeant sa guitare.  
« Tu travailles demain matin ? »  
« Oui » en posant le plateau  
« Tu vas déjeuner aux mêmes heures ? » en fermant l’étui.  
« Oui » sourire en coin  
« A demain, Missouri »  
« A demain, Dean…Bonne soirée »  
Il se retourna vers Castiel qui fixait la fenêtre  
« A samedi, Cass »

Il se leva et se tourna vers Dean, plongeant le bleu de ses yeux dans le vert des siens. Son cœur se serra…Castiel lui avait tellement manqué que cela lui fit peur…Il n’avait jamais ressenti un tel attachement depuis Sam…  
Il se rendit compte que si un choix devait lui être imposé…Ce serait toujours Castiel avant tout, même avant lui…

Il sortit de la chambre, lançant un franc sourire à Missouri qui attendait assise que Dean parte et que Castiel la rejoigne pour souper.  
« Salut » Elle lui sourit en réponse.  
Il ouvrit la porte et sans se retourner, sentant son regard dans son dos  
« Salut, Cass…»

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain, Dean retrouva Suzanne et passa la journée avec elle.  
Ils terminèrent la journée dans leur restaurant et finirent la soirée chez elle…Il ne resta pas.  
Elle se rendormirait seule, elle savait qu’elle devrait encore le faire souvent…  
Dean restait peu souvent même après l’amour…  
Il finissait toujours par se lever et partir en lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres…  
Elle ne disait rien…Il l’aimait …Elle devait lui laisser le temps…C’était Dean…

 

Il enleva sa veste…Il se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit le tiroir…Il y prit le livre blanc que lui avait offert Leyla…  
Il l’ouvrit du bout de l’index, debout, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il ne restait plus que quelques pages et il serait complet…Etait-ce là un signe ?

 

Fin chapitre XXI


	22. L'ultime clef

 

Dean entra dans la chambre….Castiel était à la fenêtre comme à son habitude et ne réagit pas.  
Après les épreuves qu’ils venaient de traverser, retrouver un peu de cette ancienne routine et de ses anciens rituels, fut pour lui comme une forme d’apaisement.  
Castiel avait le front contre la vitre…Il pleuvait, les gouttes frappaient violemment la fenêtre projetées par le vent…Un orage d’automne…Le tonnerre et les éclairs faisaient sursauter Castiel.  
Dean comprit alors les raisons de son absence…Il avait peur…Son visage était crispé, ses yeux fermés trop forts, sa respiration trop rapide. Il tentait de se raccrocher au bruit de la pluie en vain, l’orage était trop violent, sa frayeur trop irrationnelle.

 

Il aimait pourtant la pluie, le bruit de celle-ci sur le toit du grenier qui le berçait dans son sommeil mais il avait une peur profonde de l’orage…Elle lui avait dit que c’était là, la colère de Dieu…Les éclairs qui frappaient le Velux étaient la fureur de ce dernier…  
Il avait hurlé la première fois, enfermé seul dans sa prison, elle était montée au grenier alertée par ses cris et ses pleurs…  
Elle lui avait serré le menton de sa main droite, l’obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.  
« Dieu est en colère…Tu es Satan, tu es le mal…Il veut te punir, t’anéantir mais je vais te protéger…Cesse de pleurer mon ange sinon sa colère n’aura de cesse de te poursuivre…»  
Mais il était si petit, sa peur si incontrôlable  
« CESSE DE PLEURER » en le giflant.  
« Tu veux que je laisse Dieu te frapper de ses lances divines ? » en pointant le Velux qu’un éclair venait de zébrer.  
Depuis à chaque orage, il priait, demandait pardon à Dieu…Mais la colère divine ne cessa jamais, elle était parfois tellement violente qu’elle en faisait trembler les tuiles et craquer le bois.

Il avait fini par associer la colère de Dieu aux ombres qui se reflétaient sur les murs de sa prison, ombres qui venaient le chercher et auxquelles il tentait d’échapper en s’enfonçant sous son lit, collé au mur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en priant, en promettant d’être un enfant sage, de ne plus pleurer…Ni sous les coups, ni si la douleur, ni sous les mots…  
En grandissant, il ne pria plus…  
Il en garda juste une peur viscérale, inscrite dans sa chair et son âme…

 

Chaque coup de tonnerre lui donnait envie de hurler. Dean vit ses mains se serrer sur son pantalon pyjama.  
Il s’avança  
« Cass… »  
Il posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule…Castiel ouvrit les yeux paniqués et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean sans le voir. Il le repoussa violemment, lui heurtant la tête contre le mur.  
Le temps que Dean retrouve ses esprits et se remette de sa surprise, un nouveau grondement sourd et long fit tremblé la fenêtre…Un craquement déchira le ciel, la foudre éclaira la chambre.  
« Cass ? »  
Il avait laissé la porte entre ouverte comme à chaque fois et là, soudain, il eut peur…  
Il se rua dans le couloir mais à part les hurlements terrifiés de certains patients et le rire nerveux d’autre qui y résonnaient, il ne vit rien…  
Il courut jusqu’à la salle commune mais celle-ci était vide…A l’approche d’un orage, les membres du personnel ramenaient les patients dans leurs chambres, tous n’en avaient pas peur mais il y avait pas assez d’infirmier pour s’occuper des malades que l’orage déstabilisait.

Dean finit par revenir sur ses pas…Castiel ne serait jamais sorti de sa chambre, l’extérieur lui faisait encore bien trop peur, il n’aurait jamais franchi le pas de la porte même sous la menace.

Il chercha dans la salle de bain puis se frappa le front de la main.  
« Merde » Il retourna dans la chambre et s’accroupit pour se pencher sous le lit.  
L’orage était particulièrement violent même pour Dean qui n’avait jamais eu peur de ce phénomène naturel qu’il trouvait fascinant, il ne put réprimer un sursaut sous la violence du tonnerre.  
« Putain » en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre avant de se pencher à nouveau sous le lit.

Castiel était là, recroquevillé, Le crâne enserré entre ses mains qui enfonçaient son visage contre son torse, genoux sous le menton.  
Il était collé au mur, dans la longueur, tremblant, sursautant…  
« Cass » en rampant sous le lit.  
Il se rapprocha de lui, en sachant pas comment se mettre mais il finit par se retrouver face à lui  
« Cass…Regarde-moi….C’est moi, Dean »  
Il se rapprocha pour être à quelques centimètres de lui.  
« Cass »  
Il vit ses mains défaire l’étreinte qu’elles avaient sur son crâne  
Dean tendit la main  
« EH » en lui souriant et posant sa main sur sa joue.

Elle était étrange cette communion et ce fut encore plus étrange quand l’orage s’éloigna aussi soudainement qu’il avait explosé dans sa violence.  
Les craquements se firent moins longs, moins lancinants…Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel mais leur lumière n’éclairait plus la chambre.  
« C’est fini, tu vois » en frottant légèrement son pouce sous son œil.  
Le visage de Castiel se détendit, il se décrispa…Dean crut qu’il allait s’endormir mais il le fixait et dans ses yeux, Dean y vit la confusion…Les questions…Mais Dean ne savait pas lesquelles  
Les regards ne suffisaient plus…Les poupées et les images non plus.  
Il fallait qu’il mette des mots sur ses peurs…Des mots et non plus juste des reflets de sa mémoire.  
Mais Castiel ne parlait pas…Ne voulait pas parler…  
« On va pas rester tout l’après-midi sous ce lit, hein… » en lui souriant

Il rampa et attendit quelques secondes que Castiel se décide à sortir à son tour, ce qu’il fit mais de l’autre côté du lit.  
« Viens » en retournant vers la fenêtre. Castiel ne bougea pas…L’orage même lointain était encore trop près pour lui.  
« Cass »  
Mais ce dernier ne bougea toujours pas. Tête baissée fixant ses pieds. Dean l’observa, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre…  
Il voudrait tellement pouvoir l’aider à mettre des mots sur sa souffrance, qu’il puisse pouvoir l’exprimer et non pas seulement la montrer.

Les violences physiques, il en avait les marques  
Les violences sexuelles, il avait su y mettre des gestes.  
Mais ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses non- dits dans ses regards…  
A quoi pensait-il ? Quelles étaient ses images qui le faisaient fuir ainsi sous un lit ou dans des silences lointains ?  
Il avait tant dit mais il fallait qu’il en dise encore tellement pour pouvoir définitivement sortir de son monde.  
Ils avaient atteint la fin de leurs conversations muettes, il fallait que Dean trouve un moyen pour que Castiel ne fixe plus le vide parce qu’il ne savait plus hurler ses souffrances à travers son regard.  
Il fallait lui offrir la possibilité de s’exprimer...Castiel était libre, libre de choisir ou non de parler mais il fallait qu’il en ait le choix et qu’il ait les moyens de le faire…Ce n’était plus le cas.

 

L’orage était à présent fini…Seule encore la pluie moins dense tombait toujours…Petites rivières sur la fenêtre qui attirèrent le regard de Castiel…Il s’approcha enfin…  
Il tendit la main et caressa l’eau à travers la vitre du bout du doigt…

Il aimait la pluie, elle lui lavait l’âme.  
Il détestait l’orage, il la lui brisait.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Leyla l’écouta…Silencieuse…Il lui parla de l’après dépression…Des après-midi en musique ou juste en échange de regard…  
Il lui parla de l’orage, du lit, des peurs de Castiel, de celles qui ne pouvaient exprimer parce qu’il en avait pas les moyens.  
Elle s’enfonça dans sa chaise.  
« J’ai eu une réunion de travail avec Marie et les autres praticiens de St Gerry, il y a quelques jours et quand nous avons abordé le dossier de Castiel ainsi que les difficultés que nous commencions à avoir pour vraiment communiquer avec lui, l’un d’eux nous à suggérer de rentrer en contact avec St James et de demander l’aide d’un spécialiste »  
« Un spécialiste de quoi ? » entre méfiance et curiosité  
« Un spécialiste du langage des signes »  
Le visage de Dean s’éclaira  
« Mais c’est géniale comme idée »  
Leyla lui sourit  
« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Dean…Faut-il déjà que ce dernier accepte d’abord de nous écouter »  
« Ce sont pas les spécialistes qui manquent » coupa ce dernier.  
« Dean » lui faisant comprendre de la laisser terminer  
« Pardon » en tordant ses doigts sur ses genoux  
« SI…Je dis bien SI, il accepte, Marie veut d’abord lui parler….Le Docteur Roché à des méthodes peu orthodoxes et Castiel n’est pas un patient comme les autres»  
Elle vit l’inquiétude marqué le visage de Dean  
« C’est un excellent praticien, j’ai déjà travaillé avec lui sur le cas de jeunes patients, il a fait des miracles »  
« Vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher pour Castiel ? »  
« Honnêtement, Dean…Je n’en sais rien…Nous ne savons pas comment Castiel perçoit notre monde…Les mots n’ont peut- être pas la même signification pour lui que pour nous…Même si je pense qu’il a conscience de ce qu’il se passe autour de lui et qu’il est capable de l’analyser et d’y poser des mots mais est-ce les mêmes que les nôtres ?…C’est pour cela que Marie a retenu le proposition de Docteur Milton mais veut voir le Docteur Roché avant»

Dean baissa la tête…Ici, c’était Marie qui dirigeait tout, c’était ses praticiens mais est-ce que ce Roché accepterait sa présence aux côtés de Castiel ?…Accepterait-il de lui enseigner en même temps qu’à lui ?  
« Elles ont quoi de si peu orthodoxes, ses méthodes ? »  
« Tu verras par toi-même »  
Il releva la tête d’un mouvement  
« Marie veut que le personnel proche de Castiel soit apte à communiquer avec lui…A quoi bon lui apprendre le langage des signes si il n’a personne avec qui échanger, hum » en lui souriant  
« Mais…Mais…Est-ce que ce Roché va accepter ma présence ? »  
« D’abord, Marie fera appel à quelqu’un d’extérieur pour les cours parce que le Docteur Roché ne s’occuperait exclusivement que de Castiel…Plusieurs centres ont des volontaires qui sont prêt à donner de leur temps pour nous aider…On peut aussi espérer le support de Roché sur ce point, il connait du monde dans ce milieu »  
« AH » une pointe de déception dans la voix  
« Rien n’est encore fait…Ceci n’est qu’à l’état embryonnaire…Il faut déjà que Roché accepte l’offre mais vu sa réputation, je suis certaine qu’il relèvera le défi, ce sera un vrai challenge pour lui, il adore ça…Le soucis, c’est que même si c’est St James qui nous verse notre salaire quand on travaille ici, celui-ci est moins élevé…Nous sommes payés au même statut que le personnel fixe de St Gerry Hall »  
« Il pourrait refuser pour une histoire d’argent ?»  
« Connaissant Roché, je ne pense pas non, de plus, il gagne déjà très bien sa vie entre l’hôpital et ses conférences mais quelques praticiens de St James ont déjà refusé de venir ici pour cette raison »  
« Ou s’en sont servi comme excuse »  
« Aussi oui » rit Leyla  
« Le milieu psychiatrique fait peur, même à certains médecins…On ne peut pas leur en vouloir….Nous avons chacun nos domaines »  
« Et Roché? » lança impatient Dean sous le regard posé de Leyla.  
« Si il accepte les conditions de Marie, elle le mettra alors en contact avec Castiel…Si il estime qu’il y a une chance pour que cela marche alors on pourra envisager de commencer les séances»  
« Ca va durer combien de temps ?»  
« Le temps qu’il faudra »  
« Ce sera comme pour la thérapie avec les poupées ou comme les séances de Marie ? »  
« C’est-à-dire ? « tiqua Leyla  
« Je pourrais être là ou non ? » le ton plus agressif qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
« Je crains que non…Ce que j’ai fait avec toi n’était pas très déontologique, Dean et si Castiel n’avait pas été un cas si exceptionnel et toi, si lié à lui, jamais je n’aurais accepté ta présence durant les séances…Marie a une vision très personnelle de la médecine psychiatrique, c’est quelque chose de rare et précieux mais il y a malgré tout, des règles à suivre et des limites à ne pas dépasser… »  
« Je sais » la voix éteinte  
« Mais tu suivras les cours donnés au personnel, bien entendu »  
« Merci » dans un demi sourire  
« Maintenant laissons faire le destin »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le Docteur Roché accepta, après une courte conversation téléphonique, de rencontrer Marie Campbell…Il avait entendu parler du patient Castiel, il était, comme l’avait pressenti Leyla, intéressé par le défi qu’il représentait.  
Roché avait une réputation de fanfaron, un rien égoïste et beau parleur…Il usait et abusait de son charme, indéniable, pour arriver à ses fins tant dans le domaine privé que professionnel.  
Mais il n’en restait pas moins un praticien de renom aux méthodes nouvelles sans être pour autant révolutionnaire…Il avait simplement associé plusieurs types de thérapies en une, tout en se servant du langage des signes comme méthodes de base, c’était cela la nouveauté…D’une simplicité élémentaire mais que personne n’avait jamais expérimenter…Dans la médecine, chacun aime à être le meilleur dans son domaine et se mêler aux autres, c’était risqué de perdre la main…Roché n’était pas comme ça, il ne restait pas cantonné à sa spécialité mais cherchait dans d’autres secteurs médicales le moyen d’aider ses patients à s’ouvrir.  
C’était un vrai médecin dans l’âme et il arrivait très bien et très intelligemment à joindre et l’utile, ses patients, à l’agréable, la petite gloire que lui attribuait ses méthodes et ses réussites…

Marie l’observait pendant qu’il expliquait sa vision de son métier, sa façon d’aborder ses patients, sa vision de la médecine et le challenge que représentait un cas comme celui que St Gerry hall s’apprêtait à lui offrir.  
Elle ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un a priori sur ce médecin…Il s’aimait beaucoup, c’était une évidence, persuadé que ses méthodes étaient les meilleures, qu’il était un médecin hors norme et qu’une réussite avec Castiel lui donnerait ses titres de noblesse. Mais il disait tout cela avec un tel naturel, avec une telle franchise et tellement d’honnêteté…  
Ce fut quand il parla de sa plus grande victoire sur le destin, Jess, un enfant muet et aveugle qu’il avait pris sous sa coupe et à qui il avait appris à parler grâce aux contacts tactiles, qu’elle décida qu’il serait l’homme de la situation.  
Certes il était fier de sa réussite et il pouvait l’être, mais il avait parlé avec une profonde tendresse de son patient…Il continuait à le voir couramment alors que celui-ci était depuis longtemps indépendant grâce à lui.  
Il aimait son métier et ses patients et ce fut tout ce que Marie voulait savoir…

Elle se mit alors à parler à son tour…De l’évolution de Castiel depuis son arrivée…De ses relations avec le personnel.  
De sa façon de communiquer…Elle lui proposa de rencontrer Leyla…Elle partagea avec lui, sa propre expérience avec Castiel.  
Il opina, semblant prendre des notes mentales, demandant des explications ou des renseignements plus précis sur certains points…Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il cherchait déjà des solutions.

Puis elle lui parla de Dean Winchester et du lien qui l’unissait à Castiel…Elle l’avertit qu’il ferait partie du groupe qui apprendrait le langage des signes à son personnel. Cours qui serait donné par l’assistant de Roché, à sa propre demande.  
Il ne dit rien…Ne donnant ni son accord ni sa désapprobation.

Marie et lui se fixèrent rendez-vous pour le jeudi…Roché ferait alors connaissance avec son futur patient…Il allait enfin rencontrer le fameux Castiel, se dit-il.  
« On se voit donc ce jeudi, Marie…Si je peux vous appeler ainsi, bien évidemment » en lui souriant, charmeur.  
« Appelez-moi comme vous voulez, Balthazar » en souriant en coin…Il tiqua, visiblement pas trop en joie qu’elle connaisse son prénom.  
« Dites Balty, ça fait moins …Pompeux »  
Marie se mit à rire. Venant d’un homme aussi orgueilleux que lui, c’était un vrai paradoxe…  
Elle fut certaine, à cet instant, dans cette poignée de main ferme qu’il lui tendit, qu’elle avait fait le bon choix  
« Merci, Balty…Merci pour lui »  
« Vous me direz merci devant un bon diner si j’arrive à le sortir de son mutisme, ça vous va comme ça ? »  
« Je suis mariée »  
« Et alors ? » en souriant  
« A jeudi »  
« A jeudi…15h… »  
Il sortit comme il était entré…Fanfaron, sûr de lui et de son talent.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Leyla mit Dean au courant le lendemain midi, au diner…  
Elle lui expliqua que Roché avait eu l’accord de Marie pour rencontrer Castiel le jeudi après-midi.  
Elle demanda à Dean de ne pas lui rendre visite ce jour-là…Il opina de la tête…Il ne parla guère durant le repas…  
Il n’aimait pas être mis à l’écart surtout quand il s’agissait de Castiel…  
Leyla et ses séances d’ergothérapie sans lui…Marie qui ne laissait rien transparaitre de ce qui se passait lors de ses séances.  
Et là, ce Roché qui allait peut être lui apprendre à communiquer sans qu’il ne soit présent.  
« J’ai rendez-vous jeudi…J’irais le voir vendredi » finit par glisser Dean.  
« Avec Suzanne ? »  
« Non…Gaby m’a peut- être trouvé du boulot »  
« Gaby…Celui qui organise les combats ? »  
« Il connait du monde »  
« Quel genre de boulot ? » en insistant sur le dernier mot  
« Surveillant à Mc Arthur School »  
« Surveillant ? »  
« Oui…Il connaissait l’ancien pion, il prend sa retraite…Faut pas de diplôme….On doit juste faire gaffe que les gosses fassent pas de conneries et s’occuper de l’entrée et la sortie des cours, faire un peu de paperasse….C’est pas trop mal payé...Ca me permettrait de me retourner »  
« Tu vas quitter St Gerry ? »  
« J’arrive à cours d’argent et je refuse de vivre aux crochets de cet hôpital… »  
« Mc Arthur school, c’est à moins de 15 minutes d’ici ça, non ?»  
« Oui, Gaby sait que je veux pas m’éloigner» tout en jouant du bout de sa fourchette avec ses légumes.  
« Marie est au courant ? »  
« Non…J’attends d’abord d’être sûr d’avoir la place et puis ce ne serait pas avant Janvier…Y a juste toi qui est au courant, je veux en parler à personne avant »  
Elle s’enfonça dans sa chaise, le visage fermé  
« Qui aurait cru cela il y a quelques mois encore...Je suis tellement fier de ce que tu es devenu, de ce que tu as toujours été… Tellement fière de ton parcours…»  
« Je suis parfois un peu dépassé parce qu’il m’arrive »  
« La vie nous réserve souvent des surprises qui nous perdent un instant »  
« Oui » en posant sa fourchette  
« Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? »  
« Quoi dont ? Mc Arthur ou Castiel ?»  
« Les 2 » en souriant  
« Pour Mc Arthur si tu veux, tu peux me citer comme référence…Un surveillant avec ton passé et ton parcours, c’est un cadeau du ciel ….Quand à Castiel, je n’en sais rien…Il a déjà fait tellement de progrès en quelques mois, il en a déjà tellement dévoilé de son enfer…Il reste juste à savoir si il est prêt à plus ou si il a besoin d’encore un peu de temps »  
« Il acceptera…Il y a encore tellement de souffrances en lui…Il ne peut juste pas les exprimer, il cherche à le faire, j’en suis certain, je le sens mais il n’en a pas les moyens et je n’ai plus ceux de l’aider » en baissant le regard  
« Dean Winchester, je t’interdis de fuir ou de baisser les bras, tu m’entends » tonna Leyla en se penchant sur sa chaise.  
« Il va apprendre à s’exprimer, peut être….Mais il ne se dévoilera qu’à toi…Roché va lui donner les moyens de le faire mais il n’est pas celui à qui il se confiera »  
« Vous devez me trouver pathétique » sourit tristement Dean.  
« Non, absolument pas…Vous avez construit un tel lien que tu as du mal à parfois céder la place, mais tu le fais…Ca deviendrait pathétique si tu empêchais Castiel de s’ouvrir à quelqu’un d’autre que toi, et ce n’est pas le cas…Je me doute que parfois cela doit être dur mais tu passes au-delà de tout cela…C’est cela votre force… »  
« Tu crois toujours qu’un jour, il pourra sortir de sa chambre et vivre ailleurs qu’entre ses 4 murs »  
« Oui » sans hésitation  
Dean en rit.  
« Cela a le mérite d’être clair »  
« Ca prendra du temps mais il finira par franchir cet ultime étape »  
« Il y était presque » en se souvenant du jour où il s’approcha de la porte et refusa d’en franchir le seuil d’un dernier pas.  
« Un jour, à force d’y croire pour lui, il y arrivera »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Gaby l’attendait devant chez lui…Dean sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son ancien mentor debout appuyé contre le mur dans un élégant 3 pièces bleu foncé…  
Dean, lui, avait mis un jean et un sweat-shirt gris ainsi que sa veste en cuir.  
Le bruit du moteur fit levé la tête de Gaby qui lui fit un grand signe de la main et traversa la rue pour le rejoindre sur le trottoir d’en face.  
Il entra et s’affala sur le siège passager  
«Salut »  
Dean se tourna vers lui  
« Salut, Gaby »  
Ce dernier lui sourit en se frottant sa barbe entretenue de quelques jours.  
« T’as super bonne mine…Toi t’es amoureux ? » le taquina Gaby  
« Peut être bien » lança Dean en redémarrant  
« Sans blague ? » lança surpris Gaby qui ne s’attendait visiblement pas à cette réplique- là.  
« Tu me montres le chemin ? »  
« Tout droit » en mettant sa ceinture  
« Maintenant tu me dis tout » en coupant le radio-cassette que Dean venait d’allumer.  
« Gaby » dans un soupir perdu dans un sourire  
« Y a pas de Gaby qui compte…Depuis que t’es parti, je perds du fric alors j’ai au moins le droit d’avoir quelque chose sous la dent à ronger de dépit »  
« Je suis désolé, Gaby » en baissant le regard  
« Non mais ce que tu peux être con des fois, j’te jure…Tu crois que je gagnais quoi avant toi, des cacahouètes ? T’inquiète dont pas….J’ai trouvé un nouveau poulain digne de ce nom »  
« Je le connais ? »  
« Non...C’est un ancien militaire…Un laisser pour compte de la guerre irakienne…Il a tout perdu sauf sa rage »  
« Il aime ça ? »  
« Non…Je pense que j’ai la poisse…Pourtant il est solide le gars…10 combats pas une défaite mais il aime pas ça » en détournant le regard vers la route qui défilait  
« Tu t’es mis en tête de sauver tous les âmes perdues ? »  
« Oh ta gueule…C’est de ta faute tout ça…J’aurais dû me casser une jambe le jour où je t’ai rencontré»  
« Je suis heureux que ça soit pas arrivé…Parce que ce jour-là, tu m’as sauvé la vie, Gab »  
Il l’entendit grommeler entre ses dents…  
« A droite » sans le regarder….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Roché jeta un œil par le hublot…Castiel était debout devant la fenêtre…Il se tourna vers Leyla qui l’avait accompagné pour le lui présenter…  
Ils entrèrent. Castiel ne bougea pas.  
Elle jeta un regard sur le reflet de la vitre et croisa le sien…Elle soupira, soulagée, au moins, il n’était pas dans une de ses absences.  
Elle perçut son malaise…Dean n’était pas là…Et l’homme lui était inconnu.  
« Castiel… » en s’approchant de lui.  
« Je te présente le Docteur Roché….Il est là pour t’aider…Il veut t’apprendre à communiquer avec nous…Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? » en tentant d’accrocher son regard.

Castiel sentait le regard de l’homme sur sa nuque…Après quelques minutes qui leur parurent des heures, il osa lever le regard dans le sien. Au travers de la vitre, sans se retourner.  
Roché lui sourit.  
« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Roché » tout en lui parlant et articulant chaque syllabe, il fit des gestes et des mouvements avec ses mains.  
« Je suis ici pour t’aider » en s’approchant et continuant à parler avec ses mains.

Castiel tiqua et tourna son visage vers Leyla.  
« Castiel ! » l’appela Roché en épelant son nom par des gestes.  
« C-A-S-T-I-E-L »  
Il s’était tourné vers le médecin à l’appel de ce dernier. Il avait suivi ses doigts…Ballets magiques qui l’intriguèrent.  
Il se tourna vers Leyla qui lui sourit.  
« Cela s’appelle le langage des signes…Les mots que tu as là » en posant son index sur sa tempe  
« Tu pourras les dire avec ça » en tentant ses mains et faisant bouger ses doigts  
« Tu comprends, Castiel ?»

Il tiqua et se tourna vers Roché, vers ses mains.  
Les mains…Ses mains qui pouvaient servir à autre chose qu’à le toucher, le salir…Qui pouvaient faire autre chose que le pénétrer avec violence, le caresser, le frapper…

Il regarda ses propres mains et fit bouger ses doigts.  
Elles pouvaient parler.

Roché s’approcha, Castiel recula, sur la défensive…Il jeta un œil vers Leyla qui n’avait pas bougé de la fenêtre.  
Elle le rassura d’un sourire.  
« Tu veux apprendre ? » lança Roché, en tentant d’accrocher son regard qui s’était perdu.  
Il continua ses gestes et si Castiel ne regardait pas ses yeux, il était subjugué par ses doigts.  
« Castiel ? »

Il leva son regard et plongea dans le sien et Roché perdit pieds…Castiel hurlait un oui muet en tendant ses mains vers lui.  
Roché mit quelques secondes à reprendre le cours de ses esprits, le regard de Castiel l’avait secoué.  
Il se tourna vers Leyla  
« Je commencerais lundi…Je viendrais 2 fois par semaine…Je vais voir avec Marie pour organiser des cours pour le personnel…Ils devront pratiquer avec lui le plus possible »  
« Roché….Ne vous emballez pas trop vite….Castiel n’est pas un patient comme les autres » en le regardant se retourner vers elle et revenir vers la fenêtre.  
« Il avance à son rythme et parfois refuse tout simplement de le faire »  
« J’ai lu son dossier et les rapports...Je sais me montrer très patient quand il le faut et je ne serais pas seul… »  
Il se tourna vers Castiel  
« J’aimerais rencontrer ce Dean Winchester »  
Il vit Castiel réagir quand il prononça son nom.  
« Il n’est pas là »  
« A cause de moi ? »  
« En partie » en souriant  
« J’aimerais le voir lundi »  
« Bien »  
« Au revoir, Castiel » en le saluant dans le reflet de la vitre.

Castiel regardait ses doigts dansés dans son écho.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Au revoir, Monsieur Winchester…On se retrouve donc le 2 janvier pour la reprise des cours »

Dean se leva et serra la main tendue vers lui. Le directeur de Mc Arthur venait de lui donner le poste…Il le mettrait à l’essai jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire en cours…Etant donné qu’il n’avait ni diplôme ni expérience dans le milieu, il voulait d’abord s’assurer que Dean correspondait au poste….En 6 mois, il pourrait faire ses preuves, si il convenait, il aurait la place, définitivement pour la rentrée prochaine.

Il jeta un œil vers Gaby…Il ne dit rien.  
« Je t’offre un verre pour te remercier » lança Dean en claquant la portière  
« Je préfèrerais une Rolex mais faute de mieux »  
« Gab…Merci…. »  
« Tu me soules avec tes mercis…J’ai besoin d’un whisky…Démarres »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean croisa Leyla qui l’attendait sur les marches du perron…Elle lui sourit  
« Alors ? »  
« J’ai la place » en souriant à son tour…Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras…Il se sentit mal à l’aise, encore réticent face aux marques d’affection mais il la serra en retour.  
« Roché a accepté de s’occuper de Castiel, il veut te rencontrer » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l’oreille.  
Il resserra son étreinte avant de la repousser doucement…

« Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? »  
« Il va lui apprend… »  
« NON » l’interrompit, le regard d’un Dean soudain paniqué.  
« Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? C’est trop…Tout va trop bien…C’est pas normal… » en reculant, manquant tombé en ratant la dernière marche.  
« Dean » Leyla lui saisit les bras  
« C’est pas normal » la voix brisée  
« Dean…Tu penses pas que vous avez assez souffert comme ça ? Tu ne penses pas que vous avez droit à votre part de bonheur ?  
« NON NON NON » hurla Dean en reculant.  
«Dean….Regarde-moi » en lui attrapant le visage, il avait les larmes aux yeux  
« Le bonheur, ça fait mal aussi »  
« Pourquoi ? » la supplia-t-il  
« Parce que c’est nouveau pour toi, nouveau pour lui …Parce que vous vous êtes battu pour cela, pendant des années…Parce que vous le méritez et que tu te le refuses »  
« J’ai tellement peur que tout cela disparaisse »  
« Y a pas de raison…Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es aimé en retour, Dean…Ton bonheur est partagé, nourri…Parce que tu n’es plus seul »  
« Ca me fait peur…Tellement peur » il s’effondra sur ses genoux, incapable d’en supporter plus  
Leyla s’accroupit face à lui et lui leva le visage des 2 mains.  
« Dean Winchester…Tu le mérites…N’ai pas peur…Tu auras encore des moments de doute et de chagrin mais tu n’es plus seul…La vie te récompense enfin…Profites en…Il y a toujours de la lumière….Toujours »  
Elle le serra contre lui et le laissa déverser son chagrin mêlé à sa peur.

Castiel, main à plat sur la fenêtre, les observait…  
Il baissa ses mains et fit bouger ses doigts…Il les regarda et fit un «C », imitant le geste de Roché…Il ne connaissait pas la signification de ce signe, ne savait pas qu’il avait imité l’initial de son prénom….Il savait juste qu’il pouvait le faire…Qu’il pourrait le faire.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond…Le Velux en avait disparu…Il venait de jeter l’ultime clef de son grenier…

 

Fin


	23. Il n'y a pas de causes perdues

 

Il referma la porte et soupira, les larmes aux yeux…Un pan de sa vie, un pan de son existence entière venait de prendre fin, définitivement…  
Demain, il partirait pour quelques jours de repos dans sa famille sur la côte Est et à son retour…Plus rien…

Il repensa à la veille…Cette soirée d’adieu dans l’intimité…Il avait refusé tous les honneurs…Le procureur général, cet ami qui le connaissait si bien, s’était contenté d’une petite cérémonie sans prétention…  
Juste présents, ses assistants et sa fidèle Jody…Quelques-uns de ses protégés aussi…Ses fiertés, ses réussites…  
Il pouvait avoir des regrets, des mauvais choix, il en avait fait…Trop confiant ou pas assez mais quand ses hommes et ses quelques femmes venaient vers lui, sourire aux lèvres, le regard vivant…Il se dit que cela valait bien tous les sacrifices qu’il avait fait.  
Elle était venu seule…Sa fidèle et tendre Jody…Sa plus dure et triste perte, peut être son seul regret…Mais de tout ça, elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment tenu rigueur, après tout, ils étaient les mêmes…

C’étaient leurs victoires communes qui se tenaient là, devant lui…Eux et des dizaines d’autres qui lui avaient écrits, qui avaient gardés contact avec ce procureur hors du commun…Et puis les perdus de vue après la victoire…  
Ceux qu’il avait suivi de loin, dans leur ombre, sans qu’ils n’en sachent rien…Œil bienveillant qui ne leur en voulait pas de ne pas revenir sur leur passé en s’attachant à l’homme qui les en avait sauvé.  
Devraux n’avait jamais fait cela pour la reconnaissance…Il n’attendait rien de leur part, juste qu’ils soient libres et heureux, qu’ils aient droit eux aussi à leur part de bonheur…  
C’était pour cela qu’il était devenu procureur, non pour enfermer mais pour libérer…

Il accepta une photo de groupe en maugréant…Pour se souvenir, pour donner un sens à sa vie à venir.  
Il eut un pincement au cœur….Il n’était pas là…Savait-il seulement qu’il partait à la retraite ? Savait-il seulement qu’il avait gardé contact avec Marie durant ses 6 mois de stage et même après ?  
Savait-il seulement qu’il était une de ses plus grandes fiertés ?  
Il avait appris pour son nouvel emploi, il avait a su pour Suzanne mais surtout il avait appris pour Castiel…Une double victoire pour Devraux…Une victoire sur son passé…Sam devait être fier de son frère….Son geste n’avait pas été vain…

Il sourit en tournant la clef sur hier…Il avait terminé sa carrière sur une magnifique histoire d’amour et d’amitié…Il avait eu raison de croire en lui…Raison de croire en eux.  
Ca n’existe pas les causes perdues…La phrase qui était devenue son leitmotiv et qu’il s’était répétée durant toutes ses années.

Quand il reviendrait de son voyage, il retrouverait Jody, elle lui avait trouvé un poste de bénévole dans un centre de réhabilitation….Son expérience y serait bien utile, son amour de l’humain, son savoir aussi…  
Il deviendrait fou sinon, enfermé entre ses 4 murs à ressasser son passé et ne rien faire d’autre que d’attendre la grande faucheuse.  
De plus, il n’avait personne qui l’attendait dans son petit appartement….Ni femme, ni enfants...Ni même un animal même si il songea à prendre un chat…Il aimait leur côté indépendant et la plénitude qu’apportait leur présence…  
Maintenant que l’heure de la retraite avait sonné, il aurait peut- être le temps de s’en occuper.

Il sourit en essuyant la larme qui coula sur sa joue…Il réajusta sa boite en carton dans ses bras et partit….Laissant derrière lui presque 3/4 de sa vie dans le vide d’un bureau….

Demain était un autre jour…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean, assis sur une chaise, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de son boxer, s’évertuait à répéter les gestes que Julian leur avait appris début d’après-midi…  
Il n’était pas question qu’il ne réussisse pas à surmonter ce nouvel obstacle…  
Il articulait les lettres tout en les mimant dans son reflet…

Il avait fini par rencontrer le Docteur Roché, avec distance, d’abord…Méfiant devant cet homme trop sûr de lui mais au fil de la conversation, il découvrit un être, certes imbu de lui-même, mais étonnamment, foncièrement humain…Une énigme à lui tout seul.  
Il voulait sincèrement aidé Castiel, au-delà même du défi qu’il représentait.

Face à face, devant un café, dans le réfectoire où il lui avait donné rendez-vous, ils parlèrent.  
Roché voulait connaître la vie de Dean, le pourquoi de ce lien si particulier, il voulait en user pour faire sortir Castiel définitivement de son monde…Il avait bien compris que Dean était le dénominateur commun à tous les progrès de son patient.  
Il écouta Dean parler, peu et avec parcimonie, de sa vie…Il sourit quand il vit le visage de ce dernier s’illuminer quand il parlait de sa rencontre avec Castiel.

Il accepta qu’il suive les cours de Julian, son assistant, lui-même, formé à ses méthodes si peu conventionnelles…  
Au vu de ses progrès, il accepterait alors de l’avoir ou non, à ses côtés, de temps en temps, pendant ses séances avec Castiel.  
Fallait-il pour autant que ce dernier accepte le langage des signes et en comprenne le sens, ce dont Roché ne douta pas même si il craignit que Castiel ne donne pas la même signification aux mots qu’eux…30 ans d’enfermement et de souffrance changeaient la vision d’un monde.

Il utiliserait donc le parler, les images en plus des signes…Le mime aussi…Tout ce qui pourrait donner le vrai sens des mots de ce côté-ci du miroir.

Il avait vu Castiel début d’après-midi et avait donné rendez-vous à Dean juste après…Ce dernier était arrivé avec 30 minutes d’avance, buvant café sur café sous le regard attentif de Mark depuis les cuisines…  
Roché arriva à l’heure…  
Ils parlaient depuis plus de 2H…Ce fut un coup de fil de St James qui interrompit la conversation…Si aux premiers abords, Dean avait eu des a priori sur le médecin, quand celui-ci lui serra la main en souriant et s’éloigna d’un pas nonchalant, tous ceux-ci avaient disparu.

Quand il retourna vers sa chambre, il croisa Marie…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Devraux salua une dernière fois, le vigile à l’entrée du couloir…Serrant plus fort sa boite contre sa poitrine….Il avait envie de pleurer…La veille, il s’était retenu même devant les marques d’affection des personnes présentes à la soirée, mais là, s’en était trop…  
Le policier de faction devant la porte, ôta sa casquette pour le saluer et Devraux fit un adieu définitif à son passé, ce métier qui avait nourri sa vie…Il se mit à pleurer tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture garée à l’entrée du parking.

Il s’arrêta à quelques pas de celle-ci….Garée face à sa vieille Ford, une Impala noire et appuyé sur le capot de celle-ci, une de ses plus belles réussites…Dean Winchester…  
« Vous comptiez partir sans me dire au revoir, proc’ » bras croisés sur sa poitrine, relevant ses yeux brillants dans ceux d’un Devraux qui refoula ses larmes.

Dean et Devraux se retrouvèrent face à face, à se regarder…L’émotion du moment trop forte que pour oser la briser d’un mot…  
Ce fut Devraux qui mit fin au silence qui s’était immiscé entre eux.  
« Je t’offre un café ? »  
« Non » en se redressant.  
« C’est moi qui vous invite » en lui souriant.  
« Tu m’invites ? » en posant son carton sur le toit de sa voiture.  
« J’ai mon après-midi de libre…J’ai pas encore diner, ça tombe bien… »  
« Oui…Ca tombe bien » murmura le vieil homme.  
« Venez » en faisant le tour de la voiture et lui ouvrant la porte- passager.  
Devraux après une courte hésitation, rangea sa boite dans le coffre de sa Ford et rejoignit Dean.  
« Où va-t-on »  
« On verra bien….» lui souriant tout en baissant les yeux.  
Il referma la portière…

Marie venait de lui annoncer que Devraux avait pris sa retraite ou plutôt qu’on l’avait mis à la retraite….De son plein gré, il ne serait jamais parti…Il aurait voulu pouvoir exercer jusqu’à ce que son âge l’en empêche mais la vie est ainsi faite qu’il faut savoir céder sa place…  
Il le fit mais à contre cœur, il n’aimait pas l’homme de loi qui reprenait son rôle…Un obsédé de la tolérance zéro, persuadé que tout crime méritait sa peine, ne cherchant jamais à sonder l’âme face à lui mais juste à juger l’homme assis devant ses crimes…  
Une autre génération, une autre façon de voir la justice. Ce n’était pas pour cela qu’il était devenu procureur…  
Il sourit, il savait qu’il y avait encore des hommes comme lui, plein d’espoir derrière les bureaux de la Justice…Il y en avait encore des procureurs qui croyaient au pouvoir de sauver une vie…  
Il y avait eu des Devraux avant, il y en aurait après….

Dean s’adossa contre le mur…Marie lui avait dit que le procureur avait continué à suivre son cas à distance et il se sentit coupable, coupable de ne jamais avoir remercié cet homme qui avait su lire en lui…Cet homme qui avait su voir la lumière derrière l’ombre de son âme.  
Il n’avait plus jamais contacté Devraux depuis ce fameux jour où Castiel bouleversa sa vie.

Marie avait gardé contact avec le procureur même après la fin de stage de Dean…Ce dernier voulait savoir ce que son protégé devenait…Il était si fier de cette réussite…Si fier de lui…Il avait appris pour Castiel, pour le combat de Dean pour s’en sortir…Il sut pour Gaby et se mit à remercier cet homme dans ses prières.  
Devraux voulait terminer sur une note positive sa vie au service de l’humain….Quelle plus belle récompense que celle qui venait de lui être offerte.

Ce fut Marie qui renseigna Dean sur le dernier jour de Devraux….Il demanda sa journée…Elle le lui accorda sans hésitation.  
Elle le regarda sortir de son bureau….  
Dans quelques jours, il partirait…Il commencerait enfin à vivre pour lui…A construire son propre avenir…  
Il continuerait à venir à St Gerry…Pour suivre les cours de Julian mais surtout pour lui, pour cet être qui avait bouleversé sa vie au point de la transformer…  
Castiel avait été la lumière de Dean.  
Dean voulait lui rendre la pareille au centuple…

Il voulait que Castiel parle même sans les mots, il voulait que Castiel passe le seuil de la porte de sa chambre et entre définitivement dans son monde…Le monde…

Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il était à St Gerry, il n’avait plus rien de l’enfant du grenier…  
Ca resterait pour Marie, une de ses plus belles victoires sur la fatalité et l’injustice…  
Un pied de nez à ce Dieu qui n’avait pas su prendre soin de ses enfants innocents…  
Elle sourit…  
Le bonheur à portée de main…Si fragile et éphémère mais si beau à tenir entre ses mains…  
Elle décrocha son téléphone et l’appela  
« Martin »  
« Marie, ma chérie…C’est toi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s’inquiéta l’homme à l’autre bout du fil  
« Rien…Je voulais juste entendre ta voix »  
« Marie ?»  
« Je rentrerais plus tôt ce soir…On pourrait se faire un ciné en famille, tu en penses quoi ?»  
« Tu sais très bien ce que j’en pense….Megan va être aux anges»  
Marie sourit  
« A ce soir »  
« A ce soir »  
Elle raccrocha…Saisir les moindres chances de repousser l’éphémère…

 

Dean ouvrit le coffre de l’Impala et sortit le petit coffre en fer blanc…Il sourit…Un sourire un peu triste mais il savait que le geste qu’il s’apprêtait à faire était le bon…Etait nécessaire aussi.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean s’arrêta devant la devanture d’un petit restaurant de quartier…Il faisait froid mais beau…Un ciel bleu sans un nuage…  
Ils s’assirent à une table près de l’entrée…Dean pourrait ainsi se concentrer sur sa voiture si jamais le courage lui manquait…Celui de vider son cœur, lui qui l’avait gardé si longtemps fermé…Il l’avait entre ouvert avec Suzanne…Dévoilé en partie à Leyla...  
Partager avec Castiel. Tu au procureur…

Devraux prit une simple salade de poulet, il n’avait pas trop d’appétit…La gorge encore trop serrée, les tripes encore trop nouées.  
Dean prit un hamburger maison mais il n’avait pas plus faim que son vis-à-vis.  
« Alors Dean ? Que me vaut l’honneur de cette invitation » en souriant.  
« Ne vous fichez pas de moi, proc’ »  
« Franck »  
« Pardon ? » en tiquant  
« Il n’y a plus de Monsieur le procureur et de vous, il n’y a plus que Franck Devraux et un tu »  
« Non, vous resterez toujours pour moi, le proc’…Celui qui m’a donné ma chance, celui qui m’a sauvé la vie…Celui à qui je dois tout »  
« Dean…Je n’ai fait que te guider…Tout le reste, tu ne le dois qu’à toi-même »  
« C’est faux…Et vous le savez très bien…J’aurais fini par mourir ou pire, me perdre dans cette Cage »  
« Elle t’a pourtant sauvé la vie à sa manière »  
Dean détourna le regard  
« Au début, oui…Mais ça me suffisait plus »  
« Quand on a envie de vivre, celle de mourir finit par faire peur » répliqua Devraux en piquant dans sa salade  
« Je vous dois tout….Je suis désolé » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise  
« Désolé pourquoi Dean ? »  
« Je vous ai laissé tomber »  
Devraux se mit à rire.  
« En général, c’est une réplique qui vient de moi ça »  
« J’aurais dû vous contacter » dans un murmure gêné.  
« J’aurais dû le faire aussi mais j’ai eu peur d’être le grain de sable dans le bel engrenage qu’était St Gerry pour toi…J’ai donc veillé sur toi par l’intermédiaire de Marie Campbell  
« Oui, je sais…Elle me l’a dit »  
« C’est elle qui t’a dit que je partais à la retraite aujourd’hui? »  
« Oui…Et je lui en suis reconnaissante…Je m’en serais voulu, vous savez….Je comptais venir vous voir quand….quand »  
« Quand quoi, Dean ? »  
« Quand j’aurais pu vous donner la preuve que vous aviez eu raison de croire en moi et que j’avais eu tort de fuir l’évidence »  
« Mais Dean » en se penchant sur son assiette  
« A partir du moment où tu as signé l’offre que je t’avais proposé….J’ai su…j’ai su que tu allais t’en sortir…Que tu le voulais surtout »  
Devraux sourit  
« J’ai toujours su que tu t’en sortirais d’ailleurs…Toujours… »  
« Merci, proc’ ….Merci mille fois…Je vous décevrais plus…Plus jamais »  
« Tu ne m’as jamais déçu, Dean Winchester…Je t’interdis de dire des choses qui ne sont pas »  
Il chercha à croiser le regard du jeune homme et finit par y plonger.  
« Tu es ma plus belle récompense »  
« Dites pas ça » ému par les mots du vieil homme qui se tenait là, devant lui, dans son deux pièces usé, ses cheveux poivre et sel, le fixant avec tendresse  
« Je te le redis, Dean…Tu es ma plus belle récompense…Tu es vivant, tu commences enfin à être heureux….Tu aimes »  
Dean tiqua…Marie lui avait donc tout dit…S’apercevant du trouble de Dean, Devraux attira son attention en lui resservant un verre de rosé.  
« Marie et moi sommes devenus amis à force de parler de toi….On a fini par parler de tout et de rien…On a plus en commun que tu ne pourrais le croire…Elle m’a parlé de Suzanne qu’en très peu de mots….Elle voulait juste que je sache que même l’amour, tu avais réussi à le laisser entrer dans ta vie…Pour des gens comme Marie et moi, des êtres comme toi ou Castiel sont les buts d’une vie…La raison qui nous pousse à nous lever et à y croire toujours. Vous nous sauvez autant qu’on vous sauve…Tu comprends cela Dean ?…Alors ne me refuses pas de t’appeler récompense…Tu es même plus que ça….Tu es ma fierté….Vous êtes notre fierté….La preuve que nos combats ne sont pas vains…Merci Dean, merci pour tout… »

Dean resta silencieux, un long moment. Pris par l’émotion qui l’empêchait de parler.  
« Sammy était tout pour moi… » finit-il par reprendre  
« …Ma vie, mon essence, la raison de mes luttes et de mes colères….La personne pour qui j’aurais tout sacrifier et ce, jusqu’à ma propre vie….Il le savait…Il a voulu me libérer, je le sais à présent et même si je ne cesserais jamais de me poser des questions et de me dire que j’ai fait des erreurs, je sais qu’il est mieux là où il est…Tout est mieux que ce qu’il vivait…Il m’aimait, je le sais, je l’ai toujours su….Il est mort par amour, pour moi…mais ça change pas que je n’arrive pas à lui pardonner de m’avoir abandonner, j’ai beau essayer, ça reste graver en moi comme une blessure qui ne refermera jamais…Mais j’ai appris à vivre avec cette culpabilité…Je le sens près de moi…Je sens son ombre penchée sur mon épaule….Il est mon ange gardien…Je sais que tout ça, ce sont des conneries mais j’ai besoin d’y croire »  
« Crois y, Dean…Les anges gardiens existent…Regarde ce qu’est devenu ta vie ! »  
« Ca me dépasse et parfois ça me fait peur » en s’accrochant au regard de Devraux  
« C’est bien…Il faut que tu aies peur de perdre ce que tu as….Il ne faut jamais rien prendre pour acquis, Dean…Ca tue le rêve et l’espoir…Il faut toujours se battre, la victoire n’en est que plus douce »  
« Je suis fatigué de me battre »  
« Cette bataille- là n’aura rien à voir avec les autres, Dean…Pas de violence ou de coups….Ce sera juste une question d’amour »  
« L’amour » Il sourit  
« C’est tellement nouveau pour moi »  
« C’est grisant n’est-ce pas ? » en prenant son verre et sirotant une gorgée  
« Oui… Et tellement différent à la fois…Je ressens des choses pour Castiel que je ne ressens pas pour Suzanne…Et pourtant je tiens à Suzanne»  
« Ce sont 2 amours différents Dean…Mais tout aussi fusionnel »  
« J’aime Suzanne…Je n’arrive pas lui dire…J’en suis incapable, quelque chose m’en empêche » en baissant la tête  
« L’amour n’a pas besoin d’être dit mais il a besoin d’être ressenti, partagé…Vécu »  
« C’est étrange vous savez »  
« Quoi dont ? » en reposant son verre  
« Je pense que je pourrais renoncer à Suzanne...Même si je ne le veux pas...»  
« Personne ne te le demande »  
« Mais je pourrais jamais renoncer à Cass » continua-t-il sans écouter Devraux.  
« Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui…J’ai besoin de le voir, de le savoir là…Tout comme j’ai besoin de savoir Suzanne à mes côté, de son corps, de sa présence…Ca me fait parfois peur…Tellement peur» terminant sur un murmure

« J’ai aimé qu’une seule fois…Une femme extraordinaire qui a toujours été à mes côtés et qui l’est toujours bien qu’on se soit quitté depuis…Elle est celle qui m’a proposé le poste à St Gerry en pensant à toi…Elle a un don pour ressentir les choses…Elle était mon souffle de vie…Elle a tout accepté de moi mais j’ai perdu la main sans m’en rendre compte…Mon métier avait pris toute la place…J’avais à la même époque, un ami, un policier…On s’était connu sur une affaire commune…Il est celui qui est venu vers moi au tout début de ma carrière, il est celui qui m’a montré que l’humain était plus important que les règles…On était inséparable…J’aurais tout fait pour lui, il est celui qui a fait de moi le procureur que je suis…enfin que j’étais » rectifia-t-il avec tristesse  
« …Nous sommes restés amis plus de 20 ans…Plus que des frères, plus que des amis…Jody disait que nous étions des âmes jumelles, elle avait raison…C’était une amitié plus forte que tout…Jody l’aimait beaucoup et Ben le lui rendait bien… »  
Il baissa le regard sur son assiette  
« Je te parle de lui pour que tu comprennes que ce sont 2 amours différents mais complémentaires…Personne ne t’oblige à choisir entre ses êtres qui partagent ta vie…Jody n’a jamais demandé à ce que je renonce à cette amitié envahissante, je l’aimais cela lui suffisait… »  
« Qu’est-il devenu ? »  
« Il est…Il… » prit par l’émotion  
« Il est mort…Tuez bêtement par un chauffard ivre alors qu’il buvait un café sur une terrasse…Lui et une jeune mère de famille ont été fauché et ce jour-là ma vie a basculé et plus rien n’a jamais été pareil »  
« C’est pour cela que vous avez perdu Jody ? »  
« Non…Je l’avais déjà perdue avant et Ben n’y était pour rien…C’était là mon erreur pas la sienne»  
« Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? »  
Il s’enfonça dans sa chaise en regardant l’Impala  
« Suzanne est peut-être ta Jody et Castiel, ton Ben…Aimes les…Ne renonce à rien par peur, la vie est trop courte pour ça…Tu es bien placé pour le savoir »  
« Je sais »  
« Et si tu me parlais de toi ? …Parles moi de tout…Parles moi de ce fameux Castiel »  
Le regard de Dean s’illumina  
« Vous devriez lui rendre visite »  
« Oui, je devrais…Un jour peut-être» en mangeant  
« Vous avez déjà rencontré des cas comme le sien ? »  
Devraux sembla réfléchir, fourchette suspendue  
« Oui…Une fois …Une jeune fille qui avait servi d’esclave sexuelle pendant près de 15 ans…Elle a eu 2 enfants que la femme de son tortionnaire a élevé comme les siens… »  
« Qu’est-elle devenue ? »  
« Ils ont retrouvé sa famille d’origine, elle avait kidnappé à la sortie de l’école, elle n’avait même pas 10 ans…Ses enfants, une fille et un garçon ont été placé, elle a jamais voulu les revoir…Elle est retourné vivre chez sa mère »  
« Qu’est-il arrivé aux bourreaux ? »  
« Elle a été condamné à 20 ans de prison, peine incompressible et lui à la perpétuité »  
« Et elle, victime, condamnée à vie en même temps que lui » répliqua Dean.  
« Oui…Sa mère m’a un jour écrit une lettre bouleversante…Elle me disait que sa fille avait tenté de se suicider 2 fois…Qu’elle avait par après rencontré un jeune homme lors d’une séance de thérapie de groupe…Qu’ils s’étaient suicidés quelques mois après, ensemble, en se jetant du haut d’un immeuble... Elle m’a dit que sa fille était enfin libre...»  
« C’est dégueulasse…Tout ça me dégoute…Ils sont encore vivant, elle va ressortir et lui est encore là…Ils ont détruit des vies et sont toujours là !»  
« Je sais….Je me suis souvent posé des questions sur mon métier à cause de cela mais je me disais que quelqu’un se devait de défendre les victimes…Quelqu’un se devait de redonner un sens à leur vie… »  
« Quelle vie, quelle victime ? Regardez Castiel…On ne sait rien de lui…Ni son âge, ni son nom, ni ses origines…le FBI a abandonné les recherches, définitivement…Aux yeux du monde, il n’est rien, personne….Ils ont juste dit qu’il devait avoir dans les 35 ans en se basant sur l’étude d’une photo de lui enfant et de cette…et d’elle….Plus de 30 ans de cette vie…De cet enfer…Comment est-il possible que personne n’ait rien su, rien vu, rien entendu?»  
« L’homme est sourd quand la souffrance de l’autre affiche la sienne…Mais Castiel possède une force de caractère hors du commun même si il restera toujours un être fragilisé, supplicié….Une victime… »  
« Je sais »  
« Ce que tu as fait avec lui, Dean…Ce que vous avez construit…C’est magnifique…Tu dois en être fier »  
« Je ne le suis pas, il m’a plus sauvé que moi je ne l’ai fait…Vous m’avez tous sauvé…Vous, Gaby, Marie, Nina, Suzanne, Leyla et lui….Lui qui m’a montré le chemin…. »  
« La croisée des destins »  
« Oui, la croisée des destins » en souriant.

Ils restèrent longtemps à parler leur vie et de leurs ressentis quand vint l’heure de la séparation…Dean se leva et sortit du restaurant…Il revint quelques secondes après….Il nota que Devraux avait payé l’addition et le foudroya du regard.  
« Privilège de l’âge mon jeune ami »  
« A charge de revanche Monsieur le proc’ »  
Il resta debout devant la table.  
« Dean ? » s’inquiéta Devraux.  
« C’est pour vous….Je vous attends dehors » il posa le présent sur la table et partit aussitôt.  
Devraux le regarda s’appuyer sur le capot de l’Impala, position qui semblait être une habitude chez le jeune homme.  
Il ouvrit, fébrilement, l’emballage

« Le prince heureux » d’Oscar Wilde.  
Il regarde le livre, dubitatif puis l’ouvrit  
« Monsieur le procureur,  
Ce livre était le préféré de mon frère, de mon Sam…Je vous le confie comme je vous ai confié ma vie…Vous m’avez dit un jour de ne pas le laisser gagner…Et je l’ai vaincu…  
Grâce à vous…Grâce à cet être magique qui a su ouvrir les portes de mon enfer et que je n’aurais jamais rencontré si vous n’aviez pas été là.  
Je fais le serment de me battre pour faire entendre la voix des victimes qui hurlent encore en silence…  
Merci pour tout…  
Merci d’avoir toujours cru en moi  
Dean Winchester »

Devraux sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il referma brusquement le livre et le serra dans ses mains.  
Ce cadeau, c’était la plus belle marque d’affection qu’il eut jamais reçu…En le lui donnant, il lui montrait qu’il avait fait une croix sur son passé…Il lui donnait une partie de son frère…Ce serait là, à présent, le but de Dean…Se battre pour éviter que l’on découvre d’autre Castiel oublié du monde, pour éviter que d’autre Sammy se tue par désespoir pour ne pas avoir été entendu…  
Il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme fin de carrière qu’une telle déclaration.  
Il se leva et sortit…Il s’approcha de Dean qui se redressa.  
Devraux plongea son regard humide dans celui de Dean, ému à son tour.  
Il secoua le livre sous son menton ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Il finit par le serrer dans ses bras…Dean le serra à son tour….Une courte étreinte et un silence qui voulait tout dire….

Ils se promirent de garder contact…Dean se jura que cette promesse-ci, il la tiendrait…  
Devraux devait rencontrer Castiel…Parce qu’au fond, c’était lui, ce procureur humaniste, qui les avait fait se rencontrer, s’éveiller…  
Il avait été la 1er clef qui avait ouvert la porte de leurs prisons.

Le lendemain, ce fut le cœur léger que Devraux prit l’avion…Il ouvrit « Le prince heureux » et plongea dans sa lecture.

Dean retrouva Suzanne le soir même et lui raconta sa rencontre avec le procureur…Cette nuit-là, il resta à ses côtés mais ne dormit pas. Il fixa le plafond de la chambre de longues heures…  
Faisant défiler presque 30 ans de sa vie et se demandant quelle partie de celle-ci était vraiment la sienne.

 

Assis par terre, appuyé contre son lit, Castiel regardait ses doigts bougés…Un fin sourire éclairé par la demi-lune, marquait son visage rendu encore plus pâle par le halo de cette dernière.  
Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche…Il sembla frustré et brisé à la fois…Aucun son n’en sortit.  
Il leva ses yeux bleus profonds vers le ciel sombre. Il n’y avait que la détresse et l’obscur qui semblaient avoir trouvés leurs voix à travers la sienne.

 

Fin chapitre XXIII


	24. Le choix d'une vie

 

Leur histoire se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans les silences et les regards…Sur quelques mots et quelques larmes étouffées.

Un choix…Encore et toujours …Il essuya du bout des doigts, la larme qui coula le long de sa joue tout en continuant à fixer la route, droit devant lui, ralenti par la circulation paralysée par un fin manteau poudreux et glissant.  
Il roulait par à coup….Comme au fond, toute son existence le fut…Il savait que ce bonheur, cette espèce d’euphorie qu’il vivait depuis quelques semaines, ne durerait pas…  
La neige avait fait son apparition quelques jours plus tôt…La neige qui se mit à tout recouvrir…Nappe blanche de pureté…Boue étrange au contact de la réalité comme l’était soudain sa vie.  
La route nationale engorgée, la police de la route en avait détournée une partie de la circulation sur cette route secondaire qu’il empruntait quand il revenait de chez Suzanne.  
Suzanne, chez qui il avait passé la nuit… Il soupira pour évacuer le poids qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

Elle lui avait demandé de choisir…  
Elle avait pris tout cela pour un signe, son départ pour l’école d’infirmière et le départ de Dean pour Mac Arthur.  
A vouloir partager sa vie avec cet homme qu’elle aimait, elle en occulta volontairement le poids de son passé…Ce passé qui faisait que Dean n’était pas encore prêt, qu’il se battait encore avec ses démons pour trouver sa vraie place dans ce monde…Elle avait oublié qu’une cicatrice mettait du temps à guérir et ce, plus profonde en était la plaie.

Il devait prendre une décision qui impliquerait tant sa vie que la sienne…  
Elle l’aimait, elle le lui avait dit souvent mais elle n’en eut jamais l’écho.  
Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait précipité les choses mais elle devait prendre ce risque…Savoir pour avancer ou pour tout arrêter…  
L’obliger à faire face à ce qu’ils étaient ou n’étaient pas l’un pour l’autre…  
Parce que demain, leur vie allait changer et que ce nouveau départ, elle voulait le prendre avec lui.

Mais Dean voulait garder le contrôle de cette vie à peine reconstruite….Il voulait garder le contrôle sur cet hier qu’il avait fini par accepter et qui faisait à présent partie de lui…Il n’avait plus à l’affronter en permanence, juste à vivre en sa présence…Après tout, le Dean qu’il était devenu, en était la survivance.  
Des choix…Il en avait déjà fait pourtant mais elle avait refusé de les voir…D’accepter cette évidence.  
Il avait pris un appartement, seul…Il avait accepté de travailler comme surveillant à Mac Arthur sans lui en parler…Il refusa l’offre de Marie de rester à St Gerry Hall.  
Les choix de Dean…Les choix de sa première vie d’homme nouveau…Elle n’avait pas su comprendre ce besoin qu’il avait de reprendre sa vie en main, seul…D’être enfin libre d’être lui-même…  
Elle n’avait pas su comprendre qu’il aurait voulu qu’elle fasse partie du voyage. Qu’elle soit à ses côtés…Persuadée qu’elle serait son unique choix, elle avait oublié la patience qui avait construit leur lien…  
Elle avait oublié que Dean venait de marcher pendant presque 30 ans dans le noir et qu’il venait à peine d’apercevoir la lumière.

Dans ce choix qu’elle lui offrait, lui imposait, Il se sentit piégé…Prisonnier d’un nouveau carcan…De nouveaux murs…  
Pourquoi? Doutait-elle de lui et de ses sentiments?  
Elle savait pourtant…Il lui avait tout dit…Il croyait qu’elle l’avait écouté mais il lui sembla soudain qu’elle n’avait retenu que ce qui la renforçait dans cette idée qu’ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre.  
Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de renaitre, de s’épanouir dans cette première relation amoureuse qu’il tentait désespérément de construire, dans le doute de ses émotions nouvelles.

Il se sentit soudain trahi dans son amour…Elle n’avait pas assez confiance en lui, en eux…Pas assez confiance que pour lui laisser aborder cette nouvelle vie qui s’offrait à lui.  
Cette possibilité d’être lui pour ensuite être à elle, entièrement.  
Il ne voulait pas lui offrir que la moitié d’un être mais la totalité d’un homme, elle ne l’avait pas compris, pas ressenti, pas vu…Elle regardait Dean dans un reflet et dans le miroir de celui-ci, il n’y eut plus son visage…

Ils avaient marché en parallèle, il se dit que jamais ils ne se seraient croisés…  
Il est des destins qui se créent mais qui jamais ne font un…Des destins qui se portent pour mieux se séparer.  
Il est des erreurs et des décisions qui font et défont des vies…  
Il aura valu un mot pour que les leurs se séparent…Choix…Choix d’être lui ou d’être juste deux.  
Il n’était pas prêt à ce sacrifice…Pas maintenant qu’il existait enfin en tant qu’être unique…En tant que Dean Winchester.

 

Dans quelques jours, il quitterait St Gerry Hall pour le Lycée Mac Arthur, école publique pour laquelle un directeur, Flanigan, son futur employeur, se battait contre vents et marées depuis des années pour y redonner le gout de l’espoir à de jeunes adolescents qui n’en avaient plus aucun…Leur donner un but à poursuivre…Un avenir dans lequel espérer…Leur redonner un semblant de dignité…C’était un projet qui plaisait à Dean…Une motivation de plus qui lui donnait autant de courage que de peur au ventre…Une nouvelle responsabilité aussi…Celle d’entendre les hurlements muets derrière les regards ou les cicatrices….  
Que son passé ne soit plus une souffrance mais une leçon de vie.  
Le Directeur n’avait guère de moyen, les bourses se déliaient peu pour les écoles hors-zones prioritaires. Mais il avait du courage et de l’espoir à revendre, il se démenait corps et âme pour faire valoir leurs droits à ses adolescents en manque de repaire.  
Gaby savait que l’emploi proposé par Flanigan correspondait à ce que recherchait Dean…Sauver des âmes qui n’y croyaient plus…Leur montrer qu’on pouvait s’en sortir…  
Leur montrer que leur vie n’était pas qu’une injustice contre laquelle on ne pouvait rien.  
Il en était la preuve….La preuve vivante qu’on pouvait s’en sortir…  
Mac Arthur n’était pas le Lycée du désespoir pour Flanigan mais celui du dernier espoir…Celui dans lequel du directeur au petits personnels, tout le monde voulait encore croire…  
Dean l’avait senti. Flanigan le sut dès qu’il le fit entrer dans son bureau et croisa son regard.

 

Dean sourit à son rétroviseur…Un sourire emprunte de tristesse, ce n’était pas sans regret qu’il quitterait les murs de St Gerry…  
Il avait trouvé un petit appartement entre ce nouveau départ et ce refuge, ce rempart…  
A mi-chemin entre ses 2 vies, St Gerry et cette famille qu’il s’y était trouvé…St Gerry et Castiel, celui qui lui montra cette lumière qu’il se refusait jusqu’alors de voir…  
A mi-chemin avec Mac Arthur et Suzanne, celle qui lui avait montré qu’il pouvait être aimé pour ce qu’il était…

Mais ses beaux projets s’effritèrent la veille quand dans l’après-midi, elle demanda à ce qu’il passe chez elle après son cours avec Julian, le jeune assistant du Docteur Roché.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le Docteur Roché et Julian venaient à St Gerry Hall deux fois par semaine et ce, depuis plus d’un mois….Roché ne se consacrait qu’à Castiel et n’intervenait jamais dans les cours donnés par son assistant… Ce dernier avait créé deux groupes, le lundi, celui de Dean, Missouri, Marie et Leyla….Le jeudi, celui de Garth, Kevin, Phil et parfois Armand quand ce dernier acceptait de s’intégrer au groupe.  
Marie ne pouvait pas se permettre de couper dans les horaires, tout au plus accepta-t-elle qu’ils perdent une heure en cas où cela était nécessaire, mais en général, ils prenaient sur leur pause-déjeuner et leur temps libre.

Julian leur enseigna la langue des signes…L’ASL…L’alphabet classique, chaque lettre ayant son signe…Ils assimilèrent vite cette partie du cours, si bien qu’il put passer à l’étape suivante moins de 4 semaines après avoir commencé…  
Débuta alors l’apprentissage de l’étude de la segmentation des signes…Celle des codes gestuels….  
Cette étape était bien plus difficile à assimiler pour des non-initiés qu’ils étaient…Un début de mot, une fin et un geste, un mouvement pour lui donner une signification.  
Il fallait ajouter à cela des mimiques faciales et des mouvements du haut du corps.  
Dean avait du mal avec cette partie-là du cours…  
Castiel était muet, pas sourd…Pas idiot…

 

Dean continuait à le voir entre ses séances avec Roché et Marie…Les séances avec Leyla avait été suspendue…Elles reprendraient quand Roché cesserait ses cours particuliers.

Dean partageait le plus souvent qu’il le pouvait, quelques heures avec lui… Avec ou sans musique…Dans le silence ou les conversations à sens unique…Peu lui importait…Il aimait lui parler, il aimait se confier à lui et voir dans son regard, une étincelle de vie qui lui disait qu’il comprenait.  
Il aimait être en sa compagnie…Tout simplement…C’était comme retrouver un frère, un ami…L’autre moitié de son âme.  
Il y avait peu de contact physique entre eux mais ils avaient besoin de partager leur espace personnel…L’un à côté de l’autre, debout devant la fenêtre à regarder l’automne mourir et l’hiver naitre entre ses flocons blancs….  
Assis côte à côtes sur le lit, la voix de Dean berçant son mutisme.  
Castiel l’écoutait toujours, réagissait souvent mais malgré les efforts de Dean pour lui parler dans le langage des signes, il restait obstinément fermé à celui-ci…Refusant d’utiliser cette forme de communication avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit d’autre…  
Tous continuèrent pourtant, à user de l’ASL et ce malgré son entêtement à y demeurer hermétique, c’était une exigence plus qu’une recommandation du Dr Roché…  
Castiel les fixait, curieux, suivant du regard le mouvement de leurs doigts mais il restait figé quand ces derniers attendaient une réponse de sa part.  
Dean était persuadé que Castiel comprenait ce langage…Par défi, il lui avait parlé juste avec les mains durant une après-midi, sans émettre le moindre son et Castiel avait suivi la conversation.  
Pourquoi refusait-il alors d’interagir ?  
Dean avait essayé d’en parler avec Roché mais celui-ci refusait de dire quoi que ce soit…Il continuait cependant à venir 2 fois par semaine. Imperturbable…Ne partageant ses expériences qu’avec Marie.

 

Dean découvrit alors une nouvelle facette de ce médecin hors du commun…Julian avait fini par avouer lors d’une pause-café qu’ils venaient tous deux en heures non payées.  
Marie leur avait bien proposé un salaire mais Roché avait refusé…Prétextant que Castiel était un cas unique et qu’il voyait cela comme un défi personnel…Roché était un paradoxe à lui tout seul.  
Julian l’avait suivi, fidèle assistant, fasciné par son maitre de stage…Il ne devait pas dépasser les 25-26 ans, était affublé d’un physique ingrat et de plus, d’une voix fluette…Mais il savait retransmettre la passion de son métier à ses élèves. C’était un enseignant fin psychologue et d’une patience à toutes épreuves…  
Dean l’aimait bien mais demeura distant avec lui…Il avait du mal à se lier à des personnes dont il savait qu’il n’aurait plus de contact dans un proche avenir. Il refusait de s’y attacher en vain…C’était un aspect de sa personnalité qu’il savait devoir encore travailler…Il espérait que Mac Arthur l’y aiderait et le fait de quitter ses murs, cette sécurité, aussi.  
Il fallait qu’il apprenne à vivre à travers lui et pas à travers ce que les autres partageaient avec lui.  
Cela ne changerait rien au fait que jamais il ne pourrait quitter définitivement les murs de St Gerry….Il s’y était découvert une famille et était bien décidé à la garder, coute que coute…  
Mais Suzanne venait de tout remettre en cause…

Dean s’arrêta devant la porte du réfectoire…Leyla y était assise au fond, près des cuisines, devant son diner, plongée dans un de ses dossiers…Il respira profondément et entra.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel était debout devant la fenêtre, main droite posée sur celle-ci…Tentant du bout des doigts de toucher la neige qui s’était remise à tomber, compacte. Elle cachait la lumière de sa grisaille blanche…Le jour ressemblait presqu’à la nuit. Le soleil, prisonnier de nuages trop lourds.  
Dean entra, mains dans les poches et tête basse…Castiel vit son reflet dans la glace et capta sa détresse. Il se retourna.

« Cass…On doit se parler » en relevant les yeux pour croiser les siens. Un court silence où il se sentit percer à jour par Castiel.  
« Je vais m’en aller…Quitter St Gerry » dans un souffle.  
Castiel ne sembla pas comprendre.  
« Tu te rappelles, je t’avais parlé de Mac Arthur…Le Lycée » en s’avançant pour aller le rejoindre à la fenêtre.  
« Je commence dans quelques jours….J’ai réussi à me trouver un petit appartement pas trop cher à quelques minutes d’ici…C’est pas le grand luxe mais pour commencer, je m’en contenterais, j’ai connu bien pire» se souvenant des chambres miteuses dans lesquelles il avait trouvé refuge pendant ses années d’errance.

Castiel resta dos à la fenêtre. Il fixait la porte entre ouverte et écoutait la voix de Dean, les yeux mi-clos.  
« Cass » en baissant la voix.  
« Je vais devoir faire un choix…Un choix qui va me briser…Un choix qui va me déchirer en 2…Mais tu vois, je dois visiblement payer ma dette…Le bonheur est à ce prix-là, parait-il… »  
Il se tourna vers Castiel mais ce dernier ne réagit pas.  
« Cass…Ce prix, c’est toi » en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
Castiel se retourna et le fixa, incrédule.

.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il s’était avancé…Leyla le sentit venir à elle. Elle leva les yeux de son dossier et lui sourit mais elle vit à son regard que ce n’était pas là, une visite de courtoisie.  
« J’ai besoin de parler » la voix cassée.  
« Tu veux qu’on aille dans mon bureau ? » tout en refermant son dossier, inquiète mais se doutant de la raison de sa présence.  
« Non… » Dans un murmure  
« Assieds -toi»  
Il obtempéra….S’enfonçant dans le dossier de la chaise, tête basse et mains croisées sur ses cuisses.  
« Dean » la voix douce de Leyla le ramena à la réalité.  
« J’ai vu Suzie hier soir »  
Leyla ne dit rien…Le visage fermé…A l’écoute….Elle le laissa venir à elle. A son rythme….Dean s’ouvrait peu sur ses sentiments excepté quand cela touchait Castiel et même à son propos, il ne lui disait pas tout. Toute sa vie, il avait appris à refouler ses émotions et quand celles-ci prenaient le dessus, il perdait souvent pieds…  
Il n’avait personne d’autre vers qui se tourner…Personne d’autre avec qui il avait tissé des liens aussi étroits qu’avec Castiel…Personne excepté peut-être Leyla…  
Il avait confiance en elle, en son silence, en son avis…Il savait qu’il pouvait se révéler à elle sans être jugé ni condamné et ce depuis ce jour où elle s’était assise face à lui et avait accepté de l’aider à sauver Castiel.  
Arriverait-elle à le sauver lui cette fois-ci ?  
Il releva ses yeux verts dans ceux profond de Leyla. Elle lui sourit, l’encourageant par- là même, à se livrer.  
Un bruit sec sur la table, Mark, torchon jeté sur l’épaule, lui avait apporté une tasse de café en même temps que celle de Leyla.  
« Merci »  
« Pas de quoi » en s’éloignant.  
Il prit la tasse et s’appuya sur ses poignets au bord de la table, jouant distraitement avec l’anse.  
« Suzanne a fini son stage, elle a réussi ses examens et obtenu son diplôme d’aide-soignante »  
« Je suis au courant »  
Il ne leva pas les yeux, elle devait savoir pour le reste aussi alors.  
« Elle….Elle veut suivre des cours pour devenir infirmière…Elle veut travailler dans le milieu psychiatrique »  
Leyla ne dit rien mais un léger voile passa dans ses yeux…  
« Elle va quitter St Gerry…Elle a trouvé une école à…à …à des kilomètres d’ici » en posant la tasse et se passant, dépité, les mains dans les cheveux.  
« Elle part… » les larmes aux yeux.  
« Je sais, Dean…Marie me l’a dit…Suzanne l’a prévenue…Histoire de lui laisser le temps de trouver quelqu’un pour la remplacer »  
« Vous le saviez depuis quand ? »  
« Vendredi mais elle voulait t’en parler elle-même et nous a demandé de ne rien te dire » en baissant la tête.  
« Je vois »  
« Je n’ai pas fait cela de gaité de cœur, tu sais….Mais c’est elle qui partage ta vie, c’était à elle de venir à toi »  
« Elle m’a demandé de la suivre » l’interrompa-til, abruptement.  
Un long silence s’en suivit…  
« Et ? »  
« Je sais pas… » en retenant ses larmes  
« Je sais plus » répéta-t-il dans un murmure, presque inaudible.  
« C’est un choix libre auquel tu dois faire face, c’est un nouveau départ »  
« Choix libre ? Quel choix libre… » en haussant la voix  
« Elle ou tout ça…. » jetant un regard sur la pièce pour signifier St Gerry  
« Elle…Elle ou…Elle ou lui » Il ne put retenir ses larmes qui essuya de la paume de la main et qu’il refoula aussitôt.  
« Les kilomètres ne peuvent être un obstacle entre vous, tu le sais, Dean ? »  
« Ca le deviendra…Je ne veux pas la perdre mais je refuse de le laisser….Je refuse de l’abandonner»  
« Elle t’a pas demandé de l’abandonner…Elle t’a demandé de vivre avec elle…Elle veut tout simplement savoir si tu l’aimes assez que pour la suivre »  
« C’est à cela que se résume l’amour, un choix ? Est-ce que tu m’aimes assez pour accepter ce sacrifice ?…Je croyais que l’amour, c’était le bonheur d’être ensemble….Le bonheur de l’autre, de partager »  
« Ca l’est, Dean….Mais comme pour toute chose, il y a des décisions, pas toujours facile à prendre pour avancer et espérer se construire un avenir…Est-ce que tu…Est-ce que vous avez déjà envisagé un futur ensemble? »  
« Elle oui, mais moi, j’en suis incapable…Tout cela est tellement nouveau pour moi …Jusqu’ici le seul avenir que j’envisageais, c’était Mac Arthur et les cours de Julian… »  
« Et Castiel ? » s’interrogea Leyla  
« Lui » en souriant avec tendresse  
« C’est mon seul projet à long terme »  
« Et pas Suzanne ? »  
« Suzanne, c’est différent… J’aime bien être avec elle, j’aime sa chaleur, j’aime sa présence, ce qu’on partage mais elle veut qu’on vive ensemble, elle veut des enfants, elle veut une vie de famille. Je ne me sens pas prêt…Elle dit comprendre et qu’elle me laissera le temps mais ce n’est pas du temps dont j’ai besoin, c’est d’un nouveau passé…Je ne veux pas d’une famille…Pas maintenant et peut être même jamais…Elle finira par me détester pour cela, elle finira par cesser de m’aimer et me le reprocher…Son idéal de vie n’est pas le mien »  
« Tu le lui as dit ? »  
« J’ai essayé mais elle m’aime, elle veut y croire pour deux »  
« Et toi ? »  
« Je me sens bien avec elle…Je me sens moi mais je n’arrive pas à entièrement me libérer….Pourquoi ? »  
« Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien avec elle au point de tout quitter ? Est-ce que tu l’aimes au point de tout abandonner et de tout recommencer à zéro…Poses toi cette question et si tu n’as pas la réponse qui s’impose à toi, alors tu sauras quoi faire »  
« Tout cela me dépasse…Tout ça va trop vite » en se frottant le visage.  
« Dean…Cela fait des mois que vous êtes ensemble…Si tu n’envisages pas d’avenir entre vous, tu te dois d’être honnête avec elle»  
Il soupira.  
« Parfois pour avancer dans la vie, il faut faire des choix douloureux…Des choix qui nous en coutent…Des choix qui feront de nous ce que nous serons demain…Tu as peur de quoi ? De la perdre ou de perdre l’image qu’elle représente pour toi »  
Elle prit sa tasse de café et but une gorgée.  
« Rien ne t’empêchera de continuer à venir voir Castiel pendant les WE…Rien ne t’empêchera de continuer à venir nous voir…Marie te l’a dit, tu es chez toi ici…Tu le seras toujours, il y aura toujours une place pour toi entre ses murs…Mais t’es-tu demandé pourquoi tu hésitais autant ? »  
« Je n’arrête pas depuis hier »  
« Aurais-tu hésité si on t’avait dit que Castiel était transféré à des kilomètres d’ici ? »  
Il soupire à nouveau.  
« Non…Mais je te l’ai dit…Ce n’est pas pareil…Je suis attaché à Castiel d’une manière différente mais c’est Suzanne… » en baissant la tête.  
« Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ? »  
« Parce que je refuse de sacrifier une part de moi pour une autre »  
« Si elle est attaché à toi, et je pense qu’elle l’est, elle ne te demandera pas d’abandonner quoique ce soit »  
« Elle le sait, je lui ai déjà dit que de toutes façons que c’était inenvisageable…Il est hors de question qu’elle m’oblige à faire un tel choix»  
Leyla but son café, songeuse.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Tu ne peux pas obliger Dean à faire un tel choix, Suzanne… »  
« Je l’aime, Leyla….Je l’aime tellement mais j’ai l’impression de n’avoir qu’une moitié de lui avec moi»  
« Tu le savais dès le départ, il ne s’en est jamais caché »  
« Je sais…Mais je veux construire ma vie avec lui …J’ai besoin de savoir »  
« Si tu tiens vraiment à Dean, Suzanne, tu n’exigerais pas ça de lui »  
« Je ne lui demande pas de tout abandonner…Je lui demande juste de me choisir moi » en portant la main à sa poitrine.  
« Tu peux pas comprendre ce que c’est que d’aimer un homme qui n’est jamais entièrement avec toi…J’ai besoin de lui…De lui dans sa totalité »  
« Tu fais une erreur…Tu risques de tout perdre…Tu dois lui laisser le temps…Tout cela est nouveau pour lui »  
« St Gerry ne sera qu’à 2 heures de route…C’est une nouvelle vie que je veux lui offrir…Avec moi »  
« Il avait déjà sa nouvelle vie Suzie…Mac Arthur, son appartement…Toi...Tu veux lui retirer ses murs-ci pour lui en dresser d’autres »  
« Il mérite d’être heureux….Et je veux être celle qui lui offrira cette part de bonheur »  
« Tu y arrivais très bien jusqu’ici…Avec du temps et de la patience, tu pourrais tout obtenir de lui…Là, tu vas juste réussir à le briser et il ne te restera plus que des regrets »  
« C’est un risque que je suis prête à prendre…Si il m’aime, il me suivra »  
« L’amour n’a rien à voir là-dedans Suzanne …Tu n’as décidemment rien compris » la plantant au milieu du grand hall.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Que dois-je faire, Leyla ? » en prenant sa tasse de café, le regard perdu dans le reflet trouble du noir breuvage.  
« Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, Dean...Et je suis, de plus, un bien piètre exemple à suivre pour ce qui est des relations sentimentales » en riant  
Il releva les yeux sur elle.  
« Je vais avoir 32 ans et quand je rentre chez moi, je n’ai personne qui m’y attend…J’ai sacrifié, et ce, sans aucun regret, ce pan de ma vie pour celui de ma carrière…Non pas par ambition mais parce que j’aime ce que je fais…Voir un être s’éveiller, le regard de parents ou d’enfants s’illuminer, un malade s’ouvrir aux autres…Réussir l’impossible comme ce fut le cas avec Castiel…Ce sont mes plus belles des récompenses…J’ai fait mon choix, pour ça…Aujourd’hui, c’est à toi de faire le tien…je ne peux que te soutenir dans celui que tu feras mais je ne peux le faire pour toi »  
« Mais si tu le pouvais!»  
« Je viens de te le dire, Dean…J’ai déjà fait mon choix » en lui souriant  
Il lui sourit à son tour, avec tristesse.  
Il termina son café, sans un mot…Il savait…Tout dépendrait de lui à présent…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il avait mis plusieurs minutes avec l’aide de Kevin à mettre des chaines-neige à ses pneus…Ils avaient ri entre 2 glissades et 3 jurons…Dean en avait besoin…kevin avait vu la détresse qu’il tentait de camoufler et il s’était décidé, malgré les remontrances de Dean, à l’aider.  
Ce dernier avait son choix et même si il savait qu’avec le temps, la blessure guérirait, il avait mal…Il avait mal en lui….Il avait mal pour eux.

Dean releva les yeux sur la façade de St Gerry…Il n’avait jamais remarqué jusqu’ici, les petites gargouilles penchées aux corniches…Gardiennes des âmes perdues qui se trouvaient derrière ses murs. Il les fixa longuement.

Kevin ramassa sa casquette et chassa avec celle-ci la neige qui collait à son pantalon.  
Dean appuyé sur le capot fut pris d’un frisson, kevin vint à ses côtés.  
« Tu vas nous manquer tu sais »  
« Pas autant que vous »  
« Tu vas revenir ? »  
« Toutes les semaines…Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça hein » en lui souriant  
« Merde » en croisant les bras, faussement rageur.  
« Pourquoi tu n’as pas accepté l’offre de Marie ? »  
« J’ai besoin de prendre mon indépendance Kevin et rester ici, ce n’est plus la bonne solution et Marie l’a très bien compris…Je suis sûr qu’elle m’a proposé ce poste en espérant que je le refuse »  
Kevin tiqua  
« C’était une façon pour elle de voir si j’étais prêt à prendre mon envol» en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Et tu l’es ? »  
« Honnêtement, je n’en sais rien, je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour mais je dois tenter ma chance…Parce qu’aujourd’hui, malgré mon passé, je suis fier, fier de ce que je suis devenu, de ce que j’ai réussi à faire de ma vie….Fier de mon parcours…C’est un peu présomptueux, je sais mais…»  
« Ce n’est pas présomptueux… » le coupa kevin  
« Tu as toutes les raisons d’être fier….Quand on regarde ton passé, mec, y a de quoi l’être »  
« Merci...Merci d’avoir toujours été là même dans l’ombre »  
« On sera toujours là pour toi…C’est une grande famille ici…Tu en fais partie maintenant, ne l’oublie jamais… »  
« Je peux mal de l’oublier » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Je ne pars pas vraiment, tu sais…Je serais toujours ici parce qu’une part de moi, y restera gravé à jamais…Ses murs m’ont protégé et m’ont sauvé…Et puis »  
Il leva le regard vers le 3eme étage  
« Et puis j’ai un quelqu’un qui compte sur moi et à qui je dois en partie cette nouvelle chance»  
« Tu lui as dit que tu viendrais moins souvent ? »  
« Non… » Il sourit  
« Non…Ce n’était pas nécessaire »  
« Pardon ? » s’étonna Kevin.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il avait téléphoné à Suzanne et lui avait donné rendez-vous dans leur restaurant favori début de soirée…Il n’avait rien voulu dire, elle n’avait pas demandé à en savoir plus.  
Elle raccrocha…Elle savait…

 

Dean s’assit sur le lit et fit face à Castiel qui n’avait toujours pas réagi.  
« Tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre, Cass »  
Ce dernier se retourna face à la fenêtre, refusant de croiser le regard de Dean.

« Suzanne va quitter St Gerry…»  
Il vit les épaules de Castiel se baisser.  
« Elle m’a demandé de la suivre…D’aller vivre avec elle »  
Un coup sourd….Castiel venait de frapper son front sur la vitre.  
« Cass….Je t’en supplie…Pas toi » en baissant la voix  
« Je ne t’abandonne pas…Je t’ai promis de toujours être là pour toi et je tiendrais ma promesse…Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible » la voix suppliante.

Castiel leva la main sur le carreau et se mit à tenter d’attraper la neige qui collait au rebord extérieur.  
« Cass….Arrête….Je t’en supplie…Arrête de me fuir » en se levant et s’approchant de la fenêtre. Il resta pétrifié…  
Sans un bruit, sans un mot, sans un son….Juste une larme sur sa joue.  
« Cass ! » en lui prenant l’épaule pour qu’il se tourne vers lui mais Castiel le rejeta.  
Dean réitéra son geste et cette fois-ci, Castiel se laissa faire.  
« Tu dois me parler…J’ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens »  
Il le regarda droit dans les yeux  
« Parles moi » en joignant l’ASL à sa voix  
« Parles moi »  
Castiel se détourna et se mit à fixer le ciel.  
« Bien…Comme tu veux » la voix brisée.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait besoin de partir, besoin de respirer…Fuir ce doute qui le rattrapait.  
« J’aurais voulu que tu me parles…Je sais, c’est idiot…Et puis ce choix, c’est moi qui doit le faire, c’est de ma vie qu’il s’agit après tout…Je l’ai déjà fait d’ailleurs… Mais j’en avais besoin…Besoin de toi...Comme avec le livre, tu te rappelles ?  
Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit un claquement…2 mains qui venaient de frapper l’une contre l’autre pour attirer son attention.  
Il ne bougea pas. Un nouveau claquement.  
Il se retourna lentement.

Castiel était devant lui…Le visage concentré, fixant Dean droit dans les yeux.  
Et puis il commença à bouger les mains…Hésitant, réfléchissant à chaque signe qu’il devait poser sur ses doigts  
Dean était tétanisé et en même temps bouleversé devant cet être qui se battait pour s’exprimer enfin...  
« Cass…Cass…Recommence… » en fixant ses mains.  
Ce dernier le regarda désespéré, recommençant ses gestes.  
« R…E…S…T… »  
Il croisa son regard, ce bleu infini qui hurlait en silence, comme lors de leurs premières rencontres.  
Dean s’approcha de lui.  
« Salaud » les larmes aux yeux.  
« Putain, Cass »  
Il le tira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras  
Bras ballants, Castiel fixait la porte entre ouverte.

Dean avait fait son choix. Castiel, le sien

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce soir-là, au restaurant, ils ne se disputèrent pas… Ils se quittèrent…  
Persuadée que l’amour était plus fort que tout, elle en avait oublié que celui de Dean était nouveau et qu’il n’avait rien connu d’autre pour y être comparer si ce n’était son lien avec son frère et celui avec Castiel…  
Comparaison n’est pas raison mais pour Dean, il y avait une évidence dans ce choix.  
Il ne quitterait pas ce qu’il avait mis si longtemps à construire sur les ruines de son passé… Le Dean d’hier et d’aujourd’hui ne faisaient plus qu’un.  
Elle venait d’éteindre la flamme à peine allumée de leur amour…  
Elle le comprit trop tard…  
Quand il quitta le restaurant sans se retourner, elle ne pleura pas…  
Ni lui…

Quand elle referma la porte de son appartement, quelques boites éparses préparées pour son prochain déménagement l’attendaient en silence, elle se rendit compte que ce voyage, elle le ferait seule…  
Elle laissa tomber le masque et s’effondra…  
Elle partit 2 jours après…

 

Il avait arrêté l’Impala…Se regarda dans le rétroviseur…  
Sa nouvelle vie était à ce prix….Il posa son front sur le volant et se mit à pleurer…

Fin chapitre XXIV


	25. Rendez-vous avec le diable

 

Il gara l’Impala devant les hautes grilles forgées entre ouvertes…La neige avait laissé place à un vent glacial.  
Quand Dean raccrocha sans même remercier l’employée de la municipalité, il soupira en appuyant son téléphone sur son front, angoissé, tiraillé…Mais il devait faire ce geste…Il en avait besoin…

La portière grinça, il resta debout avant- bras appuyés sur le toit de sa voiture à fixer les grilles.  
Un monstre enterré avec des innocents…  
Combien de victimes se trouvaient là étendues sous terre dans le même silence que ceux qui avaient bercé leurs souffrances ?  
Combien de bourreaux reposaient à leurs côtés ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel…Il n’avait jamais cru en Dieu…Il ne croyait pas plus au diable…Le diable, c’était juste le surnom à donner à l’Homme quand celui-ci ne marchait plus que dans l’obscur de son âme. Quand la perversion d’un être avait effacé en lui toute trace d’humanité.  
Il se redressa en fermant un instant les yeux. Il commençait à se faire tard, il avait mis des heures à vouloir trouver ce cimetière abandonné…  
Le diable reposait dans l’antre d’hier…Le nouveau cimetière se dressait fièrement à la sortie de la ville et refusait les indigents maudits…  
Les bons citoyens ne voulaient pas qu’il repose parmi les nouveaux élus…  
Il fit une moue dégoutée, ils préféraient qu’il empoissonne le sol de ses morts oubliés.

 

Il poussa la grille qui s’ouvrit étonnamment sans grincer sur ses gonds.  
Il s’aperçut en entrant dans le cimetière que ce dernier n’était pas tombé dans l’oubli comme il l’aurait pu le penser…Des familles continuaient à rendre visite à leurs proches…Fleurissant et entretenant leurs dernières demeures.  
Seules quelques tombes semblaient oubliées…Il se demanda combien d’entre elles méritaient cet abandon…

L’employée lui avait donné le numéro de l’allée…Il se rendit vite compte que celle-ci se situait au fond du cimetière, loin du regard et de la tentation...Loin de la curiosité malsaine ou pas.  
Le mal attirait autant qu’il répugnait.  
Il eut une grimace de dégoût en pensant que certains, peut-être, lui vouaient une admiration secrète. Il en eut des frissons…

Dans la maison en délabrement sur laquelle les pelleteuses s’étaient acharnées la veille, nombres d’objet avaient disparus…  
Simples vols ou fascinations perverses ? Quelques heures après l’officialisation de sa mort, la maison fut victime de ses premiers pillages…  
Ordinateur, télévision, bijoux, statuettes en porcelaine…Tout avait été dérobés exceptés les Croix qui pendaient aux murs…Après la découverte de l’enfant du grenier, les vols continuèrent….Auxquels s’ajoutèrent bientôt les saccages et le vandalisme.  
La police ne fit rien pour les empêcher…Cette maison était destinée à mourir tout comme son ancienne propriétaire…Ses murs suintaient l’enfer…  
La ville refusa de céder la maison aux spéculateurs.

Dean regarda la façade s’écrouler…Il eut un pincement au cœur…C’était comme effacer la preuve de son enfer…Comme d’un revers de main, dire que tout cela n’avait jamais existé…  
Il aurait préféré qu’elle reste un témoignage de la souffrance d’un être à l’image de milliers d’autres mais l’homme n’aime pas voir le reflet de son aveuglement et de sa lâcheté.  
Il est plus facile de nier l’évidence que de faire face à une réalité qu’on s’était refusé de voir.

En rasant la maison de l’enfant du grenier, ils effaçaient le témoignage de leur propre monstruosité…  
Dean en aurait bien pleuré de dépit…Mains dans les poches de sa veste pour échapper au froid, appuyé contre la portière de sa voiture, il avait regardé peu à peu le passé de Castiel s’effondrer comme un château de carte...Même cela, ils auraient réussi à lui voler…  
Il sortit de sa poche une photo…Celle de la maison…Une preuve qu’il avait mise sur papier…Il voulait pouvoir répondre à ses questions si un jour, il doutait de son enfer…  
Si un jour, on lui retirait le droit aux souvenirs de ses douleurs…

Il en avait, tout comme Dean, les marques dans sa chair mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire de cette même douleur, une vérité…  
Parfois Dean se disait que leur enfer ne fut peut-être que le produit de leur imaginaire, une flagellation de leurs âmes torturées…Qu’ils se réveilleraient et que tout cela n’aurait été que le fruit perverti de leur cerveau usé…  
Mais les cauchemars, bien que moins fréquents et moins violents, étaient la preuve que tout cela était vérité car même perverti un esprit ne peut créer de telles horreurs sans les avoir vécues.

Il laissa le royaume maudit en ruine…Il ne reviendrait jamais dans cette rue, tout comme il ne retournerait jamais dans celle qui fut le berceau de son enfer à lui…

 

Il avança à pas feutré, écoutant le bruit de ses pas sur les graviers, suivant du regard les vapeurs de sa respiration…Quelques chants d’oiseaux, un ciel légèrement voilé…Il y arriva soudain sans même s’en rendre compte…Porté par ses introspections…  
Il se mit à lire chaque nom sur les tombes et puis son regard se posa sur celle d’un homme et d’un enfant, enterrés côte à côte…A la droite de ceux-ci, une tombe à l’abandon, sans stèle…Juste une croix en bois penchée, rongée par la mousse…

Elisabeth Mc Lean…

Il ne regarda ni sa date de naissance ni celle de sa mort…Il avait juste les yeux baissés sur des fleurs en plastique posées à la base de la croix, prisonnières du gel ainsi qu’un rosier planté juste derrière celle-ci…Quelques lettres fanées, illisibles que l’hiver avait délavées, posées à même le sol.  
Ainsi des gens s’étaient penchés sur sa tombe pour la fleurir !

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi se tenir devant le diable ?  
Il ferma les yeux…Il n’avait plus trace de ses parents, incinérés, leurs cendres avaient été jetées au vent…Il n’y avait plus que son frère et Dean n’avait jamais eu l’envie de retourner au columbarium où il reposait...A quoi bon, Sam était avec lui, pour toujours et à jamais...

Castiel et lui étaient les seules preuves vivantes de leur propres souffrances…Personne ne témoignerait jamais pour eux…Les témoins et les acteurs étaient tous morts…Le commun des mortels croiraient-ils que l’homme puisse être l’incarnation du mal au point d’en être le diable lui-même?  
Combien de fois, quand il avait osé ouvertement parler de son passé et qu’il évoquait parfois celui de Castiel, les gens le regardaient sans le croire…  
Il savait lire en leur regard…Ils pensaient tous qu’il exagérait, qu’il extrapolait sa souffrance…L’homme ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais.  
Et pourtant, il suffisait d’ouvrir le journal, d’écouter la radio, de regarder les images…Elles étaient là les preuves, ils étaient là les témoignages….  
Pourquoi personne ne voulait rien entendre ?  
Aujourd’hui un enfant meurt victime des suites de sévices et demain qui s’en souviendra ?  
Qui écoutera les larmes d’un autre être avec plus d’attention ? Personne  
Parce que l’homme, volontairement ou pas, refuse de voir, refuse d’admettre que cela puisse se passer à côté de chez lui…  
Parce que le diable n’existe pas sinon cela voudrait dire que Dieu n’existe pas…Qu’il a perdu ou qu’il est aussi lâche qu’eux.  
Dieu a fait les humains à son image…  
Dean sourit, amer…Il ne devait pas être bien beau à voir…

 

Il s’agenouilla et posa un sac en plastique devant lui…Il hésita à l’ouvrir...D’une main hésitante, il finit par le faire.  
Il en sortit un pyjama blanc qu’il déposa sur les cartes et les fleurs…  
« Vous avez perdu » la main sur le souvenir de 30 ans de martyr.  
« Vous avez tous perdu »  
Il pensa à son père, sa mère…Tous ses parents, tous ses tortionnaires, tous ses monstres en sommeil…Tous ceux qui avaient brisé des vies pour donner un sens à la leur qui n’en eut jamais…

Il se releva et fixa le sac en plastique vide entre ses mains.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il rangea sa besace et jeta un œil sur sa chambre…Cette chambre qui l’avait abrité pendant tous ses mois…Ses murs qui l’avaient protégé de ses fantômes d’hier...  
Demain il sera chez lui…Dans son appartement…  
Dans quelques jours, il pousserait les portes d’un nouveau départ…Mac Arthur…

Son regard se tourna vers la table et se posa sur le livre blanc…Celui que Leyla lui avait offert pour mettre sur papier les méandres de ses pensées…  
Des mots…Des citations…Des gribouillis que seul lui pouvait comprendre…Des annotations…Des traits et des soupirs…Des jours mais jamais de date…  
Dean ne souvenait jamais de celles-ci…Il aimait les dimanches, les lundis…Les jours et les mois…Pas les dates…  
Il les détestait parce qu’elles le marquaient plus que les cicatrices. Dater sa souffrance, à quoi bon !  
On lui demanderait celle de son arrivée, il serait incapable de la donner…  
Il pouvait par contre se remémorer chaque évènement qui avait bouleversé sa vie entre ses murs…La couleur du ciel…La saison…L’odeur a y associé…Ses yeux...  
Il n’y avait jamais eu de calendrier dans sa vie, il n’y en aurait probablement jamais eu…  
Mais cela ne pouvait être ainsi demain…Les dates feraient partie de son nouveau départ.

Il prit le livre, glissé en son milieu, une copie de la une d’un journal à scandale dépassait légèrement…La photo d’un regard perdu volé par une infirmière sans scrupule…  
Le début d’une étrange et bouleversante aventure humaine….

 

Il avait rendez-vous avec Garth, Kevin et Missouri au réfectoire pour midi…Ce n’était pas un diner d’adieu, juste un diner entre amis….Dean ne partait pas…Il reviendrait chaque dimanche et plus si ses horaires le lui permettaient…  
Il avait sa famille entre ses murs…Il avait Castiel…  
Castiel qui avançait pas à pas, lentement, hésitant mais ne reculant plus…

Il sourit en refermant la porte derrière lui…Castiel qui restait obstinément emmuré dans son silence…Il n’avait plus usé du langage des signes depuis son cri silencieux le jour du choix.  
Dean en avait parlé avec Roché qui avait finalement accepté d’échanger quelques mots avec lui entre 2 pauses…  
Castiel connaissait les signes, Roché en était persuadé…Il était vif et intelligent mais il fallait se rendre à cette évidence, Castiel refusait tout simplement de communiquer par ce biais là….Roché ne semblait pas déçu, ses cours avaient pris une toute autre tournure et ce à l’initiative même de son patient…Il en avait ri et Dean en avait souri…  
Un nouveau papillon attiré par sa lumière…

 

Castiel détestait son silence…  
Chaque nuit, il s’asseyait sur le sol, dos à son lit, fixant le vide. Il ouvrait la bouche pour tenter alors d’hurler les mots qui se refusaient à lui…  
Castiel ne voulait pas...Ne voulait plus être différent…Il voulait retrouver la voix de son âme…Il se remémorait chaque nuit, les cours du lundi et du jeudi.  
Roché articulant chaque lettre et chaque mot qu’il tentait d’apprendre du bout des doigts à Castiel…  
Ce dernier ne fit plus que se focaliser sur les sons…  
Roché finit par s’en rendre compte et sauta sur l’opportunité qui s’offrait à lui…Il y avait enfin une faille dans ce mur d’obstination…Une faille que Castiel lui avait délibérément montrée.  
Il lui apprit alors à respirer…A reprendre possession de son souffle pour un jour peut-être reprendre possession des mots.  
Il s’approcha et tendit la main vers sa poitrine…Castiel se rétracta…Il changea de méthode.  
« Pose ta main ici » Il plaça sa propre main juste sous son diaphragme en se redressant sur sa chaise…  
Il lui sourit pour l’encourager…  
Castiel le regardait sans comprendre.  
« Regardes moi et écoutes moi » en indiquant sa propre oreille pour focaliser son attention.  
Il respira profondément  
« Sens les vibrations » Il ouvrit la bouche et fit un « A »…Long et monocorde.

Il stoppa et fit signe à Castiel de faire de même….Ce dernier fixa sa main…Roché s’approcha doucement et lui prit l’avant-bras.  
Il sentit ses muscles de son patient se raidir mais il continua son geste.  
« Voilà…Maintenant respires »  
Castiel tiqua  
« Allez… » en lui montrant comment faire.  
« Ouvre la bouche et inspire »

Castiel laissa retomber sa main, ne cessant de scruter le visage de Roché qui s’enfonça dans sa chaise.  
« Une vraie tête de mule, je mettrais ma main à couper que tu t’exerces derrière mon dos… »  
Il se pencha et plongea ses yeux dans les siens  
« Ils brillent d’intelligence et de foutage de gueule ses 2 là…C’est que je vais finir par t’aimer moi… » en riant.  
Il reprit ses exercices et porta toute son attention à suivre son regard…Ses yeux qui parlaient…Ses yeux qui disaient tout…  
Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, peu importe le temps que les muscles de son silence se réveillent…Il ne lâcherait pas ce patient…Ce patient qui devint presqu’une obsession.

Son assistant Julian, quand à lui, continuait à donner ses cours deux fois par semaine…  
Marie avait consulté Roché…Elle voulait enseigner le langage des signes à tout son personnel…Missouri et Leyla acceptèrent d’assister Julian. Elles lui serviraient d’intermédiaire…

Nombres de malades à St Gerry Hall étaient privé du poids des mots pour exprimer leur souffrance…Marie voyait là peut être une solution pour certains d’entre eux…Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusion mais si elle pouvait en sauver ne fusse qu’un seul avec cette méthode, ce serait déjà une réussite.  
Roché sourit et opina…Il ne voyait pas de raison d’empêcher Marie d’user de ses méthodes pour tenter de soulager ses malades, après tout, elles étaient du domaine public….Il était médecin d’abord…Et puis souligna-t-il…Ce serait là, une bonne publicité pour lui en cas de succès…Ce fut-là, sa seule exigence…La gloire qui en découlerait si gloire, il y avait.  
Marie accepta de bonne grâce…Elle n’en avait rien à faire des feux de la rampe…Elle s’était toujours profondément sentie mal à l’aise en public…Elle fuyait les invitations aux débats et conférences comme la peste et ne s’y résolvait que dans l’intérêt de St Gerry hall…Ce qui incluait les soirées mondaines de récoltes de fond…Elle ne pouvait refuser les invitations de ses mécènes….A son grand désarroi…  
Elle vit dans l’offre de Roché un double avantage, celui de pouvoir exercer ses méthodes entre ses murs et celui d’envoyer l’égo de Roché s’entendre parler durant les soirées privées.  
Chacun y trouvait son compte…

St Gerry s’ouvrait à une nouvelle thérapie...Un nouvel espoir…Marie s’en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt mais comme toute chose, tout évolue et de toutes manières, elle n’avait alors pas les moyens et ne les avait toujours pas d’ailleurs, d’engager un spécialiste…Si Leyla et Missouri n’avaient pas accepté de donner des cours bénévolement et Julian de les y aider…Tout en serait resté là…  
Son hôpital était une grande famille…Elle manquait de moyen mais pas de volonté ni volontaires….Elle préférait en cela St Gerry aux hôpitaux modernes et riches dans lesquels elle avait exercé plus jeune. Hôpitaux où chaque patient n’était, au final, plus qu’un numéro.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean entra dans le réfectoire et fut surpris d’y retrouver Marie et Phil qui avaient libéré leur emploi du temps pour les rejoindre…Il leur sourit…  
Mark avait fait un petit extra…Dean l’obligea à venir manger avec eux, ce qu’il accepta quand Marie le lui intima…  
« Tu es prêt ? » lança Garth en servant un verre de vin à chacun  
« Oui presque…Mon appartement est un peu vide mais en attendant, c’est mon chez moi…Dès que j’aurais des chaises, je vous y inviterais » Il sourit.  
« Tu vas nous manquer » laissa tomber Phil  
« Vous aussi »  
Un court silence  
« En même temps, il sera déjà là dimanche pour nous rappeler à son bon souvenir » ironisa Garth en servant Marie  
« Vous alliez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi vite »  
« Je l’espère bien » murmura Leyla assise à sa droite.  
« Vous êtes ma famille, mes amis…Ses murs…Je vous dois tout »  
Garth prit son verre et le leva  
« A Dean Winchester...A son nouveau départ….»  
« A son nouveau départ » relança Mark  
Tous levèrent leur verre  
« A Dean »

Il était ému mais ne voulait rien en montrer…Il se rua sur le poulet pané  
« C’est pas tout ça mais je crève la dalle et comme je prévois de manger que des hamburgers et des œufs dans les 6 mois à venir…Je vais profiter un peu du menu » la voix tremblante.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur…Avec quelques moments de silence entrecoupés de bruit de couverts…Des silences qui en disaient longs….Il manquait une personne autour de cette table…L’absente…Mais personne ne dit rien à ce sujet...  
« Comment Castiel l’a-t-il pris ? » finit par laisser tomber Phil.  
« Plutôt bien je pense…Je lui ai dit que je partais mais que ça ne m’empêcherais pas de venir le voir toutes les semaines…Il a eu l’air de comprendre….Je….Marie…J’aimerais vous demander une faveur »  
« Oui, Dean…Laquelle, dis- moi ? »  
Il fouilla sa poche et sortit un téléphone portable…  
« Dean ? » intriguée  
« Je tâcherais de téléphoner tous les jours à l’heure du souper…Mais je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée…Ca fait un peu dépendant, vous ne trouvez pas ? » en baissant le regard.  
« Plutôt oui » répondit Marie en prenant le téléphone…  
« Tu ne l’appelleras pas tous les jours…On va en revenir à nos règles de base Dean…Deux fois par semaine et dans un choix aléatoire…Je fais cela tout autant pour lui que pour toi…Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »  
« Oui, tout à …Tout à fait…Merci, Marie »

Elle regarda Dean joué avec ses doigts sur la table…Il avait besoin de garder le contact…ll culpabilisait de laisser Castiel derrière lui…De ne plus être aussi présent…Il allait lui manquer autant que Dean allait manquer à Castiel mais c’était à ce prix que devait se construire leur avenir…Marie ne couperait jamais le lien qui unissait ses 2 hommes tant que cela n’empêchait pas l’un ou l’autre de s’épanouir…  
Dean avait déménagé, trouvé un nouveau travail…Elle comprenait qu’il ne pouvait pas tout changer dans sa vie en quelques mois…Castiel était son phare …Elle se dit que tout cela serait une bonne chose pour Castiel aussi…Il le saurait là sans pour autant l’avoir à ses côtés comme une ombre.

« Euh j’ai autre chose à vous demander »  
« Dean…Tu n’abuserais pas un peu de la situation là » lança Misssouri en souriant  
« Si vous dites non, je comprendrais… » en détournant pas son regard de Marie.  
« Dis-moi »  
Il était entré avec un sac en plastique qu’il avait posé sur la table derrière lui…Il se leva et le lui tendit.  
Sous le regard curieux des autres convives, il resta debout et attendit.  
Marie entre ouvrit le sac…Elle releva les yeux sur lui.  
« C’est une très bonne idée, Dean…Je n’y vois pas aucune objection…Maintenant reste à savoir si il va accepter de franchir cette nouvelle étape »  
Dean se rassit et se tourna vers Marie.  
« Un jour, il sortira de cette chambre…Je le sais, je le sens….Ca prendra le temps qu’il faudra mais il quittera ses murs…Je ne dis pas qu’il quittera St Gerry même si « en baissant le regard  
« Même si j’espère, un jour le voir hors de ses grilles ne fusse qu’une heure »  
« On l’espère tous Dean mais nous devons restés réalistes » en lui soulevant le menton du bout de l’index.  
« Castiel a fait d’énormes progrès ses derniers mois…Des progrès qu’aucun de nous n’avions cru possible...Mais tu es arrivé…Toi et tes blessures, toi et ton passé….Castiel a vu dans ton regard un reflet de sa propre souffrance…Tu l’as sauvé comme il t’a sauvé….Mais Dean, tu dois savoir que Castiel ne sera jamais totalement guéri…Il n’aura jamais une vie dite normale même si je n’aime pas ce mot…Tu comprends ce que j’essaye de te dire »  
« Oui…Je sais mais chaque pas, chaque porte qu’il franchit le rapproche de nous et l’éloigne d’eux » en pointant la sortie, désignant, implicitement, les autres patients.  
« Un jour, il passera de l’aile Est à l’aile Ouest, Dean…De cela, j’en suis certaine….Mais tu dois te faire à l’idée qu’il sera toujours l’un d’entre eux…Il a vécu 30 ans d’enfer, seul…Ca ne s’efface pas en quelques mois »  
« Mais regardez ce qu’il a réussi à faire en si peu de temps » s’enthousiasma Dean  
« Je sais…Mais il y a un moment où il ne risque de ne plus faire aucun progrès, tu dois t’y préparer »  
« Je sais…Mais je veux y croire pour deux…Y croire comme j’ai toujours su qu’il sortirait de sa prison….Comme j’ai toujours su qu’il accepterait la main tendue…Je sais bien qu’il ne sera jamais comme nous mais il n’est pas si loin d’être lui»  
« Sur ce point, nous sommes tous d’accord »  
« Et si, sur ses belles paroles d’optimisme, on mangeait la tarte que nous a préparé Mark…Parce que je vous signale que contrairement à d’autre ici » lança Missouri qui fit un clin d’œil vers Dean  
« …Y en a qui travaille…Hmmm »  
Dean sourit à Marie  
« Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi...Je ne vous décevrez pas »  
« Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde mais aujourd’hui, le plus important ce n’est pas ce que nous voulons mais ce que toi tu veux…Tu es un homme libre, Dean…Libre »

« Tadaaaaaa » hurla Garth en saluant Mark qui posa la tarte aux pommes au centre de la table  
« Je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion rêvé pour tester ma nouvelle recette »  
« Nouvelle recette ? » il leva un sourcil  
« La Dean’s pie »  
« Mark » souffla Dean, touché par le geste du cuisinier.  
« Bon…J’en peux plus » Garth attrapa le couteau et se mit à couper la tarte pendant que Mark aidé de kevin débarrassa la table…  
Phil servit le café….Leyla distribua les parts quand elle tendit celle de Dean, ce dernier lui sourit  
« J’ai quelque chose pour toi…Je passerais te le donner avant d’aller voir Cass »  
« Un cadeau ? » sourire en coin  
« Pas vraiment… »  
« Tu m’intrigues là » en posant son assiette.

 

Marie se leva et partit la première suivi par Garth qui devait reprendre son service…Leyla les aida à ranger le réfectoire puis les quitta à son tour, elle avait une séance de prévue avec Charles…  
Dean resta pour aider Phil et Mark….Kevin et Missouri partirent quelques minutes après.

« Y a quoi dans le sac ? » lança, intrigué, Phil  
« T’es trop curieux » répondit Dean en lui souriant  
« J’y vais...Merci Mark….Merci pour tout » en attrapant le dit sac.  
« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, mec » en rangeant ses casseroles.  
« Phil » en saluant de la tête  
« On se voit demain matin ? »  
« Pour le p’tit déj ? »  
« Oui »  
« Alors à demain »

Il sortit sans se retourner suivi du regard par Phil et Mark.  
« Il va me manquer ce gamin »  
« J’en connais une à qui il va manquer encore plus » répondit distraitement Mark  
Phil se mit à rire….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il attendit qu’elle revienne de sa séance, assis dans le réfectoire des infirmiers…Missouri entra…  
« Tu ne vas pas voir Castiel ?» s’étonna-t-elle  
« Si si…Mais je dois voir Leyla avant »  
« Le fameux cadeau » sourit Missouri en fouillant dans l’armoire du fond  
« Mais où est ce je l’ai mis ? » pesta-t-elle.  
Elle se redressa  
« Parlant cadeau »  
Elle se retourna…Elle fouilla dans son sac en cuir usé, l’air renfrogné.  
« Ah » en souriant, satisfaite  
« Tu savais que j’étais à l’origine du nom de baptême de Castiel ?»  
« Oui…Vous l’auriez nommé comme cela parce qu’il est arrivé un Jeudi à St Gerry Hall, c’est ça ?»  
« Exact mais ce n’est pas l’unique raison de ce choix»  
« Ah » relevant les yeux.  
« Tu savais que Castiel était l’ange des voyageurs ! »  
« Non…Je pensais que c’était St Christophe »  
« C’est un Saint, comme son nom l’indique….Pas un ange »  
Elle sortit de son sac une fine chaine en argent.  
« Pendant près de 40 ans mon mari a traversé le pays de part en part pour son travail…Il vouait un amour tout particulier à cet ange et ne se séparait jamais de ça »  
Elle tendit la main et au bout de la chaine, pendait une paire d’ailes en argent ternie par les années.  
« Elles ont veillé sur lui, accrochées à son rétroviseur, le protégeant, le ramenant vers moi à chaque fois… »

Elle s’approcha, lui prit la main et y déposa la chaine…Elle lui refermant les doigts en souriant, ses pensées ailleurs.  
« Missouri, je peux pas accepter »  
« Oh que si, tu le peux…Tu vas me faire le plaisir de le pendre au rétroviseur de ta voiture et ne jamais l’en enlever… »  
« Missouri…C’était à ton mari…Je peux pas»  
« Justement… » l’interrompant en lui souriant à nouveau.  
D’un geste anodin, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
« Castiel sera ton ange protecteur à présent »  
« Il l’est déjà »  
« Je sais »  
« Je vous dérange ? »

Ils tournèrent le regard ensemble vers Leyla qui passait sa tête par la porte  
« Non, j’allais partir… »  
Dean ouvrit sa main sur le collier  
« Je sais pas quoi dire, Missouri »  
« C’est à noter dans les annales ça » Elle rit tout en laissant Leyla entrer dans la pièce  
« Je vous laisse….A dimanche, Dean…Et tu auras intérêt à tout me raconter»  
Il serra le collier et le fourra dans la poche de son pantalon sans répondre au regard interrogateur de Leyla  
« Je n’ai que quelques minutes…J’ai une autre séance dans l’aile Ouest »  
« J’en ai pas pour longtemps »  
Il ouvrit le sac en plastique et en sortit le livre blanc qu’il lui tendit sans la regarder  
« Dean…Mais c’est à toi...C’est personnel »  
« Je te le confie…Je ne sais pas si tu y comprendras grand-chose mais j’ai besoin de le savoir en sureté »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que…Parce que tu m’as fait confiance…Parce que tu as accepté de nous donner une chance à Castiel et à moi…Parce que sans toi, j’y serais jamais arrivé…. »  
« Marie y est pour beaucoup tu sais »  
« Si tu avais dit non quand je t’ai demandé de l’aide….Marie ou pas, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… »  
« Tu m’accordes beaucoup trop de crédit »  
« Non, je t’accordes le crédit que tu mérites »  
« Merci, Dean…Ca me touche beaucoup »  
« Je m’en suis acheté un nouveau » dit-il entre gêne et timidité  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Ca m’a aidé quand je me perdais…Je me relisais…Et je revoyais mon parcours…Celui de Cass…Les mots sont des témoignages vivants…J’ai peur de perdre ceux -là » en pointant du doigt le livre  
« Gardes le et si je me perds à nouveau, rends le moi….Je veux pas l’avoir à portée de main...J’ai peur un jour de le jeter et de le regretter la minute d’après »  
« Bien…J’en prendrais soin… »  
« Lis le…Ca pourra peut -être aider quelqu’un…Je sais que c’est idiot et que ce ne sont pas quelques mots griffonnés dans un livre qui vont y changer grand -chose. Mais on ne sait jamais »  
« Je vais le lire, Dean… » en s’approchant  
« Et je vais le garder précieusement…Il a déjà aidé 2 personnes »  
Il plongea le regard dans celui de Leyla  
« Il en aidera d’autre…Il est le témoignage de 2 souffrances mais aussi de 2 guérisons »  
« Disons plutôt de 2 malades en cours de rémission » répliqua Dean,en souriant  
Elle lui sourit en retour  
« Il t’attend »  
« Je sais » en se redressant  
« A dimanche ? »  
« Oui…Je passerais fin de matinée pour avoir de tes nouvelles »  
« Bien…J’y vais »  
« Bonne chance, Dean »  
« Merci »

Elle le suivit du regard et quand il disparut derrière la porte, elle serra le livre entre ses mains.  
Elle ouvrit la 1er page  
« Pour Dean,  
Que l’indifférence ne devienne pas vérité  
Et que la vérité ne devienne pas indifférence  
Leyla Fredges »

 

Fin chapitre XXV

**@Copyright2013**


	26. A la croisée des destins

 

« _En ce 24 janvier, je fête mes 33 ans, on dit que c’était l’âge du Christ à sa mort...Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant..._

_Je me retourne et je regarde ce passé qui me toise mais qui ne m’atteint plus. Je l’ai vaincu autant qu’il m’a brisé..._   
_Le parcours de ma rédemption fut souvent dur, long et j’ai souvent voulu lâcher prise...Je l’ai souvent fait d’ailleurs...Entre la Cage, les coups de déprime et de poing dans les murs...l’envie de tout abandonner et de le rejoindre malgré ma promesse..._

_Mais si toute ma jeunesse et mon début de vie d’adulte ne furent que violence et haine, destruction et culpabilité...J’en ai gardé la force de me battre et de vouloir prouver au monde que l’on peut s’en sortir..._   
_Il y a des épreuves qui vous tuent comme elles ont détruites mon frère et d’autres qui vous construisent comme elles l’ont faites avec moi...Avec lui..._   
_Je ne me suis pas relever seul...Je n’aurais jamais pu y arriver, seul..._

_Je ne connaissais du bonheur que ce que j’en voyais, il était à portée de main mais ils nous étaient interdits..._   
_J’y avais renoncé...Mon seul bonheur, c’était Sammy..._   
_L’avenir m’a prouvé que je me trompais..._   
_Je n’oublierais jamais les regards d’indifférence, d’incrédulité ou de mépris qui se sont posés sur mon frère et moi, sur notre détresse...Sur nos coups tellement visibles et pourtant tellement éclipsés aux yeux du monde._   
_Je pense chaque jour à ses êtres qui souffrent dans le silence derrière des volets clos tant ceux des maisons maudites que de celles qui savent...Parce que c’est qui a de pires à vivre quand on subit la violence, c’est ce regard de l’extérieur qui vous juge comme un mensonge et finit par vous faire croire que ce qui vous arrive, vous le méritez et que c’est juste normal..._   
_Personne ne mérite l’enfer si ce n’est ceux qui savent et ne font rien, ils sont pires que les bourreaux qui ont volé nos vies._

_Mais dans notre malheur à Sammy et à moi, on a eu de la chance d’avoir des mains tendues, de celles qui m’ont empêché de sombrer à jamais..._   
_Monsieur Gardini, Madame Nora, Oncle Bobby..._

_Et puis ma vie a basculé...Il n’y a rien de plus terrible que de voir son frère, la seule personne qui compte pour vous, l’essence de votre vie, devenir fou...Se perdre pour vous sauver, parce que je sais qu’il a fait ça pour moi..._   
_C’est le plus beau geste d’amour qu’un frère puisse faire pour un autre, le sacrifice de sa propre vie..._   
_Je pense à lui tous les jours et je me dis que je lui dois tout...Ce geste, il m’a autant tué que délivré...Je me bats autant pour lui que pour moi..._

_Mon Sammy...Où que tu sois, je t’aime..._

_Je suis alors tombé...Une chute étrange comme suspendue en vol...Plus aucune douleur alors que je crevais de mal... J’ai hurlé à travers mes poings parce que je ne connaissais pas d’autre solution, que je n’avais jamais connu d’autre moyen que celui-là...Je ne voulais plus souffrir et pour ne plus souffrir, il faut arrêter de ressentir...Arrêter d’aimer..._

_Mais il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement...la Cage fut un exutoire à ma rage, à ma colère...A ma culpabilité surtout...J’aurais dû faire attention à la douleur de mon frère, la voir alors qu’elle était si éclatante dans sa détresse mais comment voir une chose qui a grandi en même temps que vous...Comment voir l’évidence quand on ne veut voir que l’espoir..._   
_Il était tout ce que j’avais...Il était mon souffle, ma vie..._   
_Je ne voulais plus souffrir que pour lui..._

_Et puis il y eut Gaby..._   
_Gaby sans qui je serais mort...La 1er main tendue dans l’enfer d’une vie sans lui._   
_La 1er personne sur laquelle j’ai pu me reposer...C’est avec le recul qu’on se rend compte de l’importance qu’ont certaines personnes dans votre vie..._   
_Gaby...Qui m’a tendu une 2eme fois la main pour me sortir définitivement de mon enfer...Mac Arthur où j’ai tout recommencé à zéro..._

_Je lui dois tant et bien que je le lui dise à chaque fois qu’on se voit, j’ai l’impression de ne pas lui dire encore assez souvent..._   
_Il m’a sauvé..._

_Devraux..._   
_Je ne sais pas comment parler de cet homme qui est devenu pour moi aujourd’hui, un véritable père de substitution... Si Gaby m’a sauvé, Devraux m’a redonné vie... Il a cru en moi alors que je ne croyais plus en rien...Il croit toujours en moi encore et toujours...Il fait partie de ma vie, cet homme qui a su voir ce que je me refusais d’admettre...Je voulais vivre...Je crevais d’envie de vivre mais je ne savais juste pas comment faire... Je n’avais jamais appris qu’à survivre..._   
_Je lui dois tout..._   
_Parce que sans lui, je n’aurais pas connu St Gerry Hall...Ses murs qui m’ont sauvé, guéris dans la souffrance...Ses murs qui m’ont offert mon premier vrai foyer..._   
_Ses murs qui m’ont montré que j’étais vivant et que je pouvais être aimé pour ce que j’étais et ce que j’avais été....Ce que je suis._

_Sans lui, je n’aurais pas rencontré Mary Campbell, Missouri, Garth, Phil, Kevin, Mark et tous les autres...Ses êtres d’exception qui sont à présent, ma famille, mes amis, mon existence...._   
_Sans lui, je n’aurais pas connu Suzanne...Ma Suzanne...Elle fut un temps le regret de mon passé mais je sais qu’elle vit heureuse, qu’elle a trouvé ce qu’elle cherchait et que je ne pouvais alors lui offrir._   
_Elle mérite son bonheur, elle m’a aimé et j’ai appris le sens de ce mot dans ses bras tout comme dans ceux de Nina..._   
_Elle a réveillé l’homme derrière l’animal que je croyais être, elle m’a prouvé que l’on pouvait aimer sans se détruire ou détruire l’autre...Elle a été ma guide..._

_Et toi, Leyla..._   
_Toi avec qui je partage ma vie à présent...Toi qui a toujours cru en moi, en nous et en lui..._   
_Il est étrange notre amour mais il est ce que je chéris le plus... Chacun suit son chemin mais on sait comment se retrouver, s’aimer et vivre dans notre amour à nous._   
_On a fait nos choix..._   
_Tu te rappelles, tu me parlais de ton choix...Ton métier, ta récompense..._   
_J’ai fait le mien...Ils ont besoin de moi autant que j’ai besoin d’eux, ces gosses..._   
_Au milieu de tout cela, on a réussi à trouver notre équilibre..._   
_Je pense ne pas te l’avoir dit très souvent mais tu le sais, ley...Je t’aime..._

_Je ne peux terminer ici ce résumé de ma résurrection sans parler de lui._   
_Cet ange qui a bouleversé ma vie comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait et ne le fera plus jamais._   
_Castiel..._   
_Je n’ai pas de mots pour décrire ce qui me relie à lui...Un jour Devraux m’a parlé d’âmes jumelles..._   
_Je crois que c’est cela, même si je ne trouve pas ses mots encore assez fort..._   
_On était fait pour se rencontrer... Fais pour se sauver...Fais pour que nos destins se croisent et se nouent à l’infini._

_Je n’oublierais jamais ce premier regard échangé...Jamais...Il est gravé en moi..._   
_Tant que l’on n’a pas plongé dans le bleu de l’enfer, on ne peut pas comprendre... Il vous happe, il vous pétrifie, il vous emporte avec lui...._

_J’aime Castiel comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne..._   
_Un amour différent de celui que j’ai et que j’aurais toujours pour Sam..._   
_Différent de celui que j’éprouve pour toi, Leyla et de celui que j’ai pu éprouver pour Suzanne._

_Je l’aime d’amour pur..._   
_Je ne sais pas si sentiment existe mais c’est le seul qui puisse définir ce que je ressens._   
_Je ne sais pas comment parler de lui, de nous..._

_Je ferme avec ce 33eme anniversaire, mon 4eme livre blanc...ll sera le dernier._   
_Un autre ne sera pas nécessaire._

_Je t’ai toi Leyla, mon livre à cœur ouvert._

_Plus de livre blanc parce qu’hier_   
_Castiel a parlé_   
_Il s’est tourné vers moi en souriant, debout devant la fenêtre, dans ce jean que je lui ai offert, il y a des années et qu’il refuse de jeter malgré les trous et l’usure...Dans son T-shirt gris foncé à moitié délavé....Ses éternels pieds nus..._   
_Il a posé son regard dans le mien et...._

_« D... »_

_Putain...J’en ai pleuré..._

_FIN_ »

 

Dean referma le livre sur ses genoux et rangea son stylo dans sa poche...Il se mit à souffler sur ses doigts...Ils étaient gelés...Assis sur les marches du perron, il regardait la neige qui avait tout recouvert dans la nuit....  
Il leva les yeux sur le 3eme étage...Que de chemin parcouru...

Il n’y avait rien de changer entre ses murs...Il y revenait toutes les semaines et quand son travail le lui permettait, il y passait même plusieurs fois. C’était vitale pour lui...Il ne voulait plus jamais être seul  
Il croisait parfois encore Julian qui prenait sur son temps pour venir donner des conseils à Missouri et Leyla...  
Leyla qui avait diminué ses heures de prestation à St James pour consacrer plus de temps à St Gerry et ses patients...

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment leur histoire avait commencé...Ils parlaient d’un cas sur lequel Dean butait à Mac Arthur et comme toujours, il s’était tourné vers elle...Il se sentait en sureté avec elle....En confiance...Libre...Sûr d’un conseil avisé...  
Il avait fini par l’embrasser...Elle l’avait regardé avec étonnement puis avait souri.  
Il s’excusa et pour toute réponse, elle l’embrassa à son tour.  
Leur amour n’était pas compliqué, ils prenaient ce qu’il leur offrait...Pas de regret, juste un pas après l’autre et après quelques mois, ils se rendirent compte qu’ils s’aimaient...Tout simplement.  
C’était aussi cela le bonheur...La simplicité...Le temps au temps...Se construire à son rythme, aux rythmes des souffrances passées...

 

Il finit par se frotter les mains l’une contre l’autre, il avait froid mais il n’avait pas encore envie de se lever...  
Il se laissa bercer par les souvenirs...Parce qu’hier était encore là dans ses moments-là...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam avait couru le plus vite qu’il put pour l’éviter mais la boule s’écrasa dans son cou, le faisant hurler d’effroi et rire à la fois.  
Dean caché derrière la voiture du vieux Manfred préparait sa dixième boule.  
« 6 à 3…J’ai gagné Caid…Rends-toi »  
« Jamais » hurla Sam.  
Il avait réussi à atteindre l’abri de bus et souffla dans ses mains, ses doigts étaient gelés…  
Pas de gants cette année mais peu importe…Il était bien, il était heureux et ils étaient tellement rares ses moments de bonheur qu’ils valaient bien les quelques engelures que cela lui en couterait.  
Il serra dans ses mains, une boule qu’il lissait en souriant.  
Il savait où Dean était caché. L’heure de sa vengeance avait sonné…  
L’ainé avait tassé légèrement la neige, il ne voulait pas blesser son petit frère…C’était un jeu, leur moment à eux… Juste pour lui faire oublier, leur faire oublier, pour quelques minutes l’enfer qui les attendait…  
John travaillait et Karen faisait le quart de jour…Ils avaient un peu de temps, cadeau précieux dont ils devaient profiter…  
Les cours avaient été suspendus faute d’élèves et de professeur…La neige avait paralysé la ville mais elle avait offert à deux enfants un peu de cette liberté dont ils étaient tant épris et qui leur était interdite.

Dean attendit que Sam prépare son attaque…Celui-ci avait contourné les voitures mais le bruit de la neige qui grinçait sous ses pieds, le trahit…Au moment où il allait lancer fièrement sa boule sur Dean, ce dernier se retourna et lui lança la sienne.  
Sam la reçut en pleine figure. Dean en resta tétanisé.  
Sans lâcher la sienne, Sam se frotta le visage de sa main libre. Il en avait plein sous le bonnet qui avait reculé sous le choc à l’arrière de son crâne…Il avait les sourcils blancs, les cils perlés de neige….Les joues rosies et le nez irrité mais ses yeux….  
Ses yeux riaient.  
« Sammy ? » s’inquiéta Dean appuyé contre la voiture  
Le cadet se mit à rire, un rire d’enfant, un rire cristallin qui donna presqu’envie à Dean de pleurer…Il riait si peu…Il riait presque plus son petit frère…  
Dans un geste qu’il ne comprit pas mais qui lui sembla vital, Dean tira Sam à lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
Le rire de ce dernier cessa immédiatement et fit place aux larmes…  
Larmes de joie, d’être avec lui, ce grand frère qu’il adorait plus que tout…  
Larmes de tristesse car du haut de ses 8 ans, Sam comprenait la détresse soudaine de son frère et la partageait. C’était un tel fardeau à porter sur ses épaules.  
Larmes mêlées à celles de Dean, lui qui voulait tant pouvoir apporter plus qu’un rire dans une bataille de neige, lui qui aurait voulu lui offrir une vraie vie….Une enfance comme les autres.  
Sam lâcha sa boule de neige et agrippa ses mains dans le dos de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, enlacés…Seuls au monde…

La neige se remit à tomber.  
« Viens…On rentre » en repoussant doucement son cadet et se détournant de son regard pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes  
« Prends tes affaires… » en attrapant son sac à dos.  
Sam le rejoignit et lui prit la main…Il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps mais là, il sentit que son frère ne refuserait pas cette mince étreinte.  
Dean mit la main de son frère dans la poche de sa veste, serrée dans la chaleur de la sienne.

Cette année encore, ils se coucheraient sur une journée banale de violence...Dieu les oublierait 365 jours de plus.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean soupira...Si loin et pourtant si proche...  
Il regardait ses souvenirs comme un vieux film noir et blanc et s’il n’y avait ses cicatrices sur ce corps, il aurait fini par penser que ce fut la vie d’autre tellement la sienne avait changé.  
Il sentit un choc, quelqu’un lui poussait l’épaule...  
Merde...Il l’avait presqu’oublier...Ce froid, ce n’était pas une bonne chose pour lui, trop fragile des poumons....Marie avait accepté qu’il sorte quelques minutes, cela devait faire au moins une heure que Dean s’était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oh putain, Cass...Je suis désolé mec » en riant devant le sourire qui illuminait son visage et ses yeux bleus.  
« T’as froid ? »  
Il fit non de la tête.  
« On va quand même rentrer...Tu n’as pas le droit de sortir si longtemps....Tu le sais...Tu aurais dû me prévenir » Il se releva, cala son livre sous sa veste et frotta son derrière humide de neige fondue  
« Tu vas voir que c’est moi qui vais finir par me chopper la crève »  
Castiel se releva à son tour.....

Dean ne pouvait en détacher le regard...Il portait un pantalon polaire sur son Jean et la veste assortie ainsi que des gants et un bonnet...On ne voyait plus que ses yeux rieurs.  
Dean se dit qu’il avait peut -être un peu exagéré sur la tenue mais étant donné les antécédents de Castiel, il ne voulait pas risquer qui lui arrive quelque chose...Pas maintenant...Jamais...  
Après tout ce n’était que sa 4eme sortie hors des murs de St Gerry même si Castiel se refusait toujours d’aller plus loin que le perron.

« Allez viens...On rentre » en le tirant par la manche.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel avait regardé un long moment les vêtements posés sur le lit...Dean avait vidé le sac en lui indiquant le pantalon...Il l’avait regardé déboutonner son pantalon et le reboutonner juste là, face à lui...Pour lui montrer comment faire...En oubliant...  
Dean se rendit trop tard compte de son erreur...Castiel, pétrifié, s’était collé au mur...  
Il avait mis quelques secondes à le rassurer...  
Il fit plusieurs fois le geste de boutonner et déboutonner pour pas que Castiel associe le geste avec ses souvenirs ravivés...  
« Pardon...Je suis vraiment trop con parfois »

Castiel leva le regard et lui sourit...Il souriait de plus en plus souvent, un sourire doux et légèrement effacé qui éclairait son visage.  
Dean lui montra le T-shirt gris foncé avec juste une paire d’ailes noires sur le côté droit.  
Castiel n’avait jamais rien porté d’autre que des pyjamas blancs...Que du coton...Que l’impersonnel...Impersonnel, il ne le serait jamais pour Dean.  
Il voulait que Castiel se voit comme un être humain et non plus comme un malade.  
Il espérait qu’il accepte son cadeau...

Il sortit un boxer et une paire de chaussettes...  
Quand il sortit la paire de basket...Castiel tiqua  
« Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester pieds nus toute ta vie hmmmm » en les posant sur le lit.  
« Ce sont des scratch, tu auras plus facile » en lui montrant le système de fermeture  
« ....Fais gaffe y a un sens...Une chaussure droite et une chaussure gauche... » continua-t-il  
Devant la mine dubitative de Castiel, il baissa les bras  
« Oublie les chaussures pour le moment »  
Castiel s’était approché du lit et regarda les vêtements avec distance...Méfiance...  
« J’ai pris au plus simple...J’espère que ça te plait ? »

Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Dean...Plaire ? ...Il ne connaissait pas la signification de ce mot...  
Il s’approcha du lit et posa la main sur le Jean...Il n’aimait pas le contact de ce tissu...  
Il ferma les yeux...  
Ils ne prenaient jamais la peine de se déshabiller...Castiel n’avait que le souvenir de ses tissus rêches sur sa peau...Il rouvrit les yeux et recula...  
« Cass ? » s’inquiéta Dean en allant vers lui  
« T’es obligé de les mettre, tu sais...Je voulais juste ... »  
Castiel était retourné à sa fenêtre. Dean le rejoint.  
« Que se passe-t-il? » en s’aidant du langage des signes pour tenter d’obliger Castiel à parler.  
Mais Castiel ne connaissait que la phonétique des mots et l’orthographe de certains...Il tourna le regard vers Dean. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre.  
Il regarda ses mains  
« Parles moi » insista avec douceur Dean.

Il aurait tant voulu savoir parler...Il avait envie de lui hurler sa souffrance...De lui dire les mots parce qu’il ne savait pas y mettre les gestes.  
Mais comment mettre des mots sur les viols....Castiel ne savait même pas que ce qu’il avait subi pendant tant d’année portait un nom...Pour lui, c’était juste l’enfer...  
Il se souvint alors d’un mot utilisé par Marie lors d’une de leurs séances.  
Il tenta alors, dans des gestes maladroits, de se faire comprendre.  
« A -B-U-Z-E »  
Dean grimaça  
« Abusé...C’est ça ? »  
Castiel opina en frottant ses paumes l’une contre l’autre comme si soudain, les poupées avaient repris place dans ses mains.  
« Cass » la voix la plus douce possible  
« Regardes-moi » en lui soulevant le menton.  
« Je porte ses vêtements » en tirant sur son sweat-shirt...  
« Tu as peur de moi ? »  
Castiel tiqua, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu’essayait de lui dire Dean.  
« Je porte des vêtements comme eux mais ne t’aies- je jamais fait de mal humm? »  
Castiel repoussa sa main d’un geste brutal.  
« N-O-N » en hurlant les mots de ses mains. Les lançant au visage de Dean, il avait soudain peur que ce dernier ne parte, ne l’abandonne parce qu’il l’aurait chassé...  
Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dean puisse s’imaginer qu’il aurait pu le voir comme un abuseur...  
Il était soudain perdu...Paniqué...N’arrivant plus à dissocier les uns des autres. Il recula...  
« Calmes toi, Cass...Regarde je vais les reprendre » en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Non, Dean ne devait pas croire qu’il l’associait à ses bourreaux, pas lui...Ils s’étaient tous les deux mépris sur les gestes de l’autre...  
Castiel posa les mains sur les vêtements avant même que Dean ne se penche sur le lit.  
« Cass ? » l’interrogeant du regard.  
Ce dernier repoussa doucement Dean et lui sourit...Un sourire emprunte de tristesse et de crainte.  
« Si tu ne veux pas les mettre, ne le fais pas...D’accord » en lui accrochant le regard.  
Pour toute réponse, Castiel appuya sur la pile de vêtement...Ils resteraient ici...Dean recula en levant les mains en signe de reddition...  
Ils restèrent toute la fin d’après-midi côte à côte...Dans le silence...

Ce soir-là, Dean partit de St Gerry Hall et Castiel regarda l’Impala s’éloigner, une page se tournait...  
Il fixa les vêtements, qui n’avaient pas bougé du lit, au travers du reflet de la vitre puis regarda les siens.  
Il resta ainsi jusqu’au souper...Garth tenta de les ranger mais Castiel l’en empêcha en réitérant le même geste qu’avec Dean...Garth était reparti et les vêtements étaient resté là...

Ce soir-là, sachant Dean loin...Il prit le livre sous son oreiller et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se coucha sous son lit...Recroquevillé contre le mur, le regard plongé sur le plumage d’un corbeau aux reflets bleutés...  
Sur le lit reposait l’image de son passé...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain matin, Missouri eut un instant de frayeur en ne l’apercevant pas par le hublot.  
Elle posa le plateau et ouvrit la salle de bain...La porte ne possédait pas de clef...La chambre de Castiel était une des seules à avoir une salle d’eau, Castiel refusant de sortir de sa chambre, il avait été transféré dans celle-ci après avoir été mis sous tranquillisant. Depuis il ne l’avait plus quitté.  
Elle se rappela alors le lit et se penchant avec difficulté sous celui-ci.  
« Castiel » murmura-t-elle  
« Castiel » levant la voix...Il réagit, ouvrit les yeux apeurés et croisa ceux de Missouri  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là...Allons sors...Ton chocolat chaud n’aura bientôt plus rien de chaud si tu restes terrer là en dessous » en se relevant difficilement, prenant appui sur le matelas.  
« C’est plus de mon âge, tout ça » en soufflant.  
Ce fut là qu’elle aperçut les vêtements...Dean sourit-elle en elle-même, le fameux sac.  
Au moment où elle allait se pencher pour les examiner, la main de Castiel se posa dessus en même temps que le livre.  
« Je veux juste les regarder...Je peux ? » en s’aidant de l’ASL.  
Castiel tiqua et finit par retirer sa main.

Elle écarta le livre et souleva le T-shirt puis sourit. Elle leva le pantalon, semblant évaluer la taille d’un coup d’œil.  
« J’aime beaucoup » en lui souriant...Puis elle s’écarta et se dirigea vers la table...

Quand elle sortit, Castiel se leva de table...Il resta un long moment à les observer puis d’un geste, il s’en empara et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

 

Quand il enleva son pyjama, il eut froid mais pas de ce froid qui vous donne la chair de poule, non de ce froid qui vous ronge les os…Qui vous prend de l’intérieur.  
Il se retrouva en boxer à regarder le pantalon …Debout dans cette salle de bain…Un refuge pour en fuir un autre.  
Il posa la main sur le Jean délavé posé sur l’évier et se mit à le caresser du bout des doigts...Il n’aimait pas ce contact... Il prit soudain le pantalon et le jeta violemment au sol.  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, adossé au bain –douche, surpris de sentir le désir se dresser entre ses jambes…

Il n’avait jamais plus porté la main sur son intimité sauf pour se laver et souvent avec dégout et distance…Il détestait cette partie de son corps et l’avait volontairement ignoré durant toutes ses mois à St Gerry, il vivait avec cette part de lui comme on vit avec un membre fantôme.  
Il pencha la tête, descendit sa main moite et la glissa sous son boxer…  
Il rejeta la tête en arrière au contact de sa peau tiède sur son membre dur et la retira d’un geste brusque.  
Mais le désir restait là, lui faisant mal à en crever…  
Il refit le même geste et des larmes se mirent à couler, silencieusement pendant qu’il se masturbait…Il se détestait pour ce qu’il était en train de faire mais il en avait besoin comme si son corps lui criait de reprendre ses droits…C’était son désir non plus celui d’un autre…Son envie pas celle d’un autre…  
Il se souvint de cette première fois peu avant qu’elle ne le surprit et manqua lui brisé le poignet…  
Cette première fois qui fut son seul moment de réel plaisir mais aussi le début de son nouvel enfer…Celui des viols…  
Plus il y pensait, plus sa main chercha avec violence à l’aider à trouver la délivrance…Il se cambra d’un coup et jouit dans un cri étouffé…  
Il se coucha sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, roulé en boule comme un enfant, les souvenirs le submergeant…  
Il venait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps…De ses désirs, de ses envies…  
Il n’était plus « il », il était Castiel.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour enfin se relever, se laver et s’habiller, la tête vide, comme si quelqu’un d’autre agissait à sa place…Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre comment fermer les boutons de son pantalon…  
Il n’osa pas lever le regard sur le miroir…Il se sentit confiné dans ses vêtements trop près de son corps…Il portait pour la 1er fois un pantalon et se sentait mal à l’aise, enfermé...

Il finit par lever les yeux…Ses cheveux en bataille, son regard brillant au bleu profond.  
Il leva la main et toucha le tissu du T-shirt en coton tout en se regardant dans la glace…Etait-ce lui ?

Il resta pieds nus, ne portant aucun intérêt à la paire de basket…  
Il avança vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et y vit son reflet, dans son entièreté et se figea…

Il tendit la main comme pour se toucher mais il était trop loin que pour atteindre la vitre sans s’approcher et perdre l’entièreté de l’image qu’il avait de lui.  
Il baissa le regard sur ses orteils avant de remonter sur ce Jean qui semblait ne faire plus qu’un avec lui…Il caressa le devant lisse du tissu…Il se regarda à nouveau dans le reflet et toucha son visage pour être certain que l’homme qui se tenait dans ce reflet était bien lui…

Pour la première fois depuis plus de 30 ans, Castiel réalisa qu’il était humain…qu’il était vivant…qu’il était comme eux…Comme lui…  
Il venait de renaitre de ses cendres…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean se souvint de cette première fois où il le vit habillé...Tout le monde à St Gerry avait le sourire quand il arriva ce midi- là, il ne se posa aucune question...Mais quand il entra dans la chambre et que Castiel se retourna, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie et de le prendre par les épaules en le fixant longuement de bas en haut...Dean sourit tellement qu’il crut qu’il n’allait jamais pouvoir s’arrêter.  
« Putain mec, t’es beau comme un camion » en lui tapant sur l’épaule en s’écartant  
Castiel mit plusieurs jours à pouvoir bouger avec aisance dans cette nouvelle peau...  
Il mit plusieurs jours aussi à comprendre qu’il devait se changer le soir venu...Il fallut des montagnes de patience à Missouri et Garth pour lui faire ôter ses vêtements dont soudain il refusait de se séparer.

La première semaine de Dean à Mac Arthur s’était bien passée...Il avait un peu plus de mal à s’adapter à son appartement...  
Il n’avait jamais vraiment eu de chez lui...Entre les motels et les chambres dépareillées...Sa chambre à St Gerry...C’était un tel changement.

Il avait fait comme lui...Il avait mis d’autre vêtement...Il avait comme lui...Du mal parfois à reconnaitre son reflet dans le miroir...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il fallut 4 mois de plus...4 mois de patience pour qu’un jour il finisse par faire le dernier pas...  
Missouri l’attendait dans le corridor comme elle le faisait depuis 3 semaines...Une nouvelle idée de Dean. Un visage familier dans ce monde qui l’effrayait encore.  
Castiel avançait toujours en passant son regard de Dean à l’infirmière mais il refusait de franchir le seuil de la porte.

« Cass » en lui tendant la main à hauteur d’épaule pour ne pas le brusquer...Castiel avait accepté beaucoup de chose mais il ne donna jamais la main...Plus personne n’insista sur ce point, ce furent les seules fois où Castiel pouvait se montrer agressif... Ce simple geste semblait être le catalyseur de toutes ses angoisses et ses colères...Ses douleurs surtout.  
Il s’avança, Dean le prit par l’épaule et le poussa légèrement.

« On sort ensemble à 3, ça te va ? » en priant intérieurement que Castiel cette fois-ci, laisse sa peur derrière lui.  
« Un...Deux...Trois »

Missouri se leva de sa chaise d’un bond...Dean n’osa pas respirer ni même croiser le regard de Castiel.  
Ce dernier ne sentait plus ses jambes, collé au mur du couloir, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles, il avait fermé les yeux.  
« Cass...Cass...Ouvres les yeux...On est là...Ne t’inquiète pas » la voix douce de Dean le fit émergé de sa soudaine torpeur.  
Il s’aperçut que rien n’avait changé...Il était toujours vivant...Missouri était toujours là...La chaleur de Dean à ses côtés aussi...  
Il fit un pas ce jour-là...Il mit, à nouveau, plusieurs semaines à accepter d’entrer dans la salle commune que Marie avait fait interdire aux autres malades pour l’après-midi.  
Il mit 2 mois de plus à accepter de sortir de ce même couloir.

2 ans et 5 mois après son arrivée à St Gerry Hall, Castiel quitta l’aile Est pour l’aile Ouest...  
Il finit par manger avec une partie des pensionnaires le midi mais il refusa tout contact avec eux...  
Il ne se lia avec aucun, même en salle commune, ne cherchant le contact qu’avec les infirmiers et les médecins.

Roché continuait à venir le voir...Castiel lui vouait une affection toute particulière...Il aimait la compagnie de cet homme qui ne l’avait jamais vraiment regardé comme un malade et lui avait toujours parlé comme on parle à un être humain...Il blaguait avec lui mais si il fut une chose qui n’atteignit jamais Castiel, ce fut l’humour et ses références...Roché riait seul de ses blagues devant la tête penchée d’un Castiel perplexe...  
Roché qui à force de patience, de persévérance et d’attention avait réussi l’impossible...  
Castiel avait fini par reprendre le contrôle de sa voix ou tout du moins, celle de ce muscle si longtemps endormi.

Il avait indiqué à Roché, en montrant Dean de loin que c’était ce mot-là qu’il voulait être le premier à prononcer...Le médecin sourit  
« Comment tu veux, Cassou... » en lui tapant sur l’épaule...  
Roché avait le même rapport avec Castiel que celui qu’il avait eu avec Jess, l’enfant qui parlait avec le toucher.  
L’amitié avait pris le pas sur tout le reste...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean rentra suivi de Castiel...Il lui fit enlevé son bonnet, ses gants…Ensuite sa veste et son pantalon polaire...  
« Cass, mec....Ce Jean ne ressemble plus à rien, je t’en ai pourtant acheté d’autre »  
« C-E-L-U-I –L-A » en ASL  
« Oui, je sais que tu y tiens mais là vraiment...Regarde...Y a un trou là » en montrant son entrejambe  
« Et puis là...En fait, y a plus que ça... » en riant.  
« Bon allez laisses tomber...On va se prendre un chocolat chaud hmmm...Je me les gèle »

C’est comme ça que Marie les trouva....Assis l’un à côté de l’autre, au réfectoire...Buvant un chocolat chaud...Dean lui racontant ses journées à Mac Arthur et Castiel qui lui montrant fièrement ses derniers progrès...  
Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant...Castiel se pencha pour éviter sa main.  
Elle sourit, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte...

Il ne sortirait probablement jamais de l’enceinte de l’hôpital...Elle savait qu’il avait atteint le dernier pas de sa reconstruction...  
Mais il était brisé et trop peu armé que pour affronter l’extérieur...Le vrai...  
Dean s’en était fait une raison...Il sortait et s’asseyait sur les marches du perron....C’était déjà plus qu’espérer...

Il était loin le Castiel perdu debout devant sa fenêtre se tapant le front sur la vitre pour exister.  
Qui le verrait là à présent ne pourrait même pas se douter de toutes les souffrances qu’il avait endurées...De l’enfer qu’il avait vécu et vaincu....  
Qu’ils avaient endurés et vaincus...  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un éclat de rire de Dean... Elle remarqua soudain que c’était un geste parlé de Castiel qui avait provoqué ce rire...  
Elle entendit alors clairement la voix de l’ange...

Il tapa sur l’épaule de Dean qui se moquait de lui.  
« Pas...D... » avec difficulté, avec une voix rauque et lointaine. Une voix qui renaissait des tréfonds...Hésitante, hachée, blessée mais c’était sa voix.  
Elle porta les mains à son visage pour cacher les larmes qui se mirent à couler et croisa soudain le regard de Dean.  
Il voulait savoir ce que c’était qu’être heureux...Il l’était là, au moment même et  
Putain que ça faisait mal...

Un corbeau prit son envol, dans un dernier croassement, il disparut au loin pour ne plus jamais revenir....

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui malgré la dureté des propos et le sujet ont osé se lancer dans la lecture de cette fic.  
> Merci de m'avoir lue, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien  
> J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu.
> 
> N'oubliez jamais que si cette histoire est une fiction, les souffrances qui y sont décrites, sont hélas une réalité quotidienne pour nombres de victimes

**Author's Note:**

> prochain chapitre samedi


End file.
